It's OK Not To Be OK (But I Promise, I'm Trying)
by rayrae118
Summary: Revamp of my other HP story. AU from the end of PoA. When McGonagall finds out what Dumbledore condemned Harry to by leaving him with the Dursleys all those years ago, she is determined to do something. And what follows is a life Harry never even knew was possible. The results: a Harry Potter that should have been. Smarter, more observant, happier. Maybe even a little romance?
1. Chapter 1

**OK, so this started out as my story **_**My Life, My Choice**_**, and then I started rethinking, and decided to turn it into a full story, rather than the three chapters I had planned. I have officially abandoned that story, in favor of this one. Never fear, those who were patiently waiting for a bit of Dumbledore bashing will get it! Not that I hate him, but I do think he's a bit of a manipulative old man who needs to wake up and smell the potion. Most of this story came from my belief that someone should have slapped Dumbledore a long time ago. I've definitely been waiting for it since the fifth book. And so, I deliver. I really hope this turns out well; it's the first story I've ever written that I actually have an outline for, so that I know what I'm going to write, and so I don't leave anything out. Or at least, I've tried not to leave anything out.**

**This story is pretty AU from the end of the third book, and I took a few liberties beforehand, mostly in the abuse Harry suffered at the Dursleys. In addition to the emotional abuse and occasional periods of starvation he suffered, they were also physically abusive, but smart enough to not leave marks where anyone would see them. Harry has gone to teachers before Hogwarts, only to be accused of lying, due to the reputation the Dursleys spread about him. By the time he got to Hogwarts, he decided that it wasn't worth it anymore. His trust in adults is badly shaken. He has been forced to hide his own prowess at school, to avoid being punished for doing better than Dudley, but he is very observant, and hides his intelligence out of self-preservation. He has been remarkably average during his first three years at Hogwarts, partially because he has had it beaten into him to not perform well, but also because in letting his inner Slytherin out to play, he does not want any attention to be brought on him by outperforming his classmates. And also, Hermione seems to really enjoy being the smartest of their trio, and Harry doesn't want to begrudge her that. I suppose I'm also trying to make Ron mature quicker than he did, so I'm giving him some observation skills too. He's Harry's best friend, and I want him to really act like it. I've also changed minor details, mostly about family histories, jobs the younger generation's parents held (like James and Lily), and the like. Nothing too big, but it definitely diverges from canon.**

**Oh, and a note about pairings, while I'm thinking about it. I haven't quite decided if there will be any, but if there are, it will most likely be H/G and R/Hr. Probably also some RemusTonks, and I'll see if I can find someone for Sirius too – I am open to suggestions, if someone wants to see him with an already established character. **

**I'm also not sure what to do with Snape. Do people want him to change and be better, or should I find some way to get rid of him? No matter what, this will not be a Snape saves Harry, becomes his surrogate father story. That role is reserved for Sirius, aided by my denial that he ever dies. I listen to suggestions, and what my readers want is usually what shapes my stories.**

**Ok, now that the incredibly long authors note is done, on with the story! I promise, no other AN's will be this long!**

**Disclaimer: everything belongs to JK Rowling, I only own my own thoughts.**

Harry let out a long sigh as he stared out the window of the third year boy's dormitory. For one hour, one amazing hour, he had believed that he wouldn't have to return to the Dursleys. Sirius had done more than his aunt and uncle ever had: he had offered the young orphan a home. And even though it hadn't worked out, the fact that at least _someone_ wanted him lit a fire inside his chest. That fire was now warring with the dread that was bubbling up from his stomach at the thought of returning to his 'loving' relatives for yet another summer. Given how they had left things the previous year, he did not hope for a warm welcome.

While it was true that Vernon hadn't broken any bones since he had started Hogwarts, that didn't mean he hadn't been very unpleasant. And he had had ten months to let his anger stew.

No, Harry was not expecting a warm welcome at all.

The door slammed open, and Harry jumped slightly, turning around and trying to control his reaction as he observed his best friend entering their dormitory.

Ron, for his part, tried to ignore the slight flash of fear that crossed his mate's face at his entrance. While many would call Ron Weasley a bit thick headed – and they would be right, most of the time – when the need called for it, he could be observant. And over the last three years, he had observed quite a bit about his best friend. Like the way he avoided any mention of his family. The way he flinched slightly whenever he saw sudden movement out of the corner of his eye, or if someone touched him when he wasn't expecting it. He remembered having to pull the bars off of Harry's window to rescue him two years previously, and the way that whale of an uncle tried to stop them. Harry always seemed to be skinnier at the end of summer than he was when they left school.

Ron saw the look on his friend's face, and the way he immediately schooled it back into what he had silently termed Harry's 'emotionless mask'. It was a look he put on when he didn't want to talk about whatever it was. So Ron just smiled, and asked Harry if he was ready for breakfast.

Harry didn't speak, not quite trusting his voice just yet, and followed the redhead down to the Great Hall.

Surrounded by excited and talkative students, he was able to push the emotions to the back of his mind, where they usually stayed, and managed to make conversation with Hermione, though he wasn't sure how believable he was, or how much she bought his 'I'm fine' attitude. The dread was climbing further and further north, until it was lodged somewhere in his throat, and he wasn't sure he could force himself to take another bite. He wasn't even sure he could swallow anymore.

"Harry?"

Harry jerked and looked up from his plate, which he had been staring at intently, as if it had done him a personal offense, and took in the worried bushy-haired witch. "Sorry, Hermione, what'd you say?"

Hermione bit her lip nervously. She could see how withdrawn her friend was, and she could guess as to what was causing it. She knew how much Harry wanted his family back, and she knew how disappointed he had been to lose the chance to prove his godfather's innocence. She was a very smart young woman, and had made the same observations over the years as Ron. Perhaps maybe even a few more than her sometimes emotionally absent redheaded friend. She remembered their walk from the Hogwarts Express down to the boats their first year. At the time, it hadn't meant much, but Harry had stumbled over a tree root, and his clothes had shifted slightly, enough for her to see a rather oddly shaped bruise on the back of his neck. It looked slightly like a handprint, but she hadn't said anything about it, even after they had become friends. She had been so happy to be included, that she hadn't wanted to pry. So she just watched, and waited. It killed her to see him return to those _people_ each summer, and she hated how emotionally detached he became after spending just a minimal amount of time in their presence. Even the short letters he had sent her just seemed so… impassive. Like he had withdrawn into himself, and it usually took several weeks back at school before he became somewhat the same boy he had been the previous term. Though as brilliant as she was, she could see that with each holiday away from Hogwarts, another small piece of the brave, courageous, bright young boy had died.

Oh yes, she knew that Harry held himself back, though she couldn't understand why someone would deliberately do worse in school. She supposed it might have something to do with his relatives, or not wanting the attention; at one point, she had wondered if he didn't want to do better than her – she had seen a slight flash of guilt in his eyes when he had done better on their Defense final than she had. She felt horrible that her attitude towards knowledge, and needing to be the best at everything may have driven him to deliberately sabotage his own future. She couldn't change the past, but she could change her attitude in the future. She truly wanted the best for her friend.

She noticed both Ron and Harry watching her, slightly confused. A light blush spread across her face, but she repeated herself, knowing that Harry had been too caught up in his own thoughts to hear her the first time. "Are you certain you don't want to eat more, Harry? You need a proper breakfast."

Harry shrugged and looked back at his plate. He really didn't think he could force anything down his throat. "I'm fine, Hermione," he assured his friend, though they all could see through the thinly veiled lie.

He wasn't fine. He wouldn't be fine until he could get away from the Dursleys. Hermione and Ron could only hope it would happen before they ended up killing him – both in mind and in body.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak again, but was cut off by a rather unlikely source. Ginny Weasley, seated on the other side of the bushy-haired witch, piped in, "Leave him be, Hermione. If he's not hungry, he's not hungry. Maybe you could pack something up to take on the train, for later."

All three turned to face the younger girl, who promptly turned red, both at the attention, and with embarrassment that she had actually interrupted their conversation. She hadn't meant to, but hearing the older girl adopt that bossy tone, she had just spoken without thinking.

Harry was the first to recover, and he nodded and forced out a smile. "Thanks, Ginny," he replied, causing her to look up, startled. "That's a good idea," he continued, before beginning to wrap up a few pieces of toast, and some bacon. That act complete, he stood up and stepped away from the table. "I've still got some packing to do. I'll see you in a bit."

Hermione looked like she wanted to object, but once again, she was cut off by the red haired witch next to her. Ginny had also stood up, downing the last of her pumpkin juice in the process. "Me too," she commented, forcing her voice to remain steady. "Do you mind if I walk back to the common room with you?" she made herself look Harry in the eyes.

Harry, for his part, was slightly surprised at the forwardness of the younger witch he had never, as yet, had a full conversation with. He nodded his agreement, and the two of them made their way out of the Great Hall together, watched closely and worriedly by three separate pairs of eyes.

Minerva McGonagall, head of Gryffindor House, Deputy Headmistress, Transfiguration Professor, watched two of her students depart, keeping the turmoil she felt from showing in her stern expression. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were definitely the two she spent the most time worrying about; with Miss Weasley's disastrous first year, the young witch hadn't managed to really acclimate to Hogwarts. She hadn't made many friends, and Minerva, observing her over the year, wasn't sure she would ever really be able to become comfortable with her year mates. They had had that first year to get to know each other, and had already formed friendship bonds. She was glad, now, to see that the young girl had at least made an attempt to reach out to someone; watching them walk out together, she was reminded of another black and red haired couple, though these two seemed to get along much better than James and Lily had at that age.

Harry Potter. She remembered her reservations in placing the young child with the Dursleys all those years ago. Despite her discomfort, she had made no real attempt to reason with Albus, and once they had left, she hadn't really thought much about the young Harry for almost ten years. He had arrived at school, almost three years previously, looking slightly less than well fed, a little worse for the wear, but amazed at the world he had so recently discovered. The idea of Harry Potter not growing up knowing his heritage definitely rubbed her the wrong way, though not as much as James and Lily's son not knowing where he came from.

She had watched him over that first year, and had come to several conclusions. One: he was a bright boy, but seemed to hide that part of himself. As an educator, she wanted to confront him, but she had held back, unsure of her place in the child's life. She was his professor, and that was all. But she couldn't help but think about what might have happened, had James and Lily been alive. They had been two of her favorite students, and had kept in touch even after graduation. She had shared in so many family moments with them: their engagement, their wedding, their pregnancy. After James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus, she had been next in line to hold the baby Harry. One look, and she had fallen in love. He had awoken long dormant maternal instincts she had thought buried forever. Lily had taken her aside briefly to explain why they had chosen Alice over her for godmother, but just the thought that they had considered her was an honor she had cherished.

Her second observation was slightly harder to notice. His hero tendencies definitely grated on her nerves, and if she acted a bit snappish, it was only because his propensity for putting himself in harm's way terrified her. She was petrified that one of these times, he wouldn't be able to get himself back out of a dangerous situation. But that inclination to 'save the day', as it were, was all the more interesting – and heartbreaking – for the underlying causes. She felt it was less because of a desire to save the day, and more because he honestly believed his life was worth less than others. And she hated to think of why that may be.

His second year, she had watched from afar as he had managed to uncover a millennium year old secret, and saved a young girl's life. She had felt her heart stop upon realizing that he and Ron had disappeared from Gryffindor tower, and felt like she hadn't been able to breathe until they had returned, bringing with them a frightened Ginny Weasley, Fawkes, a rather bloody sword, and an almost incomprehensible story.

This past year, she had seen the effect the Dementors had on him, and had tried so hard to keep her distance, believing that by this point, he would be more adverse to someone he thought of only as a professor and head of house trying to force her way into his life. She had seen his struggle, and watched as Remus Lupin, someone else who should have been a staple in Harry's life from day one, battle with the same issues as herself, and ultimately come to the same conclusions, that he probably wouldn't want him. She had heard about what had happened in the Shrieking Shack from Dumbledore, and she couldn't believe the implications behind Sirius Black's lack of a trial. An innocent man, sentenced to Hell on Earth! And because an incompetent moron held the position of Minister of Magic, Sirius was more likely to be Kissed than pardoned. She hoped he had gotten away clean, though she felt for Harry. In one night, he had learned the truth about his parents' deaths, discovered a link to the life he had never known, and then lost it all.

Watching him that morning, she had seen an aura of depression surrounding him, though she also thought she sensed some fear as well, but she couldn't understand why. Harry Potter had a lot of mystery surrounding him, and now more than ever, she regretted not taking that extra step, and trying to get to know him better. Sure, she was his teacher, but she also felt like so much more. Maybe he would turn her away, but if she didn't at least try, she knew she would regret it.

Resolve came over her, and she vowed to try and speak with him before he left for the train. It was the least she could do. If nothing else, she did, after all, have quite a few stories of his parents he would probably be interested in knowing.

**XXX**

Harry and Ginny left the Great Hall and made their way up to their common room. The silence at first was slightly awkward, though for some reason, Harry couldn't help but feel comfortable in the presence of the younger girl. They hadn't really had any conversations, but strangely enough, he felt like, out of everyone, Ginny was the one who understood him the best. It was an unacknowledged thought in the back of his mind, that only surfaced now, in the presence of the witch herself, but he couldn't deny the truth when it was staring him in the face. Ginny was the only one who could relate to him; she too, had been touched by the evil of Voldemort. The two of them had lost their innocence, and were now faced with the unenviable prospect of being adults trapped in a child's body.

"So, are you looking forward to the holidays?" Ginny asked hesitantly, growing somewhat self-conscious with the prolonged silence.

Harry couldn't quite hide the flinch her question brought, and shook his head slightly. "Not really," he replied quietly, almost surprising himself with his honesty.

Ginny bit her lip, and they made it another half a corridor before she worked up the courage to ask the obvious follow up question. "Why not?"

Harry paused for all of half a moment, before he found himself answering. By the time they had reached the Fat Lady's portrait, he had shared with her the basics – from the periods of near-starvation, to the days and sometimes weeks he had been locked up in the cupboard under the stairs, to the rages Vernon would fly into whenever Harry did something 'freakish', or disobeyed an order, or if he just felt like it. Any time something went wrong, it was somehow always Harry's fault.

Walking into the common room, Harry explained why he was so reluctant to return to his relatives this summer. He feared retribution from his accidental magic the previous August, and he worried that Vernon's strange reluctance to do much physical harm recently may be overturned.

Ginny listened in silence, horror growing as she learned more about her childhood hero than she ever thought possible. When he stopped talking, he sunk into an armchair, his face growing hot as he realized just how much he had divulged, without even thinking about it. He would have time later to ponder just why it was so easy to talk to the youngest Weasley.

He was startled out of his thoughts when Ginny sat down on the chair's arm, and lightly grasped his shoulder. He looked up, and into her caring gaze; her warm brown eyes were filled with compassion, and try as he might, he could find no trace of pity, which truly lightened his mood. He didn't think he could handle it if he saw pity there. An apology was on the tip of his tongue, when she suddenly shook her head.

"I swear, if you apologize right now, I might have to do something drastic, Potter," she smiled, which took the bite out of the words. Harry's mouth opened slightly in shock. How had she known what he was thinking? Ginny's smile widened. "You're much easier to read than you think, Harry. And you have this bad habit of apologizing for everything, whether or not it's your fault." Harry looked down, embarrassed, but Ginny wouldn't let him stew. "You know none of that is, right?" Harry seemed confused as he continued to study his lap. She clarified, "your fault. It's not. Your uncle is to blame. And probably your aunt, and your cousin. And V – V – Voldemort." Harry looked up sharply as she stuttered out the name of the dark lord. Ginny took a deep breath. "Harry, will you promise me something?" Harry nodded, finding himself unable to tear his gaze away. "If things get bad, promise me you'll get out. Take the Knight Bus to The Burrow."

Harry nodded, reaching out and taking her hand in his, squeezing gently. "I promise, Gin," he replied quietly but firmly. Ginny started at the nickname, but didn't comment. Truth be told, she sort of liked it. But only when Harry used it.

The moment was over a second later, when several more Gryffindors entered the common room, and the two separated for their separate dormitories to retrieve their belongings.

_So, as a first chapter goes, what do you think? Please review and let me know! _


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, so that author's note last chapter, where I said I wasn't quite sure if there would be pairings in this story… apparently, I lied. If the last chapter wasn't an indication, this will definitely be HG and RHr. Sorry if that disappoints, but I really like the canon pairings (not to say I don't read anything else, it's just my preference). It also seems to be developing into a soul bond fic, though it will be slow going.**

**I have decided on a bi-weekly update schedule, since this story is pretty much complete. It will cover Harry's fourth year, and if there's enough of a positive response, I will continue with a sequel that will cover his fifth year. So every Tuesday and Saturday, check your computers!**

**And I apologize for any cultural mistakes I may make; I tried to write as English as possible, but other than the one year I lived in England when I was three, I am completely and one hundred percent American. **

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot**

Once upstairs, Harry walked around his dormitory, picking up a few odds and ends that had not yet made it into his trunk. On the nightstand next to his bed, he picked up Hermione's Arithmancy book, and smiled slightly. He had asked to borrow it shortly after their somewhat ill fated rescue attempt, and had almost withdrawn the request after seeing the way her eyes lit up. But listening to her talk about the subject over the year, he couldn't help but relate it to the maths classes he had taken in primary school. And if he had been allowed to perform at his best, rather than hide his intelligence to please his relatives, he would have been at the top of those classes. They had been his favorite.

He had begun reading through the textbook, and was surprised at how much he understood. He had half-formed ideas about asking what the policy was on changing electives, but he doubted McGonagall would allow it.

Professor McGonagall was something of a mystery to him. She seemed too stern and strict, but then she would give him these looks, like she was ashamed of herself, or guilty. Her expression would soften, and he would feel like she just wanted to give him a hug or something. It was a little unnerving, but he tried to ignore it. Adults were confusing, and he had long ago learned not to trust them. Not after the first time he had tried to go to a teacher about the Dursley's abuse, only to have the teacher – Mr. Waltham, the History teacher in Year Three – call up his aunt and uncle to warn them about his 'overactive imagination'. He had spent a week in his cupboard for that, trying not to cry every time movement jostled his broken arm and fractured ribs. The injuries had, of course, healed unnaturally quickly, something that only made Vernon angrier.

Harry flipped through the book for a moment, taking in very little of what was actually written, before he set it on the top of the rather haphazard pile of possessions packed in his trunk, and closed the lid. His wand, he kept with him, on the very real chance that he would be separated from his trunk upon arriving at Number Four, Privet Drive. He prayed he would be allowed to take a few things, but he didn't hold out much hope.

Dragging his trunk back downstairs, he was surprised to find Ginny waiting for him, her trunk packed and ready, and as he entered the room, she picked up one end, and began dragging it over to meet him by the door.

Harry couldn't help but smile at the girl who, until quite recently, had been so shy around him she hadn't been able to get out two words. "Thanks for waiting," he said quietly.

Ginny didn't reply, but the corner of her mouth quirked upwards. She couldn't believe how much their relationship had changed over the last hour. Just a day previously, the thought of being in the presence of the Boy Who Lived was almost too much to think about. She supposed the only thing that had really changed was her perspective. Harry wasn't just the Boy Who Lived anymore. Or rather, she didn't see him that way. He had gone from a fantasy bedtime story hero, to a real person. And she liked the real Harry. She had seen through the mask this morning, to the shy and somewhat uncertain boy underneath. He had opened up with her in a way she really couldn't have imagined possible, and she wasn't sure he had ever really opened up with anyone the way he had with her. She had seen the look in his eyes as he had spoken about long buried feelings and emotions, and she just knew that he hadn't been able to bring himself to talk about with Ron and Hermione. It made her feel special, but she also felt a sense of duty, and a weight settling down around her shoulders. She wanted to help him, but she didn't know how. She wasn't even sure their strange new relationship would last longer than this morning.

Ginny's thoughts carried her through several hallways, until they were stopped quite suddenly by Professor McGonagall, who asked for a quick word with Harry before he went to catch the train.

Harry looked over at Ginny briefly, before turning back to McGonagall. "Can Ginny come?" he asked, surprising all three of them. He wasn't sure what had prompted him to ask, but somehow, he felt like her presence in this meeting would be a good thing. He wanted her there.

McGonagall seemed about to refuse, until she saw the uncertain look on Harry's face, and the concern on Ginny's. With a small sigh, she nodded. "Of course," she replied, turning around and making her way to a nearby empty classroom. "Come along, Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley."

Once inside the classroom, Minerva threw up several privacy wards to ensure they would not be interrupted. She was somewhat surprised that Harry seemed to know exactly what she was doing, but then she remembered her theories that he was actually much smarter than he appeared to be in class. She figured he must have read a few library books about wards. Though she wondered why he hadn't taken Ancient Runes, if he was interested in them.

Once she was certain they were safe to speak, Minerva let the stern expression fall slightly, as she took in the son of two of her best students, and two great friends. Harry was slightly unnerved to see the small smile that graced her face.

"I'm glad I managed to catch you before you left, Mr. Potter. Harry." Harry's eyes widened as the professor used his given name. Minerva's smile grew more wistful. "I would like to tell you a story, if that's all right with you," she continued, seating herself not at the teacher's desk, but at a student's, and motioning for both Harry and Ginny to do the same. Once they were all seated and facing each other, she went on, "It began in September of 1971, when two bright but utterly different students began their education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Harry leaned forward intently, recognizing that he was about to learn something about his parents, but confused as to why McGonagall was telling him in such a way. Ginny's hand found his, and she squeezed reassuringly, feeling elated when she felt him return the pressure. "Over the next few years, they excelled in pretty much every subject, though their arguments were the thing of legends. It wasn't until their seventh year when James Potter and Lily Evans began to date. I'm told he was much more attractive once his head deflated a little." Minerva's smile widened a little more, and Harry soaked in the information on his parents, learning more in just a few sentences than he had in the last twelve years. "Once they graduated, James and Lily began to make their mark on the world. James entered the Auror program, and promptly broke every record previously held, while Lily began working on a Charms mastery. They began to speak of marriage less than a year later, and on a surprisingly cold night in July, 1980, they welcomed a rather handsome baby boy into their family." Harry's face reddened at that, even as he felt the confusion growing. Minerva, recognizing that he needed to know why she was telling him all this, leaned forward, her hands folded on top of the desk to keep herself from reaching out to a boy she wished she could have known better. She had never felt so disgusted with herself. "Your parents were great friends of mine, Harry. Though moving away from the student-professor relationship was a bit of a challenge at first, I am not ashamed to admit that I came to love them as a parent quite quickly, especially after their own were killed. Your father's father was killed in a Death Eater raid during his last year in school, and his mother died of illness a few months later. Your mother's parents were killed by Death Eaters shortly after she graduated Hogwarts."

Minerva recognized the fire in his eyes, and knew that he was soaking up any information on his family; she knew that he hadn't been told any of this before. It angered her, and saddened her, that he would be so eager to hear about death, just because it was new information. She sighed. "I was one of the first James told when he was planning on proposing – I believe his best friends beat me out, but I don't begrudge them that. I was there when they exchanged vows, and I can attest to how excited they were when they found out about you." Moisture grew in Minerva's eyes, as she saw the pain reflected in Harry's own green orbs. She saw the way Ginny seemed to lean towards him, and she internally smiled, recognizing the similarities between those two and Harry's parents. What was it about Potter's and redheads? "After Remus and Sirius, I was the next one to hold you the night you were born." Harry looked up sharply at her mention of his godfather, and Minerva, guessing correctly, nodded. "Albus told me about what really happened. I wish there was something I could do – " she cut herself off. Perhaps there was something. Albus had said that without Pettigrew, he couldn't do anything, but it struck her as a little fishy. He was the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. If he really wanted to, he could call for a trial. She began to think about her options. Perhaps a letter to Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE, wouldn't go amiss. Madame Bones had been a bright student, unusually grounded for a Hufflepuff, and only interested in justice, unlike some others in the Ministry. She saw the slightly confused looks Harry and Ginny were giving her, and she shook herself out of her thoughts. She didn't want to get his hopes up, so she would keep her plans to herself for now.

"I asked to speak with you, Harry, because I want to apologize. I should never have let Albus place you with your relatives, and I should never have agreed to stay away. Had things been different, you probably would have known me as 'Aunt Minerva'." She saw the slightly bemused expression, and she smiled again. "Lily told me that she and James had considered asking me to be your godmother, but went with Alice Longbottom instead. I do not begrudge her that, just being considered was honor enough." Harry started. He hadn't known that Neville's mum was his godmother. Why hadn't she ever come for him? Surely, as godmother, she would have had as good a claim as Sirius? "When you arrived at Hogwarts, I was sure that, by that time, you wouldn't want me to be more than a professor, so I stayed away. I wish, now, I had done things differently, but I want you to know that I am here, if you want me to be. I know you are growing up, and fast leaving childhood behind, but I hope that I am not too late."

With that, Minerva sat back slightly, and waited for either salvation or damnation. Truly, she wouldn't blame Harry in the slightest if he told her he never wanted to see her again. Her confusion grew as she watched Harry and Ginny appear to have an entire conversation without words. Finally, Harry sighed, and looked down.

"Harry." Ginny's voice was slightly pleading, and had a lot of worry in it, which only made Minerva's concern rise.

Harry's shoulders slumped, and he bit his lip. Minerva watched this with some alarm; she was so used to seeing the wizard as a composed, rather mature young man, she hadn't really been aware of how much he had been hiding. But when he raised his eyes to look at her once more, she was struck by just how much older he seemed.

His voice was sincere as he replied, "Thank you, professor. That means a lot to me." Minerva nodded, shifting in her seat as she studied the couple in front of her.

Ginny gave Harry a nudge, but when he didn't say anything else, she just sighed and turned to face her head of house. Minerva was taken aback to recognize the blazing expression in the young Weasley's steady gaze. In that moment, Ginny reminded her so much of Lily, it was uncanny. "Professor, you said that you had reservations about the Headmaster placing Harry with the Dursleys, right?" The way she practically spat out 'Dursleys' immediately caught Minerva's attention. She nodded, but didn't speak, and Ginny continued, "Did he happen to say why he felt it necessary to leave Harry there?"

Minerva let out a sound that was almost a hiss, reminding both students of her animagus form; the amount of anger she should immediately reassured both of them that she was on their side. "Albus felt it better for you to grow up away from all of the fame. I believe he was worried that you might gain some…_ unsavory_ characteristics, if you had been exposed to the notoriety you received after You-Know-Who's fall." She had to hold in a smile as Harry let out a cough that sounded suspiciously like 'Malfoy'. "I think he also wanted to give you a real childhood. I was less certain that was what you would receive, but, and I am ashamed to admit this, I trusted his judgment. After all, he is the leader of the light. I am so sorry, Harry."

A few tears escaped from her eyes, which convinced Harry more than any words she could have spoken – though of course, the words did help. He nodded, a little ashamed to feel a burning in his own eyes. He closed them tightly for a moment, trying to will away the tears. He felt Ginny withdraw her hand from his, and barely had a moment to figure that she was probably disgusted with his emotional display, before he felt her hand across his shoulders, hugging him gently.

Minerva waited another minute, until Harry seemed to gather his composure. When he was able to look at her again, she asked, "Why do you ask?"

It was Ginny's turn to let out an animalistic sound, though she didn't move from her position as she growled, "He can't go back." Harry looked at her almost in protest, but she overrode anything he may have said. "No, Harry, I mean it. After everything you told me, I'm scared for you! You told me yourself that you were afraid of what he might do. And he's had a whole year to think about his sister, and what happened last summer. You said it! Please, let me help. Let us help." She trailed off as she started crying, hating herself as she did so. This wasn't about her, but she couldn't help it. She was afraid of what might happen if no one did anything.

Harry seemed to almost curl in on himself, sinking into his seat as he tried to will McGonagall not to ask.

Unfortunately, she did not seem to hear his silent prayers. "Harry." She waited a moment, until the boy finally looked up. His expression was mostly blank, though there was an undercurrent of pure fear that she could just barely see, but that truly worried her. Her voice was soft and calm as she spoke. "Will you let me help?"

And there it was. It was the way she had asked that made Harry actually want to tell her. She wasn't asking for specifics, she wasn't even asking for vague details. She just wanted him to let her in, in any way he was willing. Slowly, he nodded, his hands clasping together tightly in his lap, until Ginny let go of his shoulders to force his grip open so that she could hold on herself.

Feeling slightly better, Harry began to speak. He didn't say much, but what he did share was enough to convince Minerva that Albus truly had been mental, to leave the boy there and then not even check up on him over the years.

She listened as Harry outlined just a little bit about what growing up had been like: from the forced periods of starvation, to the first time he had brought home a perfect test, only to be beaten up by Vernon for 'using his freakishness to outperform perfect Dudley'. She learned about how he had rather quickly gained the knowledge that standing out in any way only led to more pain. She heard in detail about what had had happened to Vernon's sister the previous summer, what had caused Harry to feel that running away had been the best option for him. And hearing about it in his words, she truly agreed that it had been.

Harry took a deep breath as he concluded, "I know it's probably stupid," he mumbled, "But he was really angry when I left, and time doesn't really mellow Uncle Vernon like it does most people."

"It's not stupid, Harry." Ginny was the first to chastise, though Minerva had been opening her own mouth to say much the same thing.

The Transfiguration Professor smiled lightly, and nodded her agreement. "Miss Weasley is correct. Harry, you shouldn't have to be afraid to go home for the summer. I don't think I can do anything before you leave, but I give you my word that I will have you out of that house as soon as possible."

Harry's gaze was searching, assessing, and gave Minerva the shivers. It wasn't natural for a thirteen-year-old boy to have so much power in his gaze. He truly would be a force to be reckoned with, when he grew older.

Finally, he nodded. "Thank you," he said quietly, looking down at his lap.

The look he was wearing as he contemplated his hands, still entwined with Ginny's, almost broke her heart. It seemed as if he wasn't going to let himself hope too much. Just in case.

Screw it. Minerva stood up and moved until she was kneeling next to Harry. She used one hand to force his chin up so that he was once more looking at her. "I promise, Harry. I _will_ get you out of there."

"What about Professor Dumbledore?" Harry voiced the question that had been gnawing at him.

Minerva shook her head. "His intentions may have been good, but he lost any right to have a say when he didn't even check on you once during those first ten years." Ginny snorted, but the real win was seeing the ghost of a smile cross Harry's face.

The moment passed, and Minerva stood up, followed quickly by Harry and Ginny. She hesitated for a moment, before throwing caution to the winds and encircling the young wizard in a light hug. She choked up a little when she felt him return the gesture. His movements were uncertain, however, and she realized that it might have been the first time he could remember receiving such an action from an adult. That thought definitely didn't make her feel better.

The two students were almost out the door, when Harry turned around. "Professor?" Minerva turned back around, abandoning the attempt to wipe the tears from her eyes. Harry swallowed. "I was wondering if students were able to change electives after third year."

Minerva quirked an eyebrow. "It certainly isn't orthodox, but I believe it has been done before. Why do you ask?"

Harry grimaced. "I'm tired of Trelawney predicting my death every week. Hermione leant me her Arithmancy book after finals, and it seems interesting. Most of what they covered last fall is stuff I already knew, and what they learned over the spring doesn't seem too complicated. Would it be possible to switch?"

Minerva thought for a moment. It was a rather unusual request, but as she had said, it wasn't unheard of. "I'll see what I can do. If you take the summer to study the third year textbook, I'll see if Professor Vector would consent to giving you the end of year exam when you return in September. If you pass, I don't see any reason why you can't be placed into the fourth year class."

It would be worth any trouble his request may cause, just to see the way his face lit up at the affirmative answer.

"Thank you, so much," Harry grinned.

Minerva smiled in return. "If you should have any questions about the subject, please don't hesitate to owl me. I'm certain Miss Granger would also be of great help."

Harry nodded, and with a parting good bye, he turned back around and pulled Ginny out of the classroom. Neither one actually seemed to be aware that they were still holding hands.

_Wow, this chapter exploded. _

_Please let me know what you think!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who is reviewing, I'm glad you're enjoying! And to those who have reviewed and stated how they hope I keep up with the updates, I promise, I will. This story is basically finished, apart from some minor tweaking and revision. I will have updates twice a week, every Tuesday and Saturday, until the story is finished. It will cover Harry's fourth year, and if there's enough of a response, I will turn it into a series, with one story per school year. I'm trying to keep events mostly the same, with some minor changes; the big things will happen, but differently from JK Rowling - after all, if you wanted that, you could just read the book.**

**And my shout out for today, I would like to thank a reviewer from my previous Harry Potter fic, _My Life, My Choice__,_ for their review that blew several holes through that story. Your review was what made me really go back and think it through, and decide to rewrite the idea in a way that would be more structurally sound. So thank you, Katconan, for your review. Even if it was a little disheartening, I do appreciate constructive criticism, and I think this story is much better than that one.**

**Disclaimer: don't own**

Harry and Ginny barely made it down to the train before it departed, and had to walk almost the whole length before they found Ron and Hermione, seated towards the back, looking rather worried. However, their expressions cleared immediately when they saw the two.

Ron barely gave them a chance to sit down before he was asking where they had been. "When I went back to grab my trunk, yours was already gone. Hermione said you had probably already left for the train, but we couldn't find you. What happened?"

If his expression hadn't been so worried, Harry might have been annoyed. As it was, he couldn't fault either of them for being concerned. He shrugged. "Sorry, Ron. Ginny and I were heading down when McGonagall asked for a word."

Ron and Hermione shared a quick glance. "Is everything all right?" Hermione ventured, wondering what the professor might have wanted, the morning they were to depart for the summer.

It was Harry and Ginny's turn to look at each other, once more seeming to share an entire conversation with just one glance. Finally, Harry turned back to his best friends, and shrugged. "We talked about a few things, she told me a little about my parents…" his expression grew pensive, and slightly wistful. He made a mental note to speak with Neville some time soon. He knew that the shy boy lived with his grandmother, and was curious as to what had happened to his parents. He wanted to know what had happened to his godmother. He smiled gratefully at Ginny when she grasped his hand once more, an action that garnered the attention of both Ron and Hermione, though neither chose to comment at that time. Clearing his throat, Harry continued, "I don't really want to talk about it right now." He braced himself for an explosion, but was surprised when neither commented. In fact, both actually seemed to understand, nodding in agreement. He let out a sigh of relief, and decided to get in some reading now, while he still had access to his textbooks.

Pulling out the Arithmancy textbook was met with confusion by Ron, and approval by Hermione.

"Mate, why are you reading that? You're not even taking Arithmancy."

Harry grimaced, and looked at his friend. "That's actually one of the things McGonagall and I talked about. I'm tired of putting up with Trelawney, so I asked her about changing electives. I borrowed Hermione's book after classes ended, and I actually understand a lot of it. McGonagall said she'd talk to Professor Vector about me taking the third year final exam in September, and if I pass, I can drop Divination."

Once more, he was expecting an explosion, and was pleasantly surprised when Ron just stared at him, dumbfounded. Finally, he just shrugged. "Well, I guess I can't fault your reasoning there," he admitted. "Trelawney's pretty unbearable."

Hermione was simply beaming. "I'm so proud of you, Harry!" she practically gushed. "If you have any questions, don't hesitate to owl me, it'll be so great to have you in class next year!"

Harry tried not to laugh, but her enthusiasm was so infectious that he couldn't hide the smile. "Thanks, Hermione," he chuckled. "McGonagall actually told me I should owl you, too."

Hermione's smile, if possible, got wider.

And on that note, the four of them hunkered down for the ride. Hermione pulled out her Ancient Runes text, while Ron perused a Quidditch magazine, and Ginny seemed to be reading the Arithmancy book over Harry's shoulder. Until he realized what she was doing, and lowered the book, moving it over so that it was in both their laps.

Ginny smiled her thanks, and the hours seemed to melt away as the terrain outside the window changed from barren fields, to rocky hills, to farmland, and back again.

It wasn't until the Trolley Witch had come and gone, leaving them a few galleons lighter, but more weighed down with Pumpkin Pasties and Chocolate Frogs, that Harry came out of his Arithmancy trance. He looked up and studied his friends for a few moments. Ron had fallen asleep while reading, his head was resting against the window, but Hermione seemed to be puzzled over something she was reading. Her brow was furrowed, and her lips moved soundlessly.

Feeling the eyes on her, Hermione looked up and met Harry's gaze. He smiled slightly. "Everything all right there, Hermione?" he asked quietly, trying not to wake up his redheaded friend. Next to him, Ginny also looked up, her concentration at trying to figure out a subject she would begin studying next year broken.

Hermione flushed a little, embarrassed at being caught not understanding something for only a moment, before she relaxed. Harry would never judge, she knew. She shrugged, moving one shoulder up and down as she looked back at the text. "I'm just trying to learn ahead a little," she replied, flipping the page and furrowing her brow.

Harry and Ginny shared a knowing glance, before they both turned back to the bushy haired witch. Harry took this opportunity to learn a little more about yet another subject he was regretting not taking. Now that he had learned a little more about it, he realized just how useful it might be. Runes were used a lot in the creation of wards, and he had taken some time after classes had ended to read up a little on the topic in the library. It sounded like a rather fascinating subject.

Ginny seemed to understand what Harry was thinking, because she asked Hermione to give her an overview of the subject, since it, too, was one she would be taking next year.

That was all it took for Hermione to go off, discussing translations, and Runic applications. For a while, she spoke about the career of Curse Breaker, and the way they used both Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Her voice took on a slightly dreamy quality as she talked of ward construction, and the way they could be woven together; it sounded more like an art than anything else, the way she described it.

When Hermione seemed to have run out of air, Harry felt it safe to break in. "That sounds really interesting. I'd be interested in learning more, but I don't want to take more than one textbook away from you for the summer. It's too bad I can't get to Diagon Alley easily."

Hermione's eyes lit up, but it was Ginny who answered. "You could always owl order the book," she suggested. Harry turned his questioning gaze on her, and Ginny elaborated, "Flourish and Blotts has an owl order business. All you have to do is send them the payment and what book you want. If you do it often enough, they'd probably set up a tab." She looked at him sidelong, and then amended, "Actually, you probably could just ask for them to set up a tab. They'd never deny the Boy Who Lived anything."

Harry spluttered for a moment, before he caught the decided twinkle in the redhead's eyes. He growled lightly, but returned the smile she gave him readily enough. "I think I'll do that," he told them.

The train started to slow, announcing their arrival to London. Ron began to shift and stretch, waking up slowly as he looked around. "What'd I miss?" he asked, blinking owlishly.

Harry and Hermione smiled, while Ginny just shook her head. "We were just talking about electives," Harry answered. "Hermione was explaining Ancient Runes to me and Ginny."

Ron grimaced. Term had just ended for Merlin's sake! They had a whole summer to relax, and all they wanted to talk about was school! He tempered his reaction, though, when he took a good look at his best friend. As the train slowed even more, even he couldn't fail to notice the dread settling around Harry. As the train screeched to a stop, he saw the black haired wizard swallow harshly, before steeling himself to stand up.

Harry handed the Arithmancy book back to Hermione. "Thanks for letting me borrow this," he said gratefully, his voice quiet with anxiety. "I'll just owl order my own, along with the Ancient Runes one."

Hermione nodded, feeling her own apprehension rise as she watched her friend close himself off, becoming almost an emotionless husk of a human. To be perfectly frank, it scared her.

The four of them made their way onto the platform quietly, looking for the large group of redheads they knew would be easiest to spot.

Mrs. Weasley was waving them over from where she stood with Percy, Fred, and George. After a round of hugs in which Harry did his level best not to flinch, she stood back and smiled matronly. "How was your term, dears?" she asked, reaching over to wipe some nonexistent dirt off of Ginny's face.

The redhead leaned back, trying to avoid the embarrassing gesture, though inwardly, she rejoiced in the feeling of having a mother at all, remembering what Harry had told her of his relatives just this morning.

"It was fine, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione answered, looking around for her own parents. She had taken the question, somehow knowing that Harry probably wasn't up for speaking just now. Indeed, he simply nodded an agreement, before turning to say goodbye to his friends.

Hermione stopped searching as she turned back to him, and wasted no time in grabbing him for a tight hug. She tried to pass on her support to him without saying anything, but she felt like he understood when he began to hug her back. Stepping away, she lowered her voice slightly. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to owl."

Harry nodded, and turned to Ron. The two boys shook hands, though their grasp was slightly tighter than normal, as Ron too offered his support.

Ginny surprised everyone by following Hermione's lead and grabbing the Boy Who Lived in a firm embrace. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, willing herself not to cry again. Not here, in front of everyone.

When they let go, both of their faces were slightly red, and Harry's eyes were suspiciously bright. Ginny couldn't help but hug him again, though this time it was slightly less unyielding, and she whispered, "Remember, you promised me. You'll let me in, right?"

She felt him nod, even as he replied, "I promise," his voice slightly muffled by her hair. They pulled away again, and locked gazes. After a moment, he smiled, though it seemed a little forced. "I'll write," he told her, before turning to face the rest of the Weasleys.

They all seemed confused at the closeness the two seemed to share, since, as far as they knew, the pair had never really had a serious conversation. Ron couldn't help but wonder just what had happened on their walk up to Gryffindor tower that morning. He vowed to have a rather uncharacteristically serious conversation with his sister at first opportunity.

Harry said his goodbyes to the closest thing he really had to family, before he decided it was time to face the music, and turned towards the barrier between Platform Nine and Three Quarters, and Kings Cross Station.

On the other side, he found a rather angry Vernon Dursley, waiting with an irritated Petunia, and a bored Dudley.

None of them said anything as they saw Harry. Petunia simply sniffed haughtily, before Vernon spun on his heel and led the way back to the car.

The trip back to Privet Drive was uneventful, and moreover, completely silent. Harry's imagination began to run away with him, and he was very glad he had decided to send Hedwig on ahead, so that she could hopefully avoid being locked up, should it come to that.

Sure enough, no sooner had he passed the threshold to Number Four, than Vernon had grabbed his trunk and thrown it into the cupboard under the stairs. The next thing he did was grab Harry's arm and haul him up the stairs, where he was unceremoniously dumped into the smallest bedroom. Harry heard the locks engage as he absentmindedly rubbed his arm where his uncle had grasped it. Clearly, his idea of what this summer would entail hadn't been that far off the mark. He could only hope that McGonagall would remain true to her word, and get him out of here quickly.

Hedwig chose that moment to enter through the open window. Harry stroked her head as she came to a rest on his shoulder, and he smiled slightly. Just seeing the owl made him feel better.

Harry took a moment to hunt around for a spare bit of parchment, on which he quickly scribbled a brief note to Flourish and Blotts, asking that they owl him the third year Ancient Runes textbook, and the third and fourth year Arithmancy books.

He was startled from his writing when an unfamiliar owl entered the room, coming to a rest on top of his dresser. Harry took the letter from the regal bird with a nod of thanks, hunting around in the top drawer for the bag of owl treats he knew he had left there the previous summer; he hoped they would be all right, since the other bag of treats he had was currently in his trunk locked in the cupboard under the stairs.

The owl gave him a somewhat dubious look, but took the treat readily enough, and with a sweep of its wings, was once more out the window.

Harry turned to the letter, and, unfurling it, was surprised to find McGonagall's tidy handwriting. Hedwig left her perch on his shoulder and moved over to the dresser, as he sat down on the bed and began to read.

_Dear Harry,_

Hearing, or reading, his first name from Professor McGonagall would definitely take some getting used to, Harry thought wryly.

_I hope your return trip to London was both relaxing and enjoyable. I wanted to assure you that I am doing everything possible to keep my promise to you. I have sent a note to Amelia Bones, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She is a very fair woman, and I trust her. I am hopeful that we will be able to come for you within the next week or two._

_The other reason I wanted to write you was to talk about another topic you may find interesting. I noticed, this morning, that you seemed very interested in the privacy wards I set before our conversation. If you have an interest in the subject, I would recommend reading some books on Ancient Runes. While privacy wards are some of the simplest wards to create, utilizing more spell work than Runes, the topics are comparable, and I think, if you are interested, and if you work hard this summer, we may be able to see about getting you into the fourth year Ancient Runes class as well._

_Please do not hesitate to owl me if you need anything, and please feel like you can come to me if you need help._

_Minerva McGonagall_

Harry re-read the note, brow furrowing as he took in the implications. Truthfully, in his readings of the subject utilizing the library, he had found the topic fascinating. He wished the second years had been given more advice regarding their elective choices. Had he really had the subjects explained to him, he never would have gone for Divination, rather than Arithmancy or Ancient Runes. He had only chosen his subjects because Ron had picked the same ones. But in all honesty, neither Divination nor Care of Magical Creatures would help him with any career he might choose.

Picking up his note to Flourish and Blotts, Harry added the Ancient Runes fourth year textbook as well, before walking over to Hedwig and tying the note, along with a small pouch filled with a few galleons that he luckily still had in his pocket, to her leg.

"Can you take this to Flourish and Blotts for me, Hedwig?" Harry asked, giving her a year-old owl treat, which she took, though she didn't look too happy about it.

Hedwig gave him a beady stare, which he understood to mean 'why, after all these years, do you even have to ask?'

Harry smiled and held out his arm, which she hopped onto for a ride over to the window.

Once Hedwig was no more than a distant speck in the sky, Harry returned to his bed, lying down fully clothed and closing his eyes, trying to think about everything that had happened in the last day. He was so tired, however, that no sooner had his eyes closed, than he was asleep.

_Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to state here, for the record, that I have no beta. I do all my own writing, editing, and proofing. So any gramatical errors are mine. I try to catch them all as I edit, but some undoubtedly will slip through. I tend to type very fast, so sometimes I'll write the wrong form of a word (two/to/too, you're/your, etc), and then not catch it when I edit, most likely because I know what I've written, so my eye can skate over the words and not really catch the errors. I apologize for mistakes, and I hope when you read you don't automatically go to the errors and ignore the story.**

**And another note, as I said this is an AU, and I did take a few liberties from beforehand, so please don't harp on anything that's different. I changed what needed to be changed to fit my story. Another point of contention may come up in this chapter - I know that Amelia Bones is actually much older than Harry's parents, but for the purposes of this story, I made her younger; she is about five years older than the Marauders. And according to sources, the Bones' that were killed (that Hagrid mentioned) were not actually Susan's parents, but I am saying that they are, so Amelia is Susan's legal guardian. I hope that doesn't offend anyone.**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope your summer studies are going well. If you have any questions on the Arithmancy text, please don't hesitate to ask!_

_I've been spending a good deal of time reading ahead for next term. We only have two more years before our OWL exams, so I've begun drawing up revision schedules. I do hope I have enough time to get everything done._

_My parents are talking about going on holiday for a few weeks this summer, though we will definitely be back by August. Ron says the Quidditch World Cup will be in England this year, and he believes his dad can get tickets. It should be so fascinating to watch history in the making! _

_Love,_

_Hermione_

**_VVV_**

_Mate –_

_How's everything going? Have you heard from Hermione yet? Can you believe it! Two years until OWLs and she's already talking about revising. Mental, that one is._

_Summer's been pretty normal here; Fred and George are holed up in their room most of the time, though the explosions have been at a minimum, so far. Percy's got a job lined up at the Ministry, the prat. Can't say I thought he'd go anywhere else, though. He's been talking about working for the 'pillar of Magical Society' since before I started Hogwarts._

_Have you heard? The Quidditch World Cup's gonna be in England this year. Dad reckons he can get some tickets through work, so you've got to come! Hermione will be there too, she said the historical aspects would be fascinating. _

_Speaking of the siblings – mate, what's up with you and Ginny? Why does she suddenly think you're like best friends or something? She wants to give Errol her letter, too, so I better wrap this up. Don't let the muggles get you down._

_Ron_

**_VVV_**

_Dear Harry,_

_Don't worry, I'm all right. I won't tell you where I am, in case this letter gets intercepted, but I want you to know that I'm safe. If you need anything, I'm only an owl away, and I'll be there, no matter what. _

_We didn't have a whole lot of time to talk, but I hope to remedy that soon. From what I've seen of you, though, I can tell that you are a remarkable young man. You remind me so much of your parents, Harry, and not just in looks. That generous, caring soul is all Lily, the passion and belief in doing what's right is definitely James, and I daresay you got both their tempers._

_Never doubt yourself, Harry. You've got good instincts, so use them. And remember, I'm here for you._

_-Padfoot_

**_VVV_**

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope things aren't too horrible. You'd tell me if they were, right? _

_Things have been pretty boring here, so far. Mum's got me and Ron doing chores, though I daresay you've probably got more. Fred and George are causing their usual mayhem, though fortunately, we came to an agreement a long time ago, so I don't have to worry about them pranking me (ask me to tell you about it sometime, it really is quite the story!). Ron's been on his guard, after the first night when they gave him a duck bill! But right now, they're focusing on Percy – they say they need to get it all out now, before he moves out. I'm not sure when that'll be, but now that he has a job, I'm expecting it any day. _

_Bill left most of his textbooks here when he moved to Egypt, so I've been able to do a little reading for next term. I'm about halfway through the Arithmancy text – it's quite fascinating! I'm very glad I chose it, as opposed to Divination (listening to Ron grumble and complain really didn't make the decision too hard). I really hope you are able to get into the class in September, so that you can help me with my homework!_

_Please tell me how things are going – and I won't accept any lame 'I'm fine' letters. I expect you to tell me the truth! You promised, remember._

_If things get bad, don't forget you're welcome here any time. At the very least, you've got to come for the Quidditch World Cup. I'm sure Ron's already told you about it, so I won't._

_I miss you, Harry. Please, tell me if you're all right. I'm really worried. Have you heard from McGonagall yet? I trust her, so if she says she going to get you out, she will. _

_Write soon,_

_Ginny_

**_VVV_**

Summer with the Dursleys was never fun, but Harry usually knew what to expect.

This summer, however, he was unpleasantly surprised to discover that Vernon was ready to take his treatment to a whole new level.

Harry was let out of his room before Vernon left for work the next day, and given a long list of chores to do by Petunia. His cautious inquiry about breakfast was met with a disgusted sniff and a shove towards the cleaning supplies.

That day set the routine for the next week. His uncle would wake Harry up before leaving for work; Petunia would give him a list of chores to do for the day. He would be given one meal a day, at lunchtime – if you could call it that. Petunia would thrust a piece of bread, a few slices of cheese, and a glass of water at him with a barked order not to get any dirt, or mud, or dust on the floor, depending on what chore had had been working on beforehand. He would be back to work shortly thereafter, and would spend the rest of the day finishing his chores. If he were lucky, he would get through the list before Vernon returned from work. That usually resulted in a few pointed insults, sometimes a few slaps or punches, but never enough to do more than leave a few bruises.

If he didn't finish the list, Vernon would take him to task. Those beatings were much worse, but so far, Harry had been able to escape serious harm.

Waking up one week after his return from Hogwarts, Harry winced as he tried to get out of bed without jostling the rib he was certain was at least cracked. He was fairly sure it wasn't broken, though, which was fortunate, as that would create a whole new set of problems.

His vision blurred slightly, reminding him of the blow to the head he had taken the previous night, and Harry grimaced.

He heard the now familiar sound of the locks disengaging, and knew he only had a few minutes before his aunt would be handing him his list of chores for the day. With a sigh, Harry stood up and got ready to face the day. He whispered a muted prayer for McGonagall to hurry up, before he left his room.

**XXX**

Minerva McGonagall looked up as the fire in her office flared, before the Floo spit out Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE. She set down the paper she was currently reading, before standing up to give her former student a rare smile. "Thank you for coming, Amelia," she said, gesturing the formidable woman towards a chair in front of her desk.

Amelia nodded as she sat down. "Your note was vague, Minerva. It sounded rather important, so I apologize for the delay. Things have been somewhat busy lately."

Minerva's smile tightened. "I understand," she replied. "And you're right, it is rather important, though also quite delicate. I am hoping that you will be able to help me with some discretion."

Amelia contemplated that request, the gears in her mind turning. There weren't many reasons why a professor would be contacting the DMLE. If it were something concerning the school, Dumbledore would have been the one to include her, not that he would. She respected the old man as a powerful wizard, but she took everything about him with a grain of salt. She felt he could be a little heavy handed and manipulative, playing things too close to the chest when sharing information could be so much more beneficial. She also did not believe in trusting blindly, as so many seemed to do towards the venerable old man. She believed that trust was earned, and she did not like the way Dumbledore seemed to play with people's lives

After a moment, Amelia nodded her agreement. "I will do my best, but of course, you understand that, without knowing what I am agreeing to, I cannot guarantee anything."

Minerva's smile was a little more genuine at that. "I understand," she affirmed, and then paused. How was she to broach the subject? And which to talk about first? Harry or Sirius?

Deciding that, of the two, Harry's predicament was the more grave, she began there. After all, Sirius had eluded capture for almost a year now. He would be all right for another few days, most likely.

Minerva sighed. "A situation about a student's home life was brought to my attention shortly before the Express departed last week. He told me that his guardians were both physically and emotionally abusive, and I am hoping to get him out of this situation with little fuss or fanfare."

Amelia sat back and considered the concise report she had just been given. As a former Auror, and head of the DMLE, she appreciated getting the maximum information in the shortest amount of time. She could draw several conclusions just based on what she had in front of her. That it was Minerva coming to her suggested that the student in question was a Gryffindor. The fact that she had said 'guardian' suggested that this child did not live with his biological parents. Even the lack of Dumbledore gave the illusion that Minerva was reluctant to get any authority figures involved. Or rather, any that she thought may have their own agenda. Amelia was well known for being a stickler for the law. Tough but fair; it was a reputation that she prided and strove to uphold.

The only thing she really couldn't figure out was whom it was her former professor was trying to help. Clasping her hands together, Amelia sat up straighter. "I will need to speak to the student in question, you understand, but if what you are saying is true, the Department of Child Welfare will need to become involved. If his guardians are, as you say, physically abusive, removing him shouldn't be a problem." Minerva snorted at that, shaking her head. This whole situation was riddled with problems. Amelia frowned. "This might be easier if you were to just tell me whom you are talking about."

Minerva took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Harry Potter," she admitted quietly.

Amelia froze. No. Surely not! She remembered quite clearly the events that had led to the end of the war twelve years ago. Everyone had rejoiced the disappearance of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but no one had given a second thought to the young boy who had made it happen. Even she was guilty of it. She had still been drowning herself in her own grief over the death of her brother and sister-in-law, and adjusting to motherhood, being charged with the care of her now orphaned niece. She had felt for her young charge, but never once had she considered the fact that Susan wasn't the only orphan of the war. Somewhere, in a location unknown, a young Harry Potter had lost everything, and everyone he had known, and was sent to live with abusive relatives. _His_ aunt hadn't been there to hug away the nightmares that woke him up screaming in the middle of the night. More likely, she had just told him to shut up and let _decent_ people sleep.

All those celebrations about the end of the war, and no one had really given thought to the young family that had been ripped apart to make it happen.

Minerva seemed to understand exactly what Amelia was thinking, because she nodded, and handed the younger woman a handkerchief. "I know," she commiserated. "All that celebrating. James and Lily were two of my best friends, despite the age difference, and I didn't even try to get Albus to change his mind in Harry's placement at his relatives. Not really. I had watched them all day, I knew they were the worst sort of muggles, and yet I still let Albus put him there. I just watched, as he left Harry on a doorstep in the middle of the night! With naught but a letter for explanation! And in ten years, I didn't even ask Albus for an update. I thought he had been watching the boy, but I never confirmed it. I should have done something."

The self-disgust was evident in her tone, causing Amelia to set down the borrowed handkerchief and lean forward in her chair. "It's not your fault, Minerva," she implored. "Albus should have listened to you. I respect him as a wizard, but you can't deny that he tends to see people more as chess pieces than human beings. He has his own plans, and doesn't seem to understand that you need a back up, for when those plans go pear shaped."

Minerva chuckled weakly as she nodded her agreement. Albus was a good friend, but there was no denying that he made his share of mistakes. And unfortunately, he wasn't quite as willing to own up to them as some.

After a minute of silence, Amelia shook her head. "Can you get in touch with Harry? I can file a formal complaint, and bring Patricia Welding on board, and then we can go speak with him." Minerva nodded at the name of the head of the Department of Child Welfare. Patricia had been a Ravenclaw a few years above Amelia. She was capable of using discretion if the situation called for it, and Minerva knew she would respect Harry's wishes. She always looked after the child, first. But in her own way, she could be as tough as Amelia.

The DMLE head studied the professor for a moment. "Where were you thinking Harry would live until he reaches his majority?" she asked curiously.

Minerva bit her lip, looking suddenly uncertain. "I had rather thought I might take him in, if he was willing," she admitted softly. She wasn't sure how to even ask the young wizard, but the idea appealed to her more and more as she thought about it. McGonagall Castle was rather lonely after all, with just her.

Amelia nodded, satisfied. She began to make the motions of standing up, when Minerva stopped her. "I actually had another issue I wanted to discuss. Something else Albus should be taking care of, but for some reason, he seems unwilling."

Amelia frowned, settling back into her seat. She nodded for McGonagall to continue, which she did, hesitantly, doing nothing to settle the former Auror's nerves.

Minerva swallowed. She was getting into dangerous territory. "A situation came to light at the end of the semester. Are you aware that Sirius Black was never given a trial?" Amelia's eyes narrowed, her heart skipped a beat, and she shook her head. Minerva sighed. "A few weeks ago, Harry and his friends were confronted by Sirius, where he explained that he had been set up to take the fall for something he didn't do."

"Black was here?!" Amelia half rose out of her seat, but a glare from McGonagall had her sitting back down, suddenly feeling like the student she hadn't been in many years.

"Yes, he was here. He snuck into Hogwarts to capture the real culprit, who unfortunately escaped before we were able to question him properly."

"And just who was that culprit," Amelia asked somewhat waspishly.

Minerva sighed. "Peter Pettigrew," she admitted. It shamed her that a Gryffindor would betray his friends like that.

Amelia shook her head in disbelief. "Pettigrew's been dead for twelve years -" she denied.

Minerva cut her off. "All they found was a finger. Doesn't that strike you as odd? If he really had been blown up, wouldn't there have been blood, or bits of flesh? There never really was a proper investigation. Crouch and Bagnold just declared the matter closed, because _everyone_ knew Black was guilty. As it turns out, Pettigrew had been hiding as a pet rat in a wizarding household for over a decade. Sirius recognized him from a picture in the _Prophet_, and escaped to protect Harry. Harry and his friends saw Pettigrew with their own eyes, but because of his escape, Fudge wouldn't hear a word about it. Incidentally, isn't it against the law to order someone who never got a trial to be Kissed on sight?"

Amelia considered all the implications from what she had just heard. This was quite the embarrassment for the Ministry, and as a law enforcement official, it rubbed her the wrong way. And then there were the personal implications. She sat back in her seat and rubbed her face tiredly. "I don't suppose you might have some way of getting in touch with Sirius?" she asked curiously.

Minerva shook her head. "I could try to owl him, but I can't guarantee that would work. I'm sure he's keeping in touch with Harry though, so you could ask him. It would definitely be a point in your favor if you get him out of his relatives' house. He doesn't trust easily, and seems to be wary of authority figures, for obvious reasons."

Amelia nodded. "I can understand," she admitted. "We really failed him, didn't we?" Minerva didn't need to reply, even knowing that she was speaking about both Sirius and Harry with that statement, and after a moment, the head of the DMLE stood up, shaking herself off and mentally making a list of the things she would need to do to correct this horrible miscarriage of justice. "Thank you for including me in this. I'll let you know as soon as I speak with Patricia, and hopefully we will be able to talk with Harry in a day or two."

Minerva stood up as well, and offered her hand, which was shaken firmly. She let out a small smile. "Thank you for your help. The sooner the better, I believe. I never want to see that look of fear in Harry's eyes again."

Amelia nodded again. "I'll be in touch," she promised, before making her exit through the Floo.

Minerva waited until the flames had subsided, before she sat back down, returning to her work, her chest feeling slightly lighter with the knowledge that things were moving along, and hopefully soon, Harry would be out of that nightmare of a house.

**XXX**

_Ron,_

_Sounds like business as usual at the Weasley household. I bet Percy's excited for his new job, though from what Ginny said, it sounds like the twins are celebrating his appointment in their usual style – that's got to be keeping him on his toes._

_Speaking of Ginny – she's my friend. I told her I'd write, and I asked her if she would as well. We had a good talk before we left school, and we really have a lot in common. Don't worry, mate, you know you're my best friend. _

_The World Cup sounds great, let me know more when you hear. The muggles are behaving pretty much how I expected, but I'm used to it by now. I'm fine._

_-Harry_

**_VVV_**

_Hermione,_

_I've been doing a lot of studying, both Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. I got a letter from McGonagall a few days ago, and she said I might be able to take the Runes exam too. Just the idea of no more Trelawney is motivator enough for me to work hard._

_Summer's been pretty much the same as it always is, so about what I expected. I'm fine, and I hope you enjoy your holiday. _

_-Harry_

**_VVV_**

_Padfoot –_

_I don't know where this will find you, but I do hope you're keeping out of trouble. I wish I could be with you, even if you are on the run. Anything would be better than the Dursleys. But don't worry about me, just worry about keeping yourself hidden. I don't want to read about your re-capture in the _Prophet_. _

_I'll be fine, Padfoot. I'm used to this, so please don't worry about me._

_What you said about my parents really meant a lot to me. I look forward to hearing any stories you can share with me, and I miss you._

_Love,_

_Harry_

**_VVV_**

_Dear Ginny,_

_Don't worry, I won't even try to sell you that 'I'm fine' crap, as you asked. I did promise. I won't say things are great, or even good. I just hope McGonagall is moving fast. I'm not sure how much longer I can go before I end up cursing Uncle Vernon, Underage laws or not._

_I'm as all right as I can be, Gin. I don't think he's broken anything yet, but I'm really not sure how long that'll last. I don't want to scare you, but I did promise you I wouldn't lie. _

_I'm doing a lot of studying; thankfully, I was able to owl order the Arithmancy and Ancient Runes books, like you suggested, so they didn't get locked up with the rest of my stuff when I got back to Privet Drive. I'm working as hard as I can so that I can pass the exams to get into both classes next year. _

_I haven't heard much from McGonagall yet, but she said she'd been in touch with Amelia Bones, from the DMLE. I've never heard of her, though I think she's related to Susan Bones, a Hufflepuff in my year. McGonagall says she trusts Ms. Bones, so I guess I should, too._

_I'll keep you updated, Gin. If anything happens, you'll be the first to know. _

_I miss you, and I can't wait to see you again, hopefully soon._

_Love,_

_Harry_

_**VVV**_

Harry had just watched Hedwig disappear into the darkening sky with his letters for Ginny and Ron, when a door slamming caused his attention to waver.

He swallowed harshly as he heard muted yelling, and the sounds of a heavy person making their way up the stairs. It sounded like Uncle Vernon was really angry tonight.

That thought proved to be true, as his uncle threw open his bedroom door in the next second. It spoke to his frame of mind that he didn't bother to take the time to disengage the locks, and instead ripped them all off their hinges.

His face was a mask of fury, causing Harry to shrink backwards against the window frame, but that didn't do anything to deter the whale coming at him.

Time seemed to become meaningless after that, and Harry was only aware of the feeling of pain, and the sound of flesh hitting flesh. He heard some vague threats, and something about a lost client of his uncle's being his fault, but he couldn't make much more sense than that.

He lost count of the number of times Vernon's foot connected with his chest; he felt it when the first rib snapped, followed by another crunching sound he was pretty sure was his collarbone.

His head connected with the leg of his bed, and darkness encroached on his vision. Finally, Harry welcomed the blackness, and he was no longer aware of anything around him.

_Mini cliffhanger. Hope you all enjoyed, and please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so glad people are liking this story, and thank you all for reviewing, and telling me your guesses as to what's going to happen next. I feel somewhat smug that not one of you guessed right! All of your ideas were great, but this was what came to mind as I was writing.**

**And I missed it on Tuesday, but Happy Passover to those of you who observe the holiday. And a Happy (early) Easter to anyone who celebrates.**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything**

Ginny folded up the letter she had received from Harry, thinking hard. So much had changed recently, and it all seemed to stem from one particular instant: her decision to walk back up to Gryffindor tower with Harry before leaving Hogwarts. Making that effort had shown her the boy behind the hero, and she was so thankful she had made it.

She hated to remember her actions from the summer before her first year, when she couldn't even be in the same room as him, and she was very sorry that she had gone two years without really ever speaking to the older boy. Harry was a great guy, and she felt so much sorrow for the hand life had dealt him. Reading his latest letter sent threads of alarm and fear coursing through her. _Hasn't broken anything. As all right as I can be._ Those were not the words of someone enjoying their holiday. She hoped McGonagall was really working on helping him. It sounded like he needed it.

**XXX**

Darkness.

That was the first thing Harry noticed when he came around. That didn't mean much to him, since it had been evening when he had lost consciousness.

Groaning as he turned his head to the side, Harry tried to find some indicator of the time or day. Nothing was readily visible from his place on the floor, but he did notice that his door was still broken; the door was shut haphazardly, but the broken locks had splintered the frame. That would be useful, if he could manage to get himself up.

He had promised Ginny that he would get out if things got worse, and this definitely counted. Harry hadn't lost consciousness in a beating since he was nine years old, and he had forgotten how much he hated it. Especially waking up and not knowing how much time he had lost.

The house was silent, indicating the time to be in the very late evening, or perhaps early morning. Harry steeled himself, taking a deep breath and holding it as he prepared to try and stand up.

He made it into a sitting position, though it took a few minutes. His left wrist appeared to be at least fractured, perhaps broken. His left shoulder was aching horribly, and he felt that might have been the snap he had heard from his collarbone. His chest was throbbing, from at least one broken rib, and his head was pounding, the room going in and out of focus as he caught his breath.

Harry knew he needed to leave, but he wasn't sure how he would be able to carry his trunk.

Using his uninjured right arm, Harry carefully pulled himself up to a standing position, using the bed for support. The only things he had in his room that he wanted were his wand and his Arithmancy and Ancient Runes books. He grabbed the wand from its location under his pillow, and glanced around to find the books. They were sitting on his dresser, next to a hairpin, given to him by the Weasley twins with a wink and a grin last year, and his repaired alarm clock, showing the time to be shortly after two o'clock in the morning.

Harry grabbed the books, and the hairpin to use on the lock on the cupboard, and, as quietly as he was able, made his way out of the room.

The stairs were an unpleasant experience, and he had to stop every few steps, just to keep from crying out in pain.

Eventually, he made it to the ground floor, and paused for a few minutes, listening for any sign that the Dursleys had awoken.

The house was silent, fortunately, and Harry wasted no more time in picking the lock on the cupboard that used to be his bedroom. He quietly opened his trunk and placed his books on top of the rather messy pile, before closing the lid once more. He looked at Hedwig's cage for a moment, before deciding that he really couldn't carry it and his trunk, considering he only really had one good hand. He was just glad that she was still out hunting or delivering letters, so he didn't have to worry about freeing her from this prison as well.

His trunk liberated, it was time to depart. Pulling the luggage out of the house was a nerve-wracking experience. Harry was certain that, at any moment, Vernon would wake up and find him.

No one came, however, and soon enough, Harry was out of the house and making his way down Privet Drive. He wanted to get further away before calling the Knight Bus.

The slow walk gave him time to think, though it was a little hard to do so around the pain.

Harry felt a strange sense of Déjà Vu as he sensed something watching him before he reached the end of the street. He turned from one side to the other, before smiling slightly as he saw a pair of eyes staring at him anxiously from a nearby hedge. He headed in that direction, hearing a faint growl as he passed under a streetlight, throwing his face into sharp relief. Harry grimaced, knowing that he must look like a mess.

When he was in the shadows by the hedge he had seen the eyes, a ragged looking man stepped out of the shrubbery. His hair was long and tangled, and his gray eyes were haunted, but there was a kindness surrounding him that smoothed out any of the wildness.

Sirius Black tried not to show his rage as he took in his godson's appearance. One eye was almost purple, and he wondered how the boy could see anything. His movements had been slow, indicating more injuries under the surface.

The two studied each other for a few moments, before Sirius broke the silence. "Merlin, pup, you're a sight for sore eyes."

Harry gave a half snort, which he aborted in the middle as he felt the stab of pain to his chest. Sirius stepped forward in concern. "What happened?" he asked gently. The responding flinch was answer enough. Sirius remembered his own childhood with startling clarity. It really took an abused child to know an abused child.

With a sigh, Sirius reached over to take Harry's trunk. "Come on," he said, deliberately not asking any more questions. He would get Harry somewhere safe, and then see about getting someone to heal him. Of course, he would have to think about just whom he could contact.

Harry relinquished his trunk without any arguments, but seemed confused when Sirius held out his other arm for Harry to take. Sirius gave him a small smile. "I'm going to apparate us somewhere safe, and then we'll see about getting you patched up."

Harry nodded, exhausted, taking his godfather's arm. Sirius hesitated. "This will probably be a little uncomfortable," he admitted, peering at his godson in concern. "It won't help your injuries, but it's the fastest way of getting out of here, and it won't last long."

Harry nodded again, gritting his teeth in preparation. "I'm ready," he said, clutching Sirius' arm even more tightly.

Sirius nodded, and took a moment to visualize his destination, before he reached for the magic inside him, turning slightly on the spot, and the two disappeared from Privet Drive.

**XXX**

Harry gasped as he felt the peculiar – and painful – sensation of being squeezed through a very small tube. He supposed that without the broken bones it might not be quite as agonizing, but he still wasn't looking forward to apparating again any time soon.

When he got his breath back, Harry opened his eyes, taking in the gloomy surroundings. "Where are we?" he asked quietly, feeling like speaking any louder would shatter the uncertain calm.

Sirius grimaced a little. "I grew up here," he admitted. "My parents weren't the greatest, and my entire family, with a few exceptions, were dark. I found out that I inherited the Black family fortune after my parents died five years ago. That includes the family home. I haven't been able to spend much time cleaning it out yet, so be careful. Don't touch anything unless I tell you it's all right."

Harry nodded his understanding, and the two made their way inside Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place.

The inside was as gloomy as the outside suggested, and Harry stopped just inside the entrance, a little afraid to go any further, especially without more light.

Sirius came up behind him, and quietly ushered him further. He helped his godson up the stairs, and down a hallway, stopping at one door in particular. "This is the only bedroom I've cleared yet. Everything inside should be safe, so let's get you settled."

Harry just nodded, a little winded. It was getting harder and harder to breathe, which scared him a little.

Sirius led him over to the bed, helping him to sit down, feeling a little alarmed as he saw his godson holding in a wince, a brief flash of pain making its way across his face. He recognized that desire to not show weakness – he had been the same way, growing up. It had taken James and Remus to get him to admit to what his parents were doing. And when he had finally run away at sixteen, showing up on James' doorstep in the middle of the night, his best friend had simply taken one look at him before dragging him into the house, showing him to his own, already set up bedroom, and basically informing him that it had been waiting for him for years.

When Harry was leaning back against the pillows, Sirius had to pause to think. He had a few potions in the medicine cabinet, though they were mainly headache potions, and pepper up. There might be a pain reliever in there somewhere, but he knew Harry needed a healer. The question was how to get one when he was a wanted fugitive.

Harry groaned and opened his eyes; they were slightly glazed over with pain, and with alarm, Sirius realized he probably had a concussion. "It's going to be all right, Harry," he tried to sound reassuring.

Harry started to nod, but stopped when the motion caused his head to pound. He coughed weakly. "Professor McGonagall," he managed to get out around the burning in his chest. Sirius' questioning gaze caused him to elaborate, "She knows the truth, and she said she was working on getting me out. She said something about contacting Amelia Bones at the DMLE."

Sirius nodded his understanding, his affection for his former head of house skyrocketing. At least someone had been trying to look out for his godson. There would be time later to get the whole story, but right now, he needed to get Harry well. "I'll take care of it, Harry. You just rest, and I'll be right back."

Harry inclined his head just once, and let his eyes slip closed as Sirius hurriedly left he room. He made his way to the study, and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill, quickly scribbling out a note for the head of Gryffindor.

The question now was how to get in contact with the Transfiguration professor. He could make a Floo call, and hope that she was in her office, at three o'clock in the morning, but that seemed unlikely. If he had an owl, he could send her a note. Unfortunately, he didn't have an owl or the time to wait. That left one option.

"Kreacher!" The old Black family house elf popped into existence next to his master, muttering the whole while. Sirius grit his teeth at the insults coming out of the elf's mouth, but didn't comment. "Take this note to Minerva McGonagall. Tell her nothing beyond the fact that your master gave you the note to deliver, and then come right back here. Talk to no one else. Understand?"

Kreacher nodded rebelliously. "As master wishes," he grumbled. Before he popped away, Sirius heard something along the lines of "filthy blood traitor master, what would my poor mistress say," before the elf was gone.

Sirius shook his head and headed down to the sitting room. Minerva would use the Floo, so that was where he would meet her. He sank down into an armchair, and thought about what had happened in the last few hours. He had felt both rage and fear, seeing Harry limping his way slowly down the street, dragging his trunk behind him. It had been too similar to the previous summer, though last year he hadn't had the injuries.

Getting Harry back to Grimmauld Place had given him a purpose, and now that all he could do was wait for McGonagall, he was left with nothing but his own thoughts. He wondered what the Transfiguration Professor's role was in all this. Harry seemed to believe that she was on their side, though he had a few questions about why the woman, whom he knew to be as close as a mother to James and Lily, wouldn't have kept an eye on her pseudo grandson over the years. For that matter, he wondered what Dumbledore had to do with all this.

Amelia Bones' name was another shock to him. He remembered the woman from his brief stint in the Aurors, along with James, before his incarceration. She had been a few years ahead of them, already a contender for head of the Aurors, when the current one moved on or retired. He had admired her quick wit and sharp temper. She always gave as good as she got. They had had a few flirty moments, in the hallways and across their desks, but nothing had ever come of it. Sirius Black had been a player, and Amelia Bones was dedicated to her job, and not looking for a fling.

He wondered how much time had changed her. He wondered if she had ever questioned his guilt. He had hoped that she might, knowing him the way she had, but apparently, overwhelming evidence had swayed her from looking further. Not that he really blamed her; after all, Remus had made the same mistake, and Sirius had forgiven him easily. He would be a hypocrite to not give Amelia the same chance.

The Floo roared to life at that moment, drawing Sirius out of his rather morose thoughts. He looked up to see a rather exhausted and worried Minerva McGonagall stumble out of the fireplace, her normal grace and poise gone at the thought of Harry in trouble. The note she had received had been rather vague.

She looked around, eyes lighting on Sirius' lanky frame. The innocent convict looked rather worried himself, though she wasn't sure if it was because of her, or for Harry.

Mentally steeling herself, Minerva stepped forward, stopping unsurely. "Mr. Black," she began, stopping when she realized she didn't know what she was going to say.

Sirius shook his head. He did understand, after all. "The evidence was all there, and I was a bit of a hot head," he admitted ruefully. "I'm just glad that Harry believed me."

Minerva nodded. She wasn't one for touchy-feely moments. There would be time later to talk more. "Your note said that Harry was in trouble. Is he all right? What's happened? Do I need to fetch him from his relatives?"

Sirius was slightly surprised by the amount of fear he heard in her questions. The fact that she kept firing them off without waiting for a response also spoke to her panic. Oh yes, he and Minerva really needed to have a conversation later.

"Harry's here," he informed the professor. He watched as she let out a shaky breath and collapsed onto the sofa.

"What happened?" she almost whispered. She knew that he wouldn't have left his relative's house unless he had had no other choice. He had known she was working on it – she and Amelia were planning on meeting with Patricia the next day, and most likely going to collect Harry that day or the day after.

Sirius let out an almost growl. "I received a letter from him yesterday that had me worried. I just wanted to see him, so that I would know he was all right. I waited all day, but I couldn't get a glimpse, until about two o'clock this morning, when I saw him dragging his trunk down the street." Sirius broke off, looking down at his lap as he remembered his first glimpse of his godson. "Half his face was bruised, and it looked like he was sporting some broken bones. I brought him here to decide what to do next. He told me to contact you. He needs a healer, Minerva. Badly."

Minerva let out a muttered curse, her fear for the boy she would hopefully become responsible for soon skyrocketing. "Where is he now?" she asked, leaning forward.

Sirius glanced towards the door. "He's upstairs in one of the bedrooms. Second floor, third door on the right. I probably shouldn't have left him alone, since I'm sure he has a concussion, but I needed to contact you so that you could hopefully get a healer to patch him up."

Minerva nodded her understanding. Her first instinct was to immediately rush to Harry's side to assure herself that he was all right, but she knew that she had to do what only she could, and that was get a healer to come and check his injuries. "Why don't you return to Harry then, and I'll see if I can get Poppy here."

Sirius agreed, and left Minerva to contact the Hogwarts mediwitch. He only hoped she would explain the whole situation properly before Poppy decided to curse the 'infamous murderer Black' first, and ask questions later.

**XXX**

Harry was either asleep or unconscious when Sirius re-entered the room, but he didn't want to try and wake him up, wary of jostling any possible injuries.

There was a single chair in the room, which Sirius dragged away from the rickety desk so that he could sit at Harry's side. He sank down into the chair, and waited, trying to keep his mind from sinking back into his morose thoughts.

It couldn't have been more than fifteen minutes later – though it seemed much longer – when Minerva cautiously opened the door, leading a rather startled Poppy Pomfrey. When she had gone to bed that evening, she had in no way expected to be woken by a frantic Minerva McGonagall, imploring her to hurry, as Harry Potter was injured and need her help.

Poppy Pomfrey was not an idiot, and she had seen more of Harry in her infirmary over the last three years than most other students. She had noticed several things that didn't add up. That boy was always too skinny. Every time she treated his injuries, he just seemed so… detached. Even re-growing all the bones in his arm hadn't seemed to faze him.

The story she was told about Sirius Black was almost incomprehensible. But she knew that Minerva would never tell her such a thing if it were untrue. She remembered Sirius quite well; he, Remus, and James had been quite the troublemakers, though she had been quite fond of them – not that she'd ever tell them that. Both Sirius and James had projected a cocky 'I know exactly how good looking I am, and I know exactly how to use it to my advantage' attitude, but every visit they made to Remus in the hospital wing after a full moon, she could see how much they cared. It had seemed so wrong that Sirius would betray his best friend, his _brother_, the way he had. She was glad to know that he hadn't, but horrified to realize that an innocent man had spent twelve years in Azkaban. She couldn't help but hope and pray that the prison hadn't dimmed his caring and passionate personality. He could be just what young Harry needed.

Seeing the escaped convict now, looking so worried from his place by his godson's bedside, she knew that those two would be all right. They would be good for each other.

Pulling herself out of her current thoughts, Poppy moved to the opposite side of the bed from Sirius, while Minerva moved around to stand next to her former student. Setting her bag down on the floor, Poppy palmed her wand and ran a simple diagnostic spell. What she learned nearly had her cursing. What on earth had happened in the last few days?

Looking up at her audience, she took note of their worried expressions, and almost smiled. She knew Minerva had her favorites, even if she didn't outwardly show them. And Harry Potter was definitely a favorite. She remembered a night almost thirteen years ago, when the two of them had spent the evening at the Three Broomsticks, and under the influence of a few too many drinks, Minerva had told her about Albus leaving the young Potter heir on the doorstep of his aunt and uncle's house in the middle of the night. She had listened to her longtime friend's concerns about the type of people those muggles were, and her grief that she couldn't give young Harry a proper home.

Poppy sighed. "It's a good thing you got him when you did," she informed them. Noting their startled looks, she figured it might be what she had said, but her level of understanding may also play a role in their surprise. She shook her head, rummaging in her bag for a few potions as she elaborated, "I've had this boy as a patient quite often. Several things never added up. I'll need to do a deeper scan later, but for now, I'll treat his immediate injuries. Mr. Potter is suffering from a concussion, fractured collarbone, two broken ribs, one cracked rib, and a fractured wrist." She saw their worry change to horror, and hurried to assure them that he would be all right. "I don't foresee any complications, though I am beginning to think it might be best to get to work on some of the previously untreated injuries. He has had several broken ribs before, and that wrist has also been broken, as has his leg; none of them properly healed."

Both Sirius and Minerva made sounds reminiscent of their animagus forms, causing Poppy to lean back in surprise. She frowned, but continued, pulling out the potions she needed. "I've got a few potions that I can spell directly into his stomach; the concussion worries me, though fortunately there's no sign of any skull damage. I'll feel better when he wakes up, but perhaps it's for the best that he won't be conscious for me to heal his broken bones."

Minerva and Sirius nodded their understanding, and settled back to wait for the mediwitch to work her own special brand of magic. The first thing she did was spell a sleep aid into Harry's stomach. It wasn't her first choice, but it would help if he could sleep through the worst of the healing process. With the concussion, there wasn't much she could do but wait for him to wake up. She wasn't too worried, though her readings did inform her of a rather sizeable knot on the back of his head. She guessed he had hit it on something, perhaps the floor, or a piece of furniture. She wished she could give him some pain relievers, but the Skele-Gro would render them useless.

She decided that it would be much better to just get all the healing done now, rather than heal some injuries with spells, only to have to re-heal them later with Skele-Gro. The ribs would be tricky, and required her to set up a complicated spell to ensure he would not suffocate from the removal of five of his ribs. First she vanished the bones in his left wrist, before setting up the spell for both his ribcage and his collarbone, and removing those bones as well. Once the Skele-Gro was in his stomach, she allowed herself to relax slightly, looking back up at her audience.

She offered them a small smile to reassure them. "He's going to be in a lot of pain when he wakes up, but the process should be mostly done by the time he does. I can't do much with the bruises, but I'll leave a balm for him. Twice a day, and they should clear up in a week or so. If you were planning on involving the DCW, I'd recommend taking photos of the injuries before using the balm, for documentation."

Minerva nodded her understanding, and made a note to speak with Sirius about getting Amelia Bones here.

Poppy packed up her bag and draped it over one shoulder. "He should be fine for the next few hours, so I will return to school for the time being. I need to get a few things, but I will be back after breakfast. If he wakes up before I return, please contact me immediately."

Minerva nodded again, and went to walk her colleague back to the Floo.

When Sirius was alone with Harry, he slumped down in the chair, grasping his godson's hand as tightly as he dared. More than ever, he felt so guilty for going after the rat, and leaving Harry to this fate. How could he have been so stupid?

Waiting for Minerva to return, he allowed himself to drown himself in his morose thoughts.

_Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: not mine**

When Minerva returned from seeing Poppy back to Hogwarts, she found a rather depressed Sirius waiting for her.

Not wanting to find another chair, she simply sat down on the edge of the bed, lightly resting her hand on top of Harry's free one, mindful of the healing process taking place under the skin. She allowed her stern mask to fall, showing the very real worry she felt for the son of two of her best friends.

"Poppy said he'll be all right," Sirius spoke first, his voice sounding slightly raspy, and mostly like he was trying to convince himself. Minerva just nodded, and Sirius cleared his throat, before speaking again. "She seemed rather calm, considering she was in the same room as a mass murderer."

Minerva shook her head. "She didn't require any persuasion to believe that you were innocent. Poppy was much fonder of you, Remus, and James than you may believe." Sirius snorted, and Minerva's smile widened slightly. "Since we are about to embark on a rather rough journey together, I feel I should let you know that I was too."

Now Sirius shook his head in disbelief. He was fairly certain that a majority of the gray hairs on the Transfiguration mistress' head were his fault.

Minerva gave him a slightly severe look, as if she knew what he was thinking about. Deciding to get to the matter at hand, she squared her shoulders to prepare herself. "Mr. Black, we should discuss what we plan to do from here. As things stand, you are in no position to take care of your godson. I have begun the process of getting your name cleared, but I do not think it will be a fast process." Sirius nodded. There was nothing surprising in that. "I would like to set up a meeting with Amelia Bones as quickly as possible, both to officially remove Harry from the care of his relatives, and to see about getting you a trial."

Sirius contemplated his former professor. "What did you have in mind?" he asked curiously, wanting to hear what her plans were.

Minerva bit her lip, suddenly nervous. Here's where her plan could fall apart. "I've already informed Amelia that I would like to become Harry's guardian. I was thinking – hoping, he would be willing. McGonagall Castle is rather lonely, and I thought Harry might like all the space. Particularly, the Quidditch pitch, though it hasn't been used in years. I would like to extend that invitation to you as well. I don't believe the Ministry would look for you, there, and you would be able to spend some time getting to know your godson."

Sirius was gob smacked. He had never imagined Minerva offering him such a great deal. He didn't even have to think about it before agreeing.

Minerva nodded, smiling gently at her former student. "As soon as Harry is awake, we'll talk with him, and hopefully see about moving him to his new home. Once we know if this plan is acceptable with him, I will contact Amelia again."

Sirius agreed with her outline, and the two settled down to watch over their charge, just waiting to see those brilliant green eyes once more.

As they waited, they spent some time getting reacquainted. Minerva learned just where it was they were staying for the time being, and Sirius learned more about Harry's first three years at Hogwarts. Minerva gave him her reasons for not doing more, and they both commiserated in their guilt over not being there for the young man who was so important to them.

**XXX**

Harry awoke slowly, hearing voices before he could think clearly enough to put faces to them. McGonagall's Scottish brogue mixed in with the strict intonation he knew could only belong to Hogwarts' own mediwitch. He panicked for a moment, wondering what had happened and where he was, before a deeper baritone entered the conversation, and Harry recognized his godfather's voice. And then he panicked again, worrying that Poppy would tell the authorities about Sirius.

"Mr. Potter?" Harry groaned, so Poppy tried again. "Harry, I know you can hear me. Can you open your eyes?"

It took a few moments, but eventually he was able to raise his lids just a little. Poppy's assuring smile swam into view, along with a good deal of light, causing Harry to groan and close his eyes again. A rustling sound followed by the blackness behind his lids getting darker informed him that someone had taken care of the light problem.

He made another attempt to open his eyes, and was pleased to discover that it was much easier this time. Poppy was at his side, checking his vitals and doing something to his chest. He felt the same prickly pins and needles sensation that he would forevermore associate with Skele-Gro. The feeling was all up his left arm, down his right leg, and throughout his chest and shoulders. It was uncomfortable, but he had a feeling it would have been worse had he woken up earlier.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, welcome back to the world of the living," Poppy smiled, which surprised Harry a little. He couldn't remember the matron of the Infirmary being anything other than stern and unyielding. Some of his confusion must have shown on his face, because Poppy began to explain the current situation, as she finished up with her assessment. "You've been unconscious for a little over a day. You suffered from a moderate concussion and several broken bones. In addition to healing those injuries, I have also begun the process of dealing with several older maladies that went untreated, which is why you are feeling the Skele-Gro in your leg as well as the arm and chest." Her voice grew softer and more compassionate as she continued, "I can see what I can do about the scars, but we thought it would be best for the investigation if we got some photos of those first."

Harry grimaced and looked down, ashamed. A pressure on his right hand had him looking over, into the understanding eyes of his godfather. Sirius gave him a comforting smile. "We've all been talking, Harry, and we've got what we think is a pretty good plan worked out, but we'd like to run it by you first, to see what you think. We'll talk about that when you're a little better, though, all right?" Harry nodded, his eyelids already drooping.

Poppy put her wand away and stood back, brushing herself off. "Why don't you get some more rest, Mr. Potter, and we will talk when you wake up."

Harry nodded, but stopped quickly when his head began aching.

The three adults watched as the teenager drifted off into a – hopefully – dreamless sleep.

**XXX**

The next time Harry woke, he felt much better. He watched with a bemused expression as Poppy checked him over, deeming him fit to get up, but warning him that he would tire out easily at first, before demanding that he eat something, and giving him a nutrient potion to take with the meal, all in the span of about one breath.

Sirius entered the room then, carrying with him a tray laden with toast, eggs, bacon, and potatoes, which he set down on Harry's lap.

Minerva followed him carrying a teapot and several cups.

Sirius smiled. "I know it's suppertime, but I figured, you haven't eaten in a while, so you probably wouldn't mind some breakfast foods."

Minerva let out a chuckle. "What he means is, he doesn't know how to do much more in the kitchen than make toast. When he tried to rationalize his breakfast decision, I took pity on him when he burned the water, and did the rest."

The adults all laughed, and Harry let out a weak smile. He felt awkward with them all watching him eat, but he couldn't deny that he was ravenous.

He polished off the entire tray in about five minutes, and looked up sheepishly as Minerva took it from him, setting it on the desk before returning to his bedside.

Without the distraction of food, Harry was becoming a little more nervous. Seeing both McGonagall and Sirius next to him, he didn't hold out much hope for being able to keep what had happened a secret.

Poppy had departed while he was eating, apologizing and telling them that she had a few things to take care of at school, but she would be back in the morning to check on him. She had given Minerva a rather interesting look, which Harry had seen but not understood, before leaving the room.

Minerva sat down on the edge of the bed, and Sirius once more claimed the chair. Harry swallowed, preparing himself for the inquisition he knew was to come.

Surprisingly, it wasn't that bad. They seemed to understand what had happened, and Sirius' only question was to confirm whether or not it had been his uncle. Harry didn't have to do anything other than nod, looking down at his hands in embarrassment.

Sirius set a hand on top of his, squeezing gently, before they moved on to this 'plan' they were so proud of.

It was Minerva who explained it, to the increasingly confused thirteen-year-old. "While Sirius is a wanted fugitive, he is not able to take care of you, in the public eye. I have spoken with Madam Bones, but such things take time. While you were unconscious, we both agreed that this setting is not ideal for anyone to inhabit." Sirius snorted. No one in their right mind would actually willingly live in the Black Family Ancestral Home. Minerva shot him a look, but didn't comment, simply turning back to Harry and continuing. "Therefore, I would like to invite the both of you to return with me to my home, McGonagall Castle. I think you'll find that it is a very nice place to dwell, though a bit on the large side, particularly with just one person living there." Here Minerva stopped, taking in the boy's wide and disbelieving eyes. She saw some hope there, which made her so happy, and hoped that he would be somewhat amenable to what she suggested next. "I have already told Amelia that I would like to become your formal guardian."

Harry stared. His professor looked so nervous, it wasn't something he was used to seeing from his stern and serious head of house. She also seemed so sure of her idea. She really seemed to want him. That wasn't something Harry was used to, so he looked over at his godfather. Sirius looked like he was on board with this plan, though he also seemed disappointed that he couldn't publically take over the guardianship of his godson.

Looking back at the Transfiguration Professor, Harry swallowed again. His eyes lowered almost of their own accord, and he asked quietly, his voice hesitant, "Why?"

Even with no more elaboration, Minerva knew exactly what he was asking, and it broke her heart that he wouldn't understand why someone wanted to take care of him. She shifted forward slightly and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Harry," she started, and waited until he looked up. "I know you've always seen me as your professor, but I've never seen you as just another student, and it has nothing to do with that scar, Mr. Potter," she clarified, and gave herself a mental pat on the back when she saw him relax slightly. "I will always regret not fighting harder when Albus made his decision to leave you with your relatives, and when I saw you again after ten years, I was struck by how much like your parents you were. Not only in looks," she smiled in remembrance. "You do look so much like your father, it's true, but you have all of Lily's spirit, and James' sense of honor and duty. You have the best of your parents in you, Harry, and beyond that, you truly are an amazing young man that I am delighted to have the honor of knowing." Here, Harry looked down, very embarrassed. He wasn't used to his stern professor showing so much emotion or pride, especially in him.

And apparently, she wasn't done. "And even if your grades don't currently reflect it, I'm certain that you have all of your parent's talent." Harry winced, but he had already figured the professor knew about that. After all, why would a slacker be willing to study an entire year's worth of Arithmancy and Ancient Runes over the summer to try and get into the classes, dropping the 'easy O' in the process?

Minerva smiled. "I want to take care of you, Harry. It might be a little awkward at first, for the both of us, but I am confident that we can make it work. And as I already said, Sirius is welcome. I do not believe the Minsitry will think to look for him at my Ancestral Home, which incidentally has many layers of wards, added over the years. My family was no slouch," Minerva smirked, an expression which looked quite odd on her, but Harry was oddly relieved. Minerva took a deep breath. "Does this sound like an acceptable plan to you?" she asked, bracing herself for his answer.

Harry thought about it for a minute. Truthfully, it did sound like the best deal he could get. He loved staying with the Weasleys over the summer, but honestly, he always felt sort of like a fifth wheel there – he was a guest, but he wasn't family. He didn't really belong. Not for more than a week or two at a time. Staying with McGonagall and Sirius might give him more of a sense of permanence. And he was grateful that she had extended the invitation to his godfather as well. He really wanted to get to know his parents' best friend.

Finally, he looked back up and nodded. Minerva was struck by the quiet power he seemed to radiate as he watched her. It almost reminded her of Dumbledore. "I'd like that, professor," he agreed quietly.

Minerva couldn't stop the smile from spreading from one ear to the other. "I'm glad," she replied, "Though I think, if we are to live together, you should drop the 'professor' in private. You can call me Minerva." She saw Harry wince slightly, and knew that would be a challenge for him. Her smile softened in understanding. "Perhaps 'Aunt Minerva' would be easier," she amended. "After all, as I told you earlier, that's probably what you would have called me, had circumstances been different."

Harry nodded his agreement, though he knew that it would take some getting used to.

With that decided, it was time to leave the depressing atmosphere of the Black home. Minerva made an effort to help Harry get out of bed, escorting him to the loo with a change of clothes, while Sirius made sure Harry's trunk, and the few items he had in the house that he didn't want to be parted from, were ready to go. He didn't have a whole lot, especially in the necessities department, but Minerva had assured him that she had some things he could use. Her brother had been roughly his size, though he had had slightly more meat on his bones, and his wardrobe was still sitting in storage at the castle.

So much had happened over the last twelve years, Sirius was still getting used to it. Minerva had told him how her brother and his family had been killed by Death Eaters after the end of the war, while they were still trying to round the criminals up. Apollo and his wife Margaret, along with nine-year-old Maia, and little Diana. She had only been three when he had been locked up.

With Minerva's own children and husband dead from the war as well, it looked like the McGonagall line might have ended. Though Sirius had wondered if Minerva might be considering making Harry her heir – it would be an acceptable thing to think about, considering she was planning on becoming his legal guardian. Inheritance laws were tricky, but there were enough loopholes to make Sirius very happy. It was one such loophole that had allowed him to name baby Harry as his own heir in his will when the child was six months old. Since his father and brother's deaths, he had become the Lord of the Black family, and since there was no superseding will created after that first one, Harry was still his heir, though he would have to make it official with the Goblins at some point. He knew it would infuriate his cousin Narcissa, who had probably hoped to claim the Lord Black title for her son. He wondered if they had tried at all over the last dozen years, but he trusted the Goblins to see to his wishes. He knew they didn't care about guilt or innocence. They would obey his commands because he was the rightful Lord Black. That, and he had a healthy respect for them.

Minerva and Harry entered the sitting room, Minerva looking slightly out of her depth, and Harry just looking embarrassed. Sirius figured he was a little uncomfortable with his professor taking care of him, though he hoped the young wizard would get used to it. They weren't going anywhere, and eventually, Harry would see that.

Minerva went first, taking Harry's trunk and grabbing a pinch of Floo powder, calling out "McGonagall Castle" clearly, before vanishing in a mass of green flames.

Sirius motioned for Harry to go next, and soon enough, he was grabbing his own small suitcase and leaving the Black Home as well. He would have to see about getting it cleaned up at some point, but for the moment, he was quite glad to not have to look at those gloomy walls for the foreseeable future.

**XXX**

McGonagall Castle was a large, airy place, with many rooms, hallways, and corridors. It wasn't nearly as large as Hogwarts, but it was much grander than anything Harry was used to. Watching him look around in astonishment, Sirius made a mental note to take him to visit Potter Manor at some point.

Minerva called for a house elf to take their belongings to the rooms she had marked out, before giving the two a tour. She was amused to see the way both their eyes lit up at the sight of the Quidditch pitch. It was a little overrun by weeds, but the house elves should have no problem getting it ready for the two Quidditch fans.

Given that it was getting late, Minerva made sure Harry was settled in his new bedroom, telling him that they would redecorate it to his liking soon, before she surprised him by giving him a light hug, wishing him a good night. She left the room quickly after that, going to find Sirius in the family study, penning a letter.

Sirius looked up at her entrance, and answered the unspoken question. "I thought Remus should know what's going on," he informer her. "Don't worry, I'm being vague enough that no one will know your involvement, should the letter be intercepted."

Minerva nodded her approval, and walked over to a shelf, pulling out a few pieces of parchment for herself, and a quill, before heading to the other desk in the room. "Mr. Lupin is welcome in this house any time. I don't doubt he would appreciate spending time with both Harry and yourself. I certainly have enough spare bedrooms."

Sirius nodded his thanks, and turned back to his letter, adding that invitation, before focusing on Minerva again. "Whom are you writing to?" he asked, leaning back in his chair.

Minerva looked up briefly. "One letter is for Poppy, informing her of our change in location, so that she can come check on Harry tomorrow. The other notes are invitations for Amelia and Patricia Welding from the DCW, to come here and talk with Harry. We need to file a formal complaint so that it can officially be investigated and Harry removed from the Dursleys' care. Once that is done, I can file the claim to take over his guardianship."

"Are you expecting any difficulties?" Sirius asked, concerned.

Minerva furrowed her brow. "There shouldn't be, from what Amelia's said. There should be no problem getting him out of that house, the only issues may arise over the question of guardianship. If we do this quickly and quietly, by the time anyone tries to protest, it should be all taken care of."

Sirius nodded, and waited for Minerva to finish her missives, before the two headed up to the owlry together. Minerva had told him that she had several owls, and one would certainly be able to deliver his letter. However, they both received a shock, in the form of a snowy white owl staring down at them from the rafters, looking rather pleased with herself.

"Hedwig!" The owl swooped down to land on Sirius' shoulder, and he chuckled. "I don't suppose you'd mind taking this letter to Remus Lupin for me?" he asked, still smiling. Hedwig just stuck out her leg expectantly. Sirius tied the letter, and watched as the smart bird flew off.

Once Minerva had sent her own letters on their way, the pair made their way back down to their respective bedrooms. It had been a long day, and tomorrow promised to be longer still.

_Hope you're enjoying! Please let me know what you think!_


	7. Chapter 7

**This update comes in between my massive amounts of cooking for my mom's birthday party tonight, so I'm glad I was actually able to get it out! I think we're going majorly overboard, but then, it's fifty people, and you don't turn 60 every day. My counter is covered in cupcakes =]**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns it all**

Waking up the next morning, Harry once more experienced the unpleasant sensation of not remembering where he was.

It only took a moment before he recalled the events of the previous evening. He took a deep breath before sitting up, pleased to note the absence of pain. Madam Pomfrey really was a godsend.

Looking around the rather bare room, Harry bit his lip in thought. Living with a professor would be a bit of an adjustment, but he was happy to be able to see his godfather as well. He didn't know what to expect for the rest of the summer, but it had to be better than the start. He looked over to where he saw his trunk sitting next to the dresser, waiting to be unpacked. He stood up and moved over to search for some clean clothes. Everything he had was at least four sizes too large, and most had holes in them as well. He grimaced, trying to find the least ratty t-shirt, slipping it over his head with a sigh.

Next, he decided to pull out his Ancient Runes textbook, thinking he'd be able to read a chapter or two before breakfast. His somewhat battered watch showed the time to be quite early.

It was nearly an hour later when a house elf popped into Harry's room, startling him out of his Runes reading. "Hello," he said, surprised, setting down the book and swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

The elf looked slightly startled, but bobbed up and down eagerly. "Mistress sent Tibby to tell Mister Harry that breakfast is ready," it squeaked.

Harry nodded. "Thank you, Tibby," he replied, smiling kindly. The elf reminded him a little of Dobby, though perhaps a more toned down version. "I'll be down shortly." The elf nodded, looking awed at his kindness, and disappeared, and Harry put on his shoes, running a hand through his hair as he left the room, trying to remember the route to the dining room.

He only got lost once, and was quite hungry by the time he found his way to the impressive room. The table could easily seat thirty people, with room to spare. There was gilding along the walls, and a remarkable chandelier was hanging from the ceiling.

Minerva and Sirius were seated at one end, with what looked like breakfast for ten surrounding them.

As soon as Harry sat down, he was accosted by his godfather, who wasted no time in piling his plate with a traditional English breakfast. Harry looked down at the fried eggs, bacon, fried tomatoes, mushrooms, toast, sausages, and baked beans, and winced. He was hungry, but he wasn't sure he was that hungry.

He turned pleading eyes on his godfather, who just smiled. "You need to eat more," he told his godson. He held out a vial to the young wizard. "Madam Pomfrey is setting up a plan for you, but it involves taking these nutrient potions for the next month. It should help with your appetite, and it needs to be taken with a meal."

Harry grimaced, but dutifully took the offered potion, downing it in one gulp, and turning to the loaded plate in front of him.

Surprisingly, the more he ate, the hungrier he became. He figured that was the potion at work, and had cleared his plate within five minutes.

Both adults watched him with varying degrees of relief, pleased to see him with a healthy appetite.

Sirius passed him some more toast and bacon, which he took with a rueful grin. Sirius returned the smile, before setting the plate of food down and turning to Minerva, indicating that she tell their young charge the plan for the day.

Minerva gave him a soft glare, knowing that he just didn't want to have to be the one to break the news to Harry. She sighed at his nonchalant attitude, and turned back to the soon to be fourth year. "I've set up a meeting with Amelia Bones and the head of the Department of Child Welfare, Patricia Welding. They should both be here at eleven. Poppy will be present as well, and will give them evidence of your mistreatment." Harry nodded, uncomfortable, staring at his plate. Minerva reached out with one hand, resting it on his shoulder reassuringly. "We're all on your side here, Harry. I don't foresee any complications, so don't worry."

Harry nodded again, before quietly asking to be excused. On Minerva's approval, he disappeared back to his bedroom. He still had a couple of hours, with any luck, he might finish the third year Ancient Runes textbook before the meeting he was beginning to dread. Not that he didn't believe McGonagall, but he didn't relish the idea of having to tell someone else about his humiliation at the hands of his relatives.

**XXX**

Minerva was the one to tell Harry that their guests had arrived. Sirius, they had decided, would be best to stay out of the way for the time being. They would meet with Amelia later, but while Ms. Welding was here, it would be best to not inform her of the situation.

"Harry?" Minerva queried, knocking and opening the door hesitantly.

Harry looked up from his book, and Minerva smiled, seeing how studious he was being. It looked like he had blown through the Runes textbook. She would have to test him later to see how much he had understood. "Poppy, Madam Bones and Ms. Welding are here. Would you come join us please?"

Harry nodded, marking his page and setting down the book, before joining Minerva for the walk down to the sitting room. He once more wished that he had clothes that fit him. It would be bad enough having to tell complete strangers about his childhood, but it would have been better if he could be at least somewhat presentable.

Unfortunately, that wasn't something he could remedy at the moment, so Harry just followed his possible future guardian.

Once inside the sitting room, Minerva set up several privacy wards, and blocked off the Floo, on the unlikely but possible chance that someone tried to call on her while they were busy.

That act done, she turned back to the room. Harry was looking increasingly nervous, and both Amelia and Patricia looked characteristically serious. Poppy looked grim. "Harry, this is Amelia Bones, from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and Patricia Welding, from the Department of Child Welfare." Both women stepped forward to shake the boy's hand, running a critical eye over everything from the baggy clothes, to the rather remarkable black eye.

A questioning glance towards Poppy revealed why the bruise was still so prominent. "I thought it would be best for any investigation if we were to allow you to take photos before I did any more. I have a list of physical maladies over the years, and have begun to work on correcting them." She handed over a piece of parchment several feet long, causing Amelia's eyes to narrow, while Harry just looked like he wished the floor would swallow him whole.

Minerva's suggestion to sit down was welcomed by them all, and she guided Harry over to the sofa, while Amelia and Patricia took the loveseat, still reading over the rather impressive list of injuries, and Poppy claimed an armchair.

The detailed sheet of parchment began with a broken arm eleven years previously, and continued on, listing broken ribs, a broken leg, six separate concussions, a dislocated shoulder, and a broken wrist, just to name a few. When they were finished reading, Amelia conferred with Patricia for a moment, before deciding to get the pictures out of the way first.

Harry was oddly detached throughout the process, following the gentle instructions mechanically, as he removed his shirt and stood up, allowing them to take photos of the bruises on his chest, and the scars on his back.

All four women were hard pressed to keep themselves calm as the current and previous injuries were exposed. Minerva wanted to go to Privet Drive and give those horrible excuses for human beings a piece of her mind, but one look at the young man in front of her, and she knew he needed her more.

As soon as Harry was told he could put his shirt back on, he complied, his face growing warm as no one spoke. He was surprised out of his humiliation when he felt a pair of arms around him, hugging him gently. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to stop the tears, as he leaned into his professor's steady embrace.

This hug was nothing like the ones he had received on occasion from Hermione or Mrs. Weasley. It wasn't even similar to the one he had received from Ginny, though it felt more akin to that than the other two. He didn't feel in danger of breaking in half, nor did he feel like she was deliberately being gentle out of a fear of injuring him. Instead, he just felt wanted. He could feel her caring, her worry, and he knew that it was because of him. It was a strange feeling, but it was one he knew he would always cherish.

Minerva guided him back to the couch, and everyone took a moment to regain their composure.

When she felt he was ready, Amelia leaned forward, taking out a piece of parchment and a quill to take notes, and asked Harry to tell them a little about his childhood. "You don't have to speak about anything you're not comfortable with, Mr. Potter," she assured him. "I just want to know about your relatives."

Harry nodded, looking at his lap, and began to speak. His voice was quiet and hesitant at first, until Minerva took one of his hands in hers, and leant him whatever comfort she could. He gained confidence from that, knowing with that one small gesture that she didn't think it was his fault, whatever his relatives may have told him. And with the comforting presence of his new 'Aunt Minerva', and his godfather, he knew that eventually, their hold on him would diminish. It would take some time, but he could begin to understand, now, that everything his uncle had done was wrong. It wasn't his fault. It was a liberating experience and a new outlook that Harry knew would take getting used to.

For over half an hour, Harry spoke about his childhood. He relayed the first memory he had of his uncle knocking him around, when he was two years old. He had received a broken arm because he had dared to play with one of Dudley's toys. He told them of the days and weeks he had spent locked up in his bedroom of the cupboard under the stairs, with little to no food, and the periodic beatings he had received when he had performed some feat of accidental magic. He told them of the bad days Vernon would take out on him, and of Dudley's eleventh birthday trip to the zoo, and the consequences of setting that snake free. He spoke of the summer after his first year, and the bars on his window that the youngest Weasley males had to break off in order to rescue him. He once more talked about what had happened with Marge Dursley the previous summer, and why he had felt like running away had been his only option.

Finally, Harry told them what had happened this summer. How he had been immediately locked up upon his return, only to be let out the next morning and forced into servitude for the entire day. He told them about the week he had spent at Privet drive, with one, very meager meal a day, and the physical punishments. He explained how Vernon had come home one night, furious at having lost an important client, and how he had somehow decided that it was all Harry's fault. Him and his 'freakishness'.

When he was finished, Harry closed his eyes, afraid of the reaction of the adults around him.

He was relieved when Minerva's only response was to pull Harry closer to her, hugging him gently, trying to pass on her support and pride in him.

Patricia waited an extra minute until Harry seemed to regain some composure, before she pulled out a form she had brought with her in preparation. "Thank you for telling us, Harry," she said gently. Harry nodded, still not looking up. "I will waste no time in filing this change of guardianship form. Minerva has stated her desire to become your legal guardian. Is that acceptable to you?" Harry nodded again, glancing over at his professor, and now guardian. A ghost of a smile made its way across his face, indicating his consent.

Patricia nodded decisively, filling out a few lines, before looking back up and holding out the form. "I just need you to sign this, Minerva." The Transfiguration professor immediately did so with no hesitation, handing the form back once she had signed her consent to become Harry's legal guardian. Patricia put it in her bag and smiled. "This is where my involvement ends, Mr. Potter, Professor McGonagall. I will file this immediately, and, as you asked, it will be done quietly. No one should know until and unless you tell them." She let out a smirk. "Being head of the department has some perks." She turned to Amelia. "Madam Bones, the rest is up to you."

Amelia nodded her thanks towards her colleague, as Minerva stood up to unblock the Floo so that Patricia could leave, which she did with little delay, after saying her farewells.

Poppy asked if she was still needed, to which she was given a negative answer. She nodded, and stood up, setting the bag she had brought with her on the coffee table. "This is a supply of potions and bruise balm for you, Mr. Potter. There are instructions inside, and these should last you for a month, at least. I shall return next week to check on your progress."

Harry nodded, and Minerva thanked her coworker, before Poppy, too, left. The Professor then blocked off the Floo once more before sitting back down next to Harry.

When it was just the three of them, Amelia focused on Harry. "I think the next thing we need to do is decide what action to take against the Dursleys. Harry, do you want to press charges?"

Harry considered his options. Did he want to take this further? After all, he was away from them, and he would never have to see them again. Did he really want to drag it out? And because of his stupid fame, pressing charges would undoubtedly mean press involvement, and he really wasn't keen on the entire wizarding world finding out that he, the Boy Who Lived, Savior of the Wizarding World, hadn't even been able to defend himself from an overweight muggle.

Harry couldn't make this decision on his own, so he turned to his new guardian. "What do you think?" he asked hesitantly, still a little uncertain as to how to treat the formidable woman who had, until recently, been just another professor.

Minerva was overjoyed that Harry was seeking her advice, and she was not shy in giving it. "This needs to be your decision, Harry. However, I don't think Vernon or Petunia should get away with their actions. What they did to you was wrong, and they should be held culpable. That being said, I do understand that you may not want to draw this out, and I will stand behind you, whatever your choice."

Harry nodded, still thinking. It was nice to know that she would support him, no matter what. His eyes grew more thoughtful as a new course of action occurred to him, one that might give him what he wanted, and still see Vernon punished for his crimes. He turned back to the head of the DMLE. "Do you have investigators?" he asked curiously. Amelia nodded, confused, and Harry continued, "Would it be possible to investigate Uncle Vernon, before you take any action? I'd really prefer to keep all this out of the papers, but from what I've overheard from Uncle Vernon over the years, I think an investigation might uncover other crimes that are prosecutable. If that information were to find its way into the hands of muggle authorities…"

Harry trailed off, and Amelia understood the implications. It truly was a master stroke, she admired.

Minerva also looked pleased, and proud. "That is an almost… Slytherin idea," she commented, her tone neutral, though her gaze was approving.

Harry looked down, embarrassed. "Well, the Sorting Hat did want to put me in Slytherin," he admitted, almost afraid of how she might take it.

Minerva's only response was a quirked eyebrow. "What made it change its mind?" she asked curiously.

Harry looked up when he didn't hear any disgust in her tone. He shrugged. "I had met Malfoy first. I didn't ask for Gryffindor, I just didn't want to be in the same house as that racist prick."

Minerva's eyes danced as she commented, "I should reprimand your language, but I've spent enough time teaching that boy to know that your description is more than accurate." Harry grinned, and Minerva was quick to add, "But if you repeat that for anyone, you will be grounded until you are thirty."

That caused Amelia to laugh, bringing their attention back to their visitor. Amelia shuffled her notes on her lap, and brought the meeting back to the business they had to attend to. "Now that it is just the three of us, I was hoping to talk about Sirius Black. Mr. Potter, I have been informed that you have a way of getting in touch with him?"

Minerva and Harry shared a knowing look, before Minerva excused herself for a moment.

Harry and Amelia sat in awkward silence for a few minutes, before Harry asked, "You're related to Susan Bones, right?"

Amelia nodded, perplexed. "She's my niece. I am also her guardian, as her parents – my brother and sister-in-law – were killed in the war."

Harry nodded. "I'm sorry for your loss," he said compassionately. And Amelia knew he really understood. He had lost his parents as well. If anyone understood the crushing weight of grief, it would be Harry Potter. Harry shifted in his seat. "Would you tell her I said hello?" he asked, somewhat hesitantly.

That surprised Amelia. "Of course," she agreed, "Though I wasn't aware the two of you were such good friends."

Harry looked a little embarrassed. "We're not, really," he admitted. "But even though we're in different houses, we're still in the same year, and Susan's always been nice to me. I'd like to try and cultivate better relationships with my classmates from now on. I've come to realize that I've sort of isolated myself the past few years. Ron and Hermione are my best friends, but there are a lot of other great people attending Hogwarts that I would probably want to get to know."

Amelia was impressed, and she said so. Harry's face turned a light pink color, though he also seemed pleased with the praise.

The moment was interrupted by Minerva, returning to the room looking uncharacteristically nervous. Trailing in behind her, looking grim, was wanted fugitive Sirius Black.

_My outline keeps shifting and changing on me! I have a clear idea of what I want to do for each chapter, and then they end up getting so long, or coming out different, and I have to keep moving plot points around! It's aliiiiive! =]_

_Please review_


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, this has to be a record for me. Seven chapters, and over one hundred reviews already! Thank you guys so much!**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

Amelia stared. She blinked once. Twice. Finally, she turned back to Harry. "Well, that's one way of getting in touch with him."

Harry grinned, and Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

Amelia stood up from her seat, and hesitantly stepped forward until she was standing in front of the man she had known a long time ago. She hoped there was still some of that man inside the hardened survivor she currently saw. She searched his expression, looking for something.

She seemed to find it, because she smiled, the years melting away as she leaned forward and grasped the man in a tight hug.

Sirius gripped her back just as tightly. "Lia," he whispered.

Amelia felt her eyes moisten as she heard the nickname he had come up with so many years ago. He had been the only one to ever use it, and it had become so special to her. They had never been anything other than coworkers and friends, but she couldn't help but wonder what might have happened, had things gone differently. She wondered if she could have tamed the playboy, given enough time.

She sniffed lightly, and let go, stepping back and willing the tears away. She smiled. "You're looking pretty good, Siri," she said, giving him an assessing gaze.

Harry watched the interaction with confusion. That hug seemed to last slightly longer than was socially acceptable for two people, even if they were friends. Which apparently, they were.

Sirius returned the smile. This meeting was definitely going better than he could have hoped.

Minerva watched the meeting with interest. She remembered hearing about his incessant flirting with the already established Auror, when he and James had just been starting out at the DMLE. James had found it rather amusing, but she had been waiting for Amelia to put him in his place; she remembered the Hufflepuff as a down to earth, no nonsense woman, and had expected her to put an end to the flighty ladies man. She had been surprised to learn that Amelia was giving it right back. Though it did make her wonder what might happen between those two.

Of course, Sirius' incarceration had put an end to any type of relationship the two may have pursued.

Everyone sat back down, and Amelia made a point of getting right to business. She was used to locking up her emotions, and told herself that there would be plenty of time to talk after she got him a fair trial.

Sirius was more than willing to tell her what had happened almost thirteen years ago, though he did get choked up a little, talking about the deaths of his best friends.

Amelia nodded, taking notes and listening intently. There was an ache in her chest, listening to his distress. When he paused at the description of what had happened during his confrontation with Pettigrew, she looked back up. "Do you know how he managed to escape?"

Sirius looked down briefly. When he met Amelia's gaze once more, he was comforted by the compassion he found there. No matter what, he knew that his relationship – convoluted as it had been – had not changed with the stern former Hufflepuff. He nodded, grimacing slightly. "We were all unregistered animagi. We figured out how to do it our fifth year. James was a stag," he looked over at Harry here, remembering his godson's rather impressive patronus, "I'm a dog, and Peter's form is a rat. Rather fitting, don't you think?"

Amelia could only nod, impressed to hell that three students had been able to accomplish such an amazing feat of magic at such a young age. Coming back to her senses, she queried somewhat rhetorically, "So can I assume that the mystery of how you escaped Azkaban has been solved?" What she really wanted to ask was how he had remained so sane for twelve years, but she felt that might be a bit insensitive.

Sirius nodded sheepishly. "Dementors can't sense animal emotions. When Fudge left me his paper last summer, I saw Peter sitting on a boy's shoulder on the front page, and I just knew I had to get out of there. He was at Hogwarts, with Harry." He smiled at his godson, an expression which was immediately returned. "I was skinny enough as a dog that I could slip through the bars. I swam back to shore and started making my way north."

Amelia nodded her understanding, internally wincing at the idea that he could be skinny enough to slip through prison bars. She bit her lip, looking down slightly.

Not for nothing, though, had Sirius spent so much time studying the object of his affection all those years ago. And it seemed, he could still read her quite well. His voice grew contemplative, and his gaze far off, as he spoke quietly. "I knew I was innocent. It wasn't a happy thought, so the Dementors couldn't take it away. It was more of an obsession, but it kept me sane. I could remember who I was, so that when I saw that photo, I knew why it was important. It lit a fire inside me, and I was able to escape."

Amelia nodded again, relieved that underneath it all, Sirius was still Sirius. Older, more careworn, more, well, serious, but she could see the spark of life in his eyes, the fire and passion, and the mischievousness that had drawn her to him all those years ago.

She smiled, much more relaxed, making all three of the castle's current inhabitants breathe quiet sighs of relief. She pulled out a few vials from her bag. "In order to corroborate your story, I will need to take some memories from you. Would you be willing?" Sirius nodded immediately, and Amelia turned to Harry, who had remained quiet until now, looking pensive. "I would also like to view the memory of your meeting at the end of term."

Harry looked over at his godfather, and on receiving his nod, turned back to Amelia. "Anything that will help," he agreed.

Amelia smiled at him compassionately, and they wasted no more time. She collected Sirius' memories of his conversation with Peter and the Potters, where they decided to switch Keepers, and his memory of finding James and Lily dead – she wanted nothing more than to give him a hug, seeing his distress, but held herself back until he finished – and finally, his recollection of confronting Peter, and watching him escape, unable to do anything.

Next, she concentrated on Harry, and after explaining how to extract a memory, she watched as he pulled out a long, silvery strand. He deposited it in the vial, looking a little uncertain. Amelia capped the vial, before inviting him to voice his worries.

Harry bit his lip. "I only put the meeting, until when the Minister came to the hospital wing. Do you need to know how Sirius escaped, too?"

Amelia looked at the trio in front of her. She had a feeling she might not like the answer she would receive. Minerva looked as confused as she felt, but Sirius also looked rather grim. She turned back to Harry. "Why don't you tell me what happened, and I'll decide if I need the memory." His distress intensified, so Amelia clarified, "I promise, whatever I hear, I won't take action unless it's absolutely necessary. If you murdered someone, I can make no guarantees." She was pleased that her little quip at the end brought a small smile to the young wizard's face.

Harry believed her, so he began to speak of the rather hard to believe tale, starting from waking up in the infirmary, telling the minister what had happened only to not be believed, or even listened to at all, and finally, to using Hermione's time turner to go back and not only rescue Sirius, but Hagrid's hippogriff as well.

When he finished talking, Amelia nodded. "I don't think that's something anyone needs to know," she informed them, much to their relief.

She spent a few moments carefully packing the vials in her bag, and then stood up. Sirius, Minerva, and Harry were quick to follow. "I will start the proceedings immediately, but you understand that Fudge will not be agreeable to the idea of a trial. It looks bad for him, you see." They all nodded, keeping their thoughts on the incompetent moron to themselves. "I will let you know any developments as soon as they occur. Hopefully, we can get this settled before the end of summer."

They all nodded, and Amelia offered her hand to Minerva and Harry, before steeling herself to face Sirius. He had no computations about grasping her in another hug, trying to pass along his continued feelings towards her.

Stepping back, he thought he was successful when she gave him a watery smile, before turning back to Minerva. "Is it all right if I come visit from time to time, even if I don't have any updates?"

Minerva looked from between the pair of them, and smiled. "Of course," she agreed. "You are welcome, any time."

Amelia nodded, a little worried to know that a wanted fugitive was staying with the Boy Who Lived and a woman she respected completely, even if she knew he was innocent. The blowback, should it be discovered, could be catastrophic. On the other hand, she knew Minerva wouldn't have invited him to her home if she hadn't had contingencies in place. McGonagall Castle had been around for a long time, much longer than the Bones Estate, and she knew the wards should be enough to protect them.

Once Amelia had left, the inhabitants of the castle were somewhat uncertain of how to act. Minerva glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner, and realized that it was past lunchtime. A call to Tibby informed them that the meal was ready whenever they were.

Over lunch, the trio discussed their plans for the summer. Sirius was eager to relax and spend some time recovering from his ordeal. Poppy had sent over a potions regimen for him as well. Hopefully, by the time a trial was scheduled, he would no longer look like a skeleton with skin.

Harry looked eager to try out the Quidditch pitch, though Minerva slightly dampened the mood by asking about his summer homework.

Harry looked down, ashamed. "Uncle Vernon locked up my trunk as soon is we got back from King's Cross. I was able to read the textbooks for Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, but only because I owl ordered them from Flourish and Blotts the next day."

Sirius let out a low growl, and Minerva looked likely to start hissing before she collected herself. "Well, you will have no such excuse here. In fact," she set down her napkin and turned to give her new charge her full attention, "now that this arrangement has become official, I feel we should set out some ground rules."

Harry nodded, a little confused, and slightly afraid. He knew that neither she, nor Sirius, would ever raise a hand to him, but he still couldn't help the bubble of fear that rose up, before he ruthlessly quashed it back down. No. Prof – _Aunt_ Minerva's rules would be nothing like Uncle Vernon's.

Minerva smiled, taking some of the sternness out of her gaze. "Rule number one: I want you to spend at least an hour, every day on your schoolwork. Whether it is reading your textbooks or working on summer essays." Sirius let out a short laugh, and Harry couldn't help but smile at the obvious rule – living with a professor would definitely take some getting used to, especially when he remembered having to sneak his textbooks out of his locked up trunk the previous summer, having to do his schoolwork in the middle of the night.

"Rule number two," Minerva continued, "You are to do your best, in every way. I don't expect you to be perfect, but you owe it to yourself to be the best you, you can be. And that includes in school," she added, with a stern look that told him without a doubt that she knew he had been deliberately underperforming in his classes. Harry gulped and nodded. Minerva's expression softened, and he understood that she probably knew his reasons as well. "The last rule," Minerva concluded, "is that you need to ask questions. If you are unsure of something, you need to come to us. We cannot help if we don't know what's wrong. Are these rules clear to you?"

Harry nodded, eyes still a little wide. Oh yes, this arrangement would definitely take getting used to.

Minerva rested a hand on his arm. "I know it's a lot to take in, Harry. We'll just take it one day at a time, all right?" Harry nodded again, and Minerva removed her hand, feeling his tensing muscles at the unplanned touch, and squashing down her anger at the reasons behind it. "The first thing we need to do is go on a shopping trip," she informed them, with a sniff at Harry's loosely fitting wardrobe.

Harry looked down, embarrassed, but Minerva just shook her head. "I'm not blaming you, Harry. But as you are my charge, it falls to me to correct a grievous mistake." Harry started to protest her buying him anything, but Minerva overrode him. "I am your guardian now, Mr. Potter. It is my responsibility to take care of you. We will replace your wardrobe, and perhaps we can do something about the bare walls to your room. You live here now, and I want you to feel at home."

Harry felt the heat rise to his cheeks, even as he recognized the pleasure at having someone take care of him for a change. In one day, Pro – _Aunt_ Minerva – had made him feel more at home than he had felt in almost thirteen years with the Dursleys.

It was a heady and depressing thought.

When she saw no more signs of protest, Minerva concentrated on Sirius. She looked him over for a moment before nodding. "A few glamours should allow you to come with us," she said. "You are also in need of a few things as well. My brother's clothes are better than what you had, but you are much skinnier, and slightly taller." She glared at the space between the hem of the pants he was wearing, and his shoes. It was maybe an inch of bare skin, but she looked at it as if it had done her a personal offense.

Looking back at the faces of the two men, she shook her head as she saw their amusement, but chose not to comment, mostly because it was the first time she had seen Harry really looking anything other than careworn or afraid in a while. "I believe we might be better off in the muggle world, first," she decided. "Will that be a problem?"

Both Sirius and Harry shook their heads. Harry, after all, had grown up there, and knew how to act. Sirius had spent a good deal of time with Lily, becoming comfortable with that world. She had said that, someday, his survival might depend on knowing how to act amongst nonmagicals, and had insisted he learn.

Minerva nodded. "Good." She stood up. "I expect you both to be ready to leave in half an hour." With that, she left the dining room, ostensibly to prepare herself for their shopping trip.

Sirius and Harry looked at each other, a little unnerved to see the head of Gryffindor behaving so… motherly.

With a sigh, Sirius also stood up. "Come on, pup, let's go get ready."

Harry nodded, following his godfather up the stairs before disappearing into his bedroom. He looked through his clothes for a moment, before deciding that the clothes he was currently wearing were about as good as it was going to get.

He looked around the room for a few minutes. The walls were a neutral beige color, and devoid of anything decorative. There was a desk set in the corner, stocked with parchment, quills, and ink. The bed was a comfortable full size, with plain sheets and a gray comforter. There was a mirror set in the opposite corner from the desk, and a dresser next to a window that showed a wonderful view of the Quidditch pitch. Harry made a mental note that he would need to get a bookshelf. He had hidden his love of reading for a long time, but now that he had the opportunity, he wanted to showcase his books.

There were also two doors he had yet to explore. One showed a rather large closet, completely empty for the time being, though if he had judged the gleam in Aunt Minerva's eyes correctly, it would not remain that way for long.

Harry was surprised when the second door showed him his own bathroom. It too, was rather bare. Harry moved his toiletries from his trunk to the bathroom, though he thought they would be better going into the trash. His toothbrush was starting to look rather worn.

A knock on his bedroom door reminded him of the time, and he immediately left to join his godfather in hurrying back down the stairs to join the third member of their strange little family.

**XXX**

Shopping with Minerva was a strange experience. Before leaving the castle, she had done some tricky wand work, and now Harry walked beside a blond haired, brown eyed Sirius. He had trimmed his hair and beard, and so looked nothing like any of the pictures of him circulating. They would still need to be vigilant, but Harry wasn't too worried, especially in the muggle world.

Minerva and Sirius apparated Harry to an alley near their destination. Once Harry had regained his footing, they led him out onto the street, and into the store they had in mind.

Harry's jaw dropped as he was led into Harrods. His eyes grew wide as he saw the designer clothes, and once more tried to protest.

Minerva and Sirius steered him to a quiet corner for a moment, where they once more informed him that it was their duty to look after him. When he tried to protest the cost, Minerva just shook her head.

"Harry, the McGonagall's are an old and wealthy family. I have no family left, and so have no one to spend the family fortune on. You are more than worth it."

Sirius put in his two knuts. "The Blacks, too, are a wealthy pureblood family. I haven't been able to get to Gringotts to officially become the head of the family yet, but once I do, I plan on doing my level best to spoil you rotten. Minerva's right, Harry. You're worth it. Think of it as twelve years of missed birthday and Christmas presents."

Harry looked at him. "I thought that's what the Firebolt was for?" he asked, though he was grinning as he said it, and both adults knew they had won.

_Ok, this chapter was getting long, so I decided to finish the shopping trip in a separate chapter. Please review!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, I had no idea a simply nickname would be met by such opposition. Honestly, it's an acceptable nickname for Amelia, and it's something only Sirius calls her. I think I use it once in this entire story, and it's only because it's the first time they've seen each other in years. I understand that Amelia has a stern reputation, but please consider the fact that when Sirius last used that name, they were twelve years younger. Please, don't have a conniption over it, anyone. **

**And I know that it has been a while since we've seen or heard from Ginny – it seems like longer than it is, but the last few chapters have taken place over the course of two days or so, so it really hasn't been that long, it just seems like longer because of the amount of chapters. I believe the next update will have more Weasleys, so hold on, she's coming!**

**Last annoying author's note: to all those people telling me what facts I've gotten wrong: as I stated in the first chapter, this is an AU story – completely AU from Prisoner of Azkaban, but I did say that I was taking liberties from beforehand as well. I know that my backstory on Harry's parents and Sirius' job, as well as McGonagall's family, are different. I wrote it that way for a reason, and I did tell you all that it wouldn't necessarily match JK Rowling's world. So please stop telling me how I'm wrong about various details. **_**It's AU.**_

**Disclaimer: not mine**

As Harry soon discovered, not even the stern Professor McGonagall was exempt from that craze that seemed to envelop the female of their species, whenever shopping came into the equation. He watched, bemused, as she led him and Sirius to the junior's clothing section, and began pulling clothes off the racks. Sirius immediately joined in, putting down some of her selections, as she rejected some of his.

Harry was surprised that they seemed to actually have a good idea of what to choose, considering one was a relatively older female, and the other had been in prison for twelve years.

It was only a few minutes later when they were approached by an employee, who asked them if they needed any help.

Minerva looked up from the clothes, and nodded. "Yes, thank you. My son and grandson here have need of a whole new wardrobe. Their house was recently destroyed in a fire. I am afraid I am a little uncertain of the current fashion trends. Perhaps you could do better?"

The employee nodded, smiling. "I am very sorry for what happened. Hopefully nobody was hurt?" They all shook their heads, trying not to smile, and the woman continued, "My name is Shelly. And from the looks of it, you seem to have had a good start. Are there any particular styles you're interested in?"

Harry looked a little out of his depth. Truthfully, he had never been clothing shopping before. Actually, he had never been any kind of shopping before, unless it was for school. He shrugged a little helplessly, glancing at his godfather before answering. "Comfortable, I guess. I go to a boarding school with uniforms, so I don't need a whole lot –"

He was cut off by Minerva. "He needs a full wardrobe," she was adamant. "Jeans and t-shirts for day to day wear, some nicer slacks and trousers, a few button down shirts, pyjamas, underwear and undershirts, socks, belts, shoes, perhaps a suit jacket or two, should an occasion arise where he needs it."

Shelly nodded, her eyes lighting up at getting to play dress up with the young man. Fashion was truly her passion. The commission she would make on this sale was also pleasing to think about, but she was more eager to help what seemed like a nice family bounce back after a horrible tragedy.

Wasting no time, she waded into the racks of clothes, pulling out a pair of jeans and holding it up, before deciding it wouldn't work and putting it back, choosing something else. Nodding decisively, she added it to the cart they had. She chose a few more pairs of trousers, before moving on to shirts. Studying the younger man, she focused on his eyes. "Greens and dark blues are your color, I think," she decided. "You're definitely an autumn." She paused by a maroon button up shirt, and added it to the pile. "Earthy tones," she muttered, before doubling the size of their clothing pile within two minutes.

When there was no more room in the cart, she led them to the fitting room. "Now, I want you to try all those on, and come out here to show us," she informed Harry in a no nonsense voice that reminded him scarily of Minerva, strange since she couldn't be more than ten years older than him, and therefore at least forty years younger than the Transfiguration professor. He nodded mutely, and accepted the pile of clothing, locking the door behind him.

**XXX**

The pile diminished quite rapidly, and they were left with about half of the clothes in the 'keep' stack. Shelly was quite busy putting back the discarded clothes, and bringing more to try on.

She would run a critical eye over what he was trying on, and then making her choices known quite firmly. Minerva and Sirius, recognizing her experience, were quite happy to let her decide.

They quickly had a stockpile of jeans and casual shirts, and moved on to dressier clothing next. Harry preferred the semi-casual button up shirts to anything fancier, and Shelly seemed to agree with his choices, asking him what he thought of colors or styles. Harry thought he was doing quite well, considering it was his first time doing this.

Shelly smiled at his next outfit, a dark green button up over a gray t-shirt, with dark gray trousers. "Very nice," she approved. "This one's going to be a lady killer, I know it."

Sirius laughed at Harry's discomfort, but it was Minerva who made the mortification complete. "Oh, he's already taken, I think," she said with a decided smirk that made Harry think she had been taking lessons from the Marauders.

Sirius' interest was peaked, and Minerva elaborated, "You should have seen how close he and a certain Ginevra Weasley were at the end of the term."

Harry blushed right down to his toes, while Sirius just looked surprised. "Arthur and Molly's girl?" At Minerva's nod, he looked back at his godson, approving. "Well, then, let's keep moving, shall we? You have a young lady to impress."

He would definitely be bringing this up later, when they could speak freely. He made a mental note to have The Talk soon. He doubted that whale of an uncle had done it.

Harry was growing quite tired by the time they deemed him outfitted with enough clothing. At that point, they moved on to other necessities. Shelly looked him over critically, and then doubled his mortification when she decided, "Boxers," loudly enough for everyone to hear.

They added several packs of underwear and undershirts to the cart, and Shelly let Harry pick out a few belts that he liked, approving all of his choices, which made him happy. He was learning.

Socks quickly followed into the cart, and then it was time for shoes. Here, Sirius joined in, and it didn't take too long for them each to have several new pairs of shoes – some running, dress up, and Minerva even let Harry pick out a pair of converse, though she herself didn't see the allure. But it made Harry happy, so she was more than willing to oblige.

Finally, _finally_, Harry was done.

Grabbing a second cart, Shelly led them all to the men's clothing section, where they repeated the process for Sirius.

He had a much better idea of what he wanted, and so it didn't take nearly as long for his wardrobe to be complete.

Shortly after that, they were checking out. Harry gulped as the total was added up, but Minerva didn't comment as she handed over a square of plastic. Harry was confused as to why the Transfiguration professor would even know what a credit card was, let alone have one, but he waited until they were outside, back in the same alley and shrinking down all their bags, before he asked.

Minerva smiled. "It was your mother's idea," she admitted. "Coming from two magical parents, I was unfamiliar with many recent developments in the muggle world. Your mother informed me of the use of credit cards, and how they didn't need to carry around bags of money in order to do some shopping. She helped me to set up an account with the Royal Bank of Scotland, so that I would have a way of living in the muggle world, should it be needed. I have not used it very often, but some things are easier, or better, to get in the muggle world."

Harry nodded, not trusting his voice to speak. He stiffened for only a moment, but relaxed quickly into the embrace she gave him. "Your mother was an amazing woman, Harry," she told him kindly. "She always saw the magic in the world, even the muggle parts of it. She was a kind and compassionate soul, and I see so much of her in you."

Sirius nodded his agreement, smiling. Harry truly had the best of his parents in him.

When they had collected themselves a bit, Minerva led them towards a hardware store she knew was nearby. Here, she told Harry and Sirius to pick out the colors they wanted to paint their rooms. Sirius immediately decided on a light blue, but Harry dithered, unsure of what choice to make. His pleading eyes sought out Sirius, who looked over the various color options. "What's your favorite color?" he asked his godson.

Harry thought about it. He was about to say he wasn't sure, when an image of a fiery young girl popped into his mind. He imagined the way the light caught her red tresses, and he blushed.

Sirius, of course, recognized that look; he had seen it every time he had caught James thinking about Lily. He shook his head, chuckling. "What is it with Potters and redheads?" he asked rhetorically. Harry looked up sharply. Sirius just laughed harder. "I'm guessing you're thinking red, right?" Harry nodded, embarrassed. Sirius grinned. "Well, I think red might be a little overpowering for the walls, but our next stop is to the department store. So how about we get some nice red sheets there, and choose something more neutral for the walls?" He reached over to that section of colors, and picked out a light gray. It had a silvery sheen to it, with a warm undertone. "Does this work?"

Harry looked at the color his godfather had chosen, and immediately approved. He nodded, his face lighting up with a smile, and Sirius took their choices over to the counter.

**XXX**

After their paint was mixed and handed over, they headed to the promised department store. This place was very different from Harrods. Though it also sold clothing, it was much larger, and included selections of bedding, bath, kitchen, and even furniture.

Minerva looked at the two men she was in the company of, and smiled. "Pick whatever you want," she informed them, laughing a little as Sirius immediately dragged his godson over to the bedding department, and filling their cart with several sets of sheets and blankets – dark blue for himself, and reds and maroons for Harry. Then Sirius led them to look at some room decorations, picking out a few posters and pictures, some decoration he thought would look good in his and Harry's rooms. They added some towels next, before going over to the personal hygiene section, and stocking up on toothbrushes, toothpaste, razors, and the like.

They were about done, and were heading to the check out counter, when Harry stopped by the furniture section.

Minerva looked over at him. "Was there something you wanted?" she asked.

Harry nodded, a little embarrassed. "A bookshelf?" he queried hesitantly, as if expecting her to say no.

Minerva blinked, and then nodded her approval, and without further ado, headed into the aisle in question, and began looking through their options.

Harry seemed to like a shelf in a nice cherry wood color. It had five shelves, and would match the other furniture already in his room.

Sirius immediately added the box to their cart, and they headed to the checkout with no further delays.

**XXX**

Finished with their shopping in the muggle world, Minerva hesitated, looking at Sirius. "We'll need to head to Diagon Alley for a few things. It might be best if you were to return home. Even with the glamours, it's not safe."

Sirius looked about to protest, but instead, glanced over at Harry. He had made a promise to his godson to always be there, and that meant not taking unnecessary risks. After all, he should set a good example for the boy, right?

He just nodded, and took all of their shrunken down purchases. He hugged Harry tightly, and smiled, stepping back. "Get me a few casual robes, would you? And maybe a Quidditch poster or two?"

Harry and Minerva nodded, and with a pop, Sirius disappeared, and Minerva led her young charge down the street towards the entrance to the Wizarding shopping district.

**XXX**

The Leaky Cauldron was thankfully mostly empty, it being too late for lunch and too early for dinner. Tom simply nodded to the Hogwarts professor as they made their way to the back alley and entrance to the alley.

Minerva led Harry immediately to Madam Malkin's, insisting that he needed some casual and formal robes to add to his new wardrobe. Harry just sighed and nodded, hoping they would be finished soon enough.

Madam Malkin was eager to help the Boy Who Lived, chatting with her former professor all the while as she pinned and fitted several robes of varying colors – dark blues, blacks, greens, and grays. Most were casual, but Minerva insisted on a few formal robes as well. Harry was, after all, the heir to an Ancient and Noble house, and he needed to be able to look the part when the situation called for it.

Soon enough, they were done, and Minerva made plans to come back in a couple of hours to retrieve the clothing. She also placed an order for some robes for Sirius, giving the madam his sizes and several pre-approved colors.

Their next stop was to Quality Quidditch Supplies, where Harry enthusiastically jumped into the various wares. Minerva just chuckled and sat back to watch as he picked out a few posters of various seeker moves and teams. He wasn't sure what Sirius would like, but he figured he couldn't go wrong with a couple popular teams, so he added the English, Irish, and Bulgarian national teams to the pile. He hesitated when he saw a practice snitch, a ball used to train seekers. It could be set to fly within a specific distance, and to come with a command. He picked it up and looked at it wistfully, but decided that it was too expensive, and he couldn't let Aunt Minerva spend that much on him.

He was surprised when, after setting it back on the shelf, it was picked up again immediately by Minerva, who handed it back to him with a soft smile. "I said anything you want," she chastised him. Harry looked rebellious, so Minerva adopted her take no nonsense professor look. "Harry, I don't have grandchildren of my own to spoil, so you'll just have to get used to this."

Her expression softened, and Harry sagged, defeated. He continued to look around the store, choosing a snitch shaped pillow and a broomstick wall decal that could be activated once attached to the wall to fly around. He glanced through the team robes and shirts, and made a mental note to come back before the end of the summer to pick up something Cannon's related for Ron for Christmas.

He looked back at his guardian. "I'm done," he informed her. Minerva smiled and led him to the counter, where she paid for everything, before they headed to their next stop.

Minerva knew that such a fine bookshelf as she had just bought for her charge needed to be filled. And the fact that he had asked for one told her that he would put those books to good use.

So she led him towards Flourish and Blotts, where Harry's eyes truly lit up like a Christmas tree. She watched with a fond smile as he moved methodically from section to section, seemingly taking to heart her rule about not underperforming in classes any more. She simply followed with a basket, quickly becoming grateful that it had been charmed to be feather light. Harry added books on Transfiguration, Charms, Defense, Runes, Warding, Arithmancy, several different History books – nothing on the Goblin Rebellions, she noted with an internal smile – and a few on politics, which she approved of wholeheartedly.

When they came to the Potions section, Harry stopped, a little nervous. He had truly been looking forward to that subject, until the first class. He knew Snape would never be able to treat him fairly, but he wanted to do well in the subject, even if the professor was biased.

He glanced over at Minerva, who simply picked out a few guides with a knowing look. She had been hearing complaints about the Potions master for years, and as much as she wanted to take the overgrown bat to task, it was up to Dumbledore to rein in his professor.

Harry looked at the titles, and knew immediately that they would be able to help him learn what he should have from first year. He would be his broomstick that _A Beginner's Guide to Potions, A Complete Guide to Potions, A Textbook of Tables: Potions Ingredients, Potions Ingredients: Why they React the Way They Do, _and best of all, the book he was fairly certain had to be written by a muggleborn, or someone with knowledge of the muggle world, _Potions Making for Dummies_, would help him more than any class with Snape ever would.

Minerva also added the fourth year textbook to the pile. They would return later in the summer to get his school supplies, but she knew this was a subject he would need a lot of help on, so it wouldn't hurt to get the book early.

The employee at the counter raised his eyebrows at the quantity of books, but checked them out without a questioning word, thanking them for their business as he handed over the bag filled with books. This, too, was charmed to be almost weightless, a true blessing, considering the library they had just purchased.

By this time, Harry was truly done in, so Minerva led him back Madam Malkin's to pick up their robe purchases, before heading to the Cauldron, where they took the Floo back to McGonagall Castle.

It was time for dinner, and they still needed to set up all they had purchased.

_That was a long shopping trip! I don't usually like reading about everything Harry purchases, but this seemed to work for the story, and I wanted to have Minerva buying him everything he wants._

_Please review!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, I got a record number of reviews for that last chapter. Thank you all so much!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

Minerva and Harry were pleasantly surprised when they returned, to find that Sirius had made good use of the rest of the afternoon. He had separated out their purchases, and cajoled two of the McGonagall house elves into helping him paint their rooms.

Harry's room now looked much more lived in. His walls were a pleasant gray color, and his new red sheets and maroon comforter were on the bed. A soft plush blanket Harry had fallen in love with after touching it just once complimented the color scheme. It was a medium gray with a maroon border, and was folded neatly at the end of the bed.

The bookshelf had been built, and was sitting next to the desk. The towels and toiletries had been placed in the bathroom, and the suits and nicer trousers and shirts had been hung up in the closet. His dresser had also been stocked.

His trunk was the only thing still looking out of place. Sirius looked a little nervous. "I thought I'd set everything up, but if you don't like it, we can change it. I left the posters and decorations for you to do with what you please, and I didn't want to go through your trunk."

Harry nodded, choked up at the thoughtfulness. He didn't need to say anything; the huge hug he gave his godfather said it all.

Minerva smiled at the display of affection, before leaving them to continue setting up their rooms, after informing them that supper would take place in half an hour.

**XXX**

The days fell into a bit of a routine after that. Once they had finished their decorating – Sirius had been very happy with Harry's choices of Quidditch decoration, and approved the robes Minerva had picked out – they settled into summer. Harry spent much more than the required hour working on his summer assignments and other studies every day, as the books he had acquired were quickly put to good use. He had learned more about Potions just reading the books Minerva had chosen for him than he had in three years of lessons with Snape.

Harry also wrote to his friends, assuring them that he was safe, and telling them he'd see them soon. He wanted to ask Aunt Minerva about inviting his friends over, but was afraid she'd say no, or disapprove of the request for some reason. After all, she spent most of the year around children, maybe she just wanted the summer to herself.

Both she and Sirius were working on his insecurities, but it was slow going. Sirius took him out flying every afternoon, and was thoroughly impressed by his godson's skills. The boy was a born flyer.

Amelia came to visit at least four times a week, and Harry was somewhat pleased – and surprised – to realize that she seemed interested in Sirius. In a more than friendly way.

Amelia had broached the idea of bringing Susan along, but was hesitant to guess at how she would take a meeting with an infamous murderer. Still, she hoped that he would be free soon, and then she could introduce him to her charge. She would never consider taking their relationship to the next level unless Susan was all right with it. And if Sirius couldn't get along with Susan, they would never be anything. Not that she was worried, watching him with Harry she knew he would be a great father. Or uncle.

Harry also finally asked the question that had been gnawing at him since that conversation with Minerva before leaving Hogwarts.

What he learned only made him more determined to get to know Neville. He knew what it was like to be parentless, and for Neville to still be able to see his, but not have them recognize him, was horrible. Learning that his own mother had been Neville's godmother was also surprising.

One morning, a week or so after their shopping trip, Harry finally felt sure enough to ask his guardian if he could have some friends over. Minerva immediately agreed, and Harry leapt up with a grin, running to his bedroom to send off some invitations. Truthfully, he missed his friends, and now that he finally had a home, he wanted to show it off. Ron would love the Quidditch pitch, and he thought Hermione would drool over the library – both his own, and the one McGonagall had on the ground floor. It housed a truly impressive number of books, though Sirius informed him that Potter Manor had at least as many, and probably more. Learning that he had an Ancestral Home was a shock, and thus began daily lessons from Sirius on what he should have learned from birth – the duties expected of him as the head of an Ancient and Noble House. It was a lot to learn, but Harry thought he was keeping up.

Sitting at his desk, Harry quickly penned notes to Ron and Hermione, going into more detail about what had happened at the beginning of the summer, though in very vague terms, and he informed them of where he was now living. He asked them if they could come visit in a few days, mentioning the Quidditch pitch and library, respectively.

The easiest letters done, Harry began to compose a note to Ginny next. His letters to her had been more frequent than to Ron and Hermione, and he had told her a lot about what had happened over the last few years. She was as angry as him about his godfather's lack of trial, and couldn't wait to meet the man in person. He hesitated, unsure of what to say, and then just started writing. Like usual, the words just came.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I know I promised you I wouldn't keep anything secret, but things have just been happening so quickly, I haven't really had time to think about it. _

_I'm completely safe now, so you can stop worrying. Aunt Minerva kept her promise, and she's now my official guardian. We're trying to keep it secret, so please don't tell anyone. I'll tell Ron and Hermione, but other than that, we just don't want the press to get involved. And since I'm the bloody Boy Who Lived, you know they would._

_Anyway, the first thing Aunt Minerva did after signing the forms to become my guardian was take me shopping. She disapproved of my previous wardrobe, and bought me my own mall! That's an exaggeration, but it seemed like it at the time. It was exhausting. I got to decorate my own room, and this place feels more like home than Privet Drive ever has._

_McGonagall Castle is huge! It's got so many rooms, a rather impressive ballroom and dining room included, a huge library, and…. A Quidditch pitch! I've gotten to fly with Padfoot every day, so I'll be on top form when practices start next term. _

_Amelia Bones has been by quite a bit – I think she and the old dog had something going before the war ended. She's a bit stern, but Padfoot seems to be able to make that go away. She reminds me a bit of Aunt Minerva, actually, though younger._

_It was a bit weird, at first, living with a professor, but Aunt Minerva has been really great, and so understanding. This is the first summer I've actually felt like I might be sad to see end._

_Anyway, I just wanted to ask if you'd like to come visit in a few days. I'm inviting Ron and Hermione also, and I thought I might ask Neville as well. Did you know that, in addition to his mother being my godmother, my mother was his? I'd like to get to know him better, since this sort of makes us like godbrothers, right? I'm also considering asking Susan Bones if she'd like to come, but I think that might be awkward. Amelia wants her to come over, but is concerned that she might not react well to meeting Padfoot. Neville might have some issues as well, but I know him better, and I think if I explain things, he'll keep it quiet._

_Let me know if you can come. I miss you, and I can't wait to see you again!_

_Love, _

_Harry_

Harry read back, and decided that it would work, and that he would explain more in person, when he told Ron and Hermione the truth.

Next, he had to figure out what to say to a boy he had never really had a deep conversation with. He and Neville got along all right, but they weren't really close. He sort of felt like Neville was the odd man out. It was him and Ron, and Seamus and Dean, and Neville was just sort of there.

Harry was a little dismayed with himself for not taking the time to really get to know Neville. He had a feeling the other boy could be a great friend.

_Dear Neville,_

_I know this might seem strange, since I've never written you before, and we don't spend much time together at school._

_I just learned this summer that your mother was my godmother, and that mine was yours. I also know what happened, and if you ever want to talk about it, I've been told I'm a pretty good listener._

_I feel pretty guilty for not taking the time to get to know you before, since I think you could be a great friend, so I'd like to try and change that in the future. I mean, we're sort of like godbrothers, right? _

_Anyway, I'm inviting a few friends over this week, and I'd like you to come as well. It'll just be you, me, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, and maybe Susan Bones. Her aunt Amelia has been visiting a lot, so I thought I'd make the offer._

_Please let me know if you can come, the Floo address is McGonagall Castle – it's a long story, I'll explain when (if) you come._

_See you soon,_

_Harry_

Harry sent off his letters, and picked up his _Potions for Dummies_ book. Now that he understood more about why ingredients reacted the way they did, and why stirring and chopping a certain way was important, the subject was so much more interesting.

**XXX**

He got affirmative responses from all of his friends, including Neville, who sounded happy to be included, if not a little nervous.

Amelia was slightly apprehensive, but agreed to bring Susan along on Thursday. She wanted her niece to meet Sirius, and this would provide a good setting.

Harry was also a little worried. He wanted his friends to see his new life, but he was afraid they would not listen to his explanation of Sirius' innocence, or – in Ron's case – be jealous that he was now living in a castle. He just hoped that inviting the boy over for some Quidditch would ease those feelings.

**XXX**

Thursday morning dawned bright and clear, and Harry was up early in anticipation. He called Tibby and made sure the brooms in the broom shed would be ready for use, should they desire to fly. He also inquired about refreshments, and was informed that they would be well fed whenever they required sustenance.

After breakfast, Harry moved himself to the sitting room with a book, waiting for ten o'clock, when his guests were due to arrive. He, Minerva, and Sirius had planned out what they wanted to do, and believed the best way to start would be to explain to Neville and Susan about Harry's godfather first, before they moved on to anything else.

The Floo flared promptly at ten, and Harry looked up from _Intermediate Transfiguration_ to greet Amelia, who took in both his worried smile and tense posture, offering him a hand as she said hello. Her own nervousness was well hidden, though Harry was observant, and had gotten to know the formidable woman quite well over the last few weeks, so he could see some concern as he stood up, setting his book down on the end table.

The fire went green again, and Susan stepped out, looking around in fascination at her professor's home, before she greeted her classmate.

Susan had been confused to receive the invitation from Harry, but when her aunt had told her she wanted to introduce someone to her, Susan was willing to go along with it.

The fire once more flared, spitting out Hermione first, and then Neville a few moments later. Ginny and Ron were the last to arrive, brushing off ash from their clothes as they took in the comfortable room they found themselves in.

Minerva entered the sitting room at that moment, and smiled at the greetings she received. Most seemed quite intimidated to be in the presence of the Transfiguration professor, but she did her best to set them at ease. Her students were surprised by how laid back she was here, away from the school.

Minerva offered them all a seat, before she and Amelia turned to Neville and Susan. They had been told that Harry had already informed the youngest Weasley about Sirius, and Ron and Hermione had already met him.

Asking for their patience, and to listen to the whole story before they reacted, they informed the two of what had happened all those years ago.

Susan and Neville listened, dumbfounded, as they learned about the massive failure of their justice system. It seemed so utterly unbelievable, yet when they looked at their classmates, they saw no sign of joking. None of the rest seemed surprised, so they figured the other Gryffindors had already known.

Amelia took a deep breath. "I am working on getting Sirius a trial, but the Minister is unwilling to listen to the possibility of him being innocent. I am confident that I can make it happen by the end of the summer, but it will take some hard work."

Neville shifted. "Could you talk with my Grandmother?" he asked quietly, blushing when all the attention turned to him. "Gran's pretty important in the Wizengamot. If she knew about this, she would stand behind you. Gran's a big believer in truth and justice."

Amelia nodded. She hadn't thought about that possibility, but Madam Longbottom could be a big help. "I will certainly do that, thank you Mr. Longbottom."

Neville looked over at Harry, to see a grateful expression on his classmate's face. He smiled, and Harry's returning grin was enough to set him at ease.

Susan was the next one to speak. "Auntie, while I'm grateful to be in on the secret, why are you telling us?"

Amelia looked over at Minerva and Harry, and then to the door. It opened a moment later, and Sirius made his way into the gathering, looking uncharacteristically serious.

Amelia took a deep breath as she stood up, Neville and Susan following suit. "Susan, Neville, allow me to introduce to you Sirius Black, soon to be head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black. Lord Black, Neville Longbottom, heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom, and my niece, Susan Bones, heir to the Noble House of Bones."

The introductions went smoothly, as both Susan and Neville had been trained in proper etiquette. Neville bowed slightly before offering his hand for the Black lord to shake, after which Sirius turned to Susan. She gave a small curtsey, and offered her own hand, which Sirius lightly kissed, smiling. "It's a pleasure to meet you both," he said courteously. "All of you," he said, turning to the rest of the room. "Your parents were all great friends of mine, and I look forward to getting to know the next generation."

Ron and Ginny seemed startled to know that their parents had been friends with Sirius, while Hermione obviously knew that she wasn't included in the 'parents' statement, but nonetheless was happy to see the man again. Especially since Harry seemed so ecstatic.

Neville almost grimaced, but held it in. He didn't want to talk about his parents, and hoped the conversation would steer clear.

Susan just looked from her aunt to Sirius, and back, noting the way they seemed to be standing just a little too close, an idea niggling in the back of her mind. Amelia had said she wanted to introduce someone. She wondered if there was anything going on between those two. She caught Harry's eye, and he grinned and nodded. Susan returned the smile, happy for her aunt. Sirius seemed like a nice man, and she knew her aunt got lonely sometimes.

With the heavy explanations over, Harry led his friends on a tour of the house. Hermione and Susan drooled over the library, while Ron couldn't wait to get out onto the Quidditch pitch. The ballroom received some appreciative whistles from Ginny, and Neville's eyes widened when Harry pointed out the greenhouse.

Harry somewhat nervously showed them his room, which was met by approving nods from all his friends.

Ron liked the broom decal he had found at Quality Quidditch Supplies, and Ginny was enjoying the muggle posters he had set up. They didn't move, but some of the artwork was so beautiful it didn't need to.

Hermione immediately moved over to the bookshelf and started reading the titles, much to Harry's amusement.

When she turned back to him, he smiled. "Yes, I'm bringing most of them with me to school, and yes, you can borrow them."

Hermione blushed a little, but was pleased with his response. She was especially eager to read his history books. Goblin rebellions got rather old after a while.

Ginny pulled Harry over to sit on the bed, while Ron claimed the desk chair. Hermione also sat on the bed, and Neville and Susan claimed places on the floor. When Harry had first arrived, the rug had been a rather dark brown. However, thanks to the wonderful world of magic, it was now a medium-dark gray, which set off the walls quite nicely.

"Spill, Potter," Ginny commanded, not letting go of his hand. She had a feeling he might need some comfort.

Harry did look rather nervous, though he began speaking willingly, without any further prodding.

Harry hesitantly began to tell them of what had happened at the beginning of the summer. He didn't go into much detail, unwilling to tell them all of it – especially Susan and Neville, whom he liked quite a bit but didn't really know all that well yet – but he told them about his uncle's lost client, and how Vernon had decided it was his fault. He informed them of how he had woken up a day later on the floor of his room, and decided then and there that he couldn't stay any longer. He talked about how Sirius had found him dragging his trunk down the street, and how he had taken him to his family home, before calling Minerva.

Hearing Harry call her 'Aunt Minerva' was a very strange experience, Ron reflected. He wasn't stupid enough to not be able to read between the lines, and he knew that his friend's summer had been rougher than he had really explained, before he had left. He also couldn't ignore the tiny twinges of jealousy on that tour of the castle. But he squashed it down, just happy that his friend was now safe.

After that, Harry quickly touched on the rest of his summer, the shopping trip, summer studies, flying, and the like. For the first time, he truly looked carefree. He was still a kid in many ways, and for as long as he was able, he wanted to be able to act like one.

**XXX**

The friends stayed in Harry's room for a while longer, laughing and talking about all manner of things, from what they had been doing with their summers, to their schoolwork. Hermione, Susan, and Neville spent some time talking about the electives that Ginny - and hopefully Harry - would be taking, telling them what to expect. Harry was surprised to learn that Neville was also taking Arithmancy, but was pleased that he would – hopefully – be able to share another class with him.

Susan was interested to hear what Minerva had managed to do for Harry – she hadn't known that it was possible to change electives, and she was impressed that Harry was managing to fit an entire year's worth of Ancient Runes and Arithmancy work into the span of one summer.

When Ron's stomach told them loudly that it was time for lunch, the six new friends made their way down to the dining room, where they found an impressive spread laid out for them. It appeared that the adults had already eaten, or so they were informed by Tibby, so they didn't wait before falling on the sandwiches, crisps, roasted potatoes, and salad with relish.

After lunch, they decided to do some flying, though Hermione and Neville seemed less than eager.

Harry quietly pulled Ron aside, and suggested that before they discuss any Quidditch matches, they work on helping their friends get more comfortable in the air.

Ron was willing, and took Hermione with him, while Harry watched, amused, before turning back to see Ginny looking at him knowingly. He just shook his head, and together, they spent some time with Neville. Susan was more than willing to show him a few tricks that helped her, and soon enough, the two were in the air, circling slowly.

Ginny was the next one up, and Harry was surprised by the amount of ease she showed on a broom. He pulled up next to her, riding his own Firebolt. "Where'd you learn to do that?" he asked, smiling. "According to Ron, you've never flown in any of the Weasley family Quidditch matches."

Ginny scowled. "They'd never let me play. I've been sneaking out to ride their brooms since I was six. I'm hoping to play chaser once Angelina and Alicia leave in a couple years." Harry nodded, his smile widening into a grin at her explanation of her prowess. Ginny suddenly looked concerned. "Please don't tell anyone about the whole stealing the brooms thing. I'd never hear the end of it if my brothers found out."

Harry nodded his agreement, and the two flew off to join the impromptu game of aerial tag that seemed to be going on.

**XXX**

It was probably an hour or so later when Harry and Ginny set down on the edge of the Pitch, near a few trees that provided some comfortable shade.

The rest of the group was still up there enjoying themselves – even Neville and Hermione, now that they were more comfortable.

Since they were alone, Ginny wasted no time in demanding a full explanation. Harry didn't even bother arguing. He took out his wand and set up a few basic privacy wards that he had learned from _Common Wards Everyone Should Know_, causing Ginny to raise her eyebrow. Harry just shrugged. "The wards around the property prevent anyone from telling when magic is used. I've been able to get a lot of practicing done. Aunt Minerva just said that she or Sirius need to be present whenever I'm using magic, in case something goes wrong."

Ginny nodded, and then gave Harry a look he understood completely. With a sigh, he began to tell her everything; from the moment he set foot into Number Four at the beginning of the summer, and through his escape. He told her about how Amelia was investigating his uncle, and how he hoped that they could find something else to prosecute him with, since he really didn't want it to become known, as he knew the wizarding world would find out if Amelia had them arrested for child abuse.

Ginny listened in silence, offering her support as needed. She said nothing when he was done, just gave the boy a Weasley Hug, passing on all her feelings as best she could.

She somehow knew that Harry understood, as he hugged her back, before the two separated. They didn't really need to talk about what had just happened.

The pair continued to talk for a while longer, before a shout from above drew their attention skyward.

The rest of their friends were descending, so Harry took down the privacy wards, making sure his wand was once more hidden before Hermione saw and started in on him using magic over the summer.

The six of them put away their brooms and trooped inside, feeling tired but happy.

They were met by the three adults, who invited them to have tea, and the rest of the afternoon disappeared in a whirlwind of stories and laughter.

Sirius had them all in stitches as he recounted several pranks he and the Marauders had pulled. Minerva looked appropriately stern and upset at his rule breaking, but they could all see her lips fighting a smile.

Soon enough, it was time for everyone to head home. Amelia and Susan were the first to leave, thanking Harry and Minerva for their hospitality, and receiving an open-ended invitation to visit any time.

Susan surprised everyone by giving Sirius a hug, whispering something in his ear. When she stepped back, both of them were smiling.

Amelia also surprised the group by giving Sirius a chaste kiss on the cheek, though if her look was anything to go by, there might be more where that came from soon. Sirius' smile turned to a full-on grin.

Hermione left next, saying goodbye to everyone and hugging Harry tightly, telling him how happy she was for him in a whisper that went unheard by everyone else.

After she called out "The Leaky Cauldron" and vanished, Ron and Ginny were next. Ginny spent longer saying goodbye, hugging Harry just as tightly as Hermione, and extracting another promise to keep writing.

Harry nodded his agreement. "And you guys are welcome, any time," he told them, looking questioningly at Minerva, smiling when he received a nod from her.

Ginny beamed. "And you're welcome at the Burrow," she invited him, not that he really needed the invitation. He had had a standing offer since the summer after his first year.

When it was only Neville left, Sirius and Minerva left the room, and Harry asked Neville to sit down. He had wanted some time alone to speak to the other boy, and so had asked for him to wait until last to depart.

Once alone, though, he wasn't sure how to begin. Finally, he just decided to go with the truth. "I'm sorry for the way I've treated you over the years," he said shamefully.

Neville shook his head. "You didn't treat me badly, Harry," he replied earnestly. "You became friends with Ron, it's only natural that you would spend more time with him."

"But I didn't really spend much time getting to know you. You're a good guy, and I'm sorry that I didn't recognize that earlier. I would like to correct my mistake, if you're willing."

Neville looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Harry leaned forward. "I want us to be friends. We've got a connection, simply because of our parents, but I want to forge that kind of bond with you. You heard Sirius. Our dads were really good friends from almost the beginning. And so were our mums. From what he's told me so far, our families have always stood beside each other."

Neville nodded. The Potter and Longbottom families were longtime allies. "I'd like that," he answered, somewhat shyly.

Harry looked down. "I'd also like to know a little bit about my godmother," he admitted hesitantly. "I know you don't know much, but maybe your grandmother could tell me a little? I know Sirius would be happy to talk to you about your parents."

This was getting into uncomfortable territory, so Neville just nodded. "I could ask her," he replied.

Harry grinned. "Thanks, mate," he said.

Neville had to get home, so with a quick goodbye and a promise to write, and maybe visit again soon, he disappeared.

_Ok, I'm not really sure where Susan came from, but she's becoming a part of this story quite thoroughly. I'm enjoying exploring her character, as it's not really one that gets elaborated on much in the books._

_Please review!_


	11. Ch 11: A Friendly Interlude

**Just a short little interlude between chapters. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

Susan had a lot to think about. Top of her list was the new relationship her aunt appeared to be in, or headed towards, but a close second was Harry Potter.

She had been surprised to receive an invitation to his home, but had been so happy to be included, especially when it meant she got to meet this new man in her aunt's life. She liked Sirius, a lot. He was kind, and funny, and clearly cared a great deal for both Harry and her aunt. She looked forward to getting to know him better.

He had told her a few things about her parents; the stories he had shared were new to her, things her aunt hadn't shared. While he had explained that he hadn't known them that well – they had been much older than him – he had worked with them a lot towards the end of the war.

Susan may have been practical and down to earth, especially for a Hufflepuff, but she was also a teenage girl. She was certainly aware that the boys she had spent the afternoon with were growing up as well. Harry appeared much healthier than he had been the previous term, though he had mentioned seeing Poppy, so she figured that was why. What she had heard about his home life was so horrible, it made her want to hex someone. Preferably his relatives. She was glad her aunt was helping, and she definitely wanted to cultivate this new friendship.

That's all she knew it would be, though, and she was fine with that. While Harry would definitely be a heartthrob that she knew many girls would fight over in the coming school year, she had seen the way he looked at the youngest Weasley. If they weren't an item yet, they would be by Christmas, she would bet anything.

Besides, she was more interested in the shy dorm mate. Neville was also growing up, and growing up well. She would definitely make an effort to write to him this summer, and hopefully they could spend some more time getting to know each other.

* * *

Hermione waited until she was alone in her room before she gave in to the tears. Hearing about Harry's summer just made her so angry! How could anybody do such horrible things to an innocent child?

Her tears spent, Hermione sat back up and made a promise to herself. Harry Potter was her best friend, and she would stand beside him, always. She was glad that he had gotten out of that situation, though it was a blow to her belief in authority, to hear that Dumbledore had left him there, and then not even bothered to check up on him.

She pulled out the book Harry had leant her, and smiled. Harry had sworn that _Potions Making for Dummies_ had taught him more than Snape ever had.

With an hour or two before dinner, Hermione settled down to read. In the back of her mind, she wondered how much convincing it would take for her parents to get their house hooked up to the Floo network. It would be so much easier to work her way through that library if she didn't have to go to The Leaky Cauldron to use their Floo all the time.

* * *

Molly Weasley looked up, relieved, when her two youngest children stepped out of the fireplace. She knew they were growing up, but they had been gone much longer than expected. She had been a little apprehensive of letting them wander around Muggle London on their own, but she had known it was a lost cause the moment Arthur had heard. He had implored them to bring back stories, and asked for some definitions on various items.

She smiled, setting down her knitting. "Hello you two. How was the excursion?"

Ron and Ginny looked at each other guiltily. They hoped they would be able to leave the house again this summer, once their mother realized they had lied to her.

"Erm, about that mum," Ron started, but Ginny cut him off.

"We didn't actually go to London. Harry invited us back to his home."

That confused Molly. "You two went to Surrey?" Her voice raised an octave.

Ginny shook her head. "Harry's not living with his aunt and uncle anymore," she explained, hurrying on before Molly could say anything. "It's a bit of a long story, but Harry doesn't want a lot of people to know. He doesn't want to advertise it, and he doesn't want people to find out what happened."

Molly took a deep breath, forcing herself to calm down. "And what happened?" she asked in that dangerous tone that both children knew meant business.

Ginny sat down, pulling Ron down with her, as she spoke, her voice wavering with distress and anger. She quickly summed up Harry's childhood, before briefly touching on Vernon's explosion, and Harry's departure. She didn't mention Sirius just yet, but she told her mother that McGonagall had gotten the DMLE and DCW involved, and officially taken over Harry's guardianship. She stressed how much happier Harry was, and how good he looked. She told Molly how Madam Pomfrey had looked him over, and healed several old injuries and a few new ones, before putting him on a potions regimen that would deal with his weight issues.

To say Molly was angry would be an understatement. She was furious, and even more so when her daughter told her that Dumbledore had placed Harry with his aunt and uncle illegally, since he really had no authority to do so, and had completely ignored any Will that may have been in place. And then, to make matters worse, he hadn't even checked up on the boy for ten years!

Molly hugged her children, thankful that they were such good friends for the poor boy, and sent them up to wash, while she went to check on dinner. She made a mental note to get in touch with Minerva in the morning, to see if there was any more information the Professor could give. She was surprised that the Transfiguration Mistress had taken on such a role, but she figured it wasn't something Minerva would have done if she hadn't been one hundred percent certain.

As Molly set the table, she thought of the kind boy she had met for the first time at Kings Cross several years earlier. Harry Potter asking her for instructions on how to get onto the platform may well have been the best thing to ever happen to her family.

**XXX**

Upstairs, Ron stopped at Ginny's room, suddenly wanting to talk to her. "Hey, Ginny?" Ginny grunted to show him she was listening. Ron bit his lip. "What's going on with you and Harry?"

Ginny paused. She guessed she shouldn't be surprised. After all, Ron was used to being Harry's friend, and he probably didn't want to share. "We're friends, Ron. We had a good talk on the way back to the Tower, before leaving school, and we've been writing each other all summer."

"But he's told you more than me. Some of what you told mum I didn't even know."

Ginny shrugged. "He wanted to talk to me, so I wanted to listen. It goes both ways, you know. There are things I've told him that I haven't shared with anyone else."

Ron blinked. He knew he would need to think about this conversation later. "Do you… like him?" he voiced questioningly, almost afraid of the answer.

Ginny thought about it for a moment. It wasn't that she needed to think about her answer, she just needed to think about whether or not to tell her brother. Finally she decided he deserved to know the truth. "Yes," she replied bluntly. "I do. Is that a problem?"

Ron was surprised at her straightforwardness. It required a minute to think, but in all honesty, he figured she could do a lot worse. And he knew Harry would treat her right. "I guess not," he admitted, "As long as it's because he's Harry, not because he's the Boy Who Lived."

Ginny was a little surprised at the way he was looking after his friend. She smiled brilliantly. "Don't worry," she assured him. "What I like about him has everything to do with him being Harry."

* * *

Neville looked up as the Floo flared to life, and Amelia Bones stepped out. He set down the Herbology book he was reading, and went to greet her as a proper heir would.

Amelia returned his greeting, and asked if his grandmother was available. Neville called one of the Longbottom house elves, and asked him to fetch Augusta.

The two were only kept waiting for a few minutes, before the Lady Longbottom entered the room, greeting Amelia in her typical brisk fashion. A pointed look almost had Neville departing, but he stopped when Amelia asked him to stay.

"I'm actually here because your grandson suggested I involve you, Augusta. I would like him to remain for this conversation."

Augusta was concerned, but appeared outwardly calm, as she gestured for them all to sit and called for an elf to bring tea and biscuits.

When they had the refreshments, Augusta nodded for Amelia to begin.

The DMLE head took a deep breath, before she carefully outlined the travesty that had occurred almost thirteen years previously. When she came to the present, Amelia paused for only a moment, before continuing, "I have been in contact with Sirius, and I would like to get him a trial by the end of the summer. Neville suggested I ask for you help in controlling the Wizengamot. There is a meeting scheduled for August the twenty ninth; I was hoping we might be able to broach the subject then. I have copies of his memories, and have verified them as being true and unaltered."

Augusta sat back and considered what she had just learned. The idea that an innocent man had been sentenced to Azkaban, without a trial, was not a pleasant one. She looked over at her grandson, who was looking decidedly nervous. "Am I to assume that this 'excursion' you had with your friends yesterday did not in fact take place in Muggle London?"

Neville shook his head, embarrassed. "I was at Harry's. His muggle relatives weren't the greatest, so Professor McGonagall took him in."

Amelia cut in. "I'm currently amassing an investigation into the practices of one Vernon Dursley. Harry is less than willing to risk the news of his abuse at the hands of his uncle getting out, so I am trying to find something else to pin on him. I also facilitated the change of guardianship. Minerva was quite willing to take him in." She smiled. "I think she was feeling guilty for not doing more for James and Lily's son."

Augusta had to think about that as well. She couldn't help but find something fishy in the Potter heir's placement with muggles. As his godmother, Alice would have been next in line after Sirius. She could understand not wanting to saddle _her_ with a second baby, as she certainly was getting up there in years, but the attack on Frank and Alice hadn't taken place for almost a week after the Dark Lord's downfall. What had happened in those intervening days?

Those were questions she wasn't likely to get answered here, so she forced her mind back to the topic at hand.

Augusta nodded. "So young Mr. Black was also in residence?" she asked.

Amelia nodded. "I was there as well, with my niece Susan. I can assure you that Sirius is quite sane, and recovering well from his ordeal."

Augusta considered. If memory served her correctly, Amelia and Sirius had had a bit of a fling developing, before his incarceration. Guessing from the way Amelia was acting now, she would bet that that relationship was heating up again. She turned to look at her grandson. "What are your thoughts?" she asked the young wizard.

Neville looked surprised to have been addressed, and even more shocked that his opinion was asked for. He steeled himself, and forced his voice to remain calm as he spoke his thoughts. "Sirius seems like a good guy. Like Madam Bones said, he's recovering, but he doesn't look anything like those wanted posters. Harry said Madam Pomfrey had taken care of both of them." He looked down at his lap. "I like him. He's funny, and nice, and he definitely cares about Harry. He's also got a lot of good stories. He told me a little about mum and dad." Augusta looked slightly angry with this, but Neville looked up suddenly, a fire burning in his eyes that shocked the older woman. "He told me about how he and dad were friends, and how mum and Harry's mum were like sisters from day one. He told me how the only reason he got as good a score as he did on the Herbology OWL was because of dad." Hearing a little about his parents seemed to have brought such a startling change in the teenager. "Gran, you've got to help him," his expression was pleading. "He doesn't deserve what's been done to him, and if you've got the ability to act, the way I see it, you've got the responsibility to act."

Augusta nodded, taken aback by the subtle chastising her grandson had given her, before she turned back to their guest. "I agree that Mr. Black needs a trial, and I would be happy to help, however I may."

Amelia was relieved, and she smiled gratefully. Together, the pair of them began to plan. With the way things stood at the Ministry, she didn't trust much of her department to keep their mouths shut. She had a few Aurors she would get involved later, but for now, she felt safer getting help outside the Ministry, and Augusta would be a good presence to have on her side.

Neville was shocked when, not only did his grandmother ask him to stay, she also asked for his input on their plans.

_So the way I'm imagining the older generation here, Frank Longbottom was a year above the Marauders, and Lily and Alice were in the same year. Amelia, as I said, was five years ahead of the Marauders, and Susan's parents were in their seventh year when the Marauders started at Hogwarts. Molly and Arthur are maybe a year above Amelia, so in their sixth year when the Marauders were in their first._

_Reviews are love!_


	12. Chapter 12

**I apologize for updating so late in the day (well, late where I am). I had to go straight from school to work today, and only just got home.**

**And this is now my second story to pass the 200 review mark, so thank you guys so much!**

**I should also say, as a follow-up to my authors note at the end of the last chapter, the ages of the adults aren't that important, just a frame of reference so that people don't wonder what their relationships were in school. Molly and Arthur's ages don't really matter that much - I did get a few reviews concerning their ages when they had Bill. I'm thinking that Molly probably got pregnant right out of school. I did double check, and Bill was born in 1970, so that would mean Molly and Arthur are at least seven to eight years older than the Marauders.**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

Things changed a bit after that.

The rest of July went by in a haze of visits from friends, Quidditch games, and of course, more studying.

Neville got to have a nice talk with his grandmother, who, for once, didn't spend the whole conversation comparing him to his father, and complaining about how he didn't match up.

It seemed that his initiative to involve her in this secret with Sirius Black had changed something in the formidable dowager. Indeed, though she didn't know how to express it, she truly was proud of the way he had stood up for his father's friend, and she was willing to allow him to gain a closer relationship with the fugitive – though hopefully he wouldn't be one for much longer.

Neville had also spoken with her about Harry, where he went into a little more detail about his new friend's childhood – though not sharing too much, as he didn't want to betray Harry's trust – ending with the request he had made to get more information on his godmother. Augusta was shocked, even more so when she learned that Harry hadn't even known whom his godmother was before this summer. She couldn't help but think that, had things been just a bit different, Harry and Neville might have grown up as brothers.

She was used to feeling disappointment towards her young heir, but the change this summer had wrought was a complete one eighty. Neville was going over to Harry's new home nearly every day now, and the result was a more confident young man. He told his grandmother that the two of them were studying, and just talking, and that Sirius had been sharing a lot of stories about their parents. He even told her he was getting more comfortable on a broomstick! Augusta wanted to meet the boy who had changed her grandson so much. If Harry was able to do this, she had no doubt he had to be a rather special young man.

Molly had spoken with Minerva, and after hearing the whole story, was shocked that Dumbledore would be so inattentive. She offered her former professor her full support. Things were a little tense when she learned that 'infamous murderer Sirius Black' was also in residence, but when she learned that truth as well, she mellowed. Seeing him again was nerve-racking, but Sirius was well enough by this point that he really didn't look like he had spent twelve years in prison and one on the run at all. He was funny, charismatic, and charming, and any computations the Weasley matriarch had about her children spending time at McGonagall castle vanished. They seemed to bond a little over their desire to be a parental figure to Harry. She remembered him from the Order of the Phoenix during the war with Voldemort. She and Arthur were several years older, and though they hadn't been very close, she had enjoyed spending time with him, as well as Lily, James, and Remus. She had never really warmed to Peter, and now she knew why.

Susan was also becoming a regular presence in the McGonagall household. She enjoyed spending time with Harry and Neville – especially Neville – and she, too, was enjoying getting to know Sirius. Especially since it seemed as if the man might become a permanent fixture in her life, if her aunt had anything to say about it. As her parents had been much older than him, he didn't have too many stories – they had been in their seventh year when he had started at Hogwarts. Most of what he knew of them came from the few years after graduation, when they had been members of the Order of the Phoenix together. He did, however, tell her a lot about her aunt. Amelia had apparently been a few years ahead of him in school, but when he had joined the Aurors, she had been one of the training volunteers, as she had only finished her training a couple years earlier. They had enjoyed a rather light, flirtatious relationship that had had hints of being something more, had they had the time, and had events not unfolded as they had.

Harry was enjoying getting to know her, as well. He remembered the events from his second year quite well, and how most of Hufflepuff had shunned him, thinking he had been the one to petrify Justin, but Susan had never said a bad word against him. One afternoon in July, he finally asked her why.

Susan shrugged a little sheepishly. "You seemed just as scared as the rest of us," she explained. "I didn't think you'd do anything to hurt anyone, though I am sorry I never really fought for you against my housemates. Besides, your mother was muggleborn, as is one of your best friends, why would you have any sort of vendetta against them?"

Harry smiled, and nothing more was said on the subject, though he definitely felt closer to the girl after that; he was enjoying making new friends, and felt that Susan could be a lifelong one.

Hermione had left with her parents on holiday to Spain. They would be gone for about two weeks, but Hermione promised she would be back by Harry's birthday.

Harry was very glad for that, because it would be the first time he was actually able to celebrate it with his friends. He didn't want a huge affair, but somehow he knew Aunt Minerva and Sirius would be going all out. They still maintained that they wanted to spoil him rotten.

Ron and Ginny were also over at the Castle a lot, though Ron was much more reluctant to study than the rest. Surprisingly, a comment from Harry on how impressed Hermione would be if she came back and all his summer assignments were complete was enough for Ron to buckle down and hit the books.

Ginny had given the black haired boy a knowing smirk, but Harry had just smiled in return. He may be a boy, but he wasn't clueless.

Ron had told him that he was invited to attend the Quidditch World Cup with his family – his father had managed to get tickets, and even his oldest brothers would be there. Harry was excited, but he also saw the look in Neville's eyes at the mention of the match. Harry knew Neville would not be going, as his grandmother was not a fan.

The opportunity to do something about that arose a few days later. Neville hadn't been able to come over, as his grandmother had asked him to do something at home, and Ron had used some 'improper language' in front of his mother, so it was just Susan and Ginny that day. Later in the afternoon, Amelia showed up, spending some time just cuddling with Sirius on the sofa.

Harry entered the room nervously, and was pleased that, at least, they weren't snogging. "Erm, Amelia, do you have a minute?" he asked hesitantly.

The two adults sat up straighter, and Amelia nodded. "Of course, Harry. Is something wrong?"

Harry shook his head as he sat down in the armchair across from the pair, twisting his hands together in his lap. "I just wanted to ask you something. Susan mentioned that you were going to get tickets for the World Cup, and I was hoping you might be able to coordinate with Mr. Weasley, so that we could all sit together."

Amelia nodded thoughtfully. She would certainly be able to do that. "I don't see why not," she agreed, smiling at how he and her niece had become such good friends.

Harry shifted in his seat. "I was also wondering if you might be able to get an extra ticket. Neville's not going, and I know he's disappointed at that. I was hoping you might be able to get one for him as well. I can pay for it," he hurried to add, but was cut off when Amelia shook her head.

"I will get him a ticket, but I'm not going to let you foot the bill," she smiled. "Neville's a nice young man, and I'd like to do this for him. We'll call it a birthday present, how about that? Think you can keep it a secret until then?"

Harry nodded, grinning as he stood up. "Thanks, Amelia. This means a lot to me." Both adults smiled at the charitable young man, though that expression changed to embarrassment the next moment, when his eyes took on a devious glint. "Now, I'll let you get back to what you were doing. And remember Padfoot, don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

He hurried out of the room before they could yell at him.

He was still laughing to himself when he found Ginny waiting for him at the foot of the stairs. He gulped nervously, wondering if she had heard.

Apparently, she had, but she wasn't disappointed. She just gave him a gentle hug, smiling as she stepped back. "That was a nice thing you did, Potter."

Harry returned the smile, and the two headed back to the library. "I know how much he wants to go, and I didn't want to have to ask your dad if he could get one more ticket. I know Amelia's got some more pull, and I don't think she's actually gotten hers and Susan's yet."

Ginny nodded her understanding, and promised to keep it quiet, as the two entered the library and sat back down next to Susan, returning to their respective books.

**XXX**

Harry's birthday was a quiet affair – or, as quiet as it could be, with Molly Weasley involved. She and Minerva had had a bit of an argument when it came to the food, with the professor finally relenting and letting Molly bring the cake. The house elves were quite eager to take care of the rest of the meal. It seemed that they had grown quite fond of her new charge, and wanted to make his birthday the best ever – not that that was much of a challenge. Minerva had been hard-pressed to hide her laughter – and Sirius hadn't even tried – watching the excitable creatures interrogate Harry on his favorite foods.

Hermione had returned the day before, and was there, looking very tan.

Ron and Ginny came, along with their parents, Fred, and George. Mr. Weasley and the twins had been informed of the situation, and promised to keep it all a secret. Fred and George were awestruck the moment they learned that Sirius Black was Padfoot, and that they had actually spent a year being taught by Mooney.

Remus was also there. It had taken some doing, a stern talking to from Minerva - where she informed him that all those empty bedrooms were just going to waste - and quite a bit of pleading from Harry, before he consented to move in. But only temporarily. And he drew the line at Minerva buying him his own new wardrobe. Still, he couldn't deny how happy Harry was in his new home.

When Minerva and Sirius had informed him of what had happened at the beginning of the summer, he had had to take a few minutes, just to ensure that he wouldn't go and do something rash – like hex one Vernon Dursley to within an inch of his sanity. As they continued, telling him their theories on why Dumbledore had left him there, and why the leader of the light had done nothing at the evidence of obvious abuse, he included the old man in his thoughts of hexing. He didn't want to believe what they were telling him, not of the man who had made a Hogwarts education possible for him, but listening to their theories, and hearing Harry's explanations of his first few years at school, he really couldn't come to a different conclusion. Suddenly, Dumbledore's request for him not to try and connect with Harry before he came to Hogwarts made much more sense.

Susan and Amelia were there as well, and so were Neville and Augusta.

Neville had invited him over for dinner the night before, as he had just wanted a quiet celebration at home. He had been surprised to even receive so many presents, but Susan, Ron, and Ginny had all sent him gifts. Harry had given him a muggle book on plants, which Neville seemed to revere, especially after seeing the glossy colored photos on the pages.

Augusta was pleased to finally meet Harry, and seemed impressed by the young man. On a bit of a whim, Harry invited her to come with Neville to his party the next day, which she graciously accepted.

Minerva watched the gathering with a proud smile. As they were trying to keep their situation quiet for as long as possible, she hadn't invited any of her colleagues to come, though she reserved that idea for next year. She wanted to show off her new charge. She knew that Filius and Pomona would definitely be surprised come September. Severus probably would be as well, but not in a good way. Sometimes she wondered why Albus had hired him. He really was hindering a whole generation; the number of eligible Auror and Healer candidates had decreased dramatically since his appointment, as fewer and fewer could meet the potions OWL and NEWT requirements.

Tibby and Miller, her two head elves, had set up a rather impressive spread outside, on the edge of the Quidditch pitch, under a tent to provide some shelter from the sweltering July sun.

The adults sat in the shade, watching their children fly about in an impromptu game. The teams were a little bit uneven, with Ron playing Keeper on one end, Hermione on the other – though she tended to lurch in the other direction whenever the quaffle came towards her. Harry and Ginny made up one set of Chasers, and Neville and Susan made up the other. Fred was Beater for Harry's team, and George played Beater for Neville's.

The air was filled with shouts and laughter as the adults looked on, smiling at how much fun the children were having.

At lunchtime, the kids all descended rapidly, and fell upon the food with a ravenous fervor.

Mrs. Weasley had truly outdone herself with the cake. It could have easily fed twice the amount of people present, and had a miniature Harry done in frosting, flying around the top in pursuit of a tiny golden frosting snitch.

Harry's eyes almost bulged at the pile of presents waiting for him. Aunt Minerva and Sirius were doing their best to undo years of lessons beaten into him by the Dursley's, but Harry didn't think he'd ever get used to people spending so much on him – or people _wanting_ to spend anything on him.

Hermione gave both him and Neville their presents, since she hadn't been able to send anything from Spain. Harry couldn't wait to read _Dueling Techniques for the Master_, while the three gardening pots she had brought back for him from Spain intrigued Neville. They were very pretty, with the Spanish patterns, and would look quite nice in his greenhouse.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave him a book on Wizarding law, and a tin of fudge. They had collaborated with Minerva a bit, to make sure it wasn't a book he already owned, but they thought he might like it, considering what his godfather had been through.

Fred and George's present impressed Harry, as he pulled out some homemade joke products. He knew they were interested in opening a joke shop, but he hadn't realized they were so far along. He gave them a searching look, and they just winked.

Ron's gift of chocolate frogs was typical, and reassuring. So many things were changing in Harry's life, it was nice to see something predictable.

Susan and Amelia gave him a foe glass and the Auror Handbook. Harry wasn't sure what he wanted to do with his life, but being an Auror definitely was a contender. Especially after learning that his father had been one, as had his grandfather. Charlus Potter had been one of the most celebrated heads of the DMLE in the last five hundred years. His death at the hands of a Death Eater raid was what had given Barty Crouch, Sr. his rise to the top.

Neville and Augusta had presented Harry with a thin, handwritten volume that left Harry speechless. Turning the pages, he discovered the book to be a journal, written by Neville's mum. A few pages in, the handwriting began to change in certain places, and Harry realized that this book was a collaboration between Alice and his mother. There were some recipes he thought might be potions that the two women had created themselves. A picture was stuck between two pages, and Harry pulled it out, a lump in his throat as he took in the smiling figures of Alice Prewitt and Lily Evans. They must have been in their third or fourth year, and were clearly best friends.

Harry looked up, eyes shining as he thanked the Longbottom's fervently. Augusta just gave him a gentle smile and nodded, but Neville looked like he understood completely.

Remus' gift also brought a few tears to his eyes. The stuffed dog, wolf, and stag animals looked rather worn, and Remus told him how he had managed to collect them from the house at Godric's Hollow, and kept them all these years. He had wanted to give them back to Harry, but he wasn't sure it was something that would be desired.

Harry loved Ginny's present as much as Neville's, though part of it was probably just because she had given it to him. Ginny had woven him a friendship bracelet, using predominantly green and red thread. The significance of the colors was noted by both Sirius and Minerva, though Harry didn't seem to get it. She had gotten a little charm and attached it. The miniature snitch's wings actually fluttered a little bit.

The hug Harry gave Ginny was definitely noticed by all the Weasleys, who made vows to figure out what that was about later. Surprisingly, Ron just smiled at the closeness those two seemed to have. He had talked with Ginny, and was happy with her answers. That didn't mean he wanted to see them snogging any time soon, but he knew that Harry would treat her right.

Once he had opened all the presents from his guests, there was still a sizeable stack left. Harry was almost silent as he unwrapped the gifts from his guardians. As Sirius hadn't been able to actually do any shopping, he had asked one of the McGonagall elves to visit Gringotts to retrieve some money, which he then gave to Minerva to help cover the costs. It was time to start using that Black family fortune, and in ways that his parents would have definitely_ not_ approved of.

Harry was awed by what he had received – several new books on Defense and Transfiguration, Quidditch pads, a carrying case for his Firebolt, a new perch for Hedwig that would match all the furniture in his room, an arm holster for his wand, and perhaps the best gift, a certificate that promised him a trip to a wizarding eye doctor.

He looked confused at this, but that changed to a grin when Minerva explained, "There's a new procedure that's just come out that can fix eyesight. It's not well known, as it is very new, but it's perfectly safe, and you will not need to wear glasses again."

Harry thanked everyone for their thoughtful presents, before he was once more dragged away to the Pitch for a rematch. It seemed that Neville and Susan did not like being beaten 100-30. It probably helped that Harry and Ginny had Ron as Keeper on their team. He had actually had some practice.

As the party began to break up, Amelia gestured for Neville's attention, so that she could present her own gift to him. He looked at the ticket in confusion. Amelia smiled. "I had an extra ticket to the World Cup, and I thought you might enjoy it. It's in the same box as the Weasley's, so we will all be together."

Neville turned to look at Harry, who was beaming. Mr. Weasley fielded a few questions from his children, indicating that they had, in fact, coordinated so that they could all sit together.

Neville then looked at his grandmother; her austere nod indicated that she had already been consulted and had given her approval. Amelia was a longtime colleague, and her niece seemed to be growing into a mature and responsible woman.

Neville mouthed a thank you to Harry, knowing that he had had something to do with all of this.

Once most of the guests had left, Amelia gave Harry his second present. She told him of how her investigation had uncovered multiple counts of fraud and embezzlement by one Vernon Dursley. She had handed over her evidence to the muggle authorities, and they had made an arrest the day before. The company he had worked for, Grunnings, were quite pleased to have been informed of what their employee had been up to. She decided, however, not to tell him about the money they had been given for his care. She didn't want him to have to deal with the knowledge that they had effectively been stealing from him.

Harry just kept smiling, as everyone left through the fireplace, until it was just him, Sirius, Remus, and Minerva once more.

"So did you have fun?" Sirius asked, smiling.

Harry just gave him a hug. When he stepped back, he moved over to hug Minerva and Remus as well. They all watched, smiling, as he headed up to his room. It was truly great to see a happy Harry Potter. It made them all feel like they were making a difference.

**XXX**

Albus Dumbledore entered his office and let out a sigh of contentment, happy to be home after a rather harrowing few weeks at an ICW conference in Japan.

He glanced around the room, taking in the sleeping portraits, the overflowing desk, Fawkes asleep on his perch, the instruments puffing away in the corner…

Albus frowned, going over to investigate that corner more closely. Most of the instruments were still working, but there were two that had stopped. Both instruments were used to monitor one particular student.

The one in front dealt with the wards on Privet Drive, while the second monitored Harry's health and magic levels. Albus' eyes widened in alarm, as he set down the bag he had been carrying and immediately disapparated to Surrey.

There appeared to be nothing wrong on the outside, but no one answered the door when he knocked. Albus furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Are you looking for the Dursleys?"

Albus turned around, suddenly thankful that he had had the foresight to transfigure his purple and silver robes into something muggle appropriate. Well, muggle appropriate had he been visiting the neighborhood fifty years ago. He nodded as he made his way back down the walk. "Yes, I was. Have they taken a family trip for the day?"

Mrs. Number Six, who had always disliked Petunia for her nosey habits – never mind the fact that she was much the same way – sniffed. "I should think not!" she replied haughtily. "It was quite the to do. Yesterday morning, the constable showed up and arrested Vernon!"

Albus' eyes widened. "Can you tell me the charges?" he asked urgently. If the police were involved, the chances of him getting Harry to come back here were slim. Though theoretically, the wards could be replicated, as long as he lived with his aunt, and as long as he hadn't stopped thinking of the place where Petunia dwelled as home.

Mrs. Number Six leaned forward, as if she were sharing a secret. "The rumor is, he was embezzling funds from his company, and, get this, from his nephew! We were all told that the boy was a no good criminal with not a penny to his name! Turns out his relatives were being given a monthly stipend to care for him, and they spent not a pound on him. So horrible! I wish I could apologize to the boy, but he hasn't been seen around for weeks. Not since the first week of the summer, I think."

Albus numbly walked away, barely able to give the woman a farewell. The idea that Harry hadn't been seen for weeks was troubling. The monitor on his health not working was also worrying. That device would only stop working if Harry was dead, or behind some very powerful wards. Only a fidelius, or the wards surrounding some of the older ancestral homes, could interfere with his monitor.

He also had to wonder how they had found out about the stipend. Dumbledore had authorized a monthly payment of five hundred pounds from the Potter estate for Harry's upbringing. He had known that it hadn't been used as such, but he had considered Harry's treatment here just the cost of safety. For the Greater Good.

Arriving back at school, he looked around somewhat helplessly. He didn't even have anyone he could talk to right now. He would ask Molly if she knew anything, and if not, to keep an eye out. He would also send a note to Minerva, asking for a moment of her time as soon as she was able, but other than that, the only thing he could do was wait until September the First, and hope that Harry was on that train.

_So, I can't find any official record of what Alice Longbottom's maiden name was, but a general consensus is that she was born a Prewitt, so that's what I'm going with. So I guess she and Molly are like, cousins or something._

_Please review!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the characters, I'm just playing around with them**

August passed much the same as July, with the addition of the Weasley twins. They spent much more time at Harry's, now that they had learned that two of their idols were in residence. It was even enough to offset the fact that they were willingly visiting a professor's home during the summer holidays.

Hermione was indeed impressed that Ron had finished his summer assignments, though he was a little annoyed with how surprised she seemed. It had taken Harry talking with Hermione for her to realize what she had done, and she had immediately hurried off to apologize.

Sirius and Remus had begun giving the students lessons on dueling, something they were all eager to learn. They focused more on using spells together, and how to fight, than on formal dueling, so that they could be prepared, should the situation arise where they needed to defend themselves.

The last of the Marauders also began teaching them how to dodge, reasoning that the best offense was a good defense. Sometimes, the best way to block a spell was to not let it hit you.

Harry was, unsurprisingly, the best at this new class. Defense had always been where he shined, and he was used to dodging.

All the lingering apprehension Molly had had about letting her children go over to McGonagall Castle every day vanished as soon as she learned that they were actually studying, and had already finished their summer homework, yet were still eager to learn more. Even the twins had spent more time on their schoolwork. It made her so proud as a mother, and she vowed to find some way to thank Harry, Sirius, and Minerva.

Sirius had taken both Neville and Ginny aside when he had noticed their struggles to perform some spells, and upon learning that they were both using family wands, he insisted that they go to Ollivanders to purchase their own. Augusta required a bit of a talking to, but after receiving a dressing down from Minerva on forcing her grandson to use his father's wand, she dutifully took him to get his own.

Ginny was a bit more of a problem, until Sirius put his foot down and gave Molly the galleons, telling her that it was Ginny's birthday present, and he wouldn't take no for an answer. He then whispered something to her that had her looking at Harry in a new light, but try as he might, Harry couldn't get either of them to tell him what Sirius had said. But the result was favorable, and the next day, Ginny was attacking the new lessons with a vengeance, getting used to the increase in power her new nine inch, Hazel and Unicorn hair wand sported.

One of the best parts of the month, to Harry, though, was going to get his eyes fixed at the shop in Diagon Alley. Ginny also seemed to enjoy that part, now that she had an unobstructed view of his brilliant green eyes.

Also discussed in great detail was what would happen at the Wizengamot meeting at the end of the month. Amelia and Augusta had planned, and were planning, to bring the situation to the court first thing, when Albus asked for additions to the agenda at the beginning of the meeting. They figured they were as prepared as they could be, so the only thing left to do was wait.

**XXX**

Ginny's birthday was a family affair, though Harry, Neville, Susan, and Hermione were all invited.

Harry had dithered over what to get her, wanting it to be special, and had finally found what he considered to be the perfect gift. He had asked Sirius for help, having read about the spells in one of his godfather's books, and Sirius had been more than willing, understanding his reasons behind the gift.

Ginny was speechless as she unwrapped the necklace. It was a simple lightning bolt charm on a silver chain, but it was beautiful. Harry was blushing as he helped her put it on, explaining that he and Sirius had tied a few charms into the amulet, which would make her resistant to most mind magics, including the Imperius curse and possession.

Ginny's eyes were tearing up as she threw her arms around Harry's neck.

The rest of the Weasleys also seemed to be grateful; Molly wasn't even trying to hide her tears as she smiled.

**XXX**

On August twenty first, Harry arrived at the Burrow just before dinner, where he was immediately tackled by a beaming Ginny, who pulled him into the kitchen, talking excitedly about the Cup, and their plans for the next few days. The plan was for Harry to spend the next few days with the Weasleys, before they went to Diagon Alley to pick up their school supplies. He would be meeting Minerva in the alley, so that she could escort him to Gringotts for a meeting with his account manager. He had been surprised to receive a speedy response from the Goblins, informing him that he should have met with his manager by his eleventh birthday.

Dinner that night was a boisterous affair, as Harry was introduced to the eldest Weasley brothers for the first time. Bill was tall and gangly, with wiry muscles and a fang earring. His red hair hung in a long ponytail down his back. The only way Harry could describe him was 'cool'.

Charlie was short and stocky, built along the same lines as the twins. His arms were covered in scars and burns, a testament to the dangers of his job.

Both were rather cheery, and Harry was able to watch the dynamics of the Weasley children with interest. It was interesting to see where the lines were drawn. Ginny and Percy clearly revered Bill, while Ron and the twins seemed to consider Charlie their favorite older brother.

Bill and Charlie were ecstatic to finally be able to meet the famous Harry Potter – though they were happy because of what he had done for their family, not because of any famous monikers he may have been known by.

Harry had done so much for the Weasleys – he had saved Ginny's life, befriended Ron and the twins, and it was easy to see how much their parents adored him.

All of the Weasley boys - minus Percy, who was busy in his room with all of the work he had taken home with him, wanting to impress his new boss, Mr. Crouch - also managed to corner the black haired teenager later that night, to ask about his relationship with their sister. The twins had filled in Bill and Charlie, and then had asked Ron why he wasn't more upset.

Ron's answer had surprised all of them. It was clear to them that their youngest brother was growing up. He looked them all in the eye, and simply informed them that he trusted Harry. And Ginny really liked him back, so who were they to interfere? She wasn't a kid anymore, and they needed to let her live her life.

Harry entered the sitting room, and gulped nervously at the wall of Weasleys he was met with.

Bill smiled, though it didn't do much to reassure the young wizard. "Why don't you have a seat, Harry. We'd like to talk to you about something."

Harry looked at Ron, only to receive a shrug in return. It made him feel better that his best friend wasn't really involved in whatever was going on.

"We wanted to ask you what's going on with you and our sister," Bill continued, leaning forward intently.

Harry swallowed again. Truthfully, he hadn't really thought much about it. He liked Ginny, she had become a great friend. What he couldn't ignore was the way his eyes always seemed to seek her out first when he entered a room, or the way he always loved reading her letters more than anyone else's, or how she was the one he most looked forward to seeing every day and least looked forward to leaving every afternoon.

Harry threw another look at Ron, pleased once more that the youngest Weasley male was growing up. A year ago, he knew Ron would have flown off the handle at the very thought of him pursuing a relationship with his sister. He recognized that what he said now might make or break their friendship, and if he said the wrong thing, he didn't doubt that the rest of the Weasleys wouldn't hesitate to throw him out and never let him come back.

Harry sighed. "I'm not really sure, right now," he started, holding up a hand as Charlie made a move to speak. "I don't really know what you're asking. I like Ginny. She's a really great friend. But do I like her the same way I like Ron, or even Hermione?" He shook his head, smiling a bit, his eyes going slightly out of focus. "No. Ginny's… she's different. She's special. And I think I could spend the rest of my life figuring out why."

Bill blinked. That hadn't been what he had expected, but it definitely showed that it wasn't only Ron who was growing up. That was a very mature and heartfelt answer.

Harry wasn't quite finished. "Look guys, I know you care about your sister, and that's great. Take it from someone who knows what it's like to not have family care about you. Ginny's lucky to have you all, and believe me, she knows it. Even if she hates your over protectiveness, she does know how lucky she is, and she loves you all. But really, I'm only fourteen, and Ginny's just turned thirteen. We're young. We don't have to have it all figured out right now, right? But we're not kids anymore, no matter how much you might disagree, so don't try and say we're too young to see what happens."

Bill smiled, and nodded, reaching out to shake Harry's hand. "I'll admit, I'm impressed. You're pretty mature for your age, you know that?"

Harry shrugged. "I've had to grow up fast," he replied, smiling ruefully.

Bill looked at Charlie, Ron, and the twins, all of whom nodded. He looked back at Harry. "Well, I'm glad you realize that you're young, but I guess if it has to be someone, you're probably the only one I'd trust with my sister."

Harry grinned, pleased to have their approval. Hopefully, they'd help with their parents, should anything develop in the near future.

Fred and George moved over to drape an arm around Harry's shoulders. As they led him towards the door, they used their usual magic to lighten the mood.

"Just remember Harry," George – or maybe Fred – started.

"You hurt her," that was the other twin.

"You die," the first one finished.

Both twins laughed, but all the Weasley boys stopped short when they saw Ginny standing in front of them. Her expression was so like Molly's at her most furious, it actually made all of them take a step back. Even Bill.

Harry extracted himself from Fred and George, and moved forward, trying to diffuse the potentially stressful situation.

"Gin," he started, only to stop in surprise when her ire immediately vanished as she focused on him.

She even smiled. Damn it, he really had no idea what that nickname did to her. Finally, she just shook her head. "Thank you for caring, but if you ever stick your noses in my business again, I'll make sure they fall off. Bill, I will make you regret ever teaching me the Bat Bogey hex."

Bill winced, and nodded. The rest followed suit quickly, not wanting to draw her wrath more than necessary, and the group all made their way up to bed. They did have a rather early start tomorrow.

**XXX**

Waking up early was something Harry was used to, but Ron and the twins grumbled all the way to the hill where they were to catch their portkey.

Harry just walked beside Ginny, enjoying it thoroughly. She wasn't quite a morning person, but she was more awake than her brothers. They were now complaining about how Bill, Charlie, and Percy were able to just apparate later to meet them.

Hermione rolled her eyes at that, deciding it wasn't worth it to try and get them to stop complaining, so she just joined in on Harry and Ginny's conversation. They were now discussing some of the high points of Arithmancy, and what they thought Harry would have to know for the test he would be taking in a couple of weeks.

At the portkey, they were met by Amos Diggory and his son, Cedric, who was going into his sixth year, though in Hufflepuff. He greeted them courteously, though his attitude warmed up a little when Harry made an effort to actually speak with him. They were able to discuss school pleasantly for a few minutes before Arthur warned them that their portkey was scheduled to depart in a few seconds.

The two groups separated at the campground, though Cedric waved goodbye, and asked Harry to give his regards to Susan, whom he had learned would be in the same box as them.

Harry returned the wave with a smile, and followed the Weasleys to their reserved spot. He watched in amusement as Arthur wrangled his children into trying to set up their tent by hand.

Hermione eagerly waded into the fray, helping Arthur to determine what went where, and the result was a tent that leaned haphazardly to one side, before Arthur sighed in resignation, and used his wand to correct his mistakes.

Once they were settled in, Harry and Ginny were sent to fetch water, while Ron and Hermione set up the kitchen and the twins helped Arthur set up the girls' tent.

When the set up was complete, the children were given leave to go explore. Fred and George wandered off in search of their friend Lee, and Angelina and Alicia, two of Gryffindor's chasers, whom they had made plans to meet up with before the match.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny wandered in the direction of the stalls that various vendors had erected. By luck, they managed to find Susan and Neville before they had wandered too far. Augusta and Amelia had made arrangements for their charges to spend the night in the Weasleys' tents, as Augusta wasn't attending the match, and Amelia could barely swing the time to go to the game, let alone spend the night afterwards.

The six friends wandered around, looking at the various vendors and purchasing souvenirs. Ginny bought a tall Irish hat, and Ron purchased a Krum action figure, revering the Bulgarian seeker for his talent. Ginny caught Harry's eye and had to look away before she started laughing.

Harry immediately purchased six pairs of omnoculars without a second thought, passing them out and overriding any protests. "Call it a gift. Save your money for something else, or use it to buy me a really awesome Christmas present." He refused to budge, and they were all forced to accept the omnoculars.

Ginny grinned her thanks as she started fiddling with the piece of equipment. She knew better than to argue; Harry spent his money on his friends not because he wanted to show it off, or because he wanted to buy their friendship, but because he liked being able to buy things for people he cared about.

Hermione had also come to the same conclusion, and she just said thank you with a smile at her friend's thoughtfulness.

They wandered through the crowds a little more, waving to people they recognized – Seamus and Dean were there with Seamus' mother, Katie had joined Fred, George, Lee, and her fellow chasers at some point, Hannah Abbott was wandering through the crowd with Ernie MacMillan and Justin Finch-Fletchley, Terry Boot and the Patil twins were trying to figure out how to set up a tent.

When they returned to their tents, they found that the elder Weasley boys had joined them, and the afternoon disappeared in a haze of stories about Hogwarts from Bill and Charlie, and speculations on what would happen at the match that night.

**XXX**

The game was amazing. Ireland definitely had the better chasers, but their seeker couldn't even compare to Victor Krum, who was the youngest professional seeker in the league, and played for his home team of Bulgaria.

The twins had confided in Harry that they had placed a bet with Ludo Bagman that Ireland would win, but Krum would catch the snitch. They were trying to save up enough money to open their own joke shop after graduation.

Harry vowed to try some of the moves he witnessed Krum making, though he winced at what Aunt Minerva's reaction may be if he attempted a Wronski Feint in front of her. She was definitely a bit Quidditch obsessed, but that would vanish rather quickly if she thought he was in danger.

Ireland was destroying Bulgaria. As they passed the 150-point lead, Harry knew that at this point, Krum would most likely give up on waiting until they narrowed the gap. If he saw the snitch, he would go for it. With that thought in mind, Harry began using his own skills to search for the elusive golden ball.

In almost the same moment, he and Krum spotted the snitch. Krum banked into a steep dive, easily gaining the lead on Ireland's seeker, and a minute later, Bulgaria's torture was over.

The twins were ecstatic that they had won their bet.

It took quite some time to exit the arena, after the awarding of the cup by Fudge had been completed, but the real party began much later.

Harry was awoken from his sleep by the sounds of screaming, and an explosion rocking the world.

Arthur hurriedly woke the rest of the kids up, and told them to run to the woods, and to look after each other, while he, Bill, Charlie, and Percy went to help the Aurors try and keep order, and find out what was going on.

Harry tried to keep the others in his sight, but they kept getting jostled by the fleeing crowd. With a horrible lurching sensation in his stomach, Harry saw for the first time what everyone was running from. Masked figures were rapidly approaching, holding aloft what appeared to be a muggle family. Harry's fear turned to anger, and he gave his wrist a flick, happy to have the comforting weight of his wand in his hand as he stared at the troublemakers in front of him.

Ginny grabbed his arm, but Harry shook her off. "Wands out, everyone," he growled. They might need to put what Sirius and Remus had been teaching them to use sooner than expected.

Somehow they had lost Fred and George, so it was only the six of them. With a gasp, Susan cried out, "My wand is gone!"

Neville stepped in front of her, as Harry ordered, "Stay back, Susan. Everyone else, stunners whenever you can get a free shot. Neville, Hermione, try and get that family down safely."

He didn't give them a chance to argue, not that they would. In a battle situation, Harry had proved he had what it took to take command, and his friends listened to him because they trusted him.

The masked men were surprised to see any opposition, so they didn't immediately react when the stunners began to rain down on them. Neville and Hermione had gotten the bewitched muggles down, and were now helping the others try and round up… whoever these people were.

Most of them began to disapparate, not expecting to have to really fight anyone.

Harry dodged a purple spell that came at him, and came face to face with a white mask. He couldn't see the man's expression, but there was definitely an amusing glint to his tone as he growled, "Enjoy yourself while you can, Potter. You won't be able to for much longer." A moment later, he too was gone, and the six friends were left alone amongst the rubble.

"Harry!" Hermione's shriek turned their attention to the woods, where a great green glowing skull was illuminated against the sky. Harry felt his stomach drop, even as Ginny explained in a hushed whisper that what they were looking at was called the Dark Mark, and it was the mark of Voldemort and his followers. Whenever it had been seen in the first war, it indicated that someone had been murdered at that location.

Several pops indicated the arrival of more people, and once more, their summer studies proved to be advantageous, as they all ducked the stunners heading their way, before Amelia recognized the group in front of her, and called for the Aurors to halt.

She asked Harry what had happened, and so he explained as concisely as possible, though he omitted the threat, the implications behind it, and the fact that he had recognized the voice that had issued it.

Amelia sent Aurors to investigate the source of the Dark Mark, and they returned with a terrified house elf in tow. "She was carrying this, ma'am," one of the Aurors handed over a wand.

Susan gasped. "That's my wand!" she cried, flinching when all eyes turned towards her. She felt better when Neville wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "When Harry told us to take our wands out, I realized that I didn't have mine. It must have fallen out of my pocket at some point."

Amelia grimaced as priori incantatem was performed, showing for all of them that her niece's wand had indeed been the one to cast the spell for the Mark. She vowed at that moment to get Susan a wand holster like Harry's.

The elf, named Winky, was quickly claimed by Barty Crouch, Sr., the previous head of the DMLE. He had been demoted shortly after his son's exposure as a Death Eater, and took up the mantle of Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, while Amelia moved from her previous position, to Crouch's. It had certainly created some tension between the two, but she did her job to the best of her ability; dealing with idiots was all just part of the job.

Amelia took Susan and Neville home, after Arthur had arrived with the rest of his sons to claim Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. It had been a long night.

_Please review!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: not mine**

Minerva, Sirius, and Remus were relieved that Harry was unhurt, and agreed to stick to the plan, meeting up in Diagon Alley in two days.

Harry wanted to tell them what the man – whom he had learned was wearing the cloak and mask that the Death Eaters (Voldemort's followers) had worn in the war – had said, but decided it would best be delivered in private. Arthur told them all that the Ministry was blaming it on youthful troublemakers, but Harry wasn't quite as convinced. There was no doubt in his mind that Malfoy Senior had threatened him, but somehow he didn't think the Minister would believe him. If what he had learned over the last couple of years was any indication, Lucius had spent many years lining Fudge's pockets with gold and making 'charitable donations' out of the 'kindness of his heart'.

The next two days saw even more Weasley mayhem. Bill was back from Egypt for the foreseeable future, and would be staying in England for a while, as his employers, Gringotts bank, had need of his services in country. Charlie didn't have to be back on the dragon reserve until the first week in September, so he would be able to see his younger siblings off to school.

More Quidditch games were played, and all the Weasley brothers complimented their sister's skills. Hermione had gone back to her home, but promised to see them at the Alley. They had received confirmation from both Susan and Neville, that they would also meet them on the morning of the twenty-fourth.

That morning dawned clear, without a cloud in the sky, and Molly had quite a large bunch wrangled in the sitting room, ready to depart. Percy had begged off, as he had finally found a flat to rent, and would be busy settling in.

Minerva was waiting in a corner at the Leaky Cauldron, a large dog sitting next to her looking decidedly smug. She greeted them all, before telling Harry that they needed to get to Gringotts for their meeting, and making plans to meet up with the rest of them in a few hours at Florean Fortescues, though she wasn't sure how long their appointment would take.

**XXX**

Harry waited nervously in the line at the bank. He didn't know why Sirius was there, and he worried that someone would recognize him somehow. He also wasn't sure what would happen at this meeting.

Finally, it was their turn, and Harry stepped up to the teller. "Good morning," he greeted courteously. "My name is Harry Potter, and I have an appointment with my manager."

The goblin, Crushaxe, peered over the counter suspiciously. Evidently, he couldn't find any sense of falsehood, because he just nodded, and gestured another goblin forward. He was about to speak, when Harry greeted the newcomer.

"It's Griphook, right? Nice to see you again," Harry grinned.

Both goblins looked taken aback, and Griphook let out a toothy grin. "You as well, Mr. Potter. I must admit to some surprise that you remember me."

Harry shrugged. "It only seems fair, right? I mean, you take care of our finances and business, and you know who we are, why shouldn't we return the favor?"

Griphook nodded thoughtfully, and led Harry and a beaming Minerva and oddly grinning black dog down a side hall. Unknowingly, Harry had done more for Goblin–Wizard relations in one meeting than the Ministry had done in the last hundred years.

**XXX**

Sharptooth looked up as his client entered, leading the Transfiguration professor from Hogwarts, and a large black dog. Once they were alone, he set down the document he was reviewing, and nodded. "Welcome, Mr. Potter. As I told you in my response to your request, this meeting should have happened several years ago. I am quite interested to figure out why it did not."

He gave the teenager a severe look, and Harry swallowed, remaining polite as he replied, "I'm afraid I had no idea I even had an account manager, Mr. Sharptooth. Until this summer, I thought the only vault I owned here was my trust vault. I was… recently informed that the Potter Family Vault is much larger, though I won't be able to remove any money from it until I turn seventeen."

Sharptooth sat back and considered. He remembered the events surrounding Lord and Lady Potter's deaths, including the sealing of their Will before it could be executed. As a Goblin, there had been nothing he could have done, and it would have fallen to Albus Dumbledore, as head of the Wizengamot, and as self-appointed magical guardian for the young Potter heir, to inform him of his duties and rights as a Head of House.

He glanced over at the dog, and McGonagall. He had received confirmation from the DMLE and DCW of Mr. Potter's change in guardianship, and Mr. Dursley's arrest, so he knew why the professor was there. The dog, however…

A thought niggled in the back of his mind, and he let out a rather surprising laugh, shocking all of them. "If the young Lord Black will consent to show himself, I think we can get this meeting underway."

It was a very surprised Sirius who changed back. "How did you know?" he asked, taking a seat.

Sharptooth was still chuckling. "I've been the Potter family manager for many years, Mr. Black. We have always had a good working relationship; one reason is that I keep the secrets I am told. James Potter told me a rather fascinating story one time, regarding his attempts with his friends to learn the animagus transformation. He did not, however, tell me your forms. Consider it an educated guess. Add to that the fact that young Mr. Potter here seems to be remarkably informed, something that suggests education by a lord of an Ancient and Noble House."

Sirius nodded, still dazed, and Minerva decided to steer the conversation in the direction they had intended. "Mr. Sharptooth, we came here today for several reasons. Harry would like to hear a little bit about his family's investments and portfolio, and we will discuss any changes, should they be necessary. We were also hoping to see James and Lily's Will, should you have a copy, and I think Harry wanted to look at his Family Vault. I know he can't remove any of the money, but there may be other keepsakes he would want to have."

Sharptooth nodded his approval, and took out a bowl and a dagger. "First off, there's no mister. It's just Sharptooth," he grinned. "Second, we need to prove you are who you say you are, Mr. Potter. This is an inheritance test. It will show us your lineage, going back up to fifteen generations of wizards. I just need seven drops of blood, if you would be willing."

Harry nodded and took the knife, pricking his thumb and allowing the allotted drops to fall into the bowl. "You're Sharptooth as long as I'm Harry, please," he asked, smiling. "Mr. Potter just sounds weird. Besides," he threw a grin over at Minerva, "I get enough of that at school."

Minerva smiled, knowing that she would have to constantly remind herself to call him by his surname once the term began. She had gotten used to him as 'Harry'. It was amazing how quickly he had become integrated in her life.

The test complete, a charmed piece of parchment began to list all of Harry's ancestors, going back many generations. Most of it wasn't much of a shock, though Harry was surprised to learn that his grandmother Dorea, had in fact been born Dorea Black, a relative of Sirius'.

His mother's side was a bit surprising, since he had thought she was a muggleborn, but as it turned out, there were several magical beings in the past, though they usually married muggles, and had squib children.

The biggest shock came at the top of the parchment. There, in plain black ink, was the name Godric Gryffindor.

Harry looked at his guardians. Minerva also seemed to be in shock, though Sirius looked like he had expected it. "It's not that surprising," he admitted. "There have been rumors for years, and nearly all the Potters end up in Gryffindor."

Minerva nodded, coming out of her stupor. "It would appear that the sword of Gryffindor appeared for you for a reason, Harry. It wasn't just that you showed characteristics of the man; you are in fact related to him."

Harry nodded, unable to even form a response.

Sharptooth let them have a few minutes, before he shuffled some papers around and pulled out a file. "I anticipated your request for this meeting," he admitted. "As the Will was sealed by Dumbledore, acting as head of the Wizengamot, we were not able to execute it. However, as the heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, you are able to ask for it to be unsealed, and we have to oblige."

He held out the document, which Harry took with a trembling hand. He opened it, and with Minerva and Sirius looking on, began to read.

_The Last Will and Testament of Lord James Charlus Potter and Lady Lily Rose Evans Potter_

_Being that we are of sound mind, hereby declare all previous wills to be null and void on this day, the 18 October, 1981._

_We appoint Sharptooth of Gringotts to execute this will to the best of his ability._

_Article I_

_Should one of us die, we leave all our remaining possessions to the surviving spouse, and our son, Harry James Potter._

_Article II_

_Should both of us die, we leave the following bequests:_

_* To Remus John Lupin: 500,000 galleons, and our eternal gratitude for being our friend_

_* To our Secret Keeper, Peter Pettigrew: 500,000 galleons, and our thanks for protecting our family to the best of your ability_

_* To Sirius Black: There's a key to Potter Manor in the family vault. It was always your home too, Padfoot. We know you don't really need more money, but we'll also throw in 500,000 galleons, for a rainy day_

_* To the Hogwarts Trust: Sharptooth should have the paperwork to create the Lily Potter scholarship (I had to fight her tooth and nail for that name, but I'm not changing my mind), for deserving young muggleborns who may not be able to attend school otherwise_

_* To Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: enough money to buy a new set of brooms for the children to learn on. Those old brooms are getting dangerous, so buy some good ones for us!_

_Article III_

_The remainder of our possessions go to our son, Harry James Potter. This includes all of the items found at Potter Manor in Wales, the cottage at Godric's Hollow, and Lion's Castle in Scotland, in addition to Vaults 160, 687, and 890 at Gringotts bank_

_Article IV_

_Should the both of us be unable to take care of our son, the following shall retain custody:_

_ * Sirius Orion Black (Godfather)_

_ * Alice Aurora Longbottom (Godmother) and Francis Wallace Longbottom_

_ * Minerva McGonagall_

_ * Theodore and Andromeda Tonks_

_Signed,_

_James Charlus Potter and Lily Rose Evans Potter_

_Witnesses:_

_Ragnok_

_**Gringotts Branch Director**_

_Sharptooth_

_**Family Manager, Executor**_

_Sirius Orion Black_

**_Family Friend_**

_Signed and noted, 18 October, 1981_

Harry read this all with a stoic expression, though that changed once, when he realized that Pettigrew had been named as the Secret Keeper in the Will.

He looked at Sirius, who just nodded sadly.

"If this hadn't been sealed, you never would have gone to Azkaban!" Harry exclaimed. "It says you weren't the Secret Keeper. Why would Dumbledore have kept this from being executed?"

Minerva hissed, her eyes narrowed to slits. That bastard! She had been on that list to raise Harry. She could have had thirteen more years with him. "I don't think he wanted it to be known that there were alternatives for your care. He, for some reason, seemed to be set on the idea of your living with your mother's sister, and didn't want to jeopardize that."

Harry just nodded as yet another blow was dealt. At one time, he had looked at the venerable old man with respect and trust. Why did he want to control him so badly?

Sharptooth let them all digest the information, before he spoke up. "Now that the Will has been unsealed, would you like me to see to the bequests?" Sirius nodded his agreement.

"Apart from Pettigrew," he growled, receiving a confirming nod from the goblin. "And I really don't need the money," he protested, receiving a weak chuckle from Harry.

Before Sharptooth left, Sirius asked for one more favor. "I would like to handle some Black Family business today, would it be possible to see if Garfunk is available?"

Sharptooth nodded, and promised to return shortly with the Black Family Manager.

Harry, Minerva, and Sirius passed the time swearing at Dumbledore and plotting on how they could use this to free Sirius. They would have to ask for a copy to pass on to Amelia.

Sharptooth returned, leading his fellow manager, who was happy to help his client, uncaring of the fact that a wanted man was currently sitting calmly inside their bank.

Sharptooth generously offered the use of his office, as he took a few moments to prepare a file on the Potter holdings. He had most of it already, but there were a few things he hadn't thought of that he needed to add now, not the least of which was gathering what information he could on the long dormant Gryffindor account, as the young Mr. Potter had been identified as the sole heir.

Garfunk willingly handed over the forms Sirius needed to sign, to officially take on the mantle of Lord Black. He parted with thirteen drops of his blood to confirm his identity and to seal the contract, and accepted the Black Family ring. It was gold, with an onyx stone. On the stone was a gold unicorn, and the mantra 'Toujours Pur' written underneath.

Harry expressed his confusion over the use of a unicorn as the icon for the family, since they were predominantly dark.

Garfunk grunted. "When the family was newer, 'Toujours Pur' meant something else. They strove to be pure of heart and soul. Over time, and several dark lords, the family became more concerned with blood purity, and twisted into what you know today."

The next piece of business Sirius wanted to take care of was to update his will. He took a few of the bequests out, and left some to Remus, some to his cousin Andromeda and her family, and the rest to Harry. He also informed them of his decision to officially make Harry his heir, which was met with surprise from the boy in question.

Sirius just shook his head. "I want to do this, Harry. You already were, but now it means that if something happens to me, you would take on the mantle of Lord Black, as well as Lord Potter. I want you to be taken care of, and more than that, if it were not you, then the title of Lord Black would go to the Malfoy boy. His mother Narcissa is my cousin. The heir has to be a blood relative, which through your grandmother you are, and I would rather you than Malfoy."

Put like that, Harry couldn't argue.

The last item on Sirius' agenda was to go over the investments and holdings of his family. He told Garfunk to withdraw his support from some questionable businesses, and suggested a few others. He also asked Garfunk to look into some muggle businesses. It had been a practice the Potters had started many years ago, and had yielded some favorable results. Some of their better investments were Apple, inc., Coca Cola, and Boeing.

Once Sirius was finished, Garfunk departed with a farewell, and he even offered a smile to the room, indicating his approval of what had been covered.

By this time, Sharptooth was ready, and he handed the file over to Harry. "What you see here, Harry, is the complete list of the Potter holdings. The liquid assets are followed by stocks and shares in various companies around the world."

Harry's eyes widened as he read down the page.

_Ancient and Noble House of Potter holdings_

_Trust Vault (Vault 687)_

_Available for use by Harry James Potter, refilling to 50,000 galleons annually_

_Potter Family Vault (Vault 160)_

_ Liquid assets: 157,934,823 galleons, 4,234,883 sickles, 364,593 knuts_

_Non-liquid assets: jewelry (worth of approximately 593,932 galleons), furniture, portraits, books_

_Vault 890, original holder Lily Evans_

_ Liquid assets: 20,943 galleons, 9,762 sickles_

_Gryffindor Vault (Vault 13)_

_ Liquid assets: 6,896,432,012 galleons, 83,432,843 sickles, 78,874 knuts_

_ Non-liquid assets: jewelry (worth unknown), portraits, books, weapons_

_Stocks and shares:_

_ Flourish and Blotts (4%)_

_ Quality Quidditch Supplies (9%)_

_ Daily Prophet (21%)_

_ Dark Arts Defied (12%)_

_ Gambol and Japes (8%)_

_ Zonko's Joke Shop (11%)_

_ Wizeacre's Wizarding Equipment (7%)_

_ Nimbus Racing Broom Company (16%)_

_ Coca Cola, inc. (19%)_

_General Motors (5%)_

_ Apple, inc. (26%)_

_ Boeing, inc. (12%)_

_ General Electric (9%)_

_ IBM (10%)_

_British Airways (3%)_

Harry looked up, eyes as round as saucers. "How much do these investments make every year?" He asked quietly, unable to really comprehend just how rich he was.

Sharptooth grinned. "I believe your return to be somewhere in the six digits, at the minimum, every year. Last quarter alone, you made just over one hundred thousand galleons.

Harry shook his head. If he was this rich, why had he been forced to wear Dudley's old castoffs?

He turned the page, and Sharptooth nodded. "That is a list of transactions made over the last thirteen years."

Harry almost screamed when he saw what was written there. The later entries were no surprise, they were all purchases he had made for school. What angered him were the earlier transactions. The Dursleys had been paid the equivalent of five hundred pounds a month for his upkeep. That was about 76,000 pounds over the years that they had spent on their own son. He figured many of Dudley's Christmas and birthday presents had been paid for with his money. He looked up, an angry glint in his eyes. "Can I get any of this back?" he asked dangerously.

He was unconscious of the fact that the paper in his hands was beginning to smoke until Minerva gently removed it. She looked just as angry. "I agree. What the Dursleys did was theft, plain and simple. They never spent a knut on Harry's care. I know Madam Bones passed on her findings to the muggle authorities and he has been charged with embezzlement. Can we prove that was the case here?"

Sharptooth nodded. "We will get right on it, and let you know when we have something. Now, was there anything else you needed taken care of today?"

Harry looked at Minerva and Sirius, both of whom shook their heads, so he turned back to his manager. "I think that's it for today, Sharptooth." He then surprised the goblin by standing up and offering his hand. Sharptooth took it, bemused. "I thank you for all your help, and I look forward to doing business with you."

Sharptooth grinned. That wizard was going to make him rich, and he suspected even more than that, the young Potter heir was going to change their world, and it could only be for the better.

**XXX**

They went down to the Potter Family Vault next. Harry really wanted to see what he had other than money in that vault.

He stopped just inside the door, jaw dropping at the piles of gold and silver. He wasn't there for that though, so he focused more on the portraits and trunks. One glass case housed several jewelry pieces, and he admired several pieces, before his eye was caught by one set in particular. It was simple, yet complex in its simplicity. The gold chain of the necklace was dotted with small rubies every few inches along its length, and three small teardrop shaped emeralds hung down. It was accompanied by a pair of earrings, a ruby stud with a teardrop emerald attached.

Sirius saw what he was looking at, and smiled. "Your father gave that to your mother for her seventeenth birthday. He completed the set a few years later when he gave her an engagement ring." Sirius pointed to the ring in question. It definitely matched. The rose gold band was engraved to resemble tree bark, and was studded with small rubies evenly all the way around. There was a modest sized diamond on top, framed on either side with a small emerald. Harry was entranced.

"I can take anything other than money out of the vault, right?" he asked quietly.

Sirius chuckled and nodded, producing a case for Harry to reverently place the necklace and earrings into. He left the ring for now, but he didn't think he'd get a chance to come back to Gringotts before Christmas, and he knew just the person to give this present to.

**XXX**

The goblins had thoughtfully provided Sirius with a glamour bracelet, so he was able to join them for their school shopping.

Harry didn't say much about the meeting with the goblins – Minerva and Sirius knew he was still in shock – but he quietly promised to tell Ginny about it later.

The large group made their way methodically down the alley, stopping in Flourish and Blotts, the Apothecary, and the Stationary shop, before Harry was pulled into Madam Malkin's by his guardians. He had grown quite a bit over the summer, and was in desperate need of some new school robes.

The next stop was Travers' Travels, where Minerva insisted on buying Harry a new trunk. He tried to protest, but only halfheartedly as she showed him a model that included a separate library compartment. He left the store the proud owner of a brand new five-compartment trunk. The first was a regular compartment, though magically expanded to be much larger on the inside. The second was for hanging up clothes that he didn't want wrinkled. The third compartment was a portable library, with enough space to hold up to five hundred books. The fourth was for holding odds and ends, again magically expanded. It would be useful for his broom, cauldron, and telescope. And the fifth was a special compartment to hold potions ingredients so that they wouldn't roll around or get mixed up.

They had a very nice afternoon, and the adults made plans for an end of the year party to take place on the thirty-first, as a last send off for the children before the school year ended. Hopefully, Sirius would be able to attend as a free man.

_So, I'm fairly sure my numbers for the Potter and Gryffindor wealth seem exceedingly high. I just want the point to get across that Harry is stinking rich. And the Gryffindor vault hasn't been used for years, so I figure all that money's been sitting there accruing interest for almost a thousand years. Please don't harp on how unlikely it is for Harry to have that much money - the Potters have always invested wisely, and see generous returns, which accounts for the nice cushion Harry finds himself with._

_Please review!_


	15. Chapter 15

**So, the question was raised by an anonymous reviewer on how Dumbledore could leave all that money alone. I just want it to be made clear that I am not a Dumbledore hater. I'm not trying to portray him as completely manipulative and cruel. He's made mistakes, yes, he's a little manipulative, and he's too set in his ways to realize that he might be wrong. He's got an idea of what's got to happen, and he doesn't think there might be another way, but he's not outright cruel. As to his leaving the bulk of the Potter fortune alone… the Goblins wouldn't let him touch it. He was able to authorize the payment for the Dursleys, as the self-appointed magical guardian, but the Goblins knew the contents of the Will, and they knew he wasn't listed as having any sort of power over the Potter fortune. They would never have let him take anything from the Potter Vault. The payment for the Dursleys was stretching it, but they had no grounds to refuse. I hope that clears it up. To be honest, he's not much of a player in this story. I'm writing this as one book in a series, so it will take a while for the whole situation to be resolved, and it might not happen until the next book, or the one after it. I don't want to rush anything, and do it wrong. There will be a confrontation, that I do promise you.**

**And now, the chapter I know you've all been waiting for! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: don't own**

Once back at McGonagall castle, Harry was finally able to tell his guardians about the events of the World Cup in detail. He was hesitant to speak about the threat, but he knew that they would want to know.

Both were angry and worried, but knew that the only thing they could really do was warn him to be careful.

Harry fidgeted. "The thing is, I recognized the voice. Mr. Malfoy has a very distinctive drawl."

Minerva blanched. "You're certain?" she asked seriously.

Harry nodded. "I definitely knew his voice," he stated positively.

Minerva sighed, collapsing into a chair. "I will tell Amelia, but I'm sure you realize that there isn't anything that can be done about it at this time." Harry nodded. "As long as he has the Minister in his pocket, Malfoy will always escape justice. But Amelia can watch him. If he sets one toe out of line, she'll be there."

**XXX**

The days to the Wizengamot meeting dwindled, and Amelia spent a great deal of time at McGonagall Castle with Augusta, Minerva, and Sirius, going over their plan. Sirius and Remus continued their lessons with Harry and his friends, including the Weasley twins. Both Marauders praised the soon-to-be third, fourth, and sixth years on their progress. Remus told them that they were all very advanced for their ages, and would notice the improvement very quickly once returning to school.

In addition to the lessons, Harry made sure to spend a good deal of time just relaxing and having fun. He and his friends would spend at least an hour every day flying, and more time just talking. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been friends for three years already, but Neville, Susan, and Ginny hadn't known them that well - apart from Ginny and Ron, of course - so they were enjoying getting to know their new friends. The trio had expanded readily enough into a group of six, and to Harry, the addition of Neville, Susan, and Ginny was both welcome, and unquestionable. Even though they were new, they all fit quite completely into the circle. Harry truly enjoyed having so many friends, and he hoped that they would continue to have the same dynamic once back at Hogwarts.

On August twenty ninth, a nervous Harry watched as Minerva and Sirius prepared to depart.

Sirius looked every bit the Lord Black, thanks to the Goblin glamour bracelet. He had been able to go out and buy some formal robes, as Minerva had only gotten him a few casual ones when she had taken Harry clothes shopping.

"Don't worry, pup," he reassured his godson. "We've planned and planned, there's no way this goes wrong."

Harry didn't look all that reassured. "But what if Fudge – "

"If Fudge tries anything, he'll have to go through me."

Amelia Bones had appeared, ready to escort the escaped fugitive to the trial of a century. He would wait outside, disguised with his glamour bracelet, until the moment came for him to enter. He would only do so once Amelia had played his memories to cast the seed of doubt on his guilt.

Oddly enough, Amelia's statement did seem to get through to Harry, and he gave his godfather a huge hug. "Promise me you'll come back," he whispered, trying not to cry.

Minerva was going as well, because she wanted to see what happened, and also because she was seen as a staple in the wizarding world, much like Augusta. As old as the McGonagall family was, they did not have a seat on the Wizengamot, so the best she could do was sit in the audience to offer her support.

Once he was alone, Harry felt the silence closing in, as all he could think about was what Fudge might do to cover up the Ministry's mistake.

He was surprised when, not two minutes later, the Floo flared to life again and Ginny stepped out.

She ran over to hug Harry. "Are you all right?" she asked worriedly, sitting back on the couch next to him and running a critical eye over his hunched frame.

Harry shrugged. "I'm just scared," he admitted, before looking up in confusion. "How did you know?"

Ginny shrugged, looking uncertain herself. "I don't know," she admitted. "I just felt like you needed me."

That would definitely require some thought later, but for now, Harry just wanted to talk. So he and Ginny settled back and spent the rest of the morning enjoying each other's company. Harry told her about his Gringotts visit, and her jaw almost hit the floor when she learned not only how rich he was, but that he was also the heir of Gryffindor.

Harry looked worried when he told her, but she just shook her head, swallowing. "You know this doesn't change anything, Potter," she admonished. "You'll always just be Harry to me."

Harry looked like Ron would have had the Cannon's just won the World Cup. Ginny mentally gave herself a pat on the back, and the two continued talking as if nothing had happened. The first question she had was what being an heir to the notable founder entailed.

Harry shrugged. "I'm not sure," he admitted. "Sharptooth didn't say anything, but maybe he doesn't know. I might have to wait until I get back to school, or maybe I'll find something in Gryffindor's Vault. We didn't have time to visit a few days ago, so Sirius said it would probably have to wait until next summer."

Ginny nodded, content with what little information Harry had parted with – which was pretty much all he knew, himself – and they moved the conversation onto other topics. Anything that would take Harry's mind off the trial that was even now unfolding.

**XXX**

"Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot, I would like to call to order this meeting, on August the Twenty Ninth of this year, Nineteen Hundred and Ninety Four." Albus Dumbledore banged the gavel and the murmur of conversation tapered off. He looked around the room and smiled. The witness section was mostly empty, as usual, though he was surprised to see his Transfiguration professor sitting there. Even if she had come just to observe the session, she should be sitting with the rest of the audience, in the section designated for observers, not witnesses. His note to her had received a rather short reply that had him wondering if she was upset with him. The conversation with Molly had had much the same result, and he was left with fewer answers than he had come with.

She seemed to be giving him a look he usually only saw when she was arguing with Severus about his liberal deduction of points from Gryffindor.

"Now, before we begin with our agenda for today, does anyone have anything they would like to add?" It was customary to ask, but he didn't expect anyone to actually respond, which was why he was surprised when Amelia stood up.

"Chief Warlock, I have an addendum to the agenda." Dumbledore nodded for the head of the DMLE to continue, which she did after handing a few vials to the aide whose job it was to handle any documents or evidence required for each meeting.

With a glance towards the Longbottom seat, Amelia continued. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I have come forward today to right a grievous wrong. Almost thirteen years ago, our world was in turmoil. We all did things we weren't proud of, but we needed to regain order. But that does not mean that the law can be ignored. I have just entered four memories into evidence. I have certified them myself as being completely true and unaltered. I ask that you watch them before I say anything else."

Dumbledore had a bad feeling about this, but there was little he could do, as the entire chamber watched the replay of first, the Potter's conversation with Sirius where they agreed to switch Secret Keepers, next of Sirius finding his friends too late to help – there were tears in many of the crowd at the obvious pain the young man felt, seeing his brother in all but blood lying glassy-eyed on the ground – and finally, of Sirius' confrontation with Peter. The fourth memory was from Harry, and showed his meeting with Black the previous June, up to and including Fudge's refusal to believe them, and ordering Sirius to be Kissed immediately.

There was a general outcry in the chamber, as some began calling for a trial, others tried to claim it was fabricated, and still others wanted to know why Amelia had these memories.

Finally, Madam Longbottom stood up, drawing the attention of the room. After all, when Augusta Longbottom spoke, people listened. "Wizards and Witches, what is the matter with you? Many of us were seated on this body thirteen years ago, and yet we all sat back and did nothing, as an innocent man was condemned to Azkaban _without a trial_. And now that we have the ability to act, we have the responsibility to act." Amelia smiled as the formidable woman quoted a then-thirteen year old boy's words to a body of lords and ladies. "First on our list should be to give the Lord Black the trial he should have received thirteen years ago, followed by some very sincere groveling to hopefully prevent him from taking his ire out on us."

Fudge looked caught between a rock and a hard place. He gulped, knowing that his refusal to act several months ago would come back to bite him in the arse now, as he turned to Amelia. With so many witnesses, he did the only thing he could. "I assume you can contact Mr. Black? We will certainly do our best to set up a trial, as soon as he turns himself in."

Amelia's smile was rather predatory. She had not missed his claim to 'do his best' to set up a trial. "No need, Minister," she informed him, shooting a look at Minerva, who immediately stood up and made her way out of the room.

The Transfiguration professor left for a few seconds, returning quite quickly with a healthy and very proper looking Sirius Black.

There were even more cries in the gallery at this, and a few people reached for their wands, but Amelia was quicker. She cast a shield spell around the man, and her voice reached all corners of the room as she spoke. "Anyone who hexes Mr. Black will see that spell returned, and themselves sitting right down next to him on the floor," she warned, as Minerva led the younger man to the seat in front.

The chains immediately trapped the young lord, but he didn't look at all concerned. He was playing the part of a lord quite well, and many were surprised at how different he seemed from the posters that had appeared after his escape from prison.

Amelia nodded to the Aurors she had tapped for this assignment. Kingsley Shacklebolt was a steady presence, always calm and collected, and very good at what he did. Nymphadora Tonks, on the other hand, she had picked more for her potential, and because out of all of her Aurors, Tonks was the one who really deserved to be there. She deserved to know that her mother's cousin was innocent. Those two were some of the few Aurors she knew to be completely trustworthy. She had been very careful not to let word of what she was planning on doing this morning get out, as she knew that there were some people in her department who would happily run to Fudge or Dumbledore and tip them off. Tonks and Shaklebolt had much the same view as she did, and their first instincts were always to do what was right, no matter what anyone else thought.

Tonks gave Sirius a bright grin, trying to tell him that she believed him, which he immediately understood if the answering smile and wink was any indication. She had been very small when they had last seen each other, but he was pleased that she remembered him.

Kingsley was the one to administer the Veritaserum, putting three drops on his tongue before stepping back.

Amelia leaned forward, giving the potion a few moments to set in, before she began asking questions. "What is your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black," he replied in a monotone.

Amelia nodded. "Who was the Potter's Secret Keeper?"

"Peter Pettigrew." There was some muttering, but a look from Augusta silenced them.

"Why did you switch?"

"We thought I would be the obvious choice. Voldemort –" there were some flinches there, "would come after me, but I wouldn't be able to give him anything. And Peter would be safe, because no one would suspect that we would use him."

"What happened on November the First, 1981?"

"I was angry, and sad, and beyond rational thought. I tracked Peter down to a muggle street, where he set me up by shouting for everyone to hear how I had betrayed Lily and James. He then cut off his own finger and transformed into his rat form, escaping into the sewer."

"What do you mean, his rat form?"

"He's an unregistered animagus. Peter's form is a rat."

Amelia nodded at Kingsley, who immediately gave Sirius the antidote. She then turned to Dumbledore, who had no choice but to go along with this.

He sighed silently, and turned to the council. "All those in favor of convicting the accused?" Not even the 'former' – or Imperiused, according to Fudge – Death Eaters had the guts to raise their hands. Next to Fudge, a rather short, squat witch wearing a pink cardigan and a horrendous bow in her hair started to raise her hand, but stopped with a nudge and slight shake of the head from Fudge. Dumbledore nodded. "All those in favor of clearing the accused of all charges?"

The vote was unanimous. There was even some clapping as the chains dropped away and Sirius stood up, grinning. "Thank you, Lords and Ladies," he said graciously, his gaze focused on Dumbledore even though he spoke to the room. "I am so pleased to see justice upheld. I am sure we can discuss the proper compensation for my unlawful imprisonment at a later date." His eyes focused on Fudge at that comment. "For now, I would like to officially claim my family seat."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Unfortunately, Sirius, you will need to claim your lordship first."

Sirius just raised his hand, where the Black Head of House ring was predominantly displayed. "The goblins have already acknowledged my lordship, so I ask again. May I officially claim my family seat?"

Dumbledore nodded, defeated, and the room fell into silence, waiting, as Sirius made his way to his family seat, where he winked at Amelia to tell her he was game for what would come next. He didn't sit down, which told everyone he had something else to say. His statement rocked the entire body. "My first order of business is to take over as the regent for the Potter Family seat, on behalf of my godson, Harry James Potter."

Dumbledore was the first one to make his voice heard. "I'm sorry, Sirius, but you need to have the consent of the official guardian in order to act as regent. Harry is currently being cared for by his mother's sister."

Sirius glanced at Minerva, who stood up and handed the copies of the change of guardianship form she had brought with her in preparation to Amelia. Turning around to face the shocked and confused body of witches and wizards, she explained, "I took over guardianship for Mr. Potter at the beginning of the summer, after his current ones were deemed unsuitable. Vernon Dursley is currently serving time in prison for embezzlement and theft, and his wife and son have fled the country. The guardianship forms have already been filed and made official, and have been amended to include Lord Black as a secondary guardian. As Mr. Potter's primary guardian, I have approved his appointment to regent of the Potter Family seat."

Dumbledore was once more feeling flabbergasted. He had well and truly been outmaneuvered, and by someone he had thought to be completely loyal to him. No wonder the wards had failed. He could only hope that their actions didn't spell the end of the wizarding world.

He nodded, defeated, and was thankful when they moved on to the scheduled topics to be covered.

Several reporters from the _Daily Prophet_ got their career making scoops by attending the boring, standard, run of the mill Wizengamot meeting that day.

Amelia waited until the meeting was over before she followed the Chief Warlock out of the courtroom.

"Albus."

Dumbledore turned, and almost grimaced, but hid his ire behind the customary twinkling eyes. "How can I be of service, Amelia?" he asked graciously.

Amelia was not swayed by his attitude, however, and she simply set herself so that her balance was centered, ready to act should the need arise. "During my investigation into Lord Black's incarceration, I was most intrigued to be presented with irrefutable proof that he did not, in fact, betray Lord and Lady Potter to Voldemort. You'll understand my confusion when the item that could have exonerated him was sealed shortly after Lord and Lady Potter's deaths. By you."

Dumbledore once more had to force himself to remain calm. "I'm not certain I know what you are speaking of, Madam Bones." There was a definite bite to his words, but Amelia was just getting started.

"Had you not sealed the Potter Will, Lord Black would not have been sent to Azkaban for twelve years without a trial. The bequests would have clearly shown that he was not the Secret Keeper. Perhaps you could explain to me why you felt it necessary to seal the Will, and completely ignore its contents when placing the young Potter heir with guardians specifically not included among the possible caregivers, when there were, at the time, three sets of guardians on that list who could have cared for him?"

Dumbledore reached out lightly with Legilimancy, somehow not surprised when he was rebuffed immediately. Of course the head of the DMLE would have training. He doubted he would be able to get through, even with a full powered attack, which would surely see him arrested. As it was, he did catch the narrowing of her eyes, and concluded that she must have felt him probe her. He decided it would not be pragmatic for him to further test his luck, and simply sighed. "I did not want unsavory characters to try and gain access to young Harry's inheritance. As for his placement, his mother's sister seemed the most logical place for him. Mrs. Potter raised an ancient protection by sacrificing herself for her son, and, inadvertently or not, made it possible for blood protections to be raised, as long as he could call the place where his mother's family dwelled home. There is nothing higher than family, after all."

Amelia snorted. "You'll have to ask Lily about that, when you meet her again. Petunia Dursley hates magic, and has ever since Lily began her schooling. Anyone who knew Lily at all, knew that. And as for your explanation… good luck trying to appease Minerva. She is quite put out that she could have had thirteen more years with the boy she already thinks of as a grandson. And good luck trying to insert yourself into Harry's life in any way. Minerva's not the only one put out with you. You'll have a lot of work to do to convince Harry to trust you again. I doubt that will ever happen, after what you've done."

Amelia left him with that thought, and Dumbledore, remembering the look his Transfiguration professor had given him during the trial, believed she was right. Minerva was definitely angry with him. He wondered how much Harry knew, but he doubted Amelia's views were completely accurate. Harry was still just a boy, after all, and Dumbledore had been the one to offer him a place of belonging, at Hogwarts, after so many years of being unworthy at his relatives. Dumbledore had offered him a chance to shine. The wrinkles with Harry would be easier to smooth over, as the headmaster knew the boy had begun to think of him as something of a grandfather. No, Harry wasn't the one he had to work on. Minerva and Sirius, however, would be more difficult to sway. They wouldn't understand that it had all been for the Greater Good. He had to do what was necessary.

**XXX**

The next morning's edition of _The Daily Prophet_ was filled with Sirius' illegal incarceration, his trial, subsequent freedom, the hundred thousand galleons the Ministry was giving him for the wrongful imprisonment, and Harry's change of guardianship.

Harry was just glad to have his godfather be able to see him off to Hogwarts without having to wear a glamour.

_Please review!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow, over 300 reviews! I'm so happy you all like it, and thank you so much for telling me!**

**So, it only took 15 chapters, but the summer is finally over. The story will pick up a bit from here.**

**Disclaimer: don't own**

August thirty first saw a very boisterous group of people celebrating the last day of summer vacation. They were all once more gathered on the Quidditch pitch at McGonagall Castle. Bill and Charlie were pleased to be let in on the secret the rest of their family had kept for weeks, and offered Sirius their heartfelt congratulations on his freedom.

It ended in the early evening, as most of the Weasleys still needed to pack.

The next morning, Harry was up early making sure all his books were in his new trunk, and that he had everything he would need.

Minerva gave him a hug before she stepped through the Floo to see to last minute details before the students arrived that evening. Sirius and Remus would take Harry to Kings Cross.

They arrived early, and Harry managed to pick out a compartment for his friends, before he returned to the platform to spend a little more time with his godfather and the man he was quickly coming to see as a pseudo uncle. From what he could tell from the stories, Remus had been a lot like Hermione in school – he was smart and studious, but also the voice of reason with his friends. That didn't mean the werewolf didn't have a mischievous side though. In fact, his studious nature just meant that he didn't get caught nearly as often.

Amelia and Susan were the first to join them, Amelia greeting Sirius with a peck on the lips and a blush, as she realized that both their charges – and Remus – were watching them with knowing smirks. They had officially gotten together at the party the day before, and Amelia couldn't be happier. Time had aged both of them, and Amelia found herself wanting to have a family, while Sirius was no longer the confirmed bachelor he had been at twenty-one.

She helped Susan deposit her trunk in the compartment Harry had chosen, before they returned to the platform as well.

Hermione and Neville arrived almost at the same time, and both dropped off their luggage before Hermione introduced her parents to her friends. The Grangers were a cheery couple, amazed at the magical world as a whole. They were happy to meet the friends their daughter had spoken so much about over the last few years, and were pleased that she seemed to be fitting in well.

When there were five minutes until the train was to leave, Sirius told them they should all board, and they would send the Weasleys in their direction.

The Weasleys arrived less than two minutes before the train was to depart, running through the barrier dragging their trunks behind them. Huffing and puffing, they made their way onto the train, and quickly found the rest of the group. Fred and George said goodbye and headed off to search for Lee, while Ron and Ginny settled down for the ride.

Their conversation was interrupted periodically by various people stopping by to say hello. It confused Harry a bit, as he didn't really remember being this popular before, but Hermione just rolled her eyes when he voiced that thought.

"Honestly, Harry, don't you see it? Your life has been splashed all over the _Prophet_, the last few days. Sirius has been freed, and publicly claimed you as his charge. That means that he's most likely made you his heir as well. You're now the heir of two Ancient and Noble Houses, which is rather unusual, though not unheard of. Plus, you've grown a lot over the summer. You're taller, and have more muscle, and without your glasses, you're… well, you're quite good looking." Hermione blushed a little, and Ron looked almost as uncomfortable as Harry. "There's also the fact that your other guardian is McGonagall. People may be sucking up to you in order to get on good terms with her."

Harry just stared. "Blimey, people are mental," he groaned, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

The door opened again, and Harry's eyes snapped open, intending on giving a piece of his mind to whomever thought they could flatter their way into a friendship.

He was pleasantly surprised when the intruder was discovered to be Cedric Diggory. The older boy grinned ruefully, and gave a small wave. "I just wanted to say hi, Harry. And to congratulate you on your godfather's release. My dad says it caused quite the stir in the Ministry."

Harry nodded, grinning. "Thanks, Cedric," he replied.

Cedric made small talk for a few more minutes, before he left to return to his own friends.

The customary visit from Malfoy couldn't be skipped, of course. The young Malfoy heir seemed quite put out to have the Black lordship snatched away from him, and made his displeasure known with a bit of pouting, some threats about what his father would do, and, most intriguing, a hint of something occurring at Hogwarts that year.

When the burr in their side had disappeared, Ron turned to look at the rest. "What do you suppose that was about?" he asked.

Harry shrugged. "Aunt Minerva mentioned something," he admitted. "She didn't tell me what it was, and she made me swear not to say anything, but she told me there was going to be some sort of big contest or something this year."

They all speculated as to what it could be, and the remaining trip passed by quickly.

The moment Harry saw Hogwarts again, he felt the welcome rush of magic race across his skin. It was like the castle was welcoming him home. Which it might be, he thought with a start as he followed his friends out of the carriage. Now that he knew he was Gryffindor's heir, that comforting buzz made a little more sense.

He had sworn Ginny to secrecy, and he hadn't told anyone else yet. He wanted to tell his friends, but he wasn't sure how they'd react.

The sorting took forever, but Harry dutifully clapped every time they received a new Gryffindor, making a mental note of their names and faces, so that he could remember them later, and soon enough, Dumbledore was telling them all to "Tuck in!"

Conversation increased as the food appeared, and Harry found himself telling Seamus and Dean about his summer – an abridged version, of course – before he managed to steer the conversation elsewhere. Quidditch was safe enough, and the Weasleys dominated here, talking about the matches they had played on McGonagall's regulation sized pitch, which had all the Gryffindors laughing. Clearly, their head of house was obsessed – but then, they all knew that. She coveted the Quidditch Cup almost as much as Oliver Wood had.

The rest of the group began to share their summers, and before they knew it, the meal was over, and Harry was feeling uncomfortably tired.

Dumbledore stood up once more, spreading his arms wide. "Welcome back, to another year at Hogwarts! Now that you are all fed and watered –"

"Why do I suddenly feel like a mule?" Harry muttered to Ginny, causing her to try and stifle her burst of laughter. Many people turned to look at them, and from the head table, McGonagall gave them a stern look, but someone who knew her would see the upturn of her lips.

"–I have a few start of term announcements to make," Dumbledore continued over the interruption. "First of all, I would like to welcome Alastor Moody to our teaching staff. Professor Moody is a decorated Auror, and we are lucky to have him with us."

Everyone clapped as the grizzled man stood up. Harry's first thought was that he wouldn't be winning any beauty pageants any time soon. One eye was heavily scarred, while the second appeared to be bright blue and whirling in every direction. He leaned heavily on the table, and sat back down almost immediately. Harry heard Ron talk about how his dad had had to help Moody out of a jam recently – something about attacking dustbins, and needing to obliviate a few muggles.

"My next announcement!" Dumbledore called their attention back to him. "It is with sadness that I regrettably inform you that the Quidditch cup will not be taking place this year." A great shout rose out, but the headmaster just spoke over them. "Instead, Hogwarts will play host to an historic event. It is with great pleasure that I inform you that the Triwizard Tournament has been resurrected."

"You're joking!" Fred Weasley shouted, drawing a laugh from the rest of the hall.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "I assure you, Mr. Weasley, I am quite serious. For those of you who do not know, the Triwizard Tournament was once a great contest that took place every few years, bringing three separate magical schools together to compete for glory and honor. I believe it was abandoned because of the high death toll, but for the last four years, our Ministry has been working with the Norwegian and French Ministries, and the result is what you will experience this year. Next month, Beaubaxton's Academy and Durmstrang Institute will be arriving with a pool of candidates. I expect that you will treat them with kindness and courtesy, as expected of the host school and Hogwarts students." Dumbledore looked around the room, as if expressing upon them the seriousness of his request. His next statement drew more than one angry shout, but he remained firm. "Due to the dangers the champions will experience, all three Ministries have consented to an age limit. Therefore, no one under the age of seventeen will be allowed to enter their name. We will be making sure this rule is upheld." He waited for the grumbling to die out, before he spoke again. "I implore you all to think seriously before choosing to enter. Your name being chosen constitutes a binding agreement, and cannot be undone. The danger is quite real, so please, do not put your name in on a whim. And now," he clapped his hands cheerfully, "You must all be tired, so off to bed. Off you trot!"

"Seriously," Harry grumbled as he stood up, subconsciously offering his hand to Ginny so that she could use him to clear the bench. "Off you trot? Fed and watered? I'm feeling more and more like a horse."

Ginny giggled again, and the two led the rest of their friends upstairs, falling in with Katie Bell and a boy Harry didn't really know well, named Jason, the two fifth year Gryffindor Prefects, who were leading the new first years up to the common room.

They waved good night to Susan as they left the Great Hall, and were now left with the daunting task of traversing the many staircases and hallways between them and Gryffindor tower.

Harry smiled and answered a hesitant question from a shy first year boy who didn't seem to want to speak loudly enough for the whole group to hear, and soon enough, they were giving the Fat Lady the password.

Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville headed over to the couches to talk for a bit, and Ginny couldn't help but smile at the boy she just realized she was still holding hands with. She blushed, but didn't let go. "You're pretty good with the younger years," she observed.

Harry shrugged. "I remember what my first year was like," he admitted. "I had no idea where anything was, but I was afraid to ask any of the upper classes. If I can help, I should, right?"

Ginny beamed, and Hermione looked equally happy. Ron looked nonplussed, and Neville looked thoughtful. "Maybe we can do something to help them settle in," he offered hesitantly. The summer had definitely seen him coming into his own, but he was still unsure sometimes, and wasn't certain how he would fit in once back at school.

Harry's eyes lit up. "That's a great idea, Nev," he smiled. "We could offer to show them to their classes, and maybe help with homework. Maybe we could see about getting a study group together."

Hermione nodded eagerly. "We should open it up to all the houses, though, Harry," she added, eyes gleaming. "Susan would help us out, and I think you could probably get Cedric to as well. I don't know anyone in Ravenclaw well enough, though Parvarti may be willing to talk to her sister. I'm not sure about Slytherin either."

Harry thought it over. "Cedric mentioned he's friendly with Cho Chang, from Ravenclaw, so he could probably talk with her. As for Slytherin… well, Blaise and Daphne have always been relatively neutral. They might be willing to help, especially if it will get them something as well."

Hermione nodded. "They're both in Arithmancy, and as they're the only Slytherins there, we could probably talk to them then." Ron looked less than pleased to have Slytherin involved, but wisely held his tongue.

Ginny added, "I'll talk to Luna Lovegood. She's a Ravenclaw in my year. She's a bit odd, but she's nice. Harry, you should talk with Professor McGonagall about this, see if we can get it officially sanctioned."

Harry nodded, and they decided to bring it up with the professor after their first Transfiguration class, and they would talk with the other students when they could.

That act done, it was time for bed.

**XXX**

That night, Harry had a rather strange dream. Wormtail was there, as was an unknown man. They were talking about some contest, and he heard his name mentioned. The dream was a bit fuzzy around the edges though, so he didn't quite catch everything.

When he woke up, his head ached, but not nearly as bad as he had had before. He pushed the dream to the back of his mind, and got ready for his first day of school.

He woke Neville and Ron, and the three of them met Hermione and Ginny in the common room, before going down for breakfast.

McGonagall handed out schedules when they were nearly finished, and stopped by Harry's place as she gave him his. "I have arranged for you to take the third year Arithmancy and Ancient Runes end of year exams this afternoon, as you have no classes, so please report to my office after Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Harry nodded and looked over his schedule. He noted with a grin that she had already added Arithmancy and Ancient Runes to it, even though he hadn't taken the exams yet. That was one thing he really did like about her; she had an unwavering belief in him.

_Schedule for Harry James Potter:_

_Monday:_

_0900-1050: Potions_

_1100-1150: Charms_

_1300-1450: Herbology_

_2300-0100: Astronomy_

_Tuesday:_

_1000-1150: Transfiguration_

_1300-1350: History of Magic_

_1400-1550: Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Wednesday:_

_0900-1050: Charms_

_1100-1150: Arithmancy_

_1300-1450: Herbology_

_1500-1650: Care of Magical Creatures_

_Thursday:_

_0900-1050: Potions_

_1100-1150: Arithmancy_

_1300-1350: Ancient Runes_

_1400-1450: History of Magic_

_1500-1650: Transfiguration_

_Friday: _

_0900-1050: Ancient Runes_

_1300-1450: Defense against the Dark Arts_

Ron read through his schedule, pleased that he had a free period that morning. Harry would be taking one as well, since he hadn't gotten into Ancient Runes yet. However, he would not have to go to Divination like Ron would in a couple of hours.

"Man, look at this, Potions first thing on Monday mornings! And Divination first for me today, why do they have to do this to us?"

Harry grimaced, looking up at the head table, where Snape was scowling into his breakfast. "I don't know, mate, but if you ask them, you might also want to find out why they keep putting us together with Slytherin as well. That's just asking for something to happen."

Ginny giggled. Relations between Gryffindor and Slytherin were definitely tense, though anyone with half a brain would understand that Harry's role was mostly in retaliation, as Malfoy was usually the one to start things. Unfortunately, Snape did not seem to possess half a brain.

Hermione picked up her bag and waved goodbye to the rest of them, before she headed up to grab her Ancient Runes book for class. Neville glanced over at the Hufflepuff table, before blushing and telling them he'd catch up with them later.

Harry smiled as he saw his friend approach Susan, and the two struck up a conversation on their way out of the hall. He then looked down the Gryffindor table, and noted that most of the first years were huddled towards the end, looking around nervously and studying their schedules. He gestured to Ron and Ginny, before he stood up and walked over to them. "Hey guys, what's your first subject?"

Most of them jumped and squeaked as he addressed them, but the boy who had asked him a question on their way up to the tower the night before, Evan Harrison, replied shakily, "Transfiguration."

Harry nodded, smiling. "Do you need to go get your books before class?" On their affirmative nod, he gestured for them to stand up. "Come on, we'll help you find your way. None of us have class this period, so don't worry about it. I know it took me and Ron a week to be able to find our way to the Great Hall without getting lost." That drew a few chuckles as the large group made their way out of the hall.

They were watched by several people, most of whom were pleased with the initiative the young man was making. Snape just kept glowering, but Dumbledore's eyes had a definite twinkle, and Minerva just looked proud.

Harry and Ginny answered most of the questions the first years had, while Ron threw in a comment now and then, mostly about what students did for fun in their free time.

Harry also mentioned the study group they were thinking about starting, which was met with approval by the whole group. When he dropped them off at the Transfiguration classroom, he blushed at the smile his guardian bestowed on him. "Thank you for your initiative, Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, Mr. Weasley," she said, before they left the room.

The three of them headed back up to the tower, where Ginny spent the next forty five minutes watching Harry get pounded at chess by Ron, before her brother had to head off to Divination, and she to Transfiguration.

Harry spent the rest of the morning reading up on the two subjects he was hoping to get into.

Hermione had brought back the work he had missed for the first class, entering the common room shortly after Ron and Ginny left, and went over it with him during their free period before lunch. They both were pleased when he seemed to understand it with no problems.

**XXX**

Defense Against the Dark Arts was interesting, to say the least. Moody seemed quite a bit off his rocker, in Harry's opinion, though he couldn't dispute the man's record. The worst part was when he showed them the three Unforgivable curses. Harry felt sick at seeing the spider keel over with a flash of green light, but his eyes were more drawn towards Neville as Moody used the Cruciatus curse. He could see the pain and anguish in the boy's gaze, and was dragging his friend out of the room as soon as class was over, with a look that stopped Hermione and Ron from following. Hermione just nodded, silently telling him they'd see them back in the common room later, and she'd bring his bag.

Harry led Neville towards the lavatory, where he employed his newly learned skills to lock the door to prevent anyone from entering.

Once there, he just settled back and waited. It only took a few minutes before Neville broke down, tears streaming down as he once more heard his worst nightmares. As he had only been a year old, he didn't really think what he saw in his dreams was true, but it was still horrible.

Harry offered himself up for an embrace, and just held on as Neville cried himself dry. When he was calmer, Harry stepped back and leaned against the wall. He contemplated the sinks as he commented offhandedly, "You know, I have this dream sometimes, where I can hear Voldemort laughing. He's telling my mum to step aside, but she refuses, so there's this flash of green light, and then everything goes black. I've had variations of this dream since before I knew about magic, so I think it's my memories of that night." He looked over at Neville, who was listening intently. "My point is, Neville, we may have been young, but that doesn't mean we don't remember. You were there when your parents were tortured, right?"

Neville nodded, sniffling. "Gran always said it was just my memory filling in gaps, and it wasn't real. But it was, wasn't it?"

Harry reached out to pat his shoulder. "We've seen true horrors others couldn't even dream about. Why do you think the Dementors affect me so much? But we don't have to let it rule us, Nev. Our future is all ours. We owe it to our parents to be the best we can be, and to work as hard as we can, so that we don't end up the same way. I realize that sounds harsh, but Sirius and I had a lot of really good talks this summer. He told me that my parents wouldn't want to see me before they had had a chance to look down on their grandchildren and great grandchildren, so I better work hard to avoid joining them too early."

Neville chuckled weakly, but nodded again, this time more firmly. "You're right," he said. "I want my parents to be proud of me, but really, they're not here. I shouldn't be trying to please them. I shouldn't keep dwelling on it, and how I'm not like my dad. I want to keep up the dueling practice Sirius and Remus were teaching us. Could we continue?"

Harry grinned his agreement, and the two of them left the loo, Harry walking with Neville until they separated, so that Harry could go take the tests for Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, and Neville continued on to the common room.

**XXX**

Harry said goodbye to Neville and made his way to McGonagall's office nervously, where he was met by Professor Vector, and his guardian. Minerva informed him that Professor Babbling would join them in an hour, when he would hopefully be finished with the Arithmancy test, and able to take the Ancient Runes one.

Harry nodded and sat down at the desk set up for him, picking up the quill and getting started.

He wasn't sure what it meant that he thought the test was too easy, but he hoped it was a good thing.

When Professor Babbling arrived, Professor Vector took his completed exam and settled in to grade it while he took the Ancient Runes test.

He finished in just under an hour, and was asked to stay for a few minutes so that he could get the results immediately.

Professor Vector spoke with him first, giving him the good news. "I'll admit to some surprise, Mr. Potter," she said with a smile, "I was a little skeptical when Minerva asked me to consider this, but to be honest, I'm disappointed you didn't start taking Arithmancy last year! Your score on the exam was beaten out only by Hermione Granger, so congratulations. May I ask what prompted your decision to change electives?"

Harry shrugged and grimaced, though he replied readily enough. "Honestly, when I was signing up for electives, I really didn't know what I wanted, so I just chose the same things as my friend Ron. It's something that could perhaps be remedied in the future. I know when you're twelve, you don't know what you want to do when you grow up, but if someone had just talked with me about what I liked and disliked, I might have made different choices. I always liked maths at school, and Arithmancy is a lot like it. I've also become rather interested in wards, so Ancient Runes was quite interesting to learn, though I didn't really know any of this a couple years ago." He grinned ruefully. "And I really didn't fancy sitting through another two years of Trelawney predicting my death in increasingly gruesome ways."

Professor's Vector and Babbling both laughed, though Minerva looked like she didn't know whether to laugh or be disapproving.

Professor Babbling finished grading, and also praised Harry for his prowess, telling him he had received an easy O on the exam, definitely one of the top five for the class.

Both professors left, and Minerva wasted no more time in giving Harry a congratulatory hug. "I'm so proud of you, Harry," she told him, stepping back and giving him a smile.

Harry blushed and ducked his head, but he looked pleased. Minerva nodded towards the door, suggesting that they head on down to dinner, and as they walked, she informed him that Dumbledore had asked to speak with him after the evening meal.

"Be careful, Harry," she warned him. "Albus is neither unintelligent nor opaque, though he can be a bit thick at times. Just remember that he cannot force you to answer anything that isn't school related. He's just your headmaster, nothing more."

Harry nodded, and they broke apart as they entered the Great Hall, Minerva heading to the head table, and Harry to join his friends.

Hermione looked eager to hear how he did, but Harry made a point to sit down first and fill his plate.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore "Well?" She demanded. "How did you do?"

Harry looked up, grinning. "I passed, Hermione."

She squealed. "Oh, I just knew you would! That is so wonderful, Harry, congratulations!"

Harry nodded, blushing a little. "Thanks," he replied, smiling as the rest of them passed on their own congratulations, though without the squealing.

Ginny saw his shifty eyes, and her own narrowed. "How well did you do, Potter?" she asked lowly.

Harry flinched, and looked down. "Professor Vector said the only one who beat my score was Hermione," he admitted, causing the bushy-haired girl to let out another squeal, louder this time, which drew the attention of several people towards them. Harry continued, "and Professor Babbling said I got an 'easy O'."

Ginny grinned and threw her arms around Harry, before she sat back, suddenly aware that they were surrounded by people.

In the awkward silence that followed, they all decided to start on their meals.

It was a few minutes later that Harry informed them of his meeting with Dumbledore.

Ginny looked at him nervously while Hermione speculated as to what it could be about.

Harry grimaced. "I think he wants to know why I wasn't a good boy and just stayed with my relatives this summer."

Hermione stopped talking and looked at him, slightly reprovingly. "Harry," she admonished, but Harry just shook his head.

"No, Hermione, after everything I've learned this summer, I think that's about right on the nose." She still looked skeptical, so Harry sighed. "I'll tell you a little more when I get back, all right?"

She nodded, and Harry turned to Ron. Ron just shrugged. "I believe you, mate. Some things that have been happening around here don't really add up, you know?"

Harry nodded his agreement, and finished his supper, heading off towards the headmaster's office with a heavy weight in his stomach.

He reached the gargoyle statue, and barely had time to remember that he didn't know the password, before the stone figure was moving aside.

Harry shrugged and stepped onto the moving staircase. He knocked on the door before entering, and was greeted by a slightly shocked Dumbledore, before he hid his surprise behind the twinkling eyes.

Harry filed that away to think on later, as he courteously greeted the headmaster. "You wanted to see me, professor?" he asked.

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, my boy, thank you for coming. Lemon drop?"

Harry shook his head as he took the offered seat. Dumbledore leaned forward in his seat slightly. "I was very sorry to hear about your uncle, Harry. I hope he will not be judged too severely."

Harry's eyes narrowed, as he replied, his voice hard as diamonds. "Considering all the abuse he put me through, not to mention how they were stealing my money for years, I don't think he can be judged severely enough. Professor."

Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly, as he tried to diffuse the situation, even as he felt some confusion as to what Harry had alluded to. He knew that things hadn't been ideal, but his relatives had kept him safe for many years. "Well, I am sorry to hear that. I only wish you had come to me, so that I could have helped you."

Harry shrugged, revealing nothing. The silence stretched on, until Dumbledore broke it. "I don't believe he could be charged with theft, Harry. After all, they were given a stipend for your care."

Harry's eyes flashed as he met the headmaster's gaze. "As I never saw a pence of that money, I think he could be, headmaster."

There was a slight pressure in Harry's mind, causing him to wince. The pressure tapered off, and then intensified. Harry stood up, outwardly remaining calm, as he politely asked, "Is that all you needed to speak with me about, sir?"

Albus frowned, but nodded. "I truly am sorry for the way things have turned out, my boy. I hope that you will come talk to me, should you feel the need or desire."

Harry just nodded and quickly made his exit. He fled down the stairs, and tried not to look like he was running away as he headed back up to Gryffindor tower. His headache was intensifying, and he needed to look through one of the books Sirius and Minerva had given him for his birthday. He wanted to double-check something.

_Ok, this chapter is getting out of hand, so I need to end it now. We will pick up next week with the conclusion of this evening. Points to whoever can guess what Harry wants to check! And bonus points for anyone who can figure out why it didn't seem to work._

_And according to the Harry Potter Wiki, Durmstrang is located either in Norway or Sweden. I just picked one._

_Please review!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Well, most people guessed correctly what he wanted to check, but, as great as some thoughts were as to why it didn't work, nobody got it, though a few came close. I hope no one's disappointed with the way I took it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

Neville, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were seated on the couches near the fireplace. Harry rushed passed them and hurried up to his dorm, much to their confusion and worry.

He quickly opened the library section of his trunk, set his hand to the engraving of a book, and calmly stated "Occlumency and Legilimency." It only took a moment for the book _The Mind Arts Identified_ jumped to the front. He smiled slightly, truly happy that Aunt Minerva had insisted on getting that feature added. All he had to do was request a specific subject or topic, and the book would jump out, without him having to actually activate the bookshelves. As long as the book was in that section of the trunk, it would come when called.

He hurried back downstairs and joined his friends. He asked them to hold on for a minute while he thumbed through the book. After a few minutes of silence and worried looks exchanged, he slammed the book shut angrily. "I knew it!" he growled angrily.

Hermione looked at the book in his hands with interest, while the rest just looked more confused. Harry held up the book so they could all see it. "Dumbledore's been reading my mind," he informed them.

Hermione looked scandalized, but the purebloods looked furious.

"How dare he." Neville's voice was low and enraged.

Hermione looked at him, cocking her head. "What am I missing?" she asked, seeing the way they were all reacting. "I mean, it's awful, sure, but that doesn't explain your reactions."

Neville turned to face the bushy haired witch. His voice didn't lose any anger, but his expression softened as he explained, "The mind is the most sacred thing a person can protect. Using Legilimancy without permission is a heinous crime. A hundred years ago, it carried a sentence of a minimum of ten years in prison. If it was used on a minor, the sentence was upgraded to the Dementor's Kiss. You have to understand, Hermione, that pureblood's prize their secrets more than anything else. The old families have a lot to hide. Family Magic is taught from father to son, and they keep it within the bloodlines. If anybody could just use Legilimancy to get the information out of them, nobody would be safe."

Hermione looked like she had a lot of questions but didn't know where to start.

"Harry, how did you know?" Ginny asked curiously. "From what I've heard, Dumbledore is one of the best at Legilimancy. With little or no training, you shouldn't have been able to tell when he entered your mind."

Harry looked down briefly, before he shook back the sleeve of his robe to show them the bracelet Ginny had given him for his birthday. "I'm practicing, but Aunt Minerva said it'll take time and a lot of hard work. So we put the same protections on my bracelet that we did on the necklace I gave you. It should stop most attacks until I'm able to do so by myself."

Ginny looked relieved that her necklace would be powerful enough to stop even Dumbledore, but Hermione looked even more shocked.

"Harry, if Dumbledore's as good at this as Ginny says, it would take a tremendous amount of power to be able to stop him by using a charm like that."

Harry grimaced, but nodded dutifully. "Yeah, Hermione. It would." The reason these spells weren't more commonly used was because of their origins. Harry had found them when looking through one of the few books Sirius had brought with him from Grimmauld Place. His godfather had told him that the book contained some of the Black Family Magic, spells that were only known to those in the Black Family, and that, as his heir, Harry had both the right and the responsibility to learn them.

They all paused for a moment, but Harry didn't explain any more - Neville had been right when he told Hermione how secretive Family Magic was; as the heir to the Black Family, Harry couldn't share any more information on the spell or its origins. After another minute, Hermione asked to borrow the book. Learning that Dumbledore had committed such a grievous crime seemed to have destroyed the last vestiges of hope she had that there was some other explanation.

Harry smiled and nodded. "You should all read it, and I can help you get started with the meditation exercises. Aunt Minerva should be able to help us if we get stuck. This is pretty hard, so she said not to be disappointed if it takes a while to see results. I'll tell Susan tomorrow, and when you're done, she should read it as well."

They were interrupted at that moment by a couple of first year students. Hermione looked a little startled, but she couldn't help but smile when one of them – Evan – shyly asked Harry if he could help them understand something.

Harry smiled at the younger boy, and looked down at his book for a moment, concentrating for a brief second as he tapped his wand to the cover. He stood up and handed what was now a very passable representation of _Potions Making: A Complete Guide_ to Hermione. He winked, before nodding towards the young Evan and his friend – Sheila, if he wasn't mistaken.

"Lay on, Macduff," he grinned.

Evan looked confused, but Sheila smiled cautiously. "That's Shakespeare," she said.

Harry nodded, his own smile putting her at ease. "I'm impressed. Are you muggle raised?"

She nodded, looking down. "I had no idea, until I got my letter," she admitted. "It's so exciting though, and ever so fascinating!"

Harry chuckled. "I think you'd get on well with my friend Hermione," he explained. "She's muggleborn as well, and still finds this world captivating. If you have any questions about anything, you can feel free to ask. I know it can be a bit overwhelming."

Sheila nodded shyly, a light pink running across her cheeks.

Harry sat down with the rest of the first years, and started helping them untangle their first ever Transfiguration assignment. He offered a grateful nod when Ginny sat down next to him a few minutes later, immediately diving in to help. Hermione, Neville, and Ron moved closer, the latter two working on their Divination and Defense homework assignments, and Hermione – who was already mostly caught up – began to formulate their plan for an inter-house study group, so that they could have something to present to McGonagall on Tuesday after their first class with her.

From time to time, the witch would look up from her parchment and smile, seeing the way her friend was interacting with the young first years, and with Ginny. Those two were very into the assignment, remembering their own first week, trying to keep up with everything, trying to figure out the expectations placed upon them. Her eyes lit up as she saw the closeness Harry and Ginny shared. She had known that Ginny had always harbored feelings for Harry, and it seemed like the black haired boy was finally starting to return them.

When it started to get late, Harry sent the protesting eleven-year-olds up to bed, before he suggested they all do the same. He was shocked when he received more than one hug from the younger children.

Ginny had to laugh at his bemused expression. "Face it, Potter," she grinned, "You're their new favorite tutor."

Harry just shook his head, giving her a hug – which she returned – before saying good night and heading up to his dorm, followed by Ron and Neville.

**XXX**

_Dear Sirius,_

_Wow, it feels really great to be able to write you and actually use your name now! Well, I promised I'd let you know how the term started._

_The feast was brilliant, as always, Ginny almost had to roll me up to the tower at the end of the night! I passed the Ancient Runes and Arithmancy exams, no problem, so I officially never have to take Divination again, thank Merlin._

_Defense with Moody was interesting, to say the least. He showed us the Unforgivable curses, which I guess I understand, but I wish he could have been a little more thoughtful. I had to talk with Neville after class, he was a little upset at seeing the Cruciatus demonstrated._

_I think I've made eleven lifelong friends, just in the first couple of days! It all started at breakfast yesterday. As we didn't have a class first period, Ginny, Ron, and I offered to show the new first year Gryffindors to the Transfiguration classroom for their first class. Hermione and I have also started planning an inter-house study group for all the first years – and maybe even upper years as well. Just because we're all in different houses shouldn't mean that we don't ever spend time together. The Gryffindor first years were really excited by the idea, but we still need to talk to a few upper years in other houses, and Aunt Minerva as well. I hope we can do this, I think it would be really great for the students._

_I hope you and Mooney are behaving yourselves. How's Amelia? Will McGonagall Castle still be standing when I return?_

_I miss you, and I can't wait to see you again._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Sirius read the note from his godson and smiled. It was good to know that Harry was enjoying himself, and he was happy that the term had started well, though the thought of Moody demonstrating Unforgivables in class was slightly worrying.

Reading the part about the study group…. Sirius groaned and looked over at his longtime best friend. "Bad news, Mooney," he said, pausing long enough for the werewolf to get worried, before he smiled. "Looks like Harry's meaning to follow in your footsteps. The boy's a definite shoo in for Prefect next year."

Remus growled and swatted Sirius' head. "Prat," he grumbled. Sirius just laughed.

**XXX**

The weekend passed relatively quietly. Harry finished all his homework, helped Hermione put together a plan for their study group, and tried to talk with all the upper class students they had marked out to help.

Susan was more than willing, and she said she'd talk with Cedric, as having a Prefect on board could only be a good thing. Hopefully, they'd get two, if Cedric was interested, and able to get Cho involved as well, as she was the fifth year girl Prefect for Ravenclaw.

Ravenclaw was a bit more of a challenge, but Ginny was able to ask Luna for a word a lunch on Saturday. The flighty girl was a bit of a mystery to Harry, but he liked her well enough. He had to decipher her response, but around the mention of various mythical creatures, he was able to discern that she was willing to help, though she didn't think many of her housemates would listen to her.

Cedric found them after supper that night, and asked for a few more details before he grinned. "This sounds like a great idea, Harry. Hogwarts could use a little inter-house unity. Do you have anyone for Ravenclaw yet? Susan mentioned that was a trouble spot for you."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other. "We've spoken with Luna Lovegood," Ginny replied. "She wants to help, but she doesn't think the Ravenclaw students will listen to her."

Cedric nodded. "I'll talk to Cho," he said. "I think she'll be on board with this, especially as it has to do with schoolwork."

Harry grinned. "So are you two officially together now?" he asked. Cedric's blush was answer enough, as the sixth year prefect made a hasty exit.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and started laughing.

Slytherin was the hardest to coordinate, as they knew they wouldn't be welcome anywhere near their dungeon common room.

Sunday morning, Harry suggested that he and Ginny head for a walk around the Quidditch pitch. She followed, willing though confused, and Harry explained as they made their way outside. "Last year I saw Blaise and Daphne on the Pitch a few times on the weekends. I know Blaise enjoys Quidditch a lot, but he's never gone out for the team. I think he's more interested in playing for the sport, rather than the farce the Slytherin games turn into. From what I've gathered, winning through force just seems beneath him."

Ginny nodded, and complimented his observation skills. Harry looked down, ashamed all of a sudden. "I'm pretty used to noticing things," he admitted quietly as they opened the doors and stepped out onto the lawn. "I had to know when Uncle Vernon was just going to deliver a slap or a punch, or if he was going in for the serious punishments. Usually, that depended on how angry he was."

Ginny felt upset with herself for bringing it up, but didn't want to offer an apology, as she knew from their conversations that he hated when people apologized for things they had nothing to do with. So the two just walked in silence down to the Pitch.

Luck was with them, and Ginny once more silently praised Harry's deduction skills, as she saw Blaise Zabini flying around, with Daphne Greengrass sitting in the stands, a book propped on her lap.

Daphne looked up, eyes narrowing as she stood up, wand in hand watching the two Gryffindors approach.

Harry held up his hands in a peaceful manner, showing her that he was unarmed. "We just want to talk, Daphne," he said calmly.

Daphne glowered. "So talk," she retorted.

Harry smiled. "We'd actually like to speak with you and Blaise together. Could you call him down here? You might feel a little more comfortable if the numbers were evened out."

Daphne's glare didn't soften, though she did feel some confusion as to why Potter was here, wanting to talk with her, and even more why they wanted her to have backup. She let out a whistle, and Blaise quickly made his way to her location.

His wand was in his hand as well as he landed next to his friend. "What do you want, Potter?" he asked warily.

Harry remained calm, sitting down and gesturing for the rest to do the same. Ginny was the only one to comply. He took a deep breath. This conversation was too important to screw up. "We're putting together an inter-house study group for the younger students – though we're hopeful it might spread to the older ones after a while – and we're trying to get people in each house to speak with their first years, and to be sort of like leaders of the group. We've already got people in the other houses, but you can understand why Slytherin's a bit of a challenge. We were hoping you two might be interested."

Daphne and Blaise looked at each other. "Why us?" Daphne asked, putting her wand away now that she felt better about not being cursed. However, she remained standing.

Harry shrugged. "Well, I certainly wasn't going to ask Malfoy," he replied, causing all of them to snort. "You two have always remained neutral, and I get the distinct impression that all this rivalry between our houses is beneath you. Quite frankly, I'm tired of it as well. I just want to go to school and hang out with my friends, but it's a little hard to relax when I have to watch out for Malfoy all the time." He sighed. "Look, I'm not suggesting that we all of a sudden become the best of friends. But this will help the new students, and perhaps do more for inter-house unity than has been achieved since before Voldemot's rise." Both Slytherin's flinched at the Dark Lord's name, but Harry was pleased to see that Ginny had no reaction.

Blaise answered for both of them. "We'll have to think about it, Potter, but I think it sounds like a good idea. You'll let us know when the first meeting is?"

Harry nodded, and he and Ginny stood up. Harry held out his hand, which both Blaise and Daphne shook warily, and watched carefully as the two Gryffindors left the Pitch.

Daphne turned to Blaise. "What do you think?" she asked her friend.

Blaise shook his head, pocketing his wand. "I think Potter's gearing up to change the wizarding world," he admitted, picking up his broom and leading her back up to the castle.

Daphne chuckled. "And what do you think we should do?" she pressed.

Blaise sighed. "We're Slytherins, Daph. Haven't you been paying attention to the events of this summer? In particular, the Wizengamot meeting this week?"

Daphne nodded. Her father had told her about it immediately after returning home that evening, and told her that it would be in their best interests to distance themselves from both sides until a strong victor emerged.

Blaise continued, "I'm guessing your dad had the same talk about watching for the stronger side with you that my mum had with me. From what I've seen recently, there's going to be a new faction, with Potter and Lord Black in the lead. Even better, from what my mum says, they'll be people I wouldn't mind standing behind. No leader of the light Dumbledore, and definitely not a Dark Lord. I think we should observe what happens this year, but helping Potter out would definitely be the smart thing to do."

Daphne nodded again, indicating her agreement, and the two headed back to their common room, hoping that they could keep this a secret for a few more days, before they had to deal with Malfoy and his cronies.

**XXX**

Potions first thing Monday morning was not something Harry looked forward to, but he was relieved when it went by much better than he could have hoped. Gryffindor only lost twenty points, he had managed to keep Malfoy from throwing anything into his cauldron, and he actually felt like he handed in a passable potion.

Snape's eyebrow rose slightly at the correctly colored brew, but he didn't comment, and schooled his face back into his typical glower. He would think on the sudden change in prowess later, but for the moment Potter was still arrogant, and a dunderhead. Maybe he'd talk with Minerva later, to get some answers. Or maybe not. One correct potion did not mean Potter was any good at the subject. More likely, he had had Granger do all the work - he conveniently ignored the fact that Potter had been working with Longbottom that class.

Tuesday was the day Harry and his friends were looking forward to, however. As soon as Transfiguration ended, Harry and Hermione made their way up to McGonagall's desk while Neville and Ron hung in the background.

Minerva listened to their idea with interest. Hermione handed her the written proposal, while Harry concluded, "We've already spoken with representatives in the other houses, and they're all on board. We were hoping there could be a classroom set aside as a sort of study lounge, that we could use for formal sessions maybe once a week?"

Minerva glanced through the proposal. "Did you have a specific time in mind?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. "We haven't really thought about it. Maybe one night after dinner? This year we don't have to worry about Quidditch practices, and after dinner, no one will be in class."

Minerva nodded. "In order for this to be officially sanctioned, you need a faculty sponsor. I am assuming you are asking me?"

Harry and Hermione shared another glance. "We were actually thinking maybe two sponsors would be better. If we just asked you, people might think we were favoring Gryffindor. We were hoping Professor Flitwick might be interested as well."

Minerva had to applaud their thinking. They were really trying to get a school wide study session going that would bridge many gaps between students. It was impressive, and based on what she saw, they had things well thought out.

She nodded. "Very well, I will speak with Filius, and see if we can't get the first meeting underway in the next week or two."

Harry and Hermione beamed, and thanked the professor before turning around to leave with their friends.

"Harry." Harry turned back to face his guardian as his friends filed out in front of him. Minerva smiled. "I'm very proud of you. This sounds like a well thought out idea, and a very good one. Hopefully it will forge friendships that outlast any house divisions."

Harry blushed. "That's sort of what we were thinking," he admitted. "Just because we all get separated into different houses shouldn't mean we don't look for friendships outside those boundaries. Susan's a great friend, and I know Ginny really likes Luna Lovegood. We won't always be divided by house, so we should look for connections anywhere we can, right?"

Minerva nodded, her smile widening as pride shone through. "You've grasped a concept that not many learn, Harry. Now run along, or lunch will be over, and Poppy will have my hide if you skip a meal."

Harry grinned and left the room, catching up with the others before they entered the Great Hall. He summed up their meeting for Ginny, who was pleased that it had been approved, and the five of them made plans to get together with the other house leaders to work out the first few sessions.

_For anyone who might be confused, or caught a little change (not a huge one), I went back and changed chapter 13 slightly - originally I wrote that Minerva helped Harry make Ginny's birthday present, but then I changed the origins of the spell work to be Black Family Magic, because that fit better - also, it would explain why everyone isn't just enchanting an object to carry with them to protect them from Legilimancy. Harry also won't give the same sort of present to his other friends that he gave to Ginny - she was a special case, and Sirius knew that, so he let Harry use the Family Magic, as a one time deal._

_Please review!_


	18. Chapter 18

**I think there was a problem with the site for a little while, so maybe people didn't get notified that there was an update on Saturday. If not, you might want to go back and read chapter 17 first. I know I didn't get any email notifications for several days.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

Sirius looked up as the fireplace flared, and took a deep breath, steeling himself. He smiled and stepped forward, greeting his visitors. He was very glad that Minerva had offered him her home to live in, even though she was not in residence for the majority of the year. He was glad she trusted him enough – or thought he had grown up enough – to not burn it to the ground. Another visit to Grimmauld Place, and a rather trying conversation with his family's house elf, Kreacher, had been executed shortly after he had seen Harry off to school. He had had to get firm with the elf, but a direct order to begin cleaning up his Ancestral Home had yielded results. Seemingly, Kreacher had been getting a little bored. He didn't think he would ever actually want to live there, but it would be nice to have the option, without having to be wary of anything he touched.

Andromeda Tonks stepped out first, followed quickly by her husband Ted, and their daughter Nymphadora.

Andromeda steadied herself and looked for her cousin, smiling. It had been a long time since she had seen him; as two disgraced members of the Black family, they had clung to each other. When she had run away from her family to marry Ted, a muggleborn, she had been cast out from the family. Sirius had received the same treatment after he had run away to the Potters at sixteen, and after Walburga's brother Alphard had left his nephew a sizable inheritance Andromeda had made sure to invite him over for supper at least once a week, and had happily hosted his friends as well, many times.

"Sirius, it is so good to see you." She stepped forward and embraced her favorite relative.

Sirius grinned back, as the two separated. He shook Ted's hand, and gave Nymphadora a light hug as well. "Thanks for coming," he replied, gesturing for the family to take a seat.

Andromeda led the conversation, asking Sirius about his recovery, and generally catching him up on everything he had missed.

Tibby popped in a while later, announcing that dinner was ready, and the four witches and wizards made their way to the dining room. Remus joined them there, knowing that Sirius had wanted some time alone with his family first.

"Hey, Mooney," Sirius grinned as the werewolf entered the room.

Remus smiled and moved over to shake hands with Andromeda and Ted. "Andromeda, right? I remember you from a long time ago."

Andromeda nodded, her face lighting up. "Little Remus Lupin, you've certainly grown up!"

Remus blushed, turning to her husband. "Ted, how are you?"

Ted shook the younger man's hand firmly. "I'm doing well, Remus. It has been a while, hasn't it?"

Remus and Sirius both nodded.

Nymphadora tripped forward, offering her own hand as she blushed. "Hi, I'm Tonks."

Remus smiled as he shook her hand. "I remember you, though it was a long time ago. You've certainly grown."

Tonks' blushed deepened. She didn't really remember meeting him, but she figured it would have been when Sirius was still in school, and she had been quite young then.

The group sat down to eat, and the meal passed in a whirlwind of laughter and stories about the past.

Tonks kept sneaking glances at Remus, blushing every time he asked her a question about her work, or what she did with her free time.

All in all, Sirius thought it was a great night, and when the Tonks' left, they promised to spend some more time together, with the only family they had that they weren't ashamed of.

**XXX**

The first meeting of the inter-house study group took place the following Thursday, starting at six thirty in the evening, which gave everyone enough time to eat supper first. It would last an hour and a half, giving everyone plenty of time to make it back to their common rooms before curfew.

The meeting of the leaders took place over the weekend before, and included Minerva and Flitwick, as they hammered out last minute plans. All told, it was a rather large group, consisting of Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Neville from Gryffindor; Susan and Cedric from Hufflepuff; Cho and Luna from Ravenclaw; and Blaise and Daphne from Slytherin.

The Slytherins were wary of the rest of the group, but they soon relaxed slightly when they realized that no one was judging them, and they were actually trying to involve them.

Ron had been a bit of a challenge, but Harry had given him a very stern warning not to start anything, and to actually get to know them personally before he judged based on a thousand year old feud that probably had nothing to do with what they fought about now.

It was Daphne who suggested they needed a better name than 'Inter-House Study Group', but no one could come up with anything good. Finally, Blaise suggested the Defense Association. "I know we're not strictly talking about defense," he reasoned, "but it sounds good, and we are going to be helping them be able to better defend themselves." Everyone stared at him, and he looked down. "We could call it the DA for short," he mumbled.

Harry grinned. "I like it," he declared, and just like that, the DA was born.

**XXX**

The meeting was a great success. Minerva and Flitwick stayed in the background, ready to help if needed, but letting the students take control.

Harry started out rather nervously, but he soon gained momentum. He was pleased with how many students came. They were beginning with the first and second years, hoping that they might gain some older students with time, but the younger years were the ones who were more likely to need the assistance. All in all, the majority of the first years had come, and about half of the second years.

He introduced the leaders from each house, and asked them to form twelve groups, which would each consist of four or five students each. He told them to make sure there was at least one student from each house if possible, and if not, there had to be at least three houses represented in each group, and then waited as they formed up around the small round tables that had been placed in the room.

Each leader then took one group, and they spent the next fifteen minutes just getting the students to introduce themselves and getting to know each other a bit. Harry had decided that they would spend some time each meeting doing this, having the students form different groups each week, until everyone was familiar with their classmates. This wasn't just a study group, he really wanted these kids to get to know their peers. It was about forming friendships, and bonds that would last longer than the seven years they spent in school.

After fifteen minutes, the leader for each group would ask what they wanted to go over that night, and they would spend the rest of the time looking over school assignments and asking questions.

At eight o'clock, Harry sent them all back to their dorms, and watched, smiling, as he saw groups of Hufflepuffs and Slytherins heading towards the dungeons and kitchens, and Ravenclaws and Gryffindors heading up to the towers, talking about what they had learned. More than one waved at their tutors and fellow classmates as they left, smiling happily.

Ginny walked up to Harry and gave him a hug. As she pulled back, she kissed him on the cheek. "Nice going, Potter," she smiled.

Harry grinned back, and looked at the rest of his friends. "What'd you guys think?" he asked, as Ginny stepped to the side, her arm still wrapped around him, and his arm snaked around her waist.

Cedric smiled his approval. "I think it went really well," he said, taking his girlfriend in his arms.

Cho nodded. She had been a little skeptical at first, but Cedric had talked her into it, and after listening to what Harry had planned out with his friends, she had to admit, it was a really good idea. "I thought so as well," she agreed. "I think some friendships were born tonight."

"They're realizing that without the walls of different houses, they have very real similarities and interests," Luna chimed in dreamily. "I suspect the fuzwumps have something to do with it."

They all respectfully ignored her final statement, but agreed with the first.

Minerva and Flitwick then spent another fifteen minutes going over the high and low points of the session, and discussing what they would change for the next week. They ended by telling the students how pleased they were with all of their hard work.

The Gryffindors, with Cho and Luna, headed up to the towers, while Cedric, Susan, Blaise, and Daphne headed downstairs, all saying good night to each other before they parted for their separate common rooms.

It wasn't only the younger students who were forming bonds of friendship that eclipsed the house separations.

**XXX**

Harry had another dream that night, but once more, he woke up wondering how a dream could be fuzzy around the edges. He definitely saw Wormtail, and some ugly looking thing that spoke with Voldemort's voice. Again, they mentioned something about a competition, and he heard his name.

Harry was getting confused, and wondered if he should tell someone what he was dreaming about. He vowed to talk with Ginny, since she was definitely smarter than him. He wondered if he should tell Aunt Minerva, but he didn't really know what he would say. 'I'm having dreams that I kind of think might be real, but please don't ask me how' probably wouldn't go down that well. He wasn't a seer, after all, so how could he prove that this wasn't just some figment of his imagination?

Ginny, of course, told him to speak with Minerva, or write to Sirius, but Harry managed to put it off for the next few weeks.

On October the thirtieth, the students of Hogwarts found themselves standing outside, waiting for the envoys from Beaubaxtons and Durmstrang to arrive.

Harry was starting to fidget from the cold, when a shout drew all their eyes. A Hufflepuff third year was pointing skyward.

"Is it a dragon?" someone cried.

"No, it's a house," was another guess.

As the object grew closer, Harry realized that it was actually a carriage, being carried by several gigantic horses.

The carriage set down and came to a stop, and the largest woman he had ever seen stepped out.

"Madam Maxime, welcome," Dumbledore stepped forward, offering his hand and grasping hers, giving it a kiss.

"Dumbly-door," the giantess rumbled. "It is wonderful to see you again."

The carriage doors opened, and a number of students stepped out, and stood there, shivering in their silk blue robes.

Dumbledore smiled and spread his arms. "Welcome, students of Beaubaxtons. I hope you find your stay to be relaxing and enjoyable. Would you care to wait with us for the Durmstrang contingent, or would you prefer to warm up inside?"

Madam Maxime surveyed her students. "I think we would prefer to wait inside, Dumbly-door. It is much colder this far north than we are used to."

The French students made their way inside, with one particular student drawing a number of eyes. Her hair was a silvery blond, and she stood tall and proud. Her figure was as perfect as it was possible to be. Many of the Hogwarts males sighed lustfully.

Harry looked around at his friends, his question on what was going on, on the tip of his tongue, when he stopped. Both Ron and Neville also seemed to be affected. Instead, he turned to Ginny. "Gin? What's wrong with Ron and Neville?"

Ginny looked at him, surprised. "That girl is probably a Veela, Harry. They're classified as magical creatures, they have an allure that draws males in."

Harry looked confused. Why wasn't he affected then?

Hermione looked at him sidelong. "From what the books say, the only men who can resist them are those who are already in love."

Harry looked at his friend, and then over at Ginny. The two of them blushed and looked down.

Durmstrang arrived a few minutes later, their ship rising up out of the Black Lake like the Flying Dutchman myth, while everyone was still collecting themselves.

The only real thing of note was the fact that Quidditch star Viktor Krum was in the group.

Ron wondered aloud if he would be able to get an autograph, while the rest of them rolled their eyes. That boy was way too Quidditch obsessed, sometimes.

Once they were all inside, Dumbledore made his official welcome, before they tucked into the feast with relish.

After they were finished, the headmaster stood up again. "Once more, I would like to extend a very warm welcome to our fellow witches and wizards from Beaubaxtons and Durmstrang. Should you have need of anything during your stay here, please do not hesitate to ask." He then moved to stand beside the large case that had been placed in the hall before the meal. "As you all know the rules, I will not review them again. But I must warn you to think through your decision with care. Should you choose to enter your name, you are agreeing to commit to the Tournament for its duration. It is a binding magical contract that cannot be undone. Names will be chosen by a magical artifact. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you, the Goblet of Fire!" He tapped his wand to the crate, and it melted away to reveal a rather impressive goblet spouting blue flames out of the top. "You have until supper tomorrow to enter your name." With that, he dismissed the students to their beds.

The Triwizard Tournament had begun.

**XXX**

Ginny pulled Harry along with her as they made their way down the hall. He tried to protest, but she was relentless.

She stopped him outside Minerva's office, and he swallowed. "Gin," he tried, but she shook her head.

"You told me you'd talk to her, Harry, and you haven't. She needs to know what you saw. I feel like it could be important."

With that, she knocked on the door, entered the room - dragging Harry along behind her - and wasted no time in telling their Transfiguration professor what Harry had dreamed.

Minerva was quiet for a minute, before she asked her charge for a few clarifying details. Harry tried to answer as best he could, but it was challenging.

"I'm not really sure how to describe the fuzziness," he admitted. "It was almost like looking through a foggy window or something. Like it was supposed to be clear, but for some reason, it wasn't. I could make out a few details, and I'm certain of what we've told you, I just wish I could tell you more."

Minerva nodded. "Do you have any thoughts?" she asked.

Harry bit his lip, looking down. "I think they were talking about getting me to compete in the tournament," he confessed, drawing gasps from both women. He explained, "They were talking about a contest, and I know my name was mentioned. Something about making sure I was chosen. And given who was involved, and my luck, the rest isn't hard to figure out."

Minerva nodded shakily. She was about to say something, when Harry looked up, his expression pleading. "You know I wouldn't try to enter my name, right? I don't want the fame, and I certainly don't need the prize money. It's just not worth it!"

Ginny calmed him down by pressing herself to his side. "We know you wouldn't, Harry," she reassured him.

Minerva nodded again, this time more surely. "I would never accuse you of such a thing, Harry. I like to think I know you better than that."

Harry seemed relieved that they knew he wouldn't do such a thing, and Minerva walked them back up to Gryffindor tower, giving her young charge a hug before bidding them goodnight.

**XXX**

Speculation on who would be the champions was all anyone would talk about the next day. While they didn't know the visiting students well enough, most thought Krum was the favorite from Durmstrang.

The Weasley twins had a pool going on who would be the Hogwarts champion. Most houses were cheering for their own to get chosen. Harry personally thought that Cedric, who had just turned seventeen the previous month, was a likely choice. He would be happy to see Angelina get chosen, as her seventeenth birthday had taken place barely a week earlier, but he really felt that Hufflepuff deserved its chance to shine.

Halloween passed quickly with the excitement, and soon enough, everyone was enjoying a rather fantastic feast, complete with gigantic pumpkins and live bats. Harry had to applaud Hagrid for the pumpkins, and Flitwick for his impressive charmed carvings, though he thought the professor may have gone a little too far, after a first year ran away screaming as a troll carving raised its club above its head as if to smash her. It was amusing, perhaps to everyone but the first year girl in question.

As the food disappeared, Dumbledore stood up and made his way to stand next to the Goblet. The flames had slowly been turning purple, with a reddish tinge, over the last few hours. "Now that you are all fortified with food and drink, it is time for the champions to be chosen! It appears that the Goblet is almost ready to make its decision." Barely a minute later, the flames turned bright red and a piece of parchment shot out. Dumbledore plucked it out of the air. "The champion for Beaubaxtons is… Fleur Delacour!"

The silver-haired witch Ginny had identified as being at least part Veela stood up, flinging her hair over her shoulder and heading to the front of the hall, where she was directed to a small door behind the head table. Once more, most of the males in the room stared after her. More than one was drooling.

The flames turned red again, and Dumbledore read the next name. "The champion for Durmstrang is… Viktor Krum!"

The Quidditch star stood up to massive applause, and stoically followed Fleur.

Dumbledore caught the third piece of parchment. "The champion for Hogwarts is… Cedric Diggory!"

Someone standing outside the Great Hall may have thought a bomb had gone off, the explosion of sound was so loud. Everyone was cheering as the likeable Hufflepuff joined his fellow champions. Slytherin was less enthusiastic, but Blaise, Daphne, and the members of the DA were cheering for their friend. It had expanded quite a bit in the last few weeks, and now included many third and fourth years as well. They had had to restructure the groups, and were now focused more on separating the students by which subject they needed help with, though Harry's stipulation that different houses work together had not changed. It caused some tension, but his fellow classmates were slowly getting used to it. It was slow going, but even the Slytherin students were becoming integrated in the group.

In Slytherin, about half the third years were coming regularly, and in fourth year, Millicent Bullstrode and Tracey Davis had joined, and Theodore Nott seemed to be on his way, if the rather confusing conversation he had had with Blaise the week before was any indication.

Hufflepuff was of course ecstatic that their house would be represented, and Ravenclaw was supporting the significant other of one of their own. Gryffindor was just happy that the champion hadn't come from Slytherin, though of course, all of the DA members were cheering as loudly as Hufflepuff. Cedric was well liked amongst his peers.

Dumbledore waited until the noise died down, before he smiled. "Yes, yes, well met to all the champions! Now that they have been chosen, we will –"

But he stopped, as the flames turned red once more, and a fourth piece of parchment was spat out. He unfolded it, somehow knowing what would be written there, and called out, "Harry Potter."

_And I think we'll just leave it there for now. Please review!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Well, here's yet another chapter that I think many of you have been waiting for, in more ways than one. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

Harry blinked. And then blinked again. He looked around, seeing all the eyes on him, and swallowed.

"Harry Potter," Dumbledore called out again, also looking in his direction.

He turned to Ginny, his eyes pleading.

Ginny nodded, understanding. "I know you didn't do it, Harry," she said, voice wavering as the implications began to make themselves known to her.

Hermione and Neville looked worried, as Harry turned towards them, and stated calmly and surely, "I didn't enter myself."

They nodded, believing him, as Dumbledore called for him a third time. Ron didn't say anything, but he did have a somewhat hostile look on his face.

With the dread settling in his stomach and making him regret eating so much, Harry slowly made his way towards the door that the other champions had disappeared behind. His look at Dumbledore was partly accusing, partly searching. Wasn't it the headmaster's responsibility to make sure things like this didn't happen? What if this was just another one of his tests? If he hadn't had that dream about Voldemort, he may have seriously considered that line of thought.

He heard some muttering from the room as the door closed, though it wasn't from as many people as he would have thought.

Unbeknownst to him, the members of the DA were quickly reassuring nonmembers that the Harry Potter they had come to know over the last couple of months wouldn't have entered himself. He had made a point of shooting down several wide-eyed first years when they asked if he wished he could compete, stating the dangers, and his wish to live a long, healthy life. He had also impressed upon them how much he hated the fame.

The three champions looked up as he entered. Fleur was the first to speak. "Yes? Do zey need us for somting?"

Harry just shook his head numbly, as the cavalry arrived behind him. Minerva immediately went to his side, giving him a reassuring one-armed hug. He looked at her, their conversation from the previous night coming to the forefront of his mind. She nodded her understanding.

Ludo Bagman was positively beaming, even as Madam Maxime spluttered, "What is ze meaning of this, Dumbly-door? I do not recall reading in ze rules zat ze host school gets two champions!"

Fleur, Victor, and Cedric looked at Harry, Fleur and Victor with suspicion, and Cedric with worry.

"Vat do you mean?" Victor asked, his brow furrowed.

Ludo Bagman was bouncing on his toes now. "An unprecedented surprise, indeed!" He grinned. "It would seem that Mr. Potter is our fourth champion!"

Minerva shook her head. "Surely there is a way out of this. Harry didn't enter himself, how can he be bound to compete?"

Snape sneered, "Of course he entered himself. Just like his father, arrogant down to the last –"

"Be quiet, Severus," Minerva snapped, causing both Harry and Cedric to smile, looking at each other in amusement as the Transfiguration professor cut off the Potions master. "If you weren't so set on your petty revenge, you would be able to see what's right before your eyes." She turned to Dumbledore. "Wasn't it your job to make sure this didn't happen? Where were your protections?"

Dumbledore had no wish to be on the wrong side of a maternal Minerva, so he just focused on Harry. "Harry, did you enter your name?" Harry shook his head. "Did you ask an older student to do it for you?"

Harry shook his head again, standing up a little straighter as his eyes flashed. "I've already got all the fame I can stand, professor. And I certainly have no need of more money." There was a definite bite to his words as his gaze shifted to the Potions professor for a moment, before turning back to the headmaster.

"It's quite an interesting situation," Moody grunted, stepping forward. "The Goblet's a highly magical object, tricky to fool, nothing a fourth year would be able to do, no matter how advanced he may be. A strong confundus may work, perhaps to trick it into thinking there's a fourth school competing." His magical eye whirled in every direction. "The fact that he's been entered suggests a more nefarious purpose here. Someone probably wants Potter harmed, and sees this tournament as a way to make that happen."

Harry's mind went to the threat he had received from Malfoy at the World Cup that summer. There was no doubt in his mind in that instant that Voldemort was gaining strength.

The professors turned to Crouch, who had remained silent up to this point. "I'm afraid the rules are binding. As of this moment, Mr. Potter is our fourth champion."

Ludo clapped his hands. "Well then! The first task will take place on the twenty-fourth of November, and will be a test of your daring and courage. As such, you will not be told what the task will entail until the morning of. You will be allowed nothing but your wand."

The gathering broke up after that, with Minerva leading Cedric and Harry through the now empty Great Hall.

When they reached the point where Cedric would turn left to the Hufflepuff common room, he stopped and turned to face Harry. "I believe you, Harry," he told the younger boy. "From what I've learned in the last few months, you're not a liar. If you say you didn't do it, you didn't. I'll make sure my housemates know that too."

Harry nodded gratefully. He had known that Susan would stand beside him, but he hadn't been sure about the rest of their house. "Thanks, Cedric," he replied.

Minerva smiled, bidding the prefect good night, with a parting, "Five points to Hufflepuff, Mr. Diggory, for showing true loyalty."

Cedric grinned, and waved to the two before disappearing down the hall.

Minerva left Harry at the Fat Lady's portrait, with a parting hug and a promise to inform Sirius and Remus of the situation.

Harry took a deep breath and steeled himself to enter the common room.

There was less noise coming from the room than he had expected, but the reason was made perfectly clear when he cleared the portrait hole and saw Ginny taking her brothers to task for actually thinking Harry would have entered himself.

Fred and George looked properly chastised, and Harry couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight.

Ron was standing off to the side, looking bemused, but there were traces of guilt in his expression that hinted to Harry that he may have said something about his competing in the tournament, and had been reamed out by Ginny as well.

Hermione was the first one to notice him, and her squeal drew all their attention. People started to clap and cheer, but Harry just held up one hand – the one that wasn't currently being crushed by Hermione's hug – and told them what he had told the professors and other champions. "I did not enter my name," he implored, his bright green eyes even more piercing now that they were unhidden by glasses. "I don't need any more fame or fortune, and I really don't want to do this. Unfortunately, it doesn't seem to matter that I didn't enter myself, just the fact that I was chosen means that I am magically bound to compete. I thank you all for your support, and I promise to do my upmost to not get myself killed."

There was some scattered laughter, and fortunately, it seemed like most of them actually believed him. He suspected the efforts he had been making this year to actually get to know his peers had helped.

He met Ginny's gaze, and jerked his eyes upwards, as his free hand held up one finger covertly. She nodded, and he carefully extracted himself from Hermione, promising her that they would talk more tomorrow, before he went up to bed.

The gathering in the common room broke up soon after, and Seamus and Dean entered their dormitory first, assuring Harry that they believed him, but confiding that they would be rooting for him. Harry nodded, relieved. Those two had joined the DA a couple of weeks earlier, and Dean had come to Harry a few days later, almost thanking him on bended knee as he explained that he had received his first ever E in Transfiguration, thanks to the study group. Harry was proud of his dorm mate. Dean was a nice guy, but he and Seamus were not what he would call studious, so an E was a huge deal. Normally, those two tended to average A's across the board.

Neville and Ron entered next, and didn't say much to their friend, knowing that they would all get together to talk tomorrow.

The other four quickly fell asleep, but Harry couldn't. His mind was too overloaded, so he just lay there, thinking, until one o'clock, when he quietly got up and headed down to the common room.

Ginny was waiting for him, as arranged. She wasted no time in jumping up to give him a big hug, clinging to him as if he might vanish at any moment.

Harry carefully led her to the sofa nearest to the dying fireplace, and waited until she was calm enough to let go.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so scared for you. What did the professors say?"

Harry grimaced. "Well, the visiting professors are furious, they seemed to think we were trying to cheat. Snape of course didn't believe me, blaming it on my arrogance." Ginny growled. "Dumbledore didn't really say much, but I got the impression he's trying not to appear too partial to any side. Aunt Minerva was definitely defending me, you should have seen her shut Snape up! And Moody thinks that someone entered my name to try and get me killed."

Ginny gasped, but she stifled her reaction quickly. She reached for his hand and held on tightly. "Harry…"

Harry quieted her by resting one finger on her lips. His eyes were kind, and there was a slight smile as he reassured her. "Gin, when have you ever known me to give up? We'll keep practicing. With you and Hermione watching my back, how could I lose?"

Ginny smiled, but she didn't try to speak. Harry lowered his hand, and she leaned into him, pulling her feet up onto the sofa and curling them underneath her as she snuggled into his side.

Harry for his part just lifted his arm to give her space, and then lowered it across her back. He began rubbing small circles subconsciously, and Ginny let out a sigh of satisfaction.

For a few moments, they just sat there contentedly, before Ginny spoke up. "Harry?" Harry let out a questioning sound, indicating that he was listening. Ginny paused, unsure how to continue, but she forced herself to speak. "Did you really mean what you said to my brothers this summer?"

Harry shifted so that he could look at her, as he thought back to that conversation he had had in the sitting room of the Burrow the day before the Quidditch World Cup. Ginny's worried brown eyes stared back. He smiled. "I can't really explain why, Gin, but somehow, you and I, we just fit. I know we're young, but why does it feel so right to be with you? Why do you fit so perfectly in my arms?"

Ginny blushed, but she couldn't help but smile. "So what happens now?" she asked.

Harry lifted one shoulder in a half shrug. "I'm not really sure," he admitted. "This tournament's going to put a big spotlight on me. Are you sure you want to be a part of that?"

Ginny sat up sharply. "Harry James Potter," she growled, "If you think I would ever abandon you, just because of a little extra attention –" she began, but was cut off quickly by a rather surprising source.

Harry's mouth closed on hers, and suddenly, she couldn't really think. Her lips molded to his, and she felt herself kissing him back. She suddenly realized what people meant when they talked about fireworks going off. The ones in her mind were closer to Fred and George's impressive displays.

Harry pulled back after a few moments, looking uncertain. He almost looked like he wanted to apologize, but didn't get a chance when Ginny leaned forward, going in for a second kiss.

It was still just as chaste, but something happened between the two. Ginny felt something within her respond to Harry's presence, and somehow, she knew it was her magic.

When they separated this time, Harry looked slightly dazed. "Did you feel that?" he asked curiously.

Ginny pondered what she had experienced. "Like a pulling sensation in my chest?" Harry nodded. Ginny sat back a little bit more, and felt something even more powerful. She looked down at Harry's chest, and then back at his face. "Does it feel like there's some sort of… link… between us?"

Harry nodded slowly, touching his own chest, and then reaching out to let one hand hover in front of hers. He could almost see it, like a thick rope that linked their chests. _Their hearts_. His eyes widened, and he stared at Ginny. Did she see it too?

Ginny was too busy watching him, but when he seemed to be touching something in thin air, she looked down. There was a slight shimmer that looked almost like a golden rope, hanging in the air between them. "Harry," she whispered, awestruck.

Harry reached out to grasp her hand, and she gasped. Where there had just been a shimmer before, a mere suggestion, she could now see a defined rope, golden braided and secure. No, _see _wasn't right. She could sense it, it was definitely there, but it wasn't something anyone else would be able to feel.

They studied this new development for a while longer, until a noise from above drew their attention back to the present. Harry stood up and offered Ginny his hand, which she took gratefully, and didn't let go until they were at the stairway leading off to the different dormitories. Harry leaned down and gave Ginny a last goodnight kiss, and watched as she ascended the staircase, noting with interest that the strange rope between them stretched a bit, thinning slightly, but it didn't vanish. When she had disappeared into her dormitory, Harry finally returned to his.

Sleep came much easier this time around.

**XXX**

The next day was both a trial, and much easier than he could have expected. Harry met Ginny in the common room for breakfast, and was able to give her a good morning kiss before the rest of their friends showed up. Hermione looked at them, assessing, but fortunately, neither Neville nor Ron seemed awake enough to notice anything.

Cedric and Susan had apparently gotten to all the Hufflepuffs the night before, and further gave him their backing when the two of them approached Harry at breakfast and publically announced their support. Cho and Luna were the next ones to find Harry, as he and his friends sat down at Gryffindor table, and also gave him their support, and wished him luck. Harry was glad that Luna had become much more of a leader in Ravenclaw, and as such, was less prone to teasing than she had been her first two years. Cho had definitely taken her fellow leader under her wing, refusing to allow the ridicule of a fellow student to continue. And with the position that Luna now held, fewer students were actually inclined to be as cruel. She still garnered odd looks frequently, but not as many - and certainly not as many Ravenclaws - were mocking her for her strange views.

The Slytherins remained aloof, and he definitely was on the receiving end of a few glares, mostly from Malfoy and his cronies, but those whom he had gotten to know – Blaise and Daphne, most of the first and second years, some of the third years, and to a lesser extent Millicent and Tracey – gave him subtle nods. He nodded back, knowing that they didn't want to do anything to distance themselves from their housemates.

A Hogsmeade visit was announced for that Saturday, and Harry wasted no time in asking Ginny. He received a knowing look from Hermione, a bemused look from Ron, and a congratulatory grin from Neville.

Susan caught up with them as they left the Great Hall, and Harry asked them to meet in the DA lounge after classes. They agreed, and headed off in their separate directions – Susan to Charms, Ginny to Potions, and Neville, Harry, Ron, and Hermione back to the common room for a free period before Transfiguration.

**XXX**

Shortly after three o'clock found all six students seated around one of the tables in the DA lounge. Once they were all there, Harry threw up some privacy wards, earning a look of approval from Hermione, before he began to explain in detail what had happened the previous night.

Ron, Neville, Susan, and Ginny laughed at McGonagall's chewing out of Snape, and even Hermione cracked a smile.

When he finished, Hermione leaned forward intently. Harry half expected her to take out a piece of parchment and start taking notes. "What did Dumbledore do with all this, Harry?"

Harry grimaced. "Nothing," he replied. Ginny also made a growling sound. "He stood back and watched as professors accused me, and suggested that someone was trying to get me killed, and Mr. Crouch said I had no choice, and he just did nothing."

Ginny's next comment certainly would have gotten her mouth rinsed out with soap, had her mother been present. As it was, the current company just looked impressed. Harry chuckled. "You've been hanging out with Fred and George too much," he commented.

Ginny blushed a little. "Actually, Bill taught me that one," she admitted, smiling back.

Susan leaned forward. "Harry, you should tell my aunt. She should know what's going on."

Harry nodded. "Aunt Minerva said she would tell Sirius and Remus, so I'm going to guess that Amelia will know by the end of the day." The two shared a knowing grin.

Sirius and Amelia had only gotten closer in the last couple of months. Harry was starting to expect that he would soon be hearing about Sirius moving out of McGonagall Castle and into the Bones Estate. He wondered where that would leave him, should Sirius move. He loved living with Aunt Minerva, but he wanted to live with his godfather as well.

The six friends spent the next couple of hours discussing the situation, and putting together a plan to help Harry with the significant disadvantage he found himself with. Hermione's schedule was methodical, and would cover the most important hexes, jinxes, charms, transfigurations, and defensive spells from fourth and fifth year. They would move on to sixth year if they finished, but Harry wasn't sure if they would. It was quite a comprehensive list.

As they were packing up to head to dinner, Harry coughed, drawing their attention. He took Ginny's hand and looked at her questioningly. She seemed confused only for a moment before she smiled her understanding, and nodded.

Harry turned back to the other four students, and shuffled his feet slightly. "Erm, Ginny and I had something we wanted to tell you. We, well…"

Ginny sighed, and shook her head exasperatedly. "What Harry's trying to say is that last night we finally stopped dancing around the issue and addressed it. We're dating, and we hope that you're happy for us."

Hermione and Susan immediately hugged the two of them, and Neville expressed his own congratulations with a handshake.

Ron grunted, and stepped forward. "I already said that I'm all right with it," he said, looking between the two. "It'll probably take some getting used to, but I guess if it has to be somebody, Harry's as good as you could get."

Ginny smiled, and Harry smirked. "Was that a compliment?" he asked, looking between his best friend and his girlfriend.

Ron shrugged, and stuck out his hand. "Congrats, mate."

Harry shook it gratefully, and the six made their way to the Great Hall. Just before entering, Neville stopped, pulling Susan back with her. Stuttering, he asked, "Susan, I was wondering. Erm, would you be interested in going to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

Susan smiled brilliantly. "I'd love to, Neville," she replied, beaming.

Neville grinned, relieved, and they separated for dinner.

_So I think something's developing between Susan and Neville. Now here's the question: do you want to see them end up together? I'm still toying with the idea of Neville and Luna being the end couple, but I haven't decided anything yet. I don't think that will work out, simply because I've made Susan a part of their group early on, and there's not much of a place for Luna right now. But I listen to suggestions, and I'll see what I can do._

_Please review._


	20. Chapter 20

**Well, I'm glad people are responding well to the NevilleSusan pairing. I do have a plan for Luna, so I don't think it would work out with her and Neville anyway. It won't be quite as smooth sailing, I think, since as several of you pointed out, most people don't find the person they're going to marry at fourteen - though it does seem that witches and wizards do find those significant others earlier than us mere muggles. Unless you're Harry and Ginny of course. They're not breaking up any time soon.**

**Disclaimer: don't own**

The Hogsmeade trip was a rousing success, Harry thought. He was even surprised by Sirius and Remus, who had decided to come and see him in the village.

The Marauders were ecstatic to learn that Harry was no longer single, and the smirks they wore foretold much teasing.

They bought Harry and Ginny lunch, and then made themselves scarce, allowing the two Gryffindors to continue with their date.

Harry hadn't really thought of what they would do, but as it turned out, he didn't really need to come up with anything. When he and Ginny were together, he didn't have to try. They wandered up and down the main street, stopping at Honeydukes, Zonkos, Scrivenshaft's, and Dervish and Bangs, before they wandered away from the hustle and bustle of the crowd, and spent the rest of the afternoon just talking, hand in hand. Harry told her more about growing up, his summer, his thoughts and fears on the tournament, and what he hoped to accomplish in the future. In return, Ginny told him more about her childhood, her fears and struggles, growing up the youngest girl in a family of boys, and what she had thought about for the future.

When they entered the Great Hall for dinner that night, they both felt like it had been a wonderful day. Neville entered behind them, leading Susan over to the Hufflepuff table before joining them. His ear-to-ear grin told them all that he had enjoyed his day as well.

Ron and Hermione had spent the day together by default, though it sounded like they had met up with a few students from the DA – Luna had joined them for lunch, and Blaise and Daphne had wandered through a few stores with them.

**XXX**

Ron was a teenage boy, so he figured he should be used to his hormones playing with him. But as he sat at a table in the common room working on homework that his friends had all finished several days previously, he couldn't help but contemplate one certain witch who seemed to send his hormones for a ride on a daily basis.

Hermione Granger had been a staple in his life for the last three years, and he had never really thought much about it. She was Hermione. But recently, he had begun to see her differently. She had done some growing up, just like they all had, and he had begun to actually realize that she was a girl.

Their day in Hogsmeade had been nice, though he had been a bit put out to realize that with four of them pairing up, that left he and Hermione as the odd ones out. But he had had fun, and was happy to report that he hadn't put his foot in his mouth once.

He didn't know if he would do anything with this newfound insight he had, but he vowed to think on it at a later time.

**XXX**

Potions class Monday morning got off to an interesting start. Malfoy tried to get a rise out of Harry, but it was Ron who threw the spell, which bounced off of Malfoy's.

The fungus curse Malfoy used rebounded and hit Crabbe. Ron's toenail growing jinx knocked a chip out of the wall right behind Hermione, who ducked out of the way in barely enough time to avoid it.

Snape's arrival was slightly less fortuitous, and he docked Gryffindor twenty points before sweeping inside and starting the lesson.

Colin Creevey interrupted as they began, pulling Harry out for the wand-weighing ceremony. Harry stifled his groan and hurried to meet with the tournament officials.

He was glad to see Minerva there as well. She gave him a small wink, and he smiled. He avoided a fake-looking woman who tried to corner him, and went to stand next to the other champions.

"Ah, good, now that we are all here, we can begin." Dumbledore gestured to Ollivander, who was seated at a wooden table.

The old wandmaker nodded, and held out his hand for Krum. The Bulgarian placed his wand in the man's hands, and Ollivander nodded. "A Gregorovich creation if I am not mistaken. Hornbeam wood and Dragon Heartstring, ten and a quarter inches, correct?" Krum nodded. "Thicker than normal, and quite rigid, but if it works." He then made a fountain of wine appear. "In perfect working condition." He handed the wand back, and moved on to Fleur. "Hmm, this is an interesting creation. Nine and a half inches, rosewood and… my, oh my! Is that Veela hair?"

Fleur nodded. "My grandmozzer's," she informed him.

Ollivander nodded, creating a bouquet of roses from thin air, and handing it to the witch with a smile. "Very nice." Cedric was next. His ash wood and unicorn hair wand passed inspection, and soon enough the wandmaker was inspecting Harry's wand. "Yes, I remember this wand. Eleven inches, holly and phoenix feather. Nice and supple." He made a sweeping gesture, cleaning up the wine before handing it back to Harry and nodding at Dumbledore.

"Pictures!" Bagman cried, before the next few minutes descended into chaos, with the former Quidditch star arranging all the champions to his satisfaction, and then getting the photographer from the _Daily Prophet_ to take the photos.

Harry had just thought that he could get out of there without losing his mind, when he was once more cornered by the bottle blond woman with fake glasses and green fingernails.

"Harry, darling!" she cooed. "Rita Skeeter, I would just love to do an interview with you. How do you feel, being in this tournament against those so much older than you? Do you regret entering yourself now?"

Minerva cut in before she could say anything more. Her voice was clipped, and it sounded like she was trying very hard not to hex the woman as she spoke. "Mr. Potter is not willing to speak with you, Ms. Skeeter. And as a minor, it falls to me, his guardian, to approve or disprove of interviews. If you publish a single word on him without his or my consent, you will face not only my wrath, but the combined wrath of the Potter and Black families." Her smile was not at all comforting. "Believe me, Lord Black takes his godson's wellbeing very seriously."

Rita was left spluttering, as Minerva led the champions out of the room. "That was awesome, Professor," Cedric grinned. "I was about to hex her myself."

Harry blushed at the protectiveness the older boy displayed. Cedric definitely seemed to have installed himself as Harry's older brother over the last couple of months, something Harry secretly enjoyed, but outwardly tried not to show how touched he was.

"Professor, why were you there?" he asked curiously. "Shouldn't you be in class right now? I know Susan has Transfiguration."

Minerva smiled. "One of the things Sirius and I have discussed, Mr. Potter. As you are underage, legally, you are entitled to have your guardian with you at formal functions. I wanted to be there, just in case. I know how pushy Skeeter can be. She also takes quite a few liberties with her articles, so be on your guard around her, and know that if she publishes anything without your consent, you do have rights. You are a minor, and she needs approval first, so tell me, if she shows up again."

Harry nodded, and blushed as Cedric threw an arm around his shoulders. "Don't worry, Professor. I'll look after him."

Minerva looked at the Prefect and smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Mr. Diggory. I am very pleased with your display of caring for your fellow student."

All three of them knew that Minerva was talking about more than just that moment. She was pleased that he had taken such an interest in her young charge.

Minerva said her farewells before heading back to her classroom. Cedric left Harry at the Charms corridor, before he headed off to his next class.

**XXX**

The DA lesson on Thursday was a relief for Harry. He had been the subject of much whispering and pointing, and he was eerily reminded of his first week at Hogwarts, when everyone was ogling the Boy Who Lived. He was happy that there wasn't much hostility, but he still didn't appreciate all the attention. Being around the DA students allowed him to get some normalcy. The students in the club weren't treating him like a celebrity, so it was nice for Harry to be able to just be Harry for a little bit, without worrying about what everyone else was saying.

He was interested to hear from the Slytherin contingent at the meeting, that Malfoy had tried to cause some trouble by creating badges that insulted him, but he hadn't been able to find enough people willing to wear them.

**XXX**

There wasn't a cloud in the sky on the morning of November the twenty fourth. Harry woke up feeling like his stomach was lined with lead. Hagrid had made him go down and meet him in the middle of the night a few days previously, and he couldn't believe it.

Dragons! Apparently, they had to get something past the creatures. Harry and his friends had put their heads together to come up with a plan, and it was Ginny who suggested using the summoning charm to retrieve his broom. "You're a fantastic flyer, Harry. If anyone could get past a dragon on a broomstick, it would be you."

They didn't have anything better to go with, so Harry decided to try it.

He had informed Cedric of the task, as he assumed both of the other champions would already know, and he wanted to even the playing field. Hagrid had appeared to be on a date with Madam Maxime when he had shown him the dragons, and he had seen Karkaroff skulking around the forest a few times.

Ginny had to force Harry to eat some toast for breakfast, which tasted like cardboard to him, and he hoped it didn't just come back up later.

McGonagall came to collect him from the Gryffindor table, leading him out onto the grounds, offering him what support she could. Ginny walked with them until they reached the arena, giving him a kiss before going to find their friends in the stands. Minerva hugged her charge before she also left, and Harry entered the tent set up for the champions, his stomach churning.

Cedric gave him a small smile, which he returned, before heading over to a corner and sitting down. He put his Occlumency studies to good use, and tried to quiet his mind.

Bagman and Crouch entered the tent a few minutes later, calling all the champions over. "Now, inside this bag, we have what you will be facing, so, ladies first!" Bagman held out the small sack to Fleur, who pulled out a model of a Common Welsh Green dragon with a number two on it.

Viktor was next, pulling out a Chinese Fireball, and the number three slot.

Harry noted with interest that neither champion seemed surprised, confirming his theory that Maxine and Karkaroff had already told them.

Cedric's pull revealed a Swedish Short Snout with a number one around its neck.

With some dread, Harry pulled out the last dragon – the Hungarian Horntail. His dragon had a number four around its neck.

Bagman set the sack down and clapped his hands together. "Now, as you may have guessed, each of these models represents a very real dragon that you will shortly be facing. Each one has been given the charge of guarding a nest of eggs. Your task will be to get past it and retrieve the golden egg hidden amongst the others. That egg will give you your clue to the second task."

Bagman then disappeared, with Crouch following behind, a scowl on his face.

A whistle blew a few minutes later, and Cedric took a deep breath, casting one more glance at Harry.

Harry smiled encouragingly. "Good luck," he offered.

Cedric smiled. "You too," he replied, before exiting.

Harry looked at the other two champions, and then went back to his corner, returning to his Occlumency.

He was surprised when, a few minutes later, he felt a presence sit down next to him. Opening his eyes, he saw Fleur watching him curiously. Viktor was also staring at him, though his confusion was more masked.

"What are you doing?" the Veela asked.

Harry studied the girl in front of him. She was beautiful, no question, but to be honest, he really didn't see why so many guys were falling over themselves for her. He much preferred red hair. She had also been rather cold to him for the last month, what little interaction they had. She clearly had not believed him about not entering himself, and she rather treated him like a little boy. He was younger, sure, but she didn't have to act so self-righteous.

Harry shrugged. "Meditation," he replied. "It's one of the steps to learning Occlumency, and it helps to quiet the mind."

Viktor moved forward at this. "You are learning Occlumency?" He looked genuinely interested, so Harry relaxed his posture and began to talk about his progress. He was learning, though it was slow going. The hardest part was building the walls. Every time he thought he had it, they collapsed, and he had to start over again.

Viktor and Fleur both seemed interested, and they spent the next few minutes talking about their various attempts at the art. When the whistle blew, they were all surprised.

Fleur stood up, looking suddenly nervous.

"Good luck," Harry said, with Viktor echoing the sentiment.

Fleur looked back at them, and smiled gratefully. Their discussion had been a good way to pass the time and keep their minds off what they were about to do. She was also surprised at how the youngest champion acted. He was much more mature than most his age. And it was quite a nice surprise to be able to hold a conversation with two men who genuinely wanted to talk to her, and who weren't too caught up staring and drooling to speak.

Viktor and Harry spent some more time talking about the mind arts, trying not to pay attention to the cheers or gasps of the audience out of sight.

When the whistle blew again, Viktor stood up. He offered Harry a sort of smile, before he left the tent, and Harry was alone.

It took another ten minutes for the whistle to sound again, and Harry entered the arena.

He took a moment to get his bearings, before he immediately ducked behind a boulder.

And not a moment too soon, as a pillar of fire torched the area he had just been standing, and the crowd gasped. He tuned out the noise, and Bagman's commentary, and simply stuck his wand in the air, crying out, "Accio Firebolt!"

He then moved to another location, not wanting the dragon to figure out where he was.

It took a minute for his broom to reach him, and when he saw it hurtling through the air, he wasted no more time in jumping out from behind his current hiding location, and landing perfectly on the broom.

The crowd cheered, and he was certain that he could hear Ginny's voice loudest of all.

He ducked and dodged around the dragon, trying to get it to move. It took about five minutes before he finally got it airborne, and then it was only a matter of executing a few crazy seeker moves. Once he had the egg in hand, he immediately flew off, narrowly avoiding another stream of fire. He didn't stop until he was at the exit.

The crowd was cheering loudly as Harry landed, holding up the egg for them all to see.

Before he could do anything else, he was slammed backwards by a large object.

This object was capped with bright red hair, and Harry recognized that flowery scent immediately. He clutched Ginny just as tightly, and comforted her as she appeared to be sobbing into his shoulder.

When she stepped back a minute later, she seemed embarrassed, but Harry just smoothed her hair lovingly as he leaned in to kiss her.

A wolf-whistle separated them, and Harry looked slightly embarrassed to have been caught by the entire school, though the whistle appeared to have come from his mangy godfather, who would definitely be getting a chew toy for Christmas, Harry swore.

Sirius, Remus, and Amelia were waiting off to the side, by the rest of Harry's friends, all of whom were wearing identical knowing smirks.

Sirius started to move forward to congratulate his godson – both on the task, and on getting the girl – when yet another large object hurtled past him and got to Harry first.

Sirius stared. Remus stared. The rest of the current Hogwarts students stared.

Minerva didn't care though, as she hugged her young charge for all he was worth.

Harry blushed at the affection, but he was pleased with it nonetheless. Sirius was next, followed by Remus. Before the rest of his friends could do anything though, the judges began to announce his scores.

Dumbledore gave him a nine, Bagman made a silvery ten appear, Maxine gave him an eight, and there were multiple outbursts when Karkaroff went with a five.

Ginny was growling. "How dare he. He gave Krum a ten, and his dragon ended up crushing half the eggs."

Harry shrugged, just happy to be done with the task in one piece. He didn't protest when Ginny led him towards the healer's tent.

Madam Pomfrey clucked at him as she pointed him towards a bed, muttering about the dangers of the tournament, as she looked him over for injuries. Apart from a few scrapes and bruises, he was deemed fit.

Pomfrey left to take care of the other champions, as Ginny began to fill Harry in. Minerva had left them before they went to get Harry checked out, but the rest of the group had followed the couple, though they had to stay outside as there wasn't enough room inside the tent.

Ginny grasped Harry's hand in hers, and indicated each champion in turn as she told her boyfriend what they had done. Cedric had begun well, transfiguring a rock into a Labrador to distract the dragon. He had been successful at first, but the dragon had lost interest after a few minutes, and went after the sixth year. Cedric would be fine, but he was currently being treated by Madam Pomfrey for burns on his face.

Fleur had tried to use some sort of charm – Ginny said she thought it may have been her Veela powers – to lure the dragon into some sort of trance. It had worked, but the dragon had let out a stream of fire that ended up lighting her skirt.

Viktor had used a conjunctivitis curse on his dragon, though it hadn't worked out as well as he had planned, and the dragon ended up stumbling around blind and crushing half the eggs.

"Come on," Ginny said, dragging him up. "If I know the twins, they've already got a party set up. Let's go celebrate."

Harry smiled, giving the other champions a small wave as he left the tent.

The others hung back to give Harry some privacy to say goodbye to his godfather, his godfather's girlfriend, and his honorary uncle, but soon enough they were all heading back inside the castle.

Ginny's prediction was right; Fred and George had managed to cajole the house elves into providing a rather impressive looking spread of sandwiches and snacks, and they had apparently also used one of the secret passages to sneak into Hogsmeade, because there was also butterbeer and Honeydukes chocolate.

Despite many requests, Harry refused to try and open the egg that night. He maintained that he had just completed the first task, and he wanted to just relax for the rest of the evening.

Ginny was very supportive of this idea, and spent most of the night sitting on his lap, snuggling into her boyfriend, drinking butterbeer and smiling in contentment.

Most of the Gryffindors gave them their space, recognizing that they just needed to be with each other.

The last few weeks, Harry had noticed a change inside him. It had started that night with his and Ginny's first kiss. That chord between them – because he didn't really know what else to call it – seemed to connect them no matter the distance. He didn't know how far it went, but it was there when they were in separate classes, and between the common room and the Great Hall.

The last few days, he had noticed something different; he could feel emotions that didn't belong to him. That didn't come from him. The best he could describe it was that they seemed to be coming from that strange glowing bond that connected him to Ginny.

The common room emptied out around them, until finally, around midnight, it was just Harry and Ginny alone, as Neville dragged Ron up to the dorms with a wink at the couple still sitting by the fire.

Harry grinned as Ginny turned around slightly so that she was facing her boyfriend. She smiled. She was feeling a sense of contentment mingling with her own, and her brow furrowed.

"Harry…" she trailed off, not exactly sure how to describe what she was thinking.

Harry nodded, understanding what she was saying – or not saying. Her hand moved up to rest lightly on his chest, right where the chord was resting. The feeling was more pronounced now – happiness, belonging, but also an undercurrent of uncertainty.

Ginny gasped. These excess emotions, they were coming from him! Their eyes locked, and Harry nodded, thoughtful.

"So we can feel each other's emotions," he commented, his voice barely above a whisper. "I wonder…" He trailed off, contemplating. Ginny gave him a minute before she huffed impatiently. Harry chuckled. "Sorry, Gin," he said. "I was just thinking we need to do a little more research in the library. That one book I found on bonds mentioned soul bonds, but only in passing. It didn't have much information, but there was a suggestion that soul bonded couples could feel the other's emotions."

Ginny nodded. It made sense. "We'll be sure to fit that in, in between studying for the next task, and exams," she said wryly.

Harry chuckled and nodded his agreement. A glance at his watch showed that it was time and passed for bed, so he sighed and escorted his girlfriend to the staircase, said goodnight, and then headed up to bed. They would have plenty of time to think this over tomorrow.

_Please review!_


	21. Chapter 21

**Over 400 reviews! You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

The next week, McGonagall made a rather interesting announcement at the end of class. "Part of the tradition of Triwizard Tournament is to have a Yule ball on Christmas day. It is open to all students fourth year and above, though a younger year may attend, if he or she is escorted by an older student. Mr. Potter, please stay behind."

Harry set his book bag down and waited until the classroom had emptied, before he made his way up to the professor's desk. Minerva looked at him and smiled, her stern teacher façade giving way to the caring guardian he had gotten to know quite well over the summer.

"Harry, as a champion, you will need to make certain you have a partner, though I don't think that will be an issue, will it?"

Harry blushed, but smiled. "Why is it necessary?" he asked.

"It is tradition for the champions to open the ball with the first dance," Minerva replied, observing him carefully, noting the sudden paleness of his face.

Harry bit his lip, managing to stammer out, "D-d-dance?"

Minerva nodded, and then frowned. "Harry, do you know how to dance?"

Harry shook his head, embarrassed. "No one ever taught me," he admitted, ashamed.

Minerva stepped forward, using one hand to force his chin upwards so that he was looking at her. "We can easily remedy that," she assured him. "Come and see me after breakfast on Saturday. Perhaps Miss Weasley would like to attend as well."

Harry nodded, feeling better. He muttered out a thank you, before he went to catch up with his friends. Minerva watched him leave, the smile still gracing her stern features.

When Harry caught up to his friends in the Great Hall, he was somewhat confused to find a number of people watching him – mostly girls. They all seemed to be eyeing him in a way that made him a little uncomfortable. As he sat down, Harry explained what McGonagall had told him, including the dancing lessons, which he admitted to with a definite blush.

Thanks to a well-placed elbow in his side, courtesy of Hermione, Ron didn't say anything around the mouthful of food – not that he really could have, there was a lot packed in there.

Hermione just smiled and commented on how it would be very beneficial.

Neville looked nervous, as he pushed the food around on his plate. "Do you think Professor McGonagall would mind if I came as well?" he asked quietly.

Harry studied his friend for a moment, before smiling. "You planning on asking someone specific, Nev?"

Neville blushed, but nodded, glancing over at the Hufflepuff table.

Harry's smile widened. "I think that'd be fine," he affirmed, before tucking into his own lunch as Ginny entered the hall, separated from the rest of the third years, and joined them.

She gave Harry a sidelong look as she spooned potatoes onto her plate. "Did you guys hear about the ball?"

They all nodded, looking at Harry as well, but the Boy Who Lived just kept eating, hiding his smile. He knew whom he was going to ask, but he wanted to make it special. He would need to send Hedwig off with a letter as soon as he finished lunch.

When Harry didn't speak, everyone turned back to their own meals, Ginny with a little bit less enthusiasm than the others. It wasn't like she thought he would take someone else, but she did think he would at least ask her.

Harry excused himself when his plate was empty, and told them he'd see them in History of Magic, giving Ginny a quick kiss before leaving the table.

Hermione waited until he was gone, before turning to her younger friend. She saw the disappointment. "What's wrong, Ginny?" she asked sympathetically.

Ginny frowned. "I know we're going to go together, but just because we're dating doesn't mean I wouldn't like to be asked to the ball."

Hermione smiled understandingly, while Neville leaned forward, being careful to avoid the spray from Ron's ingestion of his meal. "I'm sure he's going to," he reassured the younger girl. "You know Harry. He probably just wants to make it special."

Hermione nodded, though she couldn't say anything as Ron decided to add his two knuts. Unfortunately, it wasn't exactly audible, due to the entire steak he had stuffed into his mouth.

Hermione sniffed. "Pleasant," she commented, before turning to Ginny. "Neville's right, Ginny," she smiled. "Harry really cares about you. He'll probably ask you in some elaborate gesture. Too bad some others may not have that same initiative." Her gaze shifted over to Ron, who didn't seem to be aware of anything that wasn't capable of being speared on the end of his fork.

Neville chuckled, nodding in understanding, while Ginny just looked faintly sick at her brother's eating habits.

Ron looked up, seeing their eyes focused on him. "Huh?" he asked, a bit of potato dropping back onto his plate.

Hermione rolled her eyes, setting down her napkin and picking up her book bag. "I'll see you guys in History. Don't worry Ginny, I'm sure it will happen."

Ginny nodded, as Neville stood up. "Hold on, Hermione, I'll walk with you."

The two fourth years left, and Ginny turned back to her brother. "Honestly, Ron. Why we put up with you is beyond me."

Ron looked slightly affronted, but also very confused. "What do you mean?"

Ginny sighed. "You could start by learning some table manners," she suggested. "Or you could try listening when your friends talk."

Ron cocked his head to the side, his expression not clearing at all.

Ginny sighed, shaking her head. "I can't do your thinking for you, Ronald. But you should consider whom you're going to take to the ball. You might want to think about it quickly, before your chosen date gets asked by someone else."

With that, Ginny also left, and Ron was alone, even more confused than he had been before.

**XXX**

History and Defense Against the Dark Arts passed both too slowly and too quickly for Harry, and he and his friends had a free period before dinner, so they all decided to go to the library – well, Ron wasn't exactly thrilled, but he tagged along rather than be left alone. They found a secluded table in the back, and Harry decided it would be a good time to talk about their Occlumency training.

Everything he had read about the subject just made it seem all the more attractive a defense to learn. The idea that someone could just rifle through his private thoughts with him none the wiser was not a pleasant thought. Hermione had been horrified to learn that people would actually do such a thing, especially after learning that the headmaster had tried it on Harry. It was quite a feat of magic that he had been able to enchant an object to protect himself from Legilimancy attacks. She had asked about the spellwork involved, but Harry had just blushed and told her that Sirius had done most of it, but she hadn't seemed to believe him.

Harry hadn't told Minerva about his suspicions on Dumbledore's use of Legilimancy yet. He wasn't sure what she could do, and he didn't want to worry her.

They tried to keep their voices quiet, as none of them fancied Madam Pince throwing them out, and Harry asked them about their progress.

Ginny, who had joined them as they made their way down, since she had the same free period, was the first to speak. "I think I'm almost there. I've been working on organizing my memories like the book said, but I can't really tell if my shields are powerful enough to stand up to an attack."

Harry nodded. He had had the same issue. Until he actually went up against a Legilimens, he wouldn't know if they were any good. "I think the only thing we can do right now is to keep working at it. Make the shields as strong as you can, and Aunt Minerva said she'd try and find someone to test us, but it might have to wait until next summer." He smiled. "She told me she learned Occlumency, but never Legilimancy, otherwise she'd just test us herself."

Hermione went next, and informed them that her progress was much the same as Ginny's, not that Harry expected anything less. Neville had made slightly less progress, and Ron didn't feel any significant change. Harry just told them to keep working at it. "I think we'd do better if there was someone to test us, so that we could know what an intrusion feels like, but I don't much fancy asking Dumbledore or Snape for help, not that they would. Aunt Minerva says they're the only ones at Hogwarts with the ability."

"Makes you wonder…" Ron trailed off, thinking, before he continued a few moments later, "Snape always seems to know what's going on, or what questions to ask. What if he does it to students?"

Hermione gasped. "He wouldn't, would he? Unauthorized use of Legilimancy is illegal. I can't believe –"

"I don't think he cares," Harry cut in patiently. "Or did you forget that Dumbledore tried it with me? If Snape does it on students, chances are Dumbledore knows and approves."

That was a crushing blow to all of them. The idea of someone they trusted sanctioning such an invasion of privacy was not pleasant. It definitely made Ron vow to work even harder at Occlumency; he didn't want that greasy git to be able to see anything in his mind.

Susan joined them a few minutes later, as her last class of the day ended. She thought her progress was the same as Neville's, but she also had a few more insights. "I could ask my Aunt Amelia about it," she suggested. "She should know if a professor is possibly using Legilimancy on students, and she probably knows someone who could help us get better. I'm fairly certain she's trained in Occlumency herself."

Harry nodded. "I don't think you should put it in a letter though. Maybe she'll be able to come visit next Hogsmeade weekend?"

Susan nodded thoughtfully, and said she'd ask.

The group spent the remaining time before dinner studying, though Harry seemed to spend just as much time watching Ginny as reading his textbook.

Ginny caught his eye a time or two, but he just smiled and turned his head back to his book.

Dinner started as it normally did; however, most of the hall's attention was soon attracted to a lone owl that came in shortly after the desserts appeared.

Ginny, her attention drawn as well, noted with surprise that the owl in question was Hedwig. What was more interesting to her was that the snowy white bird was carrying a bouquet of roses. She gasped in pleasure as the owl came to a rest in front of her. Hands shaking, she removed the bouquet of red and white roses, her cheeks glowing. Attached to the bouquet was a long velvet box. She looked up at Harry questioningly, but he just shook his head. "Open it," he smiled.

Ginny did so, and gasped again as she saw the silver bracelet inside. The band was simple, but the charm took her breath away. It was a doe, so artistically created that she could almost believe it was alive. For eyes, it had two tiny emeralds embedded into the silver. She looked up, tears in her eyes. "Harry," she whispered.

Harry took the bracelet from her trembling hands, and gently took her arm to attach the jewelry. "It was my mum's," he explained quietly. "I owled Sirius this afternoon. It was something I saw when I looked at my family vault this summer, and I asked him to retrieve it for me. According to him, my mum was an animagus as well; her form was a doe. My dad gave this bracelet to her when she completed the transformation right before her nineteenth birthday."

Ginny admired the bracelet; it was gorgeous, but even more precious because of the history behind it. This had belonged to Harry's mum.

Harry wasn't finished. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, would you do me the extraordinary honor of being my date to the Yule ball?"

Ginny grinned and nodded. "I'd love to, Harry," she replied, leaning forward to kiss him happily. They could both feel the contentment and ecstasy coming from the other.

The two broke apart a moment later, suddenly remembering where they were. Most of the hall had gone back to their own meals, but their friends were still watching them with varying degrees of delight. Well, Ron was the only one who looked less than happy, but Harry thought that might be more for seeing them kiss in front of him than anything else.

They accepted congratulations with humility, and Ginny showed Hermione her new bracelet.

**XXX**

The rest of the week passed in a flurry of guys trying to ask the girl they wanted to the ball, acceptances, and rejections. The most surprising came from Hermione. She had joined Harry and Ginny in the common room one night, as the two were the last of their friends still up. She looked somewhat nervous, as she asked Harry for a moment.

"What's up, Hermione?" Harry asked, setting his textbook aside.

Hermione bit her lip. "I've just come from the library," she began. "I, well, I have a date for the ball."

Ginny looked up, surprised. "I thought…"

Hermione's eyes flashed. "Yes, I had hoped, but until he actually wakes up and realizes I'm a girl, there's not much I can do. Someone else has already realized that, so I said yes."

"Who is it?" Harry asked.

Hermione flinched. "Viktor Krum," she admitted quietly.

"What?" Ginny's voice was much louder than intended, but fortunately there were very few people left in the common room.

Hermione looked up, eyes pleading. "This won't be a problem, will it? I know he's your competition, Harry, but isn't the whole point of this tournament about fostering international relationships?"

Harry smiled. "I don't mind," he assured his friend. "Viktor's a nice guy. I'll just have to make sure he knows that if he hurts you, he's dead."

Hermione looked scandalized, but Ginny just laughed. Harry shrugged. "I'm just borrowing the same threat Fred and George used on me."

Ginny stopped laughing, and looked like she didn't know whether to kiss Harry, or go find her brothers and hex them to oblivion. Harry settled that decision by leaning forward and capturing her lips with his, wrapping one arm around her shoulders.

Hermione smiled and left them to it.

**XXX**

The next weekend found Harry and Ginny camping out in the library. Only part of their studies were school related, however. Both students were mostly caught up in their classes, so they had dedicated this weekend to two separate but equally important studies. In beginning to prepare for the second task, Harry had discovered that his egg made a rather horrendous screeching sound when opened. He and Ginny had listened, discussed, listened, and discussed, and come to the conclusion that it might sound different under different circumstances, so they were researching possible ideas.

It was Ginny who found their first real possibility. "Harry, listen to this," she said, holding up the copy of _Unmasking the Wilds: Magical Creatures of Every Habitat _and reading a specific paragraph. "Some of the most mysterious of magical creatures are the merpeople. Colonies exist all over the world, but few have ever been able to observe them in their natural habitat; they have their own villages and customs, and their own language. They can breathe both in water and air, for limited amounts of time, but since their language can only be heard properly in water, on land it sounds much like a high screeching." She looked up, eyes eager. "What if the screaming from the egg is mermish?"

Harry nodded slowly, leaning forward. "So then it's possible that if we held the egg underwater…"

"It would give us the clue!" Ginny finished excitedly.

Harry smiled. "We'll do that next weekend then," he decided. "Now, let's see if we can find anything in these other books."

He set down his studies for the tournament, and turned to their second project. Ever since realizing that they could feel each other's emotions, they had been meaning to research just why that may be. This was the first opportunity they had had to do so without their friends present. Neville had worked up his courage to ask Susan to the ball, finally, and the two were spending the day together. Ron had had a bit of a falling out with Hermione over her refusal to tell him who was taking her to the ball, and his refusal to believe that she actually had a date. And Hermione was furious with Ron, and had taken to the DA study. Their last meeting had worked on accuracy of spellwork, and McGonagall had done a fine job of animating a few practice dummies, which Hermione was no doubt destroying at this very moment.

Ginny picked up a rather worn copy of _The Bonds of Time_, and began reading the section on soul bonds. There wasn't much, and much of what was written was speculated, but she persevered, hoping for some more information.

Harry chose a very slim volume simply titled _Soul Bonds_. It was no more than fifty pages in length, but it spoke exclusively on the topic they were most interested in.

They passed the remaining hours of the day reading and comparing notes, before joining their friends for supper.

They hadn't learned much, but Harry had found some useful information in his book. There were many different types of soul bonds, and they could be formed for any number of reasons. Those formed due to life debts were very specific, but more common than fated bonds. He wondered if his actions in the Chamber of Secrets had had something to do with this. Apparently, if their bond was due to a life debt, they would become attached to each other, not necessarily soul mates, but they would always be in the other's life. They could feel emotions, but not much more.

A fated soul bond would have been created the moment Ginny had been born. Such a connection would strengthen over time, but would need some sort of physical or emotional attraction between them before it would begin to manifest. Simply put, it would mean that they had always been destined for each other, but they needed to realize that before it would happen. From what Harry had read, it would start with the sharing of emotions, and then move on to constant awareness of where the other was, what they were doing – sometimes that included seeing through the other's eyes. Depending on the strength of the bond, some couples had noted that they could communicate by thought, or share power to create stronger spells.

Of course, none of this really told them what was going on with them, so the only thing Harry could come up with was to wait and see if any other skills developed. "I don't think we should tell anyone, for now," he suggested carefully as they packed up their books to place back on the shelves. "We still don't know what's going on, and until we do, there's not much point in telling anyone. Right?"

Ginny nodded her agreement. "We'll keep researching. It would be easier if the information was more readily available, but we'll make due. Maybe next summer, if we need to, we can consider telling someone. I'm not sure how my mum will react. She'll probably lock me in my room until I graduate."

"But how would you graduate if you couldn't leave your room?"

Ginny looked at Harry for a moment, before they both burst out laughing, earning them a hard glare from Madam Pince as they left.

Both felt like they had had a rather productive day, all things considered.

_Please review!_


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: not mine**

The next weekend held another Hogsmeade trip, which was a good thing, all things considered. Many girls wanted to make sure they were all prepared for the ball.

They had been told to bring dress robes, but of course, Ginny, as a third year, hadn't done so. She didn't want to write home to her mother and ask for some. For one thing, she didn't want to put that strain on her parents – not to mention that she had seen the robes Ron had, and she didn't want to have to deal with the humiliation of wearing something like that – and she also didn't want to tell her mother she had a date.

She wasn't ashamed, but she was afraid that her mum would think she was too young. Harry also wanted to tell her parents in person. He was sweet like that.

Saturday morning dawned bright and clear, and surprisingly warm for December. Harry and his friends met up for breakfast, with Susan joining them at the Gryffindor table. She drew some looks, but since there was no rule that prohibited her from sitting at other tables, no one said anything.

They decided to spend the morning together, before Ginny and Harry, and Neville and Susan split off to spend the rest of the day on their own. Ron and Hermione looked somewhat less than pleased, mostly because that would mean that they would have to spend time together; Ron still hadn't apologized, and Hermione was trying to speak to him as little as possible.

As Harry had brought several of his formal robes from his and Aunt Minerva's shopping trip that summer, he didn't need to get anything; Neville and Ron were also all set, though Ron was definitely not looking forward to people seeing his moldy brown, one hundred years too old robes.

The girls, however, were very excited to go to Gladrags. Ginny had confided in the other two that she didn't have a lot of money, so she was hoping to find something on sale that would work. Susan and Hermione had been very supportive, and told her that they would help.

The inside of the clothing store wasn't too crowded yet, since they had left early, and the boys watched, bemused, as the girls immediately disappeared between the racks. Neville and Ron simply waited by the door, but Harry followed at a slower pace. He perused the racks of dresses, and was about to join the girls at the dressing rooms, when something jumped out at him. He pulled out the dress and studied it. It was a medium dark green in color, with golden highlights, across the top and bottom, and as a sash around the waist. It had spaghetti strap sleeves, and the cut was modest enough to consider Ginny's age. And it would complement his own dark green robes. He smiled, and brought it with him to the back of the store.

Hermione looked over the dress with a critical eye, and nodded, smiling. Harry just grinned, and went back to the other boys as Hermione handed the dress over to Ginny to try on. Susan joined them again as Ginny stepped out wearing the dress.

It was perfect. Ginny could see it in Hermione's and Susan's eyes. And moreover, she felt beautiful in it.

Hermione was simply gushing. "Oh, Ginny, it's beautiful. You look amazing!"

Susan wasn't far behind. "You should definitely get that one," she agreed. "Harry won't know what hit him."

Ginny blushed, but nodded, before she went to change back into her regular clothes.

Hermione took that moment to fill Susan in. "Harry actually picked that one out," she informed her friend. "And I don't think he really considered Ginny's budget."

Susan adopted the same worried look, but Ginny returned at that moment, and they headed to the front counter to pay for the dress. Harry met them there, smiling. The clerk immediately wrapped up the dress, but shook her head as Ginny reached for her moneybag. "Oh, don't worry dear, it's all taken care of."

Ginny frowned, confused, before she turned to Harry. "You shouldn't have," she started, but Harry cut her off.

"I wanted to, Gin." He held up a hand to stave of any more of her protests. "You're my girlfriend, Ginny. If I can't waste money on you, who can I waste it on? It's not like I don't have enough."

Ron was close enough by that point to hear what his friend had done. His face turned red, and he started to splutter out objections, but Harry just spoke over him.

"Ron, I've never had someone to spend money on, or really even money to spend. It makes me happy to see Ginny happy." He looked down. "I finally understand why Aunt Minerva and Sirius keep wanting to buy me things."

Ron shut up with that, and Ginny just gave him a huge hug and a kiss, thanking him profusely.

Hermione and Susan just looked on, smiling, and Neville wisely chose that moment to drag Ron out of the store before he said something else to make a fool out of himself.

The group moved on from Gladrags, appeasing Ron by going to Honeydukes next, and then making their way towards the Three Broomsticks for lunch.

After lunch, they split up, with Neville and Susan disappearing into the village, where they would meet Amelia at some point so that Susan could tell her aunt their worries about Snape and Dumbledore's use of Legilimancy on students, and Harry and Ginny heading away from the hustle and bustle of the crowd with a final wave goodbye to Ron and Hermione.

Harry led Ginny up to the Shrieking Shack, ignoring her questions with a secretive smile.

Ginny gasped in pleasure as Harry stopped and stepped aside. There was a blanket set out, with a picnic basket and a vase containing a single red rose.

"Harry…" she trailed off.

The boy wizard just led her to the blanket, sitting them both down and opening the basket. "I know we just ate, but I thought we could have some dessert," he said, pulling out a rather impressive looking cake. He looked a little embarrassed. "I asked Dobby for help; since he's working at Hogwarts now, I thought he might be willing. I think he got a little overenthusiastic."

Ginny smiled, swiping at the chocolate frosting with one finger. "Mmm," she sighed contentedly. "I don't think I mind his over enthusiasm, if this is the result."

Harry chuckled and pulled out two plates, a knife, two forks, and a bottle of milk with two cups. Ginny was startled to realize that the area where their little picnic was taking place was actually much warmer than the December day would suggest. Harry just smiled and said, "Dobby," like it explained everything. Ginny had to admit, it probably did. House Elf magic would be more than capable of swathing the small area in warming charms.

The pair spent the next hour eating as much of the cake as they could, and talking. It was moments like these that Harry truly cherished; this was how he really got to know Ginny. They could feel each other's emotions, but that didn't necessarily mean the understood each other. These stolen moments in time, where he learned about her hopes and dreams, when she told him about how she wanted to play Quidditch, or how she always felt separated from the rest of her family, that was what he prized.

When the sun started to go down, Harry got up with a sigh, stretching before he held out a hand for Ginny. They looked at the basket and blanket, but Harry shook his head. "Dobby said he'd clean up," he told her, so the only thing they left with was the rose, which Ginny tucked behind her ear after Harry cleared it of thorns and shortened the stem.

They made a slow, leisurely pace back to the castle, and barely arrived back at the gates before they were closed. Minerva looked at them with a fond smile, shaking her head. "Get inside you two," she said, looking down the lane for any more late stragglers.

Harry grinned, nodding as he led his girlfriend inside for dinner.

**XXX**

Over dinner, Susan told Harry and the others about her conversation with her aunt, speaking in a low voice to keep other people from hearing. "Auntie said to keep practicing Occlumency, and she'll try and find a teacher for us over the summer. She can't do anything without concrete proof, considering Dumbledore's the most influential wizard in Britain, but she said if we feel anything like a pressure in our minds in their presence, to break eye contact immediately."

They all nodded their agreement, and Harry tried to think back to the last few months of Potions lessons, trying to remember if he had felt anything like that. He could visualize several headaches early on in the term, and from the last few years, and wondered if that may have been Snape trying to access his memories.

Hearing Amelia's thoughts seemed to spur them all – even Ron – into putting more effort into their self-study.

**XXX**

Late that night, Harry met Ginny in the common room. The fire was almost out, casting an unearthly glow on the room. Ginny met him with a kiss, as he slipped his invisibility cloak over them and led her out the portrait hole.

A quick conversation with Cedric a few days ago had given him the password to the Prefect's bathroom. Cedric had wanted to tell Harry what the task was, to thank him for giving him the information on the dragons, but Harry had shook his head, telling the older boy that he had an idea of how to solve it, and asked if there was anywhere warmer than the black lake to submerge his egg. Cedric had grinned, and given him the password.

The halls were eerie in the light of the full moon, and Harry spared a thought for Remus, wondering if he and Sirius were playing on the grounds of McGonagall Castle at that moment. Even though Sirius had been freed, he still hadn't moved from Minerva's ancestral home; he claimed it was because Black Manor wasn't ready for habitation, but Harry thought he just wanted to have access to a Quidditch pitch. Harry figured the next move he would make would be to the Bones Estate, and it wouldn't come until he had put a ring on Amelia's finger.

"Pine fresh," Harry whispered, and watched as the door opened to reveal an almost swimming pool sized tub.

The pair removed the cloak, setting it aside and moving over to the tub. Ginny began filling it with water, and when it was full, the two of them removed their bathrobes, revealing their swimming costumes underneath.

Harry blushed when he saw the look Ginny was giving him. He didn't think he was anything special to look at, but Ginny apparently disagreed.

Indeed, the thirteen-year-old was hard-pressed to stop staring. Harry didn't have well defined muscles, but they were definitely there. With the nutrient potions Madam Pomfrey had given him, he had grown into the young man he should have been. Without his glasses, she could see his sparkling green eyes clearly, a feature she absolutely loved. A subtle six-pack was beginning to make itself known, and Ginny raised an eyebrow. "You've been exercising," she accused, a slight smile on her lips.

Harry shrugged. "Sirius said it was a good idea, and I really have noticed a difference."

Ginny nodded, tearing her gaze away as she shut off the water. "Maybe I should join you," she suggested.

Harry smiled in reply. "I'd like that," he replied, as he grabbed the egg and made his way into the tub.

Ginny followed, and once they were both submerged, Harry placed the egg under the water. "Here goes nothing."

And then he opened it. A small bubble of air escaped, and Harry and Ginny ducked under the surface, to hear the clue.

_Come seek us where our voices sound_

_We cannot sing above the ground_

_And while you're searching ponder this_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss_

_An hour long you'll have to look_

_And recover what we took_

_But past an hour – the prospect's black_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back_

Harry and Ginny resurfaced, gasping.

When they got their breath back, they began to work out the clue. "Come seek us where our voices sound. Well, we already figured merpeople might have something to do with it. It must be the Black Lake," Harry reasoned.

Ginny nodded. "We've taken what you'll sorely miss. They're going to take something and hide it in the lake, probably."

Harry agreed. "So I'll have an hour to find it. But what would they take? The only thing I really can't replace is my invisibility cloak, and I don't think they'd use that."

Ginny bit her lip, frowning. "What if it's not a thing?" she asked hesitantly.

Harry looked confused for only a moment, before he scowled. "No. They wouldn't be that stupid, would they? To kidnap four students and stash them in the lake in February? Not even Dumbledore could be that thick."

Ginny stood up, exiting the tub and drying herself off before she put her robe back on. "Harry, this tournament's not supposed to be safe. I think they would. It makes for better entertainment value, after all."

Not even Ron would have missed the sarcasm in her voice as Harry also left the tub. "I won't let it happen, Gin," he promised.

Ginny just shook her head. "I'll be fine, Harry. I don't think even Dumbledore would let something happen to those the champions will 'sorely miss'."

Harry sighed, frustrated as he tied his robe. "I understand the champions being in danger. They signed up for this – well, most of them. But you, and whoever will get chosen for the others, you're just innocent bystanders. I can't believe your parents would be all right with this."

"Harry Potter, you will not tell my mother," Ginny growled. "She doesn't need to worry. Besides, you're going to rescue me. Right?"

Harry leaned down and kissed her, not at all chastely. "Always," he whispered lovingly.

All the fight went out of Ginny there, and she allowed herself to be wrapped in the invisibility cloak once more, as the two made their way back up to the tower.

**XXX**

Ever since Hermione had told him about Viktor asking her to the ball, Harry had wanted to have a conversation with the Quidditch star. Fortunately, the opportunity to do just that came about the next morning. Harry and Ginny – who was looking rather tired – made their way outside for a morning run. Harry had explained the necessity of stretching properly, and not trying to do too much too fast.

Harry set an easy pace around the Quidditch pitch, thinking to himself that it was getting too cold to do this outside, and trying to come up with a place he could exercise inside. Even though he was going much more slowly than normal, Ginny was still panting by the time they made it halfway around the pitch.

She was red-faced and completely out of breath by the time they finished one lap, so Harry stopped and led her through some basic warm-down exercises.

When she had gotten some of her breath back, Ginny looked up. "How many laps do you do every day?" she asked, still panting.

Harry shrugged, stretching his arms behind his back before moving on to his hamstrings. "Usually four. I'm almost up to five now."

Ginny stared, unable to comprehend how he could do so much without collapsing. Harry shrugged. "It really helps with spell casting. And if you get into a fight, you'll be able to hold your own, or maybe even win. Something I've realized is that the wizarding world doesn't really have a lot of physical exercise. Other than Quidditch, there's no real sport." He started leading her back towards the castle, still explaining. "Something Sirius, Remus, and I talked about over the summer was what had happened to me over the last few years. We all agreed that Voldemort will come back, and if this tournament is any indication, it will probably happen sooner rather than later. Sirius and Remus want me to be prepared for that eventuality, which is why all the training." He smiled. "Sirius said you were doing quite well this summer, but if you want to join me for more, I think I'd like that. As my girlfriend, you'll probably be in even more danger."

Harry looked guilty at that, and Ginny half expected him to spout some self-sacrificing crap about breaking up with her, for her own good.

She shook her head. "Harry, the Weasleys have always stood against evil. I'm in as much danger from that as I am from you. You're not getting rid of me that easily."

Harry smiled, selfishly happy that she wasn't afraid to be in danger, even if the noble part of him wanted her to walk away.

He spotted Viktor across the lawn at that moment, and nudged Ginny to head in that direction. When she looked at him, confused, Harry just winked.

"Viktor!" The Quidditch star looked up, startled, and a little confused, but he waited for the two Hogwarts students to catch up to him.

Harry waited until he came to a stop, nodding thankfully. "I just wanted to talk to you for a minute, if you have it," he said. Viktor just nodded, so Harry smiled and continued. "I understand you asked my friend Hermione to the ball."

Viktor looked a little more uncomfortable, but he nodded again. "Hermy-ninny is very nice. She does not fawn like other girls. She is smart, and beautiful."

Harry's smile widened. "I just wanted to let you know that she is one of my best friends, so if you hurt her, I hurt you. Understood?"

Viktor looked startled, Ginny tried to hold in a snort.

Harry cleared his throat. "Just so we're clear."

He started to turn away, but Viktor spoke again. "Wait." Harry turned back. "Your other friend. The redhead. He likes Hermy-ninny, doesn't he?"

Harry looked a little surprised that Viktor had seen that, but then, he figured it was probably obvious to everyone except Hermione and Ron.

"We talked a bit about him, last weekend. Hermy-ninny wanted to go with him, but knew he wouldn't ask. I thought we could, maybe, make him jealous."

Harry blinked, and then smiled broadly. "That just might work," he said, chuckling. He held out a hand, which Viktor took, his own smile breaking through. "I think we just might get along, Viktor. And if you manage to get those two together, all the better. I'm getting tired of all the fighting."

Viktor laughed. "I think I would like to be friends with you, Harry Potter. Your flying in the first task was very impressive. I would very much like to fly against you sometime."

Harry nodded. "Maybe next weekend we can work something out."

Both seekers looked interested in that prospect, and as they walked into the castle together, they made plans to have a seeker-off after breakfast next Saturday. Ginny chimed in with her two knuts from time to time, as they set up the rules.

As they reached the entrance doors, Viktor stopped and looked at the pair next to him. "How long have you two been together?"

Harry and Ginny looked at each other. "A little over a month," Harry replied, turning back to the Bulgarian.

Viktor blinked, surprised. "You seem very close," he observed. "I think you will be together for a long time."

The Hogwarts students looked a little embarrassed, but Harry nodded his agreement, once more turning back to his girlfriend. "I think we will, as well."

Ginny blushed, but stood on her toes to give him a chaste peck on the lips, her eyes promising of more to come later.

Viktor smiled at the sight. They had the same look as his parents, a couple who had been together for over forty years now. He expected that Harry Potter and this Ginny Weasley would be the same.

The Gryffindors said goodbye to Viktor as they headed up to the tower to shower and change, as the Durmstrang student went in for breakfast.

_Please Review!_


	23. Chapter 23

**Extra, extra long chapter for you all! Hope that makes up for posting so late in the day!**

**Disclaimer: don't own**

The seeker-off garnered a lot of attention over the course of the next week. Fred and George had a betting pool going, and at least half the school was planning on attending.

Viktor received many strange looks as he chose to eat lunch and sometimes supper at the Gryffindor table several times during the week. He and Harry spent a good deal of time talking about Quidditch, with Ginny chiming in. Viktor was interested to hear that she was a chaser, and asked if she played on the school team. Her reply of hoping to take a spot in a couple of years when the current starters graduated gave way to a whole conversation on the bonuses of having a reserve team. Harry made a mental note to bring up that idea with whoever became Quidditch Captain next year.

Ron tried to get into the discussions, but he wasn't quite able to hold a conversation with his hero. Viktor even tried to get him to open up, once Harry mentioned that he was a fair keeper, but Ron just blushed and mumbled something unintelligible.

Sitting with the Gryffindors also gave Viktor a chance to see up close and personal just how Hermione and Ron interacted. He knew he was taking the fourth year girl as a friend, and she hadn't wanted anyone to know until the night of the ball. The two Gryffindors in question were not speaking much to each other, and he had to wonder if they were in the middle of one of their infamous arguments. Hermione would glance at the redhead every so often, clearly not enjoying his eating habits, but there was a hint of something more in her gaze.

Saturday morning was slightly overcast, but as Harry and Ginny went out for their by now customary morning run, Harry noted that there was very little chance of rain hitting any time before late afternoon. Viktor had started joining them in the mornings, and was obligingly keeping it slower for Ginny, as she wasn't accustomed to a heavy pace just yet, though she was getting closer to three laps around the pitch by now.

They kept their workout light, so that the two seekers wouldn't be too tired out, and after breakfast, he and Viktor headed back out to the pitch.

Most of the school congregated in the stands as Viktor and Harry stood facing each other on the pitch. As both had Firebolts, neither one had a distinct advantage over the other. "So, the rules we set. Give the snitch thirty seconds before we take off, first one to catch it wins. Nothing life threatening," Harry recited. Viktor nodded, and they both turned to Ginny, who had offered to release the tiny golden ball for them.

Ginny gave them a quick smile, before asking, "Ready?" Both nodded, and the redhead opened the case for the snitch to fly out.

It hovered for about five seconds, before vanishing into the air. Harry and Viktor, as agreed, held each other's gazes for twenty-five more seconds – as Ginny timed – and on her "now!" both mounted their brooms and shot off into the sky.

Each seeker had his own method of searching. Viktor's was more methodical; he seemed to search the pitch in a grid pattern, while Harry just wove back and forth, diving in short bursts before leveling out and rising back to his former height.

A shout drew Harry's gaze to his opponent, who had gone into a steep dive. A quick scan at the air below Viktor told Harry that it was a fake, so he didn't follow. Viktor, realizing the younger boy hadn't bought the ploy, leveled out and continued searching.

A few minutes later, Harry tried a fake out of his own. He had been practicing the Wronski Feint over the summer – whenever Minerva hadn't been around to yell at him for risking his life – and as he dove, he was oblivious to the screams and gasps of the crowd. He heard nothing except for the whistling of the wind in his ears. Barely six inches above the grass, he leveled out, feeling the blades caress his feet.

Behind him, Viktor also managed to straighten out in time, though not without a Bulgarian curse. As they both rose back to playing height, Viktor nodded. "Nice dive," he called out.

Harry smiled his thanks, before they returned to searching.

It took another twenty minutes for the snitch to show itself. Both Harry and Viktor spotted it at the same time, hovering around the far side of the pitch, by the rings. They took off, the chase surging through their veins. The thrill of the hunt sung in the adrenaline coursing through their bodies. This was why both of them were seekers.

The ball gave up a good fight, dropping down to barely four inches off the ground, which both players were able to follow, before it rose up again in a steady climb. In the end, Harry managed to squeeze out a victory, his hand closing over the struggling gold ball barely half a second before Viktor, the older boy's hand swiping at the back of his.

They pulled up, Harry holding up the ball for the crowds to see. The stands erupted with cheers as the Hogwarts students realized that Harry had beaten out the best seeker in the league. The Gryffindors were particularly happy.

As Harry landed, he was met first by his girlfriend, who gave him a congratulatory kiss, and then by his team, who all gave him hugs. Fred and George seemed very happy, and Harry figured they had probably made a lot of money on his win. They had been rather blue after being swindled out of their winnings at the Quidditch World Cup – Ludo Bagman had made a very commendable effort to ignore the redhead twins in the castle, not wanting to have to face the two he had tried to fool with Leprechaun gold.

Ron and Hermione were next, followed by Neville and Susan; Hermione and Susan hugged him as well, and Ron and Neville pounded him on the back.

They all headed inside, and Viktor joined them for lunch, talking about the highlights of their match. Viktor was very impressed, and he said so. "That was amazing, Harry. Where did you learn to fly like that?"

Harry blushed and looked down. "I didn't really have anyone to teach me," he admitted. "It just happens. I don't really think about it."

Hermione leaned forward, smiling at her secret date. "He's being modest. Our first flying lesson he shot up like he was born to fly. Gave us all a right scare."

"Hermione's right," Ron added, finally able to speak in full sentences to the Quidditch star. "He pulled off a perfect fifty-foot dive without a scratch, his first time on a broom."

One of the twins felt the need to chime in now. "Our previous captain once told him to get the snitch or die trying. Little Harry just took it to heart," Fred – or George said.

Harry shook his head, mumbling something about making Ginny an only child – not seeming to care that her already graduated brothers had nothing to do with this incident – as his face turned red.

Viktor seemed shocked that someone could be so good without trying, but he just sighed. "Well, I hope we can have a rematch sometime. My teammates will never let me live down the fact that I was beaten by a fourteen year old."

Most of the table laughed, and they all turned to their meals.

**XXX**

The last few weeks of term passed quickly, and before he knew it, Harry was waking up on Christmas morning, thankfully before Ron found it necessary to dump water on him or something.

Neville was watching their friend act like a five year old, and just gave Harry a smile as the black haired teen stood up to use the loo.

When he returned, Harry gathered up his presents and gestured to Neville and Ron. "Come on," he said. "If I know the girls, they're probably waiting downstairs for us."

Ron looked slightly guilty that he hadn't thought about that, while Neville just nodded, gathering up his own pile and following his friend down to the common room, Ron bringing up the rear.

As Harry had said, Hermione and Ginny were sitting on the sofas by the fire, waiting with their presents by their feet.

Neville and Ron both mumbled their 'Happy Christmases', while Harry went in for a holiday kiss from his girlfriend. He could feel her happiness through their bond, and he sent back his own feelings of contentment. While they hadn't noticed any change over the last few weeks, if anything, their ability to feel the other had gotten stronger. It was starting to interfere, when he was in Ancient Runes and he felt her thrill at a practical Defense lesson, or when she was angry with Snape in Potions, and he had to try and pay attention to Professor Sprout in Herbology. They were getting better at tuning it out, but it would never fully disappear, not that they wanted it to.

Hermione clapped as they all sat down. "I'm so glad you all came down, I was wondering if we should go up and fetch you." Ron looked alarmed that she would go to their dormitory, but Hermione just continued, "Should we all open our presents at once, or go in turns?"

"I think we should go in turns," Neville spoke before the rest of them. He blushed at their attention. "I always like watching what other people get."

Harry nodded. "I agree. Who should start?"

They looked at each other for a moment, before Hermione sighed. "I'll go first, and then we can just go in a circle."

She picked up her first present, which turned out to be from her parents. "Why don't we just open the presents we got each other together, and the rest on our own?" Everyone nodded, so Hermione set the package aside, and searched through her pile for a tag from one of her friends. The first one she found was from Neville, and contained a book on magical creatures and their rights. Hermione had put up a big fuss upon hearing of the way house elves were treated after learning about Dobby, and when she had discovered that Hogwarts employed the creatures, she had been all for trying to free the entire species. Only some fast talk from Neville and Harry had calmed her down. Once they had explained that house elves needed to be bonded to a family to survive, she had lost some enthusiasm. She still didn't like the way so many were abused, but she was more understanding of why they needed to serve wizarding families and households, and started focusing her efforts more on dealing with the way some families used physical punishments on their elves.

Ginny went next, and opened a box of chocolate frogs from Ron. She smiled her thanks, before they turned to Harry, as he opened his present from Ginny. She had given him a stag-shaped pendant with tiny green eyes. She was very nervous as he looked at her. "It can be added to the bracelet I got you for your birthday. The green isn't emerald, unfortunately, but I thought we could match. I had to make a special request for the shopkeeper to get the eyes right, but – "

She was cut off as Harry's mouth crashed on hers, kissing her passionately. Ron gave a weak protest, but Hermione's elbow shut him up.

Neville's turn was next; his gift from Hermione was a book on Herbology that he had been wanting to read.

Ron's first present was a book on chess from Hermione. He was almost blushing as he thanked her.

They continued to open presents for a while longer. Hermione received books mostly, on Transfiguration from Harry and Ancient Runes from Ginny, in addition to the one Neville had gotten her. Ron, of course, got her candy. She hid her disappointment as she thanked him. She had thought he might be changing a bit – she was sure she had seen something when he learned she already had a date to the ball, and Viktor had told her he was definitely jealous, but he still hadn't said or done anything.

Ginny's other presents included a book on Quidditch from Neville, a stationary set from Hermione, and a gorgeous hair ornament from Harry. On studying it further, she noted that it was encrusted with what appeared to be garnets and emeralds, in the shape of a rose. She was blushing as she thanked him profusely. Harry just smiled and let her snuggle into his side, feeling completely content.

Neville got another book on Herbology from Ginny, candy from Ron, and a grow your own herb kit from Harry. He looked it over, confused, and then turned to Harry.

Harry was smiling. "It's a muggle thing," he explained. Neville nodded, smiling as he thanked his friend.

Ron opened up chocolates from Ginny and Neville, and a book on the Chudley Cannon's from Harry.

Harry's other gifts from his friends included a book on practical defense from Hermione, the predictable candy from Ron, and a book on advanced Herbology from Neville.

Once they were done with those gifts, they turned to open the rest of their presents at the same time. Harry was surprised by how many he had left. The customary sweater from Mrs. Weasley was nice to receive – this year it had a dragon on it, and was accompanied by a box of fudge.

Sirius and Remus had given him a box set of books entitled _The Battle Series_. Inside were several books with titles like _Battle Transfiguration_ and _Battle Charms_. He thumbed through the _Battle Basics_ book, which seemed to be the first one in the series, and smiled at the detailed drawings. The accompanying note said that they had another present for him, but it would have to wait until he returned home for the summer. Harry was beaming just thinking about the idea of actually looking forward to the summer holidays for once.

His next gift was from Cedric. He had been surprised by the friendship that had sprung up between him and the Hufflepuff. Cedric was an easy person to like, and they got along quite well. The older boy had become something of an older brother to him. He hoped the Prefect liked his present. Harry had gotten him a wand holster from Ollivander's, much like the one he had received for his birthday a few months earlier. It never hurt to have your wand easily accessible.

Cedric had given him a book on the history of the Triwizard Tournament.

Fred and George had given him more of their homemade joke products, but the next gift was what really had Harry surprised. He hadn't expected to receive anything from any more Weasleys, but apparently, Bill and Charlie had warmed up to him, and given him a pair of very nice dragon hide boots – spelled to be size adjusting – and a book on dragons.

Ginny smiled, seeing that all of her brothers liked her boyfriend – not that they had told anyone other than the Weasleys currently attending school that they were dating. And Ron, Fred, and George had all agreed – however reluctantly – to keep quiet until the summer, so that they could tell her parents in person.

Harry was surprised to receive something from Viktor, and felt better about getting the Bulgarian his own gift. The book on Quidditch Viktor had given him was a somewhat predictable present, but Harry knew he would enjoy reading it.

Aunt Minerva hadn't given him anything, but she had already told him what his present was. She didn't want people knowing that he had a penseive in his possession – and it would be uncomfortable for people to know that she could actually afford one – so the priceless item would be waiting for him when he returned to McGonagall Castle for the summer, along with the gift that she, Sirius, and Remus had teamed up to get him. Harry was really looking forward to going home in June, if only so that he could find out just what this present was.

When they were through opening presents, they all went to get dressed in casual clothes for breakfast.

They spent the rest of the day relaxing and having fun. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione teamed up against Ron, Neville, and Susan, and had a snowball fight. They would have won, had Fred and George not chosen to intervene and dump a rather large pile of snow on their sister and her boyfriend.

Their small snow fight soon turned into a rather impressive schoolwide event, as more and more of the DA poured outside and picked a team. When Harry thought about it later, he was incredibly pleased at the way the students picked their teams: no one side was overburdened with any particular house. There were first year Slytherins calling out for third year Ravenclaws to join them, and second year Hufflepuffs motioning to first year Gryffindors. But what Harry considered the best part was when his little friend Evan, the boy who had asked him that innocent question on their first night in the castle – the question that inadvertently spawned the whole DA – shouted out for Adrian Whitlock, his yearmate in Slytherin, to help him beat a couple of third year Hufflepuffs. These students were understanding that, beyond the houses, they really were not that different. Harry could feel the change his generation was bringing, and he knew it would have a great effect for years to come. It was almost like a fresh breeze after a storm.

The group had grown even more in the last few weeks of term, and Harry was wondering if he should talk to Minerva about either expanding the room with some charms, or finding a bigger space to study. A lot of the fifth and seventh years had decided to capitalize on the access to two of their best professors; McGonagall and Flitwick had a lot of knowledge in multiple areas of study, not only Transfiguration and Charms, and those particular years were already feeling the strain of exams.

Most of the Quidditch teams from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw were coming regularly – even Fred and George.

Theodore Nott had finally joined the group, after a rather interesting discussion with Harry, at Blaise's request. While Nott Senior ran more to Malfoy's line of thought, it seemed that his son was not quite so eager to follow a halfblood maniac. He wouldn't be following Dumbledore anytime soon, but then again, neither would Harry.

The snowball fight wasn't looking good for Harry's side, until a rather opportune wave of snow managed to find itself on top of the large group that had flocked to support Neville, Susan, and Ron. Harry was grateful that their fight had ended up just underneath the window to the Transfiguration classroom.

They returned to the castle, shivering but happy, mid afternoon so that the girls could start getting ready for the Ball. Harry, Ron, and Neville wouldn't need to start for another couple of hours, so they stayed in the common room, Harry reading his _Battle Basics_ book, and Neville bravely agreeing to play Ron at chess. Harry privately didn't know why anyone bothered anymore, but he didn't say anything. Ron was a chess champion, and it made him happy to beat his classmates resoundingly.

An hour before the Ball, Harry and the other boys went up to their dormitory to change. Harry once more thanked Minerva for getting him nice robes, as he watched Ron get dressed, trying not to grimace at the brown lace and velvet.

At a quarter to eight, Harry picked up a black box and went down to meet his date. Ron and Neville followed.

With a nervous goodbye, Neville went to meet Susan in the entrance hall, and Ron and Harry waited for the girls. Ron had finally managed to get a date with Parvarti, but he didn't seem to be happy with it.

Parvarti entered first, and with a badly hidden grimace at his robes, allowed Ron to lead her out the portrait hole.

A few moments later, Harry felt anticipation and excitement rise in him, and knew that Ginny was on her way down. He turned to the entrance to the girls' dormitories just in time to see perfection.

Ginny practically floated down the stairs; the dress was beautiful on her, accenting her hips and chest, but not overly so. It hinted at curves that she was just starting to develop. Her hair was done in an intricate knot, and fastened with the clip Harry had given her that morning. Her eyes had a light gold color across their lids, and there was just a hint of blush and lipstick. She looked beautiful.

Hermione came down behind her, and smiled wistfully at the look of adoration on Harry's face. If only Ron would look at her that way!

Ginny came to a stop in Harry's arms, as he hugged her. "You look amazing, Gin," he whispered in her ear.

Ginny smiled and stepped back. "You look pretty good yourself, Potter," she admired, taking in the deep green robes and the way they showed off his slim athletic figure.

Harry blushed, and held out the box in his hands. "I have one more present for you," he said softly.

Ginny looked like she was about to protest, but stopped on seeing the gleam in Harry's eyes. She just sighed and opened the box, gasping at the jewelry set lying on the black velvet. The necklace was beautiful, with the tiny rubies embedded along the chain, and the teardrop emeralds at the bottom. The earrings clearly matched, and she looked back up at Harry, tears in her eyes.

Harry removed the necklace from the box, gently spinning Ginny around so that he could attach it. "I found this set in my family vault this summer," he told her quietly as he attached the clasp, taking off the necklace she had been wearing already. She turned back around as he finished. "Sirius told me that my dad gave it to my mum for her seventeenth birthday." He looked a little uncomfortable as he finished. "There's also an engagement ring that matches."

Ginny blushed slightly, but smiled, giving him a kiss before she removed her earrings, and put the new ones on. "They're gorgeous, Harry, thank you so much."

Hermione waited until they were done before she stepped out. Harry smiled at his friend. "You look great, Hermione."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks, Harry. You both look so great together. That necklace and those earrings are beautiful."

Harry blushed at that, but he didn't say anything, and the two waited as Ginny returned her jewelry to her room. When she came back down, he offered his arm to her, as the three of them made their way to the Great Hall.

Viktor was waiting for Hermione in the Entrance Hall, and Harry had to smile at the way his new friend seemed to admire his older one. They were all growing up, and Hermione was turning into a beautiful woman.

Harry and Ginny drew several sets of eyes, but thankfully, most of the students were already in the Great Hall.

Cedric and Cho both gave them wide smiles, as they joined the group of champions and dates. Fleur had asked Roger Davies, from Ravenclaw, though the sixth year didn't seem to be capable of much thought in the presence of his date, a fact that Fleur seemed completely aware of, if the slightly bored and exasperated look she was hiding was any indication. She gave Harry a nod and a smile as the young pair joined them, which he returned graciously. They had not had much interaction since the first task, but he had noticed a definite thawing in her attitude towards him.

Professor McGonagall came at that moment, shooing all the milling students into the Great Hall, until the only ones left were the champions and their dates. She smiled. "We will begin momentarily, and you will all enter and make your way towards the head table for dinner. After we have eaten, you will open the dancing portion of the evening. Does anyone have any questions?"

They all shook their heads, and Minerva nodded. Her eyes rested on Harry for longer than the rest, and he gave her a smile. Their dance lessons had been a bit trying at times, but he felt much more comfortable with the prospect of having to dance with so many people watching him. It had taken several sessions over the last few weeks, but Minerva had finally deemed him 'proficient'. She had been willing, and even happy, to see Neville join Harry and Ginny, and had dutifully taken up the role of the shy boy's partner, since he hadn't wanted to tell Susan. She was truly happy to see the friendship Harry had developed with his fellow Gryffindor. She remembered the friendships their parents had cultivated, and it was good to know that another generation of Potters and Longbottoms would be standing side by side.

Minerva arranged the couples, and then opened the doors and stepped aside to allow the champions to make their way through the Great Hall.

Fleur and Roger entered first, followed by Viktor and Hermione, and then Cedric and Cho, and finally Harry and Ginny.

People were openly pointing and staring at Hermione with the Quidditch star, and more than one person sighed wistfully at the sight that was Harry and Ginny. He would later be told that they looked absolutely perfect together.

Dumbledore could not help but remember the Graduation Ball they had held in James and Lily's seventh year – Harry and Ginny looked so much like his parents, it was uncanny. He had watched from afar, deciding to maintain his distance after that first – rather unproductive – meeting, and worried about how independent the boy was becoming. This relationship could not be allowed to become serious. Harry was marked for death, after all, and allowing him to become attached to reasons to fight for life would only hurt the wizarding world.

The four couples took their seats at the head table as everyone else sat down as well. Harry was less than thrilled to be seated next to Percy, who was filling in for his boss, Mr. Crouch. Over dinner, he informed his sister and her boyfriend – whom he did not seem to be pleased about – of how Mr. Crouch had taken ill, and had entrusted him with seeing to the day-to-day operations of his department.

His next topic was grilling the pair about how long they had been dating, what they had done, had they told Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and the like. Ginny finally had enough, and told her brother – in a quite blunt fashion – that if he didn't keep his knowledge private, he would not like the results. They would tell the elder Weasleys the next time they saw them.

Percy looked a little nervous at his younger sister's glare, but he chose not to comment, and simply said he'd keep their secret, as long as they told their parents by the end of the school year. He then asked Harry his intentions.

Harry's gaze was steady and calm as he replied, "I care for your sister, Percy. I already had this conversation with your brothers over the summer. I'm fourteen, she's thirteen; we don't have to have it all figured out right now. But I want to see where this goes. I have nothing but the highest respect for her, and I don't have to tell you that she can't be forced into doing anything she doesn't want to do."

Percy looked taken aback by the straightforward response, and he was only able to nod as he watched his sister give Harry a kiss, smiling brightly as she pulled away. "You keep talking like that, Potter, and I might just have to keep you around."

Dessert finished at that moment, and with a clap, Dumbledore announced that it was time for the champions to open the dance. Nervously, Harry stood up and offered his hand to his girlfriend.

The pair made their way to the dance floor with the other three couples, and as the band struck up an easy waltz, Harry felt himself falling back to the lessons Aunt Minerva had drilled into him. He placed one hand on Ginny's waist, and took her hand with the other, and the two fell into the dance.

Harry was thankful, later, that Colin Creevey had managed to find a date, as the pictures he saw of that dance were definitely ones he would want to frame. They almost looked like they were floating as they moved across the dance floor.

After that first dance, more and more couples moved out to have their turn. Harry and Ginny spent a great deal of time out on the floor, before they moved to the side for some drinks and rest, and simply observed their friends for a while. It was interesting to see the various couples – there were definitely dates he would not have seen coming.

Terry Boot from Ravenclaw had asked Daphne Greengrass, and the two seemed to be having a rather good time.

Fred and George had asked Angelina and Alicia, respectively, but Harry didn't know if the pairs were actually dating – from what he saw, if it wasn't happening yet, it would soon.

Perhaps the most surprising pair was Blaise and Luna. Harry had taken the other boy aside briefly when he had heard about them, a few days previously, to ask what the Slytherin's intentions were. Luna was becoming an increasingly good friend to him, and he knew that Ginny still considered the odd Ravenclaw one of her best friends. He didn't want the younger girl to get hurt by a cruel practical joke. Blaise's response had surprised him.

"I like her," he had admitted, after the last DA meeting of the term had wrapped up, and the rest of the leaders had already departed for their dormitories. "I know, it doesn't really make sense, but she's fun. She sees the world in a different way from the rest of us. She makes me smile."

Harry had just nodded, and given him a variation of the same threat he had used on Viktor. "Luna's my friend, and I take care of my friends. I like you, Blaise, but if you hurt her, I won't be held responsible for my actions. Clear?"

Blaise had nodded his agreement, partially nervous, but also pleased to see that Harry really just cared about his friend. The comment about taking care of his friends also struck home as he had realized that the Potter heir considered him to be a friend as well. Blaise knew that his classmate was promising to be there for him, as well, should he need it.

Things with Malfoy had been tense all semester, especially with the DA. He had tried to stop the Slytherins from attending, but not very many listened to him, fewer and fewer as the term had progressed. Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy were the only ones in his year that weren't attending, and it was mostly only the older years that were hesitant. The younger years had been swayed after the first couple of meetings, and were eager to attend every week, praising the attitude of the group, and the abundance of help they received.

Harry watched Blaise and Luna on the dance floor, smiling as they moved. His gaze moved over to Hermione and Viktor, also enjoying the music. Across the room, Ron was sitting at a table, scowling. He also seemed to be watching Hermione. Parvarti said something to him, which he ignored, before she walked away in a huff.

A moment later, Ron stood up and headed towards the dancing couple that included his friend.

"Uh oh," Harry muttered. Ginny looked at him, confused, before she followed his gaze, and her own narrowed.

Silently in agreement, they stood up and made their way to hopefully head off a confrontation.

They were too late. Hermione was already shouting at Ron, while Viktor looked on, scowling.

"Ron."

They all turned to look at Harry. His own expression was closed off, and he had clearly heard a few of his best friend's choice comments. "I think you should leave." Ron looked about to protest, but Harry just shook his head. "Hermione is well within her rights to attend the ball with whomever asks her, and Viktor is my friend. If you can't accept that, you need to leave, now."

Ron tried to stare Harry down, but the Boy Who Lived was more experienced, and simply held on until the redhead turned around and left in a sulk.

Harry sighed and turned back to Hermione, who was almost in tears. His gaze softened. "I'm sorry, 'Mione. Don't listen to him, you two just have fun." Hermione smiled and nodded, turning back to Viktor. The elder champion gave Harry a grateful nod, as the pair began to dance once more.

Harry turned back to his own date, and with an offered hand, he and Ginny headed back to the dance floor as well.

Ginny could feel the disappointment and stress coming from her boyfriend, so after one more dance, she pulled him towards the doors, in a silent suggestion to spend a little time alone.

Outside in the courtyard, there was a beautiful rose garden set up. Ginny shivered lightly, so Harry twisted his wrist, bringing his wand to his hand, and cast a warming charm over the two of them. Ginny smiled gratefully, and the two spent a few minutes walking through the flowers, until Harry finally spoke.

"Is it wrong for me to feel offended?" Ginny shook her head, but she didn't have time to speak before Harry was continuing, "I really thought Ron was growing up. I actually thought he would ask Hermione to the ball."

Ginny nodded. "I did too," she admitted, squeezing his hand tighter. "Harry, he's your friend, and he just blew up at your other friends. You feel upset, it's natural. We're all growing up, and he needs to figure it out, on his own. You can't tell him how to feel or how to act."

The pair sat down on a bench and pondered the situation for a few minutes. Or rather, Harry tried to think about what to do about his friend, but he kept getting distracted by the girl sitting next to him.

His relationship with Ginny had only grown and deepened over the last few months. While he had told her brother that they were young, and didn't know where it was headed, he had to admit to himself that he knew he would never want anyone else. He wouldn't tell any of her family that yet, especially since they were so young, but with this bond they had, he knew that they would never want to look anywhere else.

He loved her. It was as simple as that.

Ginny started. "Did you say something?" she asked, shocked.

Harry looked over, confused. "No," he replied, confused.

Ginny's brow furrowed. "I could have sworn…" she trailed off, embarrassed.

Harry leaned down, caressing her cheek with one hand. "What?" he prompted.

Ginny blushed, biting her lip. "I thought I heard you say you loved me," she admitted quietly.

Harry jerked slightly, and Ginny looked about to apologize, when Harry gave her a light kiss on the lips. "I didn't say it," he told her, "I thought it."

Ginny looked up, eyes widening. "Did I…?"

Harry nodded, once, and then concentrated. _I love you, Ginevra Molly Weasley._

Ginny paused for a moment. "I heard you," she breathed. "Hold on."

She stared into his eyes, thinking hard, _I love you, Harry James Potter_.

Harry's smile was brilliant. "Do you know what this means?" he asked, letting go of her hand so that he could rest his arm across her shoulders.

Ginny nodded. "It's a soul bond," she replied, voice quieter than a whisper.

Harry leaned down and planted a kiss on the top of her head, before he sat back and turned slightly, so that he was facing her on the bench. He stared into her eyes as he thought, _We were fated to be together, Gin. We're meant for each other. You're not getting rid of me, ever._

Ginny smiled as she leaned into him, resting against his chest. _Good_, she replied. _And the same is true for you. We belong together, Potter. You're mine_.

Harry chuckled, hugging her close. "Good," he murmured into her ear.

The two stayed that way for several more minutes, and were only interrupted when they heard a rather interesting conversation between Hagrid and Madam Maxime on the other side of the hedge. Harry hadn't known Hagrid was part giant, though he supposed it shouldn't be that much of a surprise. And it wasn't like it mattered. Hagrid was still the gentlest being he had ever met.

The couple decided to make their way back inside, as Harry's warming charm was wearing off, and they wanted to rejoin their friends. As they walked inside, Harry noticed a beetle flying out of a bush, but dismissed it as inconsequential.

_This chapter turned into a monster! I hope you enjoyed, and please review!_


	24. Chapter 24

**Almost 500 reviews! You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

The start of the semester came as a relief to most of Gryffindor tower. The week between Christmas and New Years had been fraught with tension, as the Golden Trio was once more at odds. Ron had sulked around the tower, while Harry and Hermione had spent most of their time with Neville and Ginny, in the common room or the DA lounge.

In the lounge, they were joined by many members of the group, the older of whom knew what was going on with Ron, and supported Harry and Hermione completely. Most of them had heard at least some of the youngest Weasley male's comments.

Somewhat of a surprise was the inclusion of Viktor. He had asked Harry if he could join them during the day, since he had very little homework, and wanted to spend some more time in Hogwarts, getting to know his new friends – after all, that's what the whole tournament was about. Harry mentally grinned at that statement, reminded of Hermione's reasoning for accepting the date with Viktor in the first place.

Not much studying took place in the lounge, other than the fifth and seventh years; Harry was even able to convince Hermione to lay aside the books for a few days. Instead, they just spent time together, talking and playing games. Gobstones and Exploding Snap were the most popular, though there were a few chess matches as well – the pairings were significantly more even than whenever Ron played someone.

The tenseness had culminated in one major blowout in the common room on New Years Eve, where Hermione had yelled at Ron that if he hadn't liked her date, he should have asked her out before anyone else had the chance.

Ron hadn't had a response to that, and after a moment, Hermione had run up to the girls' dorms. Ginny had given Harry's hand a squeeze, before she followed her friend. Harry had led Ron up to their own dorm, seeing all of their roommates in the common room at that time. A quick glance at Neville confirmed that he would keep Dean and Seamus from interrupting.

Once in their dorm room, Harry locked the door and faced his friend. He took a moment to make sure that when he spoke, it would be calm and collected. "Ron, you're my best mate, but if you don't start thinking before you speak, we're going to have some serious problems."

Ron opened his mouth to talk, but Harry held up one hand, shaking his head. "Ron, you grew up in a very protected environment. You learned early on that Slytherins were bad, and Gryffindors were good. You see the world in black and white, and while that's not necessarily bad, the world doesn't really work that way. Everyone has shades of gray, even you. I'm glad that you've managed to keep yourself in check at DA meetings, around the Slytherins, but you haven't really made an effort to include them or talk with them. Not everyone in that house is a Malfoy."

Ron didn't try and speak this time; his face was turning red, but he seemed to be listening to what his friend was saying.

Harry sighed. "Ron, Viktor is a good friend. Hermione's right. The whole point of this tournament was to foster international cooperation; it's all about making new friends. So let's talk about what's really bothering you." He sat down on his bed, and gestured for Ron to sit down as well. He did so, looking decidedly uncomfortable. "Why didn't you ask Hermione to the ball?"

Ron's head jerked, and he adopted a deer in headlights expression. "Wha –" he trailed off, so Harry leaned forward.

"Ron, it's plain as day to everyone except the two of you. You fancy Hermione. So why didn't you ask her?"

Ron looked down, thinking. Finally, he spoke, his voice quiet and contemplative. "I wasn't sure how. I mean, you asked Ginny in this elaborate gesture, and Neville asked Susan, and I just didn't know what to do. I… I like her, Harry. A lot. But now she's with Krum…"

Harry shook his head. "She's not," he disagreed.

"What?" Ron looked up, confused.

"She's not," Harry repeated. "She and Viktor went as friends, nothing more."

Ron frowned. "Are you sure?"

Harry nodded. "Positive."

Ron looked slightly happier at that knowledge, but he still had a problem. "So what should I do now? I've really made a mess of things."

Harry shifted in his seat, leaning back a little. "I can't tell you what to do, Ron. Hermione's mad, but it's no more than you deserve. At least you realize that. Try apologizing, and then showing her, with actions, that you're interested."

Ron bit his lip. "What if she doesn't feel the same way?" he asked worriedly.

Harry snorted. "Ron, did you, or did you not hear her tell the entire common room that you should have asked her out first? She likes you too, mate."

Harry decided to leave his friend to his thoughts, and left the room to spend some more time with his girlfriend.

**XXX**

Other than Ron and Hermione's continuing coldness towards each other, the only other point of interest during the holidays, was an article in the _Daily Prophet_ that appeared two days after Christmas. Hagrid was refusing to leave his hut after the newspaper had identified him as a part giant, and Harry and his friends were hard-pressed to make him feel better. Even Ron and Hermione were willing to spend time in the others presence, in order to cheer up their large friend.

The comments from Malfoy and his cronies didn't help the situation, but Harry just ignored him, knowing that the Slytherin was losing power within his house, and his way of degrading others was just a last ditch attempt to make himself look better. Hagrid was eventually cajoled into leaving his hut by the first day of the new term, and he was relieved to see that the majority of the students didn't care about his heritage.

**XXX**

The semester began, and Ron still hadn't spoken to Hermione. The tension in Gryffindor tower was starting to become stifling, and even Minerva managed to pick up on it during her classes. She asked Harry to stay after class to talk about it, but didn't receive much in the way of answers. From what she gathered, Ron and Hermione were having another one of their arguments, though this one seemed to have lasted much longer than most – she wondered if it had anything to do with Ron's blow up at the Yule Ball. She had told Harry how impressed she was with the way he had handled his friend that night.

Ron finally asked Hermione for a word after the next DA meeting. With so many students attending now, Minerva and Filius had worked their magic to enlarge the room, and Harry decided that they needed to split up the students differently. He and the other leaders had met once after Christmas, to plan and reorganize. The professors would take the fifth and seventh year students, and Cedric and Cho would handle the sixth years. Years four and below would continue to be split up into multiple groups, and would be led by Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Susan, Daphne, and Blaise.

Blaise and Luna were officially dating now, as were Neville and Susan. Harry was happy for all of his friends, though he did worry about how Blaise would be treated by the rest of his house. His worries were cast aside when Blaise told him quietly that the only ones he really needed to worry about were Malfoy, Warrington, and Montague – as Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson were really just sycophants, following Malfoy like little lapdogs – and the rest of the house was either neutral or on his side and actively watching his back.

At the end of the meeting, Ron held Hermione back, appearing much more nervous than any one of them could ever remember him looking.

Harry gave his friend a nod, and grasped Ginny's hand, leading the remaining students out of the room.

Once they were alone, Ron cleared his throat. He didn't know how to start, but he knew what he needed to say. "Hermione, I'm sorry."

Hermione stared at him, waiting for him to continue. Ron coughed. "I've been a real prat lately, I know. You didn't deserve that, and neither did Krum. I shouldn't have said what I did."

"So why did you?" Hemrione asked, her tone giving away nothing.

Ron sighed. "Because I was jealous," he admitted. A ghost of a smile crossed Hermione's face, but the redhead didn't see it. "I wanted to ask you to the Ball myself, but I just couldn't work up the nerve to do it, and then you were already going with someone else."

Hermione sat down at a table, sighing. "What exactly is it you want to happen here, Ron?"

Ron also sat down, moving the chair slightly so that he was facing Hermione. "I'm not like Harry, 'Mione. I'm not good with words, or actions, and I don't really know how to show how I feel. I like you, a lot, but I don't really know how to say it."

The smile this time wasn't fleeting. Hermione leaned forward, grasping one of his hands in hers. "I think you just did," she said nervously.

Ron looked at their intertwined hands, and then up at her face. He saw the happiness in her eyes, and he smiled a little hesitantly. "Hermione, would you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Hermione nodded, beaming. "I'd love to, Ron."

They stood up, and looked at each other awkwardly, before they decided to make their way back up to Gryffindor tower before curfew. It wasn't quite as romantic or easy as Harry and Ginny, but Ron felt he could learn to be that way, with time.

**XXX**

After leaving the DA lounge, Harry and Ginny said goodbye to the rest of their friends, as Harry led his girlfriend in a different direction.

_Harry, where are we going?_ Ginny asked as he led her along.

Since Christmas, the two had been experimenting with this mind speak, trying to find the limits. It took a bit more effort when they were further apart, and it was the easiest to do when they were touching. They had noticed that it was getting easier with time, though, leading Harry to come to the conclusion that it was like any muscle: exercise and practice made it stronger.

Harry gave her a mental smile. _It's a surprise_, he replied, coming to a stop in the seventh floor corridor by the portrait of Barnabus the Barmy.

Ginny looked around, confused, as Harry paced back and forth three times. She gasped in shock as a door appeared.

Harry once more took her hand and pulled her into the room that had magically shown itself, closing the door behind them.

It was a cozy room, with a fireplace dancing merrily in the corner, and a very comfortable looking sofa. Windows that she knew must be artificial showed a silvery full moon, and millions of stars that would ordinarily be washed out from the light of the castle.

Harry led her to the couch, sitting down and pulling her close to him. They snuggled for a few minutes, as Harry explained. "It's called the Room of Requirement. Dobby told me about it a few days ago. Apparently, it stays hidden unless it's needed, and can become any room you want. I was thinking we might move our morning run in here, since it's getting rather cold outside." Ginny snorted lightly, remembering their rather ill fated run the week before; their runs over the last few weeks hadn't been as easy or vigorous as they had been before the snow had started to stick to the ground. As the pair had discovered, not slipping in four inches of snow and ice was not quite as easy as they had thought.

"So what else can the room do?" she asked, snuggling even closer.

Harry smiled mischievously, pulling her up off the couch, and holding her hand. He closed his eyes, visualizing, and both felt and heard Ginny's gasp as the scene changed around them. Where it had been a cozy study, was now an outdoor scene.

He opened his eyes again, and studied his beautiful girlfriend by the light of the artificial setting sun. He bent down to take off his shoes, and Ginny followed his actions, slightly dazed. "Harry…" she trailed off, looking around her in amazement.

They were standing on a beach, and without shoes and socks, they could feel the sand between their toes. The sun was setting over an ocean. Ginny looked at Harry. "Is that real?" she asked curiously, gesturing to the water.

Harry smiled. "Let's go find out," he suggested, leading her up to the water's edge, close enough that the receding waves did not leave them dry. It was indeed real water, and Ginny sighed in contentment. She had always loved the water; even living on an island, she had very rarely seen the ocean, and she was immediately enraptured.

The two spent another hour walking in the surf, talking through their bond. The sunset remained just as amazingly stunning, casting orange and red hues across the water, sand, and the two people on the beach. When Harry realized it was getting late, he silently asked the room to go back to the study, and a moment later, they were once more standing in front of the fireplace. Their abandoned shoes and socks were sitting next to the couch.

As they sat down to shod their feet once more, Ginny smiled. _That was amazing, Harry. Thank you so much_.

Harry blushed a little, but returned the smile. _I had fun too, Gin. I've never seen the ocean before, but it was so beautiful. Just like you._

Ginny's face took on a pink hue, but she kept smiling. _I'd like to do this again sometime_.

Harry nodded, standing up and holding out his hand. _I think I'd like that, Gin._

The couple hurried through the dark halls, barely making it back to the tower before curfew.

Ron and Hermione were sitting on the couch by the fireplace, looking much happier than they had been the last couple of weeks. Neville was in an armchair nearby, reading the Herbology book Hermione had given him for Christmas.

They all looked up as Harry and Ginny joined them.

"Where were you two?" Hermione asked, closing her Transfiguration textbook.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and blushed. "We were just spending some time together," Harry replied, before changing the subject. "So I gather you two made up?"

It was the other pair's turn to blush. Ron turned a deep red, and Hermione's cheeks were tinged pink.

Neville chuckled, looking up from his own book. "I'm glad you guys are back. Something's going on with those two, but they won't tell me anything."

Harry sat down, pulling Ginny into his lap. Ron looked like he wanted to say something, but apparently decided against it, and just swallowed, looking over at Hermione.

The bushy haired witch smiled. "Ron asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him, the next weekend."

Harry smirked, and nodded to his friends. "It's about time," he grinned.

Ginny dug her elbow into his stomach. "What my boyfriend means, is congratulations," she said, ignoring Harry's wince.

They all laughed at Harry's discomfort, and passed the next hour talking. It was nice to just spend some time together, without worrying about homework or the tournament for just a little while. They just enjoyed being with each other.

Soon enough it was time for bed, and the group headed up to the dorms feeling much calmer.

**XXX**

The weekend passed quickly with homework, spell practice, and the boys spending time with their girls. Harry introduced the others to the Room of Requirement, and after answering all of Hermione's questions that he could, they decided to move their spell practice there, since the room was much better than they were at conjuring dummies and scenarios for Harry to practice under.

The rest of the group had been suitably shocked to hear what Harry and Ginny had discovered about the second task; Ron was all for telling Mrs. Weasley, and letting her ream Dumbledore out, but Harry and Ginny talked him out of it.

"Mum doesn't need to worry, Ron," Ginny said calmly. "Besides, I don't think Dumbledore really has a say. The tournament is controlled by Bagman and Crouch, and they won't change anything. I'll be fine."

Ron still looked mutinous, but the others seemed to accept that there was nothing they could do, and they moved on. Now that they knew the second task would take place underwater, they needed to find a way for Harry to breathe.

The bubblehead charm was Hermione's suggestion, but as it was a seventh year charm, Harry doubted he'd be able to cast it.

Neville was the one who suggested Gillyweed. "It's a plant that, when swallowed, gives you gills. It should work well enough, though there are some debates about its effectiveness in fresh water, versus salt water."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "Do you know where to get some?" he asked.

Neville smiled. "If you send an owl to the Apothocary in Diagon Ally, they should have it. You can get some extra, and practice a little before the task, so that you get the hang of it."

"That's a great idea, Nev. Thanks."

With that obstacle taken care of, they began to work on spells. Hermione had read about nonverbal casting, and thought it might be a good idea, considering he would be underwater. They weren't really sure if he would be able to speak underwater, even taking Gillyweed. And having the ability to cast spells without speaking could only be a good thing.

After two hours and a great deal of hard work, Harry was able to cast a soundless levitation charm. As the book he was levitating lowered back to the table, Harry let out a great sigh. "That's harder than it looks," he admitted.

"But you did it, Harry," Susan placated. "Nonverbal casting isn't something we would learn until sixth year, and many witches and wizards never become proficient."

Ginny nodded, smiling as she gave her boyfriend a kiss. "You're doing great, Harry. We'll keep practicing. We've still got six weeks before the task."

They decided to call it a night soon after, since it was getting late, and Harry was tired from the effort he had expended that evening.

**XXX**

As Transfiguration class ended the next Tuesday, Harry motioned for his friends to head to lunch without him. They seemed confused, but willingly left him alone with his guardian.

Minerva saw his hesitation, and waited until the rest of the students were gone, before she motioned for him to come closer.

Before he made it to her desk, the door opened once more, and both turned to see Ginny join them. She smiled as she came to a rest beside her boyfriend.

"What can I do for the two of you?" Minerva asked, smiling lightly.

Harry bit his lip, looking down briefly. "We wanted to ask you something about the second task," he replied cautiously.

Minerva looked uncomfortable at that. "You know I can't help you, Harry."

Harry shook his head. "I already know what it is, and what I'm going to do. What I… what we want to confirm is whom the judges are planning on taking."

Minerva looked even more uncomfortable. She glanced from Harry to Ginny, sighed, and nodded. "Your guess is correct, Harry. Miss Weasley will most definitely be deemed what you will 'sorely miss'."

Harry looked distinctly angry. "What are they playing at?" he growled. Minerva appeared taken aback by his irritation. "What idiot thought it would be a good idea to have eight people take a dip in the lake in February? And to drag innocent bystanders into it? Will they even be given a choice, or just taken from their beds without so much as a by-your-leave?"

Minerva blinked, before standing up. "I cannot speak to the mindset of the committee that set up this tournament, so I cannot answer your question, but I will see to it that they are given a choice. And Albus may be many things, but I do not believe he would intentionally place any student in harm's way."

Harry and Ginny both snorted, thinking of all the things Dumbledore was responsible for.

The corner of Minerva's mouth quirked upwards, as she knew what they were thinking. She moved around her desk so that she could give her charge a hug. He leaned into the embrace, thankful for the support. When she pulled back, on an impulse, she also offered Ginny a light hug.

Observing the two of them, she saw their very real worry, and on a whim, invited them to have lunch with her in her office, so that they might talk some more.

They agreed, and the trio spent the rest of the hour talking about Harry's plan for the task, the DA, and how they were managing with their homework. It was rather enjoyable for all of them, and as Minerva sent them off to their next classes – History of Magic for Harry, and Arithmancy for Ginny – she reflected of the couple. She definitely wasn't surprised to learn that they had begun dating several months previously. Watching the pair, she had the same sense of rightness that she had felt when James and Lily had begun dating.

They just fit, and even though they were still so young, Minerva couldn't help but know that they had something special. She wouldn't be surprised to hear about their engagement in a few years.

The idea that they may be getting too close too quickly worried her slightly, and she knew she would need to make sure Sirius finally got around to having The Talk with Harry over the summer, but what it came down to was whether or not she trusted Harry and Ginny. And she did. They were responsible young adults. She might worry about them being alone in a room together, but in the end, it was all about the trust.

_Please review!_


	25. Chapter 25

**Once more, I apologize for the late post. I was out of the house all day yesterday, and then when I tried to update last night, I kept getting a 'request timeout' page. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

As Valentines Day that year was on a Tuesday, the Hogsmeade trip took place on the Sunday before.

Ron and Hermione were becoming increasingly nervous leading up to the day, but relaxed slightly when Harry suggested they all meet up for lunch.

That morning, the couples all headed to the village together before separating. It was agreed that Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hemione, Neville and Susan, Blaise and Luna, and Cedric and Cho would all meet at the Three Broomsticks at noon for lunch.

Harry and Ginny made sure to stop by the pub first, to ask Madam Rosmerta to reserve a private room for their large group.

Since they had the whole morning to themselves, Harry and Ginny wandered through the village, looking in various shops and talking through their bond. They refilled their candy supply at Honeydukes, stocked up on joke supplies at Zonkos, and Ginny picked up a few quills at Scrivenshaft's.

Wandering past Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, Harry paused, looking at the garish decorations; it looked as if the madam of this particular shop had gone all out for Valentines Day. Ginny also looked over the pink hearts and confetti. She shuddered. "Merlin, that's unfortunate."

Harry tore his eyes away and focused on his girlfriend. "Lockhart, right?" he guessed, knowing what she had been thinking.

Ginny nodded, and they continued walking, switching to mind speak. _Why would anyone want to eat in a place looking like that?_

Harry shrugged. _It looked pretty busy to me, maybe some people just like that sort of thing._ Ginny also shrugged, clearly not understanding. Harry mentally grinned. _Thank Merlin you're not one of those girls, Gin._

Ginny gave him a mental shove. _I think if I was, I'd kill myself._

The couple continued to talk and walk for the rest of the morning, and just before noon, headed back to the Three Broomsticks to meet their friends.

Slowly, the couples began to trickle in to the private room Harry had reserved. Ron and Hermione were the first to enter, looking like they had enjoyed their morning. Neville, Susan, Cedric, and Cho came at about the same time, and Blaise and Luna followed soon after, leading Daphne and Colin Creevey behind them. "I hope you don't mind," Blaise said. "We ran into each other, and I invited them to lunch."

Harry nodded, smiling, though internally, he was very surprised. Daphne had a bit of a reputation as being an ice queen, and Colin was incredibly talkative. Still, there was that whole 'opposites attract' thing. And Blaise and Luna were a strange couple, but they seemed to work. Who was to say Daphne and Colin wouldn't as well? If they were actually a couple.

As the oldest, Cedric had definitely worried he might feel a little bit on the outskirts of this gathering, but he was pleasantly surprised to be included so much in the conversation. He had worked with most of them in the DA, and they had become very good friends. He was particularly pleased with the friendship he had started with Harry; the younger boy was incredibly mature for his age, and he was happy that the fourth year had made conversation with him as they waited for the portkey to the World Cup all those months ago. That seemed to be the starting point for their friendship. He wasn't ashamed to admit that, since Halloween, he had come to think of Harry as a sort of younger brother. He was very supportive of Harry and Ginny's relationship, as he could see how much the two cared for each other. It was slightly unnerving to see such intensity in a fourteen and thirteen year old, but with everything that had happened to the two, Cedric figured they had probably been forced to grow up faster than normal.

The afternoon disappeared in a whirlwind of food and laughter. Madam Rosmerta kept bringing them drinks and snacks, making sure they had everything they needed.

The tournament was only mentioned in passing, and for the most part, it was speculation on who would win. Harry thought Cedric had a good shot, but the sixth year Hufflepuff remained adamant that Harry was his biggest competition. Harry just blushed and stuttered out denials, while everyone else agreed that he was the one to beat.

When it started to get late, they all headed back to the castle together. Minerva was once more waiting at the gates to see that all stragglers made it back. She smiled at the large group, which unnerved a few of the students, but Harry was getting used to seeing her softer side by now. He grinned back, and Ginny even waved.

They left the Transfiguration professor by the gate, and made their way inside, heading for the Great Hall. Harry didn't think he could eat another bite, considering they had spent all afternoon doing nothing but eating and talking, but he sat by his friends anyway, waving to the non-Gryffindors as they separated for their own tables. Their large group had drawn many strange looks, most likely because of the two Slytherins present, but they all ignored it. People were getting used to Slytherins being more approachable, thanks to the DA, but it was still a bit of a shock to see so many people from different houses interacting without any animosity.

**XXX**

Two days later was Valentines Day, and Harry came back from his morning run with Ginny to find Ron in a panic. Apparently, it had not occurred to him to get Hermione a gift before now. "What should I do?" he asked worriedly, looking around the room as if there was the perfect gift for him to give hiding in a corner.

Harry looked over at Neville; the other boy just shrugged as he made his way over, to add his two knuts. "You two just started going out, Ron. Have you even made it official yet?" Ron shook his head.

Harry went over to his trunk to pull out his clothes for the day. As he did so, he talked his friend down from his fearful state. "Since your relationship is new, you don't need to worry about getting something expensive or really meaningful. Neville's right. Yesterday was the first time you guys really spent any time alone. Have you even kissed yet?" Ron shook his head again, looking embarrassed. Harry smiled. "You're taking it slow, Ron, there's nothing wrong with that. It just means that you think Hermione's special enough that you don't want to screw it up. And the fact that you're so worried about not having a present is also a good thing. You want to do it right. I think you should be fine with flowers this year. Do you have any chocolate that hasn't been opened yet?"

Ron went to search his trunk for anything he could use, and managed to pull out two separate boxes that hadn't been opened yet. Harry looked them over, and pointed to the one on the left. "These are sugar free; I think Hermione would probably like them more, considering her parents are dentists." Ron nodded, relieved, and put the other box away.

"How do I get the flowers?" he asked, biting his lip. "I can't do permanent conjuration."

Harry wasn't surprised; advanced conjuration was NEWT level, and permanent conjuration took a lot of practice and a lot of power. There weren't many witches and wizards who could conjure anything to last more than a few months. "There's a nice florist in Hogsmeade. If you send Hedwig with a request and payment, you could probably have the bouquet delivered at lunchtime."

Ron nodded thankfully, but then had another thought. "But I can't afford roses," he said almost shamefully.

Harry shook his head, holding in the sigh. "It doesn't have to be roses, Ron. Lilies or irises would be just fine. You could do a mixture of the two, and it would look pretty, and be much cheaper than roses."

Ron nodded again, and went to pull out his moneybag, to see if he had enough, as Harry went to shower. Neville followed him into the bathroom with his own towel, shaking his head. "He's got it bad, doesn't he?"

Harry laughed, nodding in agreement. He was very pleased with the effort he had made with Neville; the shy boy was no more. Neville Longbottom was growing up.

"Yeah, I think he does. So, what do you have planned for the lovely Miss Bones?"

Neville blushed. "I got her a necklace, and some flowers," he replied. "You?"

Harry's smile turned more secretive. "I have dinner all arranged, so we won't see you this evening."

Neville nodded. "You love her, don't you."

It wasn't a question. Harry looked at his friend sharply. Neville shook his head. "You don't even realize the way you look at her, do you?" He paused, but Harry didn't speak, so Neville continued. "Merlin, Harry, it's like you're a blind man, who just learned how to see. The way you look at her, it's like she's the brightest star in the sky. And she looks at you the same way. I don't know if Susan's the one for me, but I hope to one day have someone look at me that way."

Harry blushed, looking down. He hadn't realized it was that easy to see. "I do love her," he admitted, glancing towards the door to make sure no one would interrupt them. "I know we're young, but I can't help how I feel. There's no question in my mind that Ginny's it for me. It's not a schoolchild 'I love you, I love you too.' I'm in love with her. I'm taken. I can't explain it, I just know."

Neville nodded, understanding. "Most people wouldn't comprehend, or they would tell you to wait a few years, but I get it. It's something you and Ginny have, and the rest of us have no right to tell you what to do. If you know, you know. Right?"

That seemed to be the limit of heavy conversations the two could have in the bathroom, so they both separated to separate showers, preparing for the day.

Ron and Harry made a detour to the owlry before breakfast so that Ron could send in his order for a bouquet of flowers. Neville agreed to tell the girls that they would catch up in the Great Hall.

Harry dropped down next to Ginny with a smile, and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Happy Valentines Day," he said softly.

Ginny returned the sentiment, as Ron sat down as well, handing Hermione the box of chocolates with a blush. "Happy Valentines Day, Hermione." He looked almost afraid of her response.

Hermione looked at the package, and smiled broadly. "Thank you, Ron, this is very thoughtful. It's even sugar free!"

Ron just blushed deeper, more thankful than ever that he had Harry as a best friend. He wondered how his friend had gotten so knowledgeable, but figured he was just more observant. Ron wondered if he could become like that. It would be nice to not need help to figure out what to give as a present to the girl in his life.

Neville joined them a minute later – apparently, he had been sitting with Susan for a while, and he blushed at Harry's knowing look, but met his gaze steadily. As the four fourth years left for a free period before Transfiguration, they were caught up in a wave of Hufflepuffs heading to Charms, and Harry noticed Susan wearing a new necklace. He smiled.

**XXX**

Hermione was completely surprised to receive flowers at lunch, and gave Ron a kiss on the cheek, both of them blushing fiercely as they separated. "They're beautiful, Ron, thank you so much!"

She and Ginny left to put the flowers in some water before their next class, and Harry and Neville spent the next few minutes pointedly not making fun of the boy who now resembled a tomato more than anything else.

**XXX**

That evening found Harry and Ginny once more on the beach in the Room of Requirement, sharing a romantic dinner under the setting sun. Dobby had outdone himself, Harry thought, as he sampled the courses – there was Cullen Skink for the first course, followed by Beef Wellington, with roasted potatoes, carrots, and peas. For dessert, Dobby had supplied a chocolate cake and fruit platter.

Harry and Ginny were well and truly stuffed as they stood up from the small table that the room had provided. It sunk back into the sand, taking the remainder of the food with it, as the couple watched in fascination.

"I will never understand how this room works," Ginny observed.

Harry smiled. "Me neither," he agreed. "I think we should just accept that it does, and be thankful."

They made their way down the beach, before Harry pulled his girlfriend down into the sand, kissing her passionately.

Both were breathing hard when they separated a few minutes later. "I have something for you," Harry said, pulling a box out of his pocket.

Ginny shook her head, smiling. "Harry, you've already done so much, you didn't have to get me anything."

Harry just held it out. "Gin, I don't do anything for you because I have to. I want to spoil you, because you're worth it. I love you, Ginevra Molly Weasley. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I don't care how young we are. I know it in my heart that you're the one for me. I don't need a bond to tell me that, or to be a certain age to know. I'm going to spend the rest of my life buying you presents, and treating you like the queen you are. We belong together."

Ginny's eyes widened. That sounded an awful lot like a proposal, and she trembled as she opened the box he had pushed into her hands. She wasn't sure if she was relieved or disappointed to find a pair of sapphire earrings, rather than a ring. They were beautiful, without question; simple, small sapphire studs, but they sparkled in their white gold setting. She looked up, tears in her eyes. "Harry…"

Harry smiled, and reached over to brush her hair off her shoulder. "They pale in comparison to you," he whispered, leaning forward to kiss her again.

The two barely made it back in time for curfew. They ran into Minerva as they hurried up to the tower, but she just smiled and shook her head. "Hurry along, you two," she admonished, laughing a little as Harry and Ginny blushed, quickening their pace.

Their friends were all still in the common room, but thankfully didn't ask for details on their evening, though Hermione complimented Ginny's new earrings. It was amazing how romantic her male friend had become; before this year, she wouldn't have thought he had it in him.

**XXX**

February the twenty fourth was a dreaded day for Harry. He woke up that morning, later than normal, and almost stumbled as he got out of bed. A glance at his watch told him he had missed his opportunity for a morning run, but he didn't think he would have been able to do it even if he had woken up earlier. He felt… different. Something felt wrong. He searched around for a minute, trying to figure it out, before he realized: where the bond connecting him to Ginny usually was, there was an empty hole. He couldn't feel her anymore. He panicked briefly, before realizing that she was most likely already in the lake, and trepidation settled over him. He hadn't realized how accustomed he had become to having her presence in his mind.

Breakfast dragged on and on, and Harry kept glancing up at the head table, hoping that McGonagall would come to take him to the lake. He needed to get Ginny back.

All of them were a little confused that Hermione hadn't joined them for the meal. Either she was sleeping late, which seemed unlikely, or she, like Ginny, was currently sitting under the lake. But why would she be taken? Harry wondered if it was because she had been Viktor's date to the Yule Ball, and possibly the only option, as the Bulgarian didn't have anyone closer to be taken at Hogwarts.

Susan had joined them for the meal, and was sitting in between Harry and Neville. She spent most of her time trying to get him to eat, but Harry stubbornly shook his head. "I can't," he refused, looking faintly sick at the toast and bacon she had placed on his plate.

Susan looked equally stubborn. Harry wondered if she had been taking lessons from Hermione. "Harry, you need your strength."

Harry just kept shaking his head. How could he explain that any food right now would just make him sick? It would be hard enough to complete this task when it felt like a piece of him was missing.

Ron looked up briefly, before returning to his own meal. Neville, on Susan's other side, thought about joining Susan in her protests, but decided against it; that look in Harry's eyes said quite clearly that he wouldn't be swayed.

Finally, Minerva descended from the head table, and before she had even reached Harry's place at the table, he was standing up, nodding goodbye to his friends, and fell into step with his guardian as they made their way out of the hall. The package of Gillyweed was a comforting weight in his pocket. He had practiced several times over the last few weeks, and a rather embarrassing conversation with Moaning Myrtle had informed him that the merpeople's village was located towards the center of the lake. He had been practicing nonverbal spells, and was proficient with most first and second year spells by this point; he had made a point to learn the warming charm specifically, knowing that it would be cold in the lake. Once more, he cursed whoever's brilliant idea it was to have eight people spend an hour in a lake in Scotland in February. Honestly, hadn't the wizarding world ever heard of hypothermia?

Minerva left him with the other champions, offering him nothing more than a hug and a "good luck". She knew he was worried. It was all over his face.

The rest of the school streamed out after breakfast, and gathered on the platforms created specially for this task, as Harry and the others stripped down to their bathing costumes. Harry felt the comforting presence both of his wand in its holster on his arm – he noted that Cedric was also wearing his own holster, courtesy of Harry for Christmas – and the small knife he had strapped to his thigh. It wasn't much, but it would help in a pinch.

Harry noted in a detached way that Crouch was still absent, and Percy was taking his place as a judge. He wondered if that would be good or bad for him. He had always liked the studious Weasley the least of Ginny's brothers, and he didn't think the older boy was quite as thrilled as his younger brothers at Harry's relationship with his sister. On the other hand, he did know Percy, and he thought his conversation at the Yule Ball might have had an impact.

Just before nine o'clock, Bagman used the sonorous charm to announce the beginning of the task. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the second task of the Triwizard Tournament! Last night, something was taken from each champion and placed in the Black Lake. The champions will have one hour to retrieve what has been taken from them. On my mark!" Harry pulled out the Gillyweed, shoving it into his mouth and trying not to gag at the slimy plant.

Bagman counted down, and on the whistle, Harry wasted no time in jumping into the lake, feeling the gills begin to grow on his neck. He quickly made his way towards the center of the lake, staying within a few feet of the surface. It was a game plan he and his friends had created; since they knew approximately where the village was, he could estimate the correct place to dive, and wouldn't have to worry about grindylows, or any other obstacles that preferred the deeper parts of the lake.

Harry reached what he guessed to be the middle of the lake, and dove. His webbed hands and feet propelled him swiftly down, and as he reached the bottom of the lake, he saw that he was pretty accurate; barely twenty feet away was a rather aquatically beautiful village; as he swam through, he observed what looked like reed huts, with seaweed roofs. Several walls appeared to be made of mosaics, created by shells and rocks.

In the center of the village, four people were tied. On the far left was Hermione, obviously Viktor's captive, though they were nothing more than friends. Cho was next, and there was a small girl next to her – the resemblance to Fleur was so obvious, she had to be a sister, though she looked to be no more than eight or nine. Harry's breathing sped up and he quickly swam over to Ginny, tied on the far end. She appeared to be asleep, and he wasted a moment to touch her cheek, before forcing himself to calm down and complete his task. He took out his knife and cut the rope binding her to the bottom of the lake.

It took a few minutes to free her, and once he had her in his arms, he looked around at the other captives for a moment, before deciding that the most important thing right now was to get Ginny to the surface. He hoped the other champions were coming soon, but he remembered what Minerva had said; whatever his other shortcomings, Dumbledore wouldn't let a student be harmed. He quickly propelled himself to the surface, angling for the shortest path back to the crowd.

As soon as they broke the surface, Ginny appeared to come out of her trance, coughing lightly, and Harry suddenly felt something snap back into place. The bond was there, as strong as ever. Harry smiled. _Hey, you_.

Ginny looked around, startled, and realized where she was. _Harry._ Her mental voice was relieved. _What'd I tell you,_ she kicked her feet as he held onto her, and the pair made their way back to the waiting judges. _I knew you'd come for me_.

Harry nodded. _I'll always come for you_.

They reached the platforms, and Ron was there to help Ginny out of the water. Harry couldn't leave yet as he had to wait for the Gillyweed to wear off. It was then that Harry saw Fleur Delacour sitting down at the edge of the platform, wrapped in a tower and sobbing. From what Harry could gather between the sobs, she had been attacked by grindylows, and she had left her sister down in the lake.

Ginny knew immediately what he was planning on doing, and tried to stop him. "Harry –"

She couldn't finish, though, as Harry turned and dove back beneath the surface.

Ginny sighed. _Harry, if you get hurt down there, you'll only have yourself to blame._

Harry continued to skim the surface, searching for the same place he had stopped before. _Her sister can't be more than eight, Gin. I have to help_.

He could feel Ginny's understanding, even as he felt her annoyance. _Why do you have to be so noble?_

Harry didn't reply as he dropped into a steep vertical dive, making his way back to the merpeople's village. He noted with relief that both Hermione and Cho were gone, and the little Delacour girl was the only one left tied up. As he started to cut her loose, a trident was shoved in his face, and he turned to look at the merman – he wasn't sure how he could tell the difference, but he knew this one was a male – who told him to stop.

"Only one," the merman squealed.

Harry shook his head. "Her champion isn't coming. I'm taking her with me." And with one last cut, he had the littler girl free, and began to swim to the surface.

The merman grabbed his ankle, but a quick blast with his wand gave him the room to keep moving upwards. He felt the Gillyweed wearing off as he broke the surface.

The little girl woke up immediately, sobbing and speaking rapidly in French. As Harry didn't speak French, he simply tried to calm her down as best he was able. "It's all right," he reassured her, wrapping her securely in his arms and kicking with his feet to get them back to shore. "Your sister's waiting for you. She's fine, and you're fine."

The girl seemed to calm down hearing that her sister was all right. She sniffed and looked at her rescuer.

Harry smiled. "There we go," he said. "Can you tell me your name?"

The girl sniffed again. "Gabrielle," she replied, blushing.

Harry just kept smiling, doing his best to keep her calm. "It's very nice to meet you, Gabrielle. My name's Harry."

He continued to try and make some small talk for the next few minutes, but he was also trying to get them to shore as quickly as possible, not quite as easy a feat without the webbed feet or any help from the girl he was towing.

They made it to the platform with Fleur a few minutes later, and Gabrielle was quickly grabbed by her older sister, who was crying and asking what Harry assumed to be questions rapidly in French.

Gabrielle replied excitedly, and Harry really wished he had understood what the two were saying, as Fleur released her sister the next moment, to grab him in a tight hug. "You saved 'er. Thank you, so much!" she gushed, kissing him once on each cheek, before returning to Gabrielle.

Harry stood there, bemused, before his girlfriend sidled up to him. "You trading me in, Potter?" she asked benignly.

Harry seemed shocked, and was about to sputter denials, when he saw the twinkle in her eyes, and felt her amusement. He smirked, grabbing her around the waist, and pulled her in for a kiss.

There were a few whistles from the crowd, and they separated, blushing lightly, though both looked oddly satisfied.

The judges finished deliberating a moment later, and using a sonorous charm, Dumbledore announced the results. "In fourth place, Miss Fleur Delacour; she showed a mastery of the bubble head charm, however, she became incapacitated due to attacking grindylows. We award the Beaubaxton's champion twenty five points." There was a smattering of applause, but Fleur just looked relieved that her sister was all right. "In third place, Mr. Viktor Krum, with forty points, for his partial transfiguration to a shark." There was more applause. "In second place, with forty three points, Mr. Cedric Diggory, for his mastery of the bubble head charm, though he returned with his hostage one minute outside the time limit." Even more applause. "And finally, in first place, with a full fifty points, Mr. Harry Potter, for his innovation in using the plant Gillyweed, and his rescue of not only his own hostage, returning first in just over half an hour, but also for going back to rescue the remaining hostage and seeing that all captives were safe."

The applause was shattering. Harry was just relieved that no one had been seriously hurt, and allowed himself to be dragged off to Madam Pomfrey with the rest of the champions and hostages. The mediwitch treated them all for exposure, muttering her own complaints about how the creators of these tasks didn't see fit to consult a healer first. It was surprisingly similar to Harry's own thoughts, and he just smiled at her ministrations.

Before long, he was being led back up to the castle by his friends; Ginny hadn't let go of his hand since he had returned with Gabrielle. Even though it was a Friday, classes had been cancelled because of the task, so everyone had the rest of the day off. First on Harry's list was a warm shower, and a change of clothes.

After lunch, he and Ginny left their friends, and spent some time together cuddling in the Room of Requirement, just happy to be together. Harry told her about waking up and feeling her absence, which led to another discussion on whether or not they should tell anyone. Harry was more eager to tell Minerva than Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny agreed.

_I love my mum, but she's not the most rational of people. Professor McGonagall seems more reasonable. If we told her, and asked her to keep it a secret, she would._

Harry nodded. _Aunt Minerva trusts us,_ he reflected. _I don't know how I really know that, but I think she trusts us to be responsible more than your mum would. We haven't even told your parents we're dating yet. How are we supposed to tell them we've got this bond? We should ease them into the idea_.

Ginny felt the same way, and the two spent the remainder of the afternoon discussing the pros and cons of telling anyone about their bond, and whether or not they should tell Sirius and Remus as well as Minerva.

They joined their friends for supper, and were surprised when Viktor joined them as well. He asked for a moment to speak with Ron, where he explained that Hermione was his hostage only because he didn't have anyone else in the country, and she was a friend. He hoped that it wouldn't cause any issues between them, and he considered the brilliant witch a great friend, but that was all.

Ron nodded, looking a little nonplussed, but he shook the Bulgarian's offered hand, and agreed when Harry asked the Quidditch star to join them for the meal.

Fleur and her sister came in a few minutes later, and hesitantly asked if they could sit with the Gryffindors. Harry nodded immediately, gesturing to two empty seats near Ron and Hermione.

Fleur guided Gabrielle to the seat, and slowly joined the conversation, which was now revolving around the differences in the education systems; Viktor was telling them about his classes at Durmstrang, and they were comparing various teachings of Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Fleur chimed in from time to time with her opinions, and told them a little about her classes at Beaubaxtons. Gabrielle didn't speak much, but she seemed to be listening intently as she ate.

The group stayed sitting at the Gryffindor table for a while after supper ended, and were joined by more students from other houses as people began to depart for their common rooms. Cedric and Cho came over, as did Blaise, Luna, Susan, Daphne, and several more from the DA.

Finally, Minerva had to inform them that they needed to leave if they wanted to make it back to their dorms by curfew. Her soft expression, however, informed them that she was very pleased by the gathering.

Many were unnerved to see their stern professor as anything other than unyielding.

_Please review!_


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: not mine**

Classes continued, and Harry was pleased at how much easier things seemed to come to him this year. He was constantly keeping up with Hermione in most subjects, and actually beating her in Defense and sometimes Transfiguration. Even Potions was less of a chore, now that he actually understood the subject. Snape was as unpleasant as ever, but at least he was spreading it out more amongst the Gryffindors, instead of focusing solely on Harry.

Harry still wasn't sure what to think about Moody. The Unforgivable curses his first lesson had been startling, but it had only gotten more disturbing as the term had continued. While Harry understood the ex-Auror's reasoning, testing out the Imperius curse on fourth years to see who could resist was stretching it a little thin, though he was pleased to find that he could resist the curse – as he had accidentally left his charmed bracelet in his room that day, he knew that his resistance was all him.

He couldn't help but feel like the grizzly man was watching him constantly. It was starting to freak him out a little, but he didn't say anything, certain that it was just him. Ginny felt his unease, but didn't bring it up, waiting for him to say something.

As February turned to March, and March to April, Harry welcomed the warmth of spring. The Easter break wasn't quite as fun as the Christmas one, but Harry was keeping on top of his homework this year, and so was able to spend some time relaxing with his girlfriend.

It was one such afternoon they were spending outside, enjoying the sun and warm air, that they were joined by Fleur. It was just Harry and Ginny, as Hermione and Susan were in the library getting ahead a little, and Ron and Neville were trying to dig their way out of the pile of homework they had.

Ginny and Harry had brought some books out with them, but it was mostly just reading ahead, as they both only had a few half finished essays left to complete, and half a week to do so.

They looked up as a shadow descended, and saw an uncharacteristically nervous Fleur looking down on them. "May I join you?" she asked, almost as if expecting them to say no.

Harry and Ginny shared a brief thought, before Harry nodded, gesturing to the grass. "Sit," he offered, setting his Ancient Runes book aside, as Ginny did the same with her Transfiguration one.

Fleur took the offered seat, and settled herself, before she began to speak. "I wanted to apologize, 'Arry, for my behavior at ze beginning of ze tournament. I treated you 'orribly, and I am sorry."

Harry shook his head, but Fleur continued, overriding anything he might have said. "I did, 'Arry. I know it. I saw you as a little boy, nothing more. I apologize for zat, and I truly 'ope we can be friends."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other once more, before Harry nodded. "I'd like that, Fleur. You seem like a nice girl, and I would like to get to know you better."

Fleur smiled. "Thank you, both of you. It is nice to see someone who is not overcome by my… abilities."

Harry blushed, looking embarrassed. "I'm sorry to say it, Fleur, but you're really not my type. I prefer redheads."

Ginny looked down, her cheeks turning red, but Fleur smiled. "As it should be. With a bond like yours, I don't expect you to look twice at anyone else."

Both Gryffindors look at the French girl, shocked. "How did you know?" Ginny asked, looking decidedly nervous.

Fleur smiled understandingly. "I am part Veela. We are classed as magical creatures, and like phoenixes, unicorns, and goblins, we can feel bonds. You two are connected by your very souls. I can tell that it has been there for a while, but I do not think you activated it until recently."

Harry nodded, taking Ginny's hand in his. "Halloween," he informed her. "The first time we kissed, it just sort of snapped into place."

Fleur nodded. "When you acknowledged your feelings, the bond was solidified."

Ginny looked up, her expression intense. "Can you tell us anything about it? We haven't been able to find much information in the library."

Fleur looked apologetic. "I am afraid I cannot help you much. I can see bonds, and I know a little, but what you are looking for I cannot answer. I suspect you will need to figure it out for yourself."

Harry looked like he had been expecting that answer, but Ginny looked disappointed.

The trio spent some more time talking, before they decided to head in to wash up before supper. As they stood up, Harry turned to the French student. "Fleur, we'd really appreciate it if you could keep what you know a secret."

Fleur actually looked scandalized. "I would never tell anyone! A soul bond is a sacred thing between two people. It is for you, and you alone."

Harry and Ginny nodded, relieved, and they waved their goodbyes as they headed back to the castle.

**XXX**

Harry had another dream that night. It was fuzzy, and unclear, but the thing that spoke with Voldemort's voice seemed pleased by the way things were going.

He woke up the next morning, confused and a little annoyed. It was bad enough that he had these dreams in the first place; couldn't they at least be clear? As he was slipping on his robe, his eye caught on the bracelet he hardly ever took off; he remembered reading about the spell work he and Sirius had woven into the piece of jewelry, and how glad he had been that the charms would keep out unwanted intruders to his mind until he could do it for himself.

His eyes widened. Across the bond, he felt Ginny's curiosity, so he shared with her the dream, followed by his thoughts. _Whatever this connection is, it's sort of like Legilimancy, right?_

Ginny seemed skeptical, but she agreed readily enough. _It sounds similar, but not exactly the same_, she commented.

Harry mentally nodded. _Which is why the dreams aren't blocked completely. Voldemort can still get into my mind for some reason, but because of the bracelet and the spells, it's partially blocked._

Ginny's skepticism turned to concurrence. _It sounds plausible. Maybe Sirius will have more ideas, if you want to tell him._

Harry was a little more hesitant to do that, but he agreed to think about it. It was nice to finally have a working theory on why these dreams that felt real weren't clearer to him. Now if only he could block them out completely. Somehow, he didn't think that would be a possibility until Voldemort was gone for good.

**XXX**

Draco Malfoy wasn't an idiot. His last three years, he had been seen, rightfully, as a leader in Slytherin House. His housemates had recognized his noble blood, and pure line, and treated him as such.

But something had changed this year, and it had all started last summer, with Black being freed, and Potter being made his heir. A title that belonged to Draco.

Potter had changed. It was clear right from the start for Draco, from that first interaction on the Express, September First. And soon after arriving at school, Draco had become even more aware of the changes.

That stupid study group. Draco had tried to get the Slytherins to stop going, but fewer and fewer had listened to him, as the weeks progressed, and more good things were heard about the group. How much help they received, how welcoming everyone was, the new friendships they had made… it went on and on, and it made Draco sick. Why would anyone in the noble house of Slytherin want to consort with mudbloods and blood traitors? He had even heard some first and second years talking about how they didn't understand why people looked down on those of less than pure blood.

Zabini and Greengrass had become much more popular since the creation of that cursed group. It nauseated him; Greengrass was at least a pureblood, though not of as noble lineage as himself, but Zabini didn't even know his own line. His father had either left or died when Zabini was very young, and his mother kept marrying, and then becoming widowed. She was a formidable woman, but there were definitely questions about her late husbands, and the causes of their deaths. Why would anyone look to those two before the heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy?

Draco didn't know how much worse it could get, but he did know that his days as prince of Slytherin were over, unless he did something. He had lost much of his respect in his House. Only Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, and a few of the older years really listened to him anymore, and Draco knew that was more because of his father then him.

He would have to think about what he could do to change this, but he had a sneaking suspicion that things were too far gone for him to do much without some drastic action.

**XXX**

Harry flopped down on a sofa next to his girlfriend one night towards the end of May. Ginny took his hand reassuringly, while the others looked up, confused.

Harry grimaced. "I've just been informed of the third task. They're growing a maze on the Quidditch pitch. They're going to place the Triwizard Cup at the center, and put various creatures and obstacles inside. The first one to get the cup wins. Since I'm in first place, I get to enter the maze first; Cedric and Victor are tied, so they'll enter together a minute later, and Fleur will go last."

Hermione nodded, already pulling a spare piece of parchment towards her. "We'll have to spend some more time working on spells that you're likely to need," she thought out loud, beginning to make a list.

Ron and Neville just watched the girl in amusement. With all this uncertainty, it was always nice to see something predictable.

**XXX**

Saturday, June twenty fourth, Harry woke up earlier than normal, and spent the hour before Ginny joined him reading his _Battle Defense_ book, from the _Battle Series_ he had received for Christmas. When Ginny woke up, the two went outside for their morning run. They had avoided the Quidditch pitch for the last month, since it wasn't possible to run laps there anymore, and had moved to running around the lake. They would reach a certain point and turn around, heading back the way they came, and the total distance was usually around three to four miles.

This morning, they kept it simple and easy, so that Harry could save his strength. As he went through his morning routine of showering and dressing, he couldn't help but feel like something big was about to happen. It was the same sort of feeling he had gotten before his name came out of the Goblet, and his stomach curled in dread.

On the other hand, he was prepared as he could be. He and his friends had spent the last month putting the Room of Requirement through its paces, as Harry strove to master all the spells Hermione could come up with that he may need in the final task. He was mostly able to cast all spells through fourth year silently, and had learned most of the major charms, hexes, and jinxes through sixth year, and a few of the more important ones from seventh.

He was thankful that Ginny understood as well as she did, or she might have been a bit put out with the lack of alone time they had had since learning of the third task. Thankfully, she wanted him to succeed as much as the rest of them, and was eagerly helping him practice, acting both as a researcher with Hermione, coming up with spells to learn, and as an opponent, with Ron, Neville, and Susan, who teamed up to fight against Harry – usually, it was two or more on one, to give Harry some actual work and practice. The few times he had gone up against one of them alone, he managed to win in less than two minutes. Except for Ginny. She had lasted almost five.

As breakfast dwindled, with students leaving to go to class for their exams, Harry was in no rush. As a champion, he had been excused from end of the year exams, so he wasn't sure how he was supposed to spend his day. He was surprised when Minerva came to collect him after he wished his friends luck on their tests. She led him to the same door that he had gone through after his name had been called back in October, and he was surprised to be accosted by Sirius, Remus, Amelia, Mrs. Weasley, and Bill as soon as he arrived. As he hugged his godfather, Harry noted that the other champions appeared to have their family visiting as well.

Minerva smiled. "I wish I could spend the day with you as well, Harry, unfortunately, I have exams to administer. I will see you all at supper, however."

Harry nodded, smiling, feeling slightly better, as the Transfiguration professor left, and Harry turned back to his family. He couldn't ignore the glow that thought ignited in him. For the first time since his parents' deaths, _he had a family._

_Of course you do_, Ginny's voice sounded in his mind.

Harry mentally smiled. _Yes, dear_, he replied cheekily.

"I hope you don't mind us tagging along, dear," Mrs. Weasley said as the group exited the room and headed out onto the grounds. "Sirius invited us."

Harry smiled. "I'm glad you're here," he assured her.

Mrs. Weasley beamed, and they spent most of the morning listening to Sirius and Remus talk about their Hogwarts days. It had Harry and Bill laughing, with Amelia doing her upmost not to follow their example, and Molly looked like she didn't know whether to scold or smile.

They were joined by the lake shortly before lunch by Cedric and his parents, who were very pleased to meet the boy their son had spoken so highly of over the months. Amos remembered the boy from the previous summer, and was happy to make his acquaintance once more.

As they headed inside for lunch, Fleur, with her parents and sister, joined them for the walk up to the castle. Harry noted with interest that the French champion seemed to be rather interested in a certain Weasley male. And he seemed to be returning the attention.

With a knowing smirk, Harry discreetly maneuvered the two of them to stand next to each other as they walked, and made the introductions. "Fleur, I don't believe you've been properly introduced to Ginny's eldest brother Bill? William Weasley, this is Fleur Delacour, the Beaubaxtons champion."

Bill gave Harry a searching look, but took the hand that Fleur offered, giving it a light kiss. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mademoiselle Delacour."

Fleur actually blushed as she smiled. "It is Fleur, please, Guillaume."

Bill smiled in return. "Bill," he said, lowering her hand and staring into her eyes. He felt something stir within him, but it wasn't overpowering.

Fleur seemed very happy to be standing next to the Weasley heir, particularly since he hadn't let go of her hand yet.

Harry just gave himself a mental pat on the back.

_Playing matchmaker now, are we, Mr. Potter?_

Harry just grinned at his girlfriend as they entered the Great Hall, and felt her excitement at seeing her mother and eldest brother, as well as her fear of telling them about their relationship.

The group that sat at the Gryffindor table was rather large, as Sirius, Remus, Amelia, Molly, and Bill were joined by the younger Weasleys. When Susan entered the hall, she immediately joined her aunt, not caring about the house boundaries. Cedric and his parents separated for the Hufflepuff table, but Fleur and her family sat with the Gryffindors.

After the meal was over, Hermione, Ron, and Neville left for their last exams, but Ginny had finished that morning, so she joined Harry and their families for the afternoon.

The two students showed the adults the DA lounge, and all expressed their pride at what their children had done for their fellow students.

"I'm really very proud of you, Harry," Remus said, sitting down at on of the tables. "This study group really seems to have helped your fellow students, and particularly the younger years."

Harry blushed, and Sirius snorted, joining his friend. "Ever the Prefect, Mooney. You just have to corrupt my godson."

Molly tried to come to his defense, but Remus just laughed. Clearly, this was a longstanding argument between the two.

Harry sat down as well, and Ginny followed him. The rest pulled up chairs so that they were all sitting at the same table. "We just wanted to help the new students," he admitted. "I remembered what my first year was like, and I wish I had had someone to help me find my way around the castle, and understand a little more about this world I found myself in. To be honest, it just sort of snowballed from there. I don't think any of us were expecting it to become so popular, let alone for us to actually have to magically expand the lounge to make more room."

They all chuckled, and spent some time talking about what they covered in DA sessions.

As the afternoon wore on, Harry began to pick up a sense of fear emanating from Ginny. He knew they needed to tell her mother about them, but he worried that she wouldn't react the right way.

Finally, there was a lull in the conversation, and Harry caught Ginny's eye. She nodded imperceptibly, and he turned back to the adults, clearing his throat. "Erm, Ginny and I have something we want to tell you, Mrs. Weasley."

Sirius and Remus looked at each other, knowing that the couple was finally going to tell the Weasley matron about their relationship. They had kept quiet at the young pair's request, knowing they wanted to tell Ginny's mother on their own terms, and in person. Amelia could also guess what was about to be brought up; she had seen the way Ginny had congratulated Harry on his completion of the first task, back in November, but on Sirius' request, she had buried the information and not said anything to Arthur or Molly, the few times she had come into contact with them over the last few months.

Molly and Bill looked interested, though both noted the lack of reaction from the rest of the group.

Harry coughed, and looked at Ginny for help. She took his hand, and turned to her mother and brother, smiling. "Harry and I are dating," she informed them bluntly.

Molly gasped, and Bill just gave Harry an assessing look. He finally nodded his approval, remembering their conversation from the previous summer.

"How long?" Molly asked, recovering from her shock.

Harry looked down. "Since Halloween," he admitted quietly.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" she asked, looking between her daughter and her daughter's… boyfriend.

Harry and Ginny shared another look. "We wanted to tell you in person, mum," Ginny explained. "This was the first chance we got. It wasn't something I wanted to just put in a letter."

Molly nodded, understanding, as she began to thaw to the idea. Harry had always been like a seventh son to her, ever since the first time he stayed at The Burrow. She wasn't sure if she approved of her thirteen year old daughter having a boyfriend, but if it had to be someone, Harry was probably as good as it got. She made a mental note to have The Talk with Ginny as soon as they got home. They had spoken about sex and becoming a woman before, but now that there was an actual man in the picture, it would be good to have a frame of reference.

Finally, she smiled, standing up to hug her daughter and the boy she thought of as her seventh son. "I'm happy for you," she gave her approval, grabbing Harry tightly before stepping back.

They all returned to their seats as the others all threw in their congratulations, and Sirius and Remus had to explain that they had known since the first Hogsmeade weekend, but had kept it a secret at the young couple's request. Molly was understandably upset, but refrained from actually hexing the men, which could only be a good thing. Though Sirius and Remus wondered if she was just waiting until there were no witnesses.

The rest of the afternoon dissolved in questions about how they had spent their time over the year – which made Harry and Ginny blush – and questions about the Yule Ball. The couple promised to show the adults the pictures the Colin had taken. As soon as they had seen them, Harry had requested copies of all of them, giving the third year the necessary funds to pay for it, plus a little extra, commenting that if he had any others of the two of them, he'd like copies of those as well.

Supper was once more a large group event, and even Minerva joined them at the Gryffindor table, sitting next to Harry and forcing him to eat something with an unyielding expression that reminded all of the Weasleys of their own mother.

Throughout the meal, Harry grew increasingly quiet, until Ginny gave his hand a sharp squeeze. _You'll be fine, Harry. If something goes wrong, I'll be able to tell, and I can get help._

Harry nodded imperceptibly. _I know, Gin. I just want this to be over with already._

Ginny agreed. _Me too, Harry. But you need to eat something, so that you don't collapse from an empty stomach in the maze. Just finish what's on your plate, all right?_

Harry mentally sighed, and picked up his fork, slowly but surely finishing the remainder of his rather small meal. Minerva watched in satisfaction, pleased that he seemed to understand that eating was necessary.

Soon enough, dinner was over, and with a mass exodus, the entire group surrounding Harry walked with him down to the Quidditch pitch. Outside the arena, Harry received hugs from his friends, before Sirius, Remus, and Amelia had their turn. Mrs. Weasley and Bill followed, and Ginny was the last one Harry came to. She gave him a hard kiss, stepping back with tears in her eyes.

"You better come back to me, Potter," she growled lowly.

Harry smiled, kissing her once more, oblivious to Mrs. Weasley's discomfort, and the knowing smirks their friends were wearing.

"Always," he whispered, pulling back once more.

With a last look at the group, he moved inside to join the other champions.

Cedric offered him a one-armed hug, smiling reassuringly. Fleur and Viktor both offered up their own smiles, which Harry returned, though he didn't think his expression did much to put anyone at ease.

Slowly, the school assembled in the stands, and Bagman was once more announcing the task and the points as they were. With a short whistle blast, Harry was running into the dark maze. He paused at the first intersection, and used a quick point me spell before taking the left path.

He kept going, hearing the whistle sound twice more, indicating that they were all in the maze now. He met few obstacles, and it was starting to worry him. Shouldn't he have run into more challenges by now?

A shocking cold drew his attention forward, and with a frown, he took in the Dementor coming towards him. He thought about his first kiss with Ginny as he shouted, "Expecto Patronum!" Prongs shot out of his wand, but it charged right through the Dementor. A Boggart, then, Harry thought. "Riddikulus!"

Harry put as much power behind the spell as he could, and instead of the Dementor becoming less frightening, it simply burst into a shower of sparks, raining down on the path. Harry continued forward.

He ran into a strange fog that turn the world upside down for a few moments, and one of Hagrid's Blast Ended Skrewts, which he dealt with decisively, before a scream from his right had him running in that direction before he really thought about it.

_Harry, what's going on?_ Ginny's voice sounded worried.

Harry arrived at the scene, and found Fleur unconscious on the ground. He sent up red sparks as he replied, _Fleur's out. I sent up sparks so that someone can get her. I don't know what happened._

Ginny was silent for a moment. _Be careful. _She sounded even more worried.

Harry mentally nodded as he moved on, using another point me spell to direct him.

Finally, he saw a clearing ahead. Unfortunately, there was something rather large blocking it. It had the body of a lion, but the head of a woman. As he approached, her amber eyes turned towards him. "Congratulations, champion, on making it this far. That which you seek is just beyond, but in order to pass, you must answer my riddle. Should you answer correctly, I will step aside. Should you decide not to answer, you may leave unharmed. However, should you answer incorrectly, you will die."

Harry nodded nervously. "Can I hear the riddle?"

The sphinx nodded. "Listen carefully.

_"First think of the person who lives in disguise,_

_Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies._

_Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,_

_The middle of middle and end of the end?_

_And finally give me the sound often heard,_

_During the search for a hard-to-find word._

_ Now string them together and answer me this,_

_Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?"_

Harry considered the riddle for a moment. A person who lived in disguise, who dealt with secrets. Something like a secret agent, but that wouldn't work. A spy, perhaps? And next, the last thing to mend… the middle of middle, the end of end? It took him another moment, but finally, the letter 'd' came to mind. He wasn't sure about the next two lines, so he moved on. The final two lines also gave him a bit more of a challenge. Stringing the two clues together gave him spy – d, but he didn't think that was the answer. A creature he would be unwilling to kiss?

A picture of a gigantic creature he had had the misfortune to meet a few years previously sprung to his mind, and he smiled. "The answer's a spider, isn't it?"

The sphinx bowed low and stepped aside. "Congratulations, champion. You have answered correctly. You may pass."

Harry nodded his thanks, and hurried down the path towards the clearing he could now see housed the glowing Triwizard Cup.

A shout as he entered the clearing drew Harry's attention, and he saw Cedric making his way down another path. Seeing movement behind the Prefect, Harry pointed. "Cedric, behind you!"

The Hufflepuff glanced over his shoulder, and threw himself to the side, just in time to miss being speared by the acromantula's sharp pincer.

Together, the Hogwarts students subdued the creature, shouting stunners for all they were worth, until with a squeal, the beast scuttled away from the students and back into the shadows.

Harry and Cedric looked at each other, and then at the cup. "You take it," Cedric said, stepping back.

Harry shook his head. "No. You deserve it more."

Cedric was unyielding. "If anyone deserves to win, Harry, it's you. That spider would have gotten me if you hadn't warned me. And you've been the best at all the tasks. The cup is yours."

Harry looked at the older boy. He sighed. "You're not going to take it, are you." It wasn't a question. Harry thought for a moment, before he made a suggestion. "Together, then? It'll still be a Hogwarts victory."

Cedric thought for a moment, before he nodded. "On the count of three?"

The two students made their way over to the cup, as Cedric counted down. "One."

Harry reached out his hand. "Two." He could feel Ginny's pride through their bond.

"Three," Cedric said, and they both grasped the cup, as a familiar pulling sensation tugged Harry behind his navel.

_Well, I wasn't going to do a chapter break here, but it was getting too long, so you'll have to wait a few days to find out what happens!_

_Please review!_


	27. Chapter 27

**Wow, I'm amazed by the outpouring of support for Cedric! I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: don't own**

Ginny watched the hedges with worry, her hand grasping onto Hermione's with a strength the older girl hadn't known the redhead possessed. She didn't say anything, however, because she knew the girl was scared for her boyfriend.

After almost an hour of staring at the hedges, the crowd jumped at a high-pitched scream, and shouted and pointed at the red sparks that burst over the maze. A few minutes later, Fleur was brought out of the darkness, unconscious, and Madam Pomfrey descended, as her family flocked to her side.

Ginny sighed, and they went back to waiting.

It was another half an hour before the hedges started to melt back into the ground, even as Ginny gasped and screamed, "Harry!"

The rest of the group around her looked at her, confused, but she just continued to stare ahead, tears streaming down her face.

They all turned back to the maze, trying to see what she was looking at, and were immediately confused when they appeared to be missing two champions. Viktor was fighting a Blast Ended Skrewt, but Harry and Cedric were both absent.

Chaos seemed to reign, as Hermione shook Ginny, trying to gain her attention.

Finally, Ginny shook herself and turned to the witch next to her. Hermione frowned. "Ginny, what's going on?"

Ginny just furrowed her brow, thinking as she surveyed the crowds. Something didn't feel right. Her gaze settled on their Defense professor. Harry hadn't said anything, but she had caught on to his feelings of discomfort around the harsh man. And she had learned that Harry's instincts were usually correct. He was currently looking rather shifty, as if waiting for something, and not at all concerned that two students were apparently missing.

"Hermione," she said lowly, turning back to her friend. "Something's wrong. Look at Moody." The older girl turned to their professor, confused. Ginny elaborated, "Harry's had a bad feeling about him for a while, but he didn't think it was anything important. But I think he might have been on to something. He doesn't look worried about Harry and Cedric."

Hermione studied the man in question, and realized that Ginny was right. Moody was standing off to the side, but his expression was more… anticipation. She turned back to her friend. "What should we do?" she asked quietly, subconsciously deferring to the younger girl, knowing that Ginny was much more like Harry, in that she was better able to lead in a battle situation when called for.

Ginny bit her lip, trying to reach out to Harry, but she couldn't feel him at all. She wondered if he was incapacitated in some way, or if their bond just didn't stretch as far as wherever he was now. She hoped it was the latter, and wherever he was, he was fighting. "Get the others," she decided. "We'll watch him, and if he tries something, we stun."

Hermione nodded, and gestured for Ron, Neville, and Susan to follow them, while the adults were all heading over to Dumbledore and Minerva to find out what was going on.

The two girls explained to the others what they had observed, and the five students discreetly got into a position where they could watch their Defense professor and be ready to act, should the situation require it.

**XXX**

Harry braced his legs for impact, and hit the ground with a thud, jarring his knees, but thankfully remaining standing.

The cup rolled away, and Cedric picked himself up shakily. "A portkey?" he asked.

Harry nodded, the feeling of dread curling in his stomach. He tried to reach out to Ginny, but he couldn't seem to feel her. Apparently, their bond was not quite strong enough to reach across the distance between them. Not that he had any idea where he was right now.

It appeared to be a graveyard, and Harry studied a few gravestones, before he came to one in particular. Tom Riddle, 1905-1943 was written on one stone. His stomach dropped, and Harry quickly made his way back to Cedric. "We need to get out of here," he said urgently, keeping his voice down.

Cedric looked confused, but didn't argue as the two tried to hurry back to the cup. Before they reached it, however, a third figure entered the graveyard. Harry felt a headache coming on, but it wasn't bad enough to be debilitating.

"Kill the spare," a hissing sound came from the bundle the third figure was carrying.

"Avada Kedavra!"

A jet of green light made its way towards the two students, and with a shout, Harry threw himself on top of Cedric, feeling the heat of the spell as it passed over his shoulder.

The two scrambled behind a nearby gravestone. Cedric looked at Harry. "What do you reckon?" he asked quietly.

Harry deliberated for a moment. It was clearly him they wanted. If Cedric could get out of there, he would be safe. Unfortunately, the cup was the only way he could think of to get out, and he didn't know where it was, and he couldn't risk standing up to search for it. There was only one option he could think of.

Harry was grateful at that moment that he had been practicing the disillusionment charm. He looked Cedric in the eye, and the older boy was surprised by the heaviness he saw there. "I'm sorry about this," Harry whispered, before he petrified his friend. Cedric felt himself freeze up; he tried to will himself to move, but he couldn't. Harry's next spell felt like a raw egg being cracked on his head, and without even looking, he knew he had been disillusioned. Harry's last look was one of pain, as he whispered, "Tell Ginny I love her," before he stood up and walked around the gravestone.

The stunner caught Harry in the shoulder, and the world went dark.

He woke some time later, to find a cauldron set up in front of him. He appeared to be tied to the gravestone of Tom Riddle Senior, and the mystery third person's identity had finally been revealed.

Peter Pettigrew, also known as Wormtail, was muttering as he added ingredients to the cauldron. There was a bundle of something sitting next to it, and Harry's keen eyes caught a glimpse of what looked like a skeletal hand protruding from the blanket. He walked over to the grave Harry was tied to, and levitated a bone, saying, "Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son." His next act almost made Harry throw up, as his parents' betrayer cut off his own hand. "Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master." He moved over to Harry, and made a large cut in his left arm. He went back to the cauldron. "Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe."

He then dropped the… something… into the cauldron. Harry got his first glimpse of the bundle, and was revolted; it appeared to be of the approximate size of a baby, but it was the ugliest baby Harry had ever seen. Smoke began to rise from the cauldron, and a grown man stepped out.

Harry gulped. Lord Voldemort had risen again.

"Robe me," the man-like being commanded, and a moment later, he was standing clearly before Harry, and he got his first glimpse at the man who had ruined his life.

He didn't look at all like a man, unless you counted the fact that he was around the same size, and had a humanoid body. He had no hair, and his eyes were red. Instead of a nose, he simply had two slits sitting above his thin mouth. His skin was a gray pallor.

"Ah, Wormtail, you have done well. Very well. Give me your arm."

Wormtail held out his left arm, breathing, "Thank you, master."

Voldemore sneered. "Your other arm, Wormtail." He grabbed the appendage, and pressed his finger to the deep black Dark Mark. Pettigrew hissed, and Voldemort let go, allowing the rat-like man to scurry back. It was at that moment that Voldemort seemed to see Harry. "Ah, Harry Potter, welcome. I apologize that I cannot offer you more comfort. But you see we were woefully unprepared for the company. You stand on my father's grave, the worthless muggle that he was. But we all have the opportunity to create our own family, and look, Harry Potter, my real family returns."

And indeed, shadows were popping into existence around them. Voldemort's Death Eaters were rejoining their master.

Harry lost track of time for a while, as Voldemort waxed on about how his followers had betrayed him, and gave Wormtail a replacement hand of silver, only paying attention enough to make note of the names he heard. Malfoy was no surprise, but he also vowed to remember Crabbe, Goyle, Avery, and Macnair.

He was much more interested in trying to think of an escape plan. Cedric was still petrified and disillusioned, and he knew he needed to get them both out. From their position, he knew the Hufflepuff could see everything from his location, and felt guilty for what he had done. If they both made it out of this, the older boy was sure to kill him.

Voldemort returned his attention to Harry, and the teenage wizard forced himself to pay attention as the dark lord remarked on how the sharing of blood meant that his mother's protection was null and void, and proved it by touching Harry's scar. A searing pain burst into existence behind his forehead, and Harry struggled not to pass out.

He then followed it up with the Cruciatus curse, causing Harry to feel like his very veins were melting. His bones creaked, and he had to grit his teeth to keep from screaming.

Voldemort used the curse three times before Harry broke and screamed out. He then cut the ropes that bound Harry to the grave, and smiled as the boy fell to the ground. "Give him back his wand, Wormtail. You have been taught how to duel, have you not, Harry Potter?"

Harry got to his feet slowly, as Pettigrew pressed his wand into his hand.

"Come, come," Voldemort's voice was silky and alluring. "First, we must bow." Harry made no move to do so. Voldemort frowned. "Imperio. Bow, Harry Potter."

Harry felt the caressing voice telling him to do what the dark lord told him, but he was able to ignore it, and shook his head. "If you want to kill me, let's just get on with it," he growled, before casting a blasting hex at the gravestone behind Voldemort and ducking behind another stone, as several Death Eaters cried out in pain.

"Nobody touches the boy!" Voldemort's voice carried over the sound of falling rocks. "He's mine!"

Harry ducked and ran, casting spells every chance he got, moving quickly to avoid being hit in retaliation.

After a few minutes, a lucky shot ended up connecting with Voldemort's killing curse, and Harry couldn't let go. A strange connection was forming between their wands, and a bead of light was making its way down the bond towards him. He instinctively knew that he couldn't let it touch his wand, so he began pushing back with all his might.

The bead of light started moving in the other direction, and as it touched Voldemort's wand, wisps of smoke began to shoot out of it. A loose, golden web formed around them, and Harry watched in amazement as the smoke wisps began to form into people. The first person he recognized as a Ministry employee that had gone missing the previous summer. Next was an unknown man, and then… his parents appeared, one after another. Harry felt tears forming in his eyes.

"Mum. Dad." His voice was barely above a whisper.

The ghost-like Lily Potter was crying unashamedly. "Harry. My son. We are so proud of you."

James was also tearing up. "You've done so well, Harry. But you need to get out of here. We can linger for only a moment, so get yourself to the portkey as quickly as possible, and get yourself out."

Harry nodded, staring at his parents hungrily.

Lily smiled. "We love you, Harry. Now go. Live, for us. Break the connection!"

With a great wrench, Harry tore his wand away, and the ghost images of the dead merged together to surround Voldemort, as Harry ran to where he knew he had left Cedric. He felt the still invisible boy, as he lifted his wand and called out, "Accio portkey!"

The cup came flying at him, and as the mist disappeared, so did Harry and Cedric.

**XXX**

As soon as they arrived back on Hogwarts grounds, there was a great deal of confusion. Harry immediately released the cup and released Cedric from the full body bind, before lifting the disillusionment charm.

Cedric sat up shakily, looking haunted. "Harry…" He didn't seem to know what to say.

Harry looked down, worried. "I'm sorry, Cedric. But it was me they wanted, and if they had found you, you'd be dead. I couldn't let that happen."

Cedric nodded, but his expression told Harry they would talk about it later, as their guardians descended on them. Cedric's parents immediately flocked to him, while Sirius, Remus, and Minerva seemed determined to make sure that he was in one piece.

Ginny felt when Harry had returned; she could hear him again, feel him in her mind, which relieved her beyond all measure. His disappearance had terrified her, and she remembered how he had felt when she had been under that spell in the lake during the second task. Every now and then, she would get bursts of feeling – pain and fear – but she didn't know what was happening, which only made it worse.

She was about to run to Harry, when a movement out of the corner of her eye drew her attention. Moody appeared to be making his way towards the exit. A glance at Hermione and Neville, standing on either side of her, a short distance away, told her that they had seen it too. They cautiously and surreptitiously made their way towards the defense professor. A little ways away, Ron and Susan were also closing in.

When they were close enough, all five of them began firing stunners. Caught in the crossfire, Moody didn't stand a chance. He went down hard, and the students surrounded him, looking at each other, trying to figure out what to do next.

"What is the meaning of this?" Minerva had seen their actions, and separated from Harry to join them.

Harry, seeing his friends, followed his guardian, and Sirius, Remus, and Amelia followed Harry. Cedric looked like he had wanted to join them, but his parents were currently holding him in place and didn't look like they would be willing to let him go any time soon.

Dumbledore and Snape also separated himself from the crowds, in time to hear the students' explanation.

Ginny explained about Harry's misgivings – causing her boyfriend to raise an eyebrow. He definitely hadn't told her that. She and Hermione told the group how they had kept an eye on him after Harry and Cedric disappeared, seeing that his behavior was rather odd. When the two students had returned, he had tried to escape, so Ginny and the others had stunned him.

Ginny immediately went to her boyfriend's side, while the adults deliberated. Hermione's eyes narrowed as she noticed the flask Moody had always carried around. It was lying on the ground next to him, as if it had fallen out of a pocket. She picked it up and opened it, sniffing cautiously.

Her eyes widened. "Harry," she gasped, passing him the flask.

Harry took it and gave it a sniff. "Polyjuice," he agreed, nodding at his friend.

Snape's eyes narrowed. "And just how would you know what that smells like, Potter?" he sneered.

Harry just shrugged, handing the flask to Amelia's protruding hand. His other hand remained firmly clasped in Ginny's.

Amelia's eyes narrowed as she sniffed the brew herself, and she turned back to whoever it was lying stunned on the ground. A muttered spell had him bound securely.

"Now, Amelia, is that really necessary?" Dumbledore asked, eyes twinkling.

Amelia glared at the headmaster. "Albus, whoever that is, it is not Alastor Moody. I want to know who he is and why he's impersonating your professor. Later, you and I will discuss how it is you were unaware of an imposter in your midst for an entire year, especially since it was someone you are supposed to be great friends with."

Their eyes were drawn to the man bound on the ground, as his skin started bubbling. The magical eye burst out and rolled away, and the fake leg was pushed down as a real one grew in its place.

Amelia gasped. "Barty Crouch Junior."

Harry looked confused, but the other adults seemed just as shocked.

"He died years ago, in Azkaban, didn't he?" Minerva looked like she didn't believe her eyes.

"Apparently not." They all looked over at Neville, shocked at the growl in his throat. With a start, Harry remembered that Crouch Junior had been with the Lestranges when they tortured his parents into insanity.

He gave Susan a pointed look, which the Hufflepuff immediately understood, since she went immediately to her boyfriend's side, grasping his hand and whispering in his ear. Slowly, Neville relaxed, and without a backwards glance, Susan led him away towards the castle, still whispering reassuringly.

Amelia smiled at her niece's actions, pleased at the relationship those two appeared to have, before she returned her attention to the escaped criminal in front of her. "Albus, I believe I will be taking this man with me. He is a criminal, and I want to find out what he was doing here."

Dumbledore looked like he wanted to protest, but he knew he was already in the proverbial doghouse with this group, so he just sighed and nodded, before turning to Harry. "Harry, my boy, let us go to my office so that we may talk about the events of this evening." He made to pull the boy with him, but Minerva was suddenly there.

Albus was disconcerted to discover that her wand was in her hand. "Harry will be going to the hospital wing, Albus. You will have a chance to speak with him after he has been cleared by Poppy, and only if Harry allows it."

Dumbledore tried to protest, but Minerva just led Harry towards the castle, Ginny still grasping his hand tightly. Before he made it, Harry turned back, his eyes haunted. "He's back. Voldemort's back."

His words caused a chill to settle over the group as the implications set in.

Minerva gave him a one armed hug, and led the two Gryffindors up to the hospital wing.

_Come on, did you really think I'd kill Cedric? He's awesome. _

_Please review!_


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: not mine**

Poppy immediately bundled Harry into a bed, giving him a pain reliever before checking him over for injuries. Besides the obvious cut on his arm, he ached all over from the Cruciatus curse.

The entire group that had been allowed into the infirmary with Harry – Minerva Remus, Sirius, and Ginny – all looked like they would like nothing more than to confront Voldemort and tear him limb from limb at hearing that he had been put under the curse three times by the evil man.

Minerva even started hissing, her eyes narrowing to slits, though she forced herself to calm down when Poppy started threatening to throw them out.

The mediwitch had to work around the petite redhead who had attached herself to Harry's side. She was only allowed to stay because she refused to leave, and Minerva had quietly implored Poppy to allow it. She knew Ginny needed to be reassured that Harry was here, and safe.

Soon enough she was insisting that he take a Dreamless sleep potion, and Ginny relaxed as she felt her boyfriend drift off.

Poppy looked up at the adults. "He'll be fine," she assured them. "He'll be sore for a few days, but there are no long term lasting effects. Other than that, the cut on his arm is the only injury of note. I've healed it, but the skin will be tender for a few days, so make sure he takes care of that arm."

Minerva nodded and walked with Poppy back to her office as Sirius and Remus took up places on the other side of the bed from Ginny. "Thank you, Poppy."

Poppy smiled sadly. "Why does it all have to happen to him?" she asked rhetorically.

Minerva snorted lightly. "Because old men can't help but keep playing games with his life."

Poppy looked startled, but Minerva didn't elaborate, as she wished the mediwitch a good night.

"Minerva." The Transfiguration mistress turned around and returned to Madam Pomfrey's side. "Perhaps Miss Weasley should return to her dorm."

Minerva looked at the young woman, still seated by her boyfriend's side. She shook her head, smiling fondly. "I will give her my permission to be out of bed for the night. I think she needs to be here."

Poppy looked like she wanted to protest, but Minerva didn't give her a chance, as she returned to her charge and made herself comfortable in a conjured chair. She offered to conjure some for the others; Sirius and Remus were both grateful, but Ginny just stubbornly shook her head, and instead lay down in the bed on top of the covers. She was facing Harry, and kept his hand entwined in hers as she studied him in sleep.

The adults weren't quite sure what to make of that, but the young girl dropped off to sleep shortly after, and no one had the heart to wake her up and insist she move. Minerva even enlarged the bed slightly so that she wasn't in danger of falling off, should she shift in her sleep.

They passed the night watching over two special young people, talking quietly about what was to come. Given Harry's parting statement before being led away, they all knew things would be happening, and soon. If He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was indeed back, everything would change.

**XXX**

When Harry woke up, he felt completely rested. He was relieved to not have to worry about any dreams.

The first thing he noticed was that there was a mane of red hair in his face. He started for a moment, before he recognized Ginny.

Looking around showed him to be in the hospital wing.

It was then that he saw his guardians, and Remus, all sleeping in conjured chairs. He panicked briefly, before trying to wake Ginny up as gently as possible, before anyone saw them.

Minerva began to stir a moment later, and when she saw Harry, she smiled gently. "Good morning, Harry." Harry looked guilty, and glanced at Ginny. Minerva shook her head. "We left her there for a reason, Harry. You weren't going to do anything, and I think she needed to be with you just as much as you needed her."

Harry looked up, surprised, and then smiled slightly. "Thanks," he whispered, returning his gaze to his girlfriend. Just having her next to him made him feel so much better.

Sirius and Remus woke next, and a few minutes later, Ginny finally stirred.

A few minutes later, Poppy exited her office, and smiled at the large group, heading over to give Harry another check up.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Potter?" she asked, waving her wand over his body before grasping his left arm to check the healing wound.

Harry shrugged, looking down. "I'm fine," he replied quietly.

Minerva was about to protest that statement, but Ginny got there first. "Harry James Potter, what have I told you about using that word?" she asked rhetorically as she gave his shoulder a light slap. Harry looked taken aback, but Ginny was just getting warmed up. "You promised me you would stop lying, so look at Madam Pomfrey, and tell her the truth!"

Sirius and Remus stared. "Scary," Sirius whispered, as Remus nodded.

Ginny and Harry looked at the pair, confused. "What?" Harry asked.

Sirius looked at his godson. "It's like watching Lily yell at James all over again."

Both students looked slightly uncomfortable, but Harry smiled at his girlfriend. He sent feelings of assurance through their bond, before he turned back to the mediwitch. "I'm a little sore," he admitted.

Poppy nodded, hiding her own smile. "That's to be expected, Mr. Potter. After an ordeal such as yours, I would be shocked if you weren't. As I already told your guardians, you will be so for a few days. Just take it easy, and don't overexert yourself. No more morning runs for at least a week!"

Harry nodded, though he felt a little disappointed. Sirius looked proud that his godson had been keeping up with the exercise they had started the summer before.

Poppy left, and Harry turned back to the adults. "So what happened last night, while I was… gone?" he asked somewhat hesitantly.

It was Minerva who answered, her voice soft and reassuring. "There was a lot of confusion. Ginny and your other friends have explained how and why they captured Crouch Junior, and I suppose we are lucky that Amelia was there. I heard the Minister trying to deny anything about yet another Azkaban escapee. If he had his way, Crouch would have been Kissed on sight before any questions could have been asked."

Sirius shuddered.

"Did anyone tell him about Voldemort?" Harry asked, noting the flinches from Minerva and Remus, but happy to note that his girlfriend and his godfather had no reaction. The other two's reactions were much less pronounced than they had been previously, so Harry considered that a win.

Minerva sighed. "We all went with you, so I don't know what the Minister has or has not been told. However, Amelia did hear you, and she is not one to play to the politics. She will make sure that the right people know."

Harry nodded, relieved. Minerva's next words had him subconsciously curling in on himself with dread. "Harry, you will need to talk about what happened." Ginny reached out and took him in her arms, offering her support both in body and mind. Mienrva looked like she truly regretted what she had to say next. "Albus needs to know, Harry." They all looked like they wanted to protest, but the professor just shook her head. "He's the leader of the light, and probably one of the few who can make Cornelius see reason. We will stay with you, and you don't have to tell him anything you don't want to."

Poppy returned at that moment, muttering, looking like she wanted to keep whatever it was to herself, but she dutifully passed on the message. "Mr. Potter, there are a number of people waiting outside to see you. Should I send them away?"

Harry shook his head, sitting up straighter in bed, and Poppy walked towards the doors, still muttering. "Fifteen minutes only," she ordered, as the group descended.

Harry was shocked. Cedric was there, as were Viktor and Fleur – the part Veela had been treated and released the night before by the mediwitch without having to spend any time in the hospital wing.

Mrs. Weasley and Bill were back, and Harry noted with interest that Bill made an effort to ask Fleur how she was feeling, and to stand next to her.

Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Susan were also there, as were Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Cho, Blaise, Daphne, and Luna. There looked to be a few more people out in the hall, but these were the important ones. His close friends.

They all spent some time talking, and everyone expressed their congratulations to Harry, as the second Triwizard champion. Cedric tried to tell him that they would split the prize money, but Harry just shook his head. "Trust me, Cedric, I don't need it."

Cedric just shook his head stubbornly. "So give it away. But you earned it, so it's yours."

Harry was going to protest again, but then he thought of a use for the money, so he just sighed and nodded in resignation. Ginny, catching on to his thoughts, gave him a beaming smile. _That's brilliant, Harry. They'll love you._

Harry smiled back. _As long as your mum doesn't ever find out_, he replied.

They both laughed a little, making everyone else confused, but they didn't elaborate.

Poppy kicked the large group out after fifteen minutes, as promised, but a few of them vowed to come back later. Susan informed him in a quiet tone that she wanted to talk to him about something, and the side-glance she threw at Sirius indicated what it was about.

Dumbledore came in after the group was gone, and he was most insistent on speaking with Harry. "I must insist that we go to my office to talk," he persisted.

Poppy shook her head stubbornly. "Mr. Potter has not been cleared to leave yet. If you want to speak with him, you will do so here, or not at all."

Albus sighed in resignation, before he tried to get the still remaining adults – and Ginny – to leave them alone.

Minerva's eyes narrowed as she stood up. "Harry is a minor, Albus. He is allowed to have his guardians present. We're not leaving."

Albus had to accept that, but when he tried to get Ginny to leave, Harry put his foot down. "She's staying, or you can just guess at what happened yesterday."

The adults all looked slightly taken aback, but Sirius and Remus smiled after a moment.

Albus grit his teeth but remained calm as he conjured a squishy armchair, and asked Harry to tell him what had happened after he and Cedric had disappeared.

It took a while. Harry spoke in great detail, talking about how he had recognized the name Tom Riddle, and known that something was wrong. He told them how he had pushed Cedric out of the way of the killing curse, feeling its heat as it passed by. Ginny tried to clamp down the spike of fear that rose up, hearing how close he had come to death.

Harry told them about petrifying Cedric and hiding him, so that he wouldn't be found. "They were after me. They had already tried to kill him once, I couldn't let it happen. He's my friend." They all said they understood – well, Dumbledore didn't say anything beyond nodding and asking what had happened next.

So Harry told them about being stunned, and waking tied to Riddle's grave. He informed them of the resurrection ritual, which had Dumbledore very interested, and Harry was certain he caught a gleam of satisfaction in the headmaster's eyes when he spoke of how Wormtail used his blood.

Both Sirius and Remus were growling at their former friend, but they remained quiet to hear the rest of it. They had tears in their eyes at hearing how Voldemort had used the Cruciatus curse, and Ginny's grip on his hand just got tighter. Harry recited the names of the Death Eaters he had heard, and finally moved on to the duel. They were proud of how he had managed to throw off the Imperius curse, but all were holding their breath to hear the conclusion.

When Harry spoke of the connection their wands had formed, and how the ghost-like people had come out of the bond, there was no question about it. Dumbledore's eyes were gleaming. "Priori incantatem," he murmured.

"What's that?" Harry asked, confused.

Dumbledore sat back and sighed. "Your wand shares a core with Voldemort's. As such, they will never be able to work properly together. When forced to duel, one wand will make the other regurgitate the last spells the other has used."

Harry nodded, and finished his tale. He was almost crying as he spoke of seeing the wispy images of his parents, which made Sirius, Remus, and Minerva leak a few tears as well. He informed them of how they had lingered to give him time to escape, and how he had returned to Cedric, accio-ed the cup, and returned to Hogwarts.

Dumbledore stood up when he finished. "Thank you, Harry."

"Professor? What's going to happen now?"

Harry's question caused Dumbledore to turn around in his path to the door. He sighed internally. "I will attempt to make the Minister see reason. And certain people must be informed." He gave his Transfiguration professor a pointed look, which she understood.

Harry nodded, and watched the headmaster depart the hospital wing.

The adults all shared a significant glance, knowing what Dumbledore was talking about. The Order of the Phoenix was going to be re-formed.

They decided to leave the young couple alone for a while, promising to return before he was discharged, and left to have a serious conversation about recent events.

Harry and Ginny stayed on the bed for a while, talking through their bond, as Harry told her about seeing his parents like that, and how he felt, hearing them tell him how proud they were. They were both crying when Poppy came back with another dose of Dreamless Sleep. Harry was too tired to even argue.

**XXX**

Harry was released from the hospital wing the next day, and was surprised to see his four best friends and his girlfriend waiting for him as he left the infirmary. They all walked to the DA lounge, where Harry locked and warded the door against any intruders and eavesdroppers before sitting down and motioning for them to do the same. Once they did so, he grasped Ginny's hand tightly, and began to tell them what had happened in the graveyard.

It was strangely easier the second time around, and Ginny's presence definitely helped. His audience gasped in all the right places, and Hermione and Susan wasted no time in giving him hugs when he finished. He had left a few things out, but for the most part, he told them exactly what he had told Dumbledore.

They sat and speculated on what would happen in the coming days and weeks, and when it was time for lunch, they all made to head down to the Great Hall.

"Harry? Could I have a word?" Susan sounded hesitant, and Harry sent the rest of them on ahead, telling them they'd catch up, before he turned back to Susan, and the two sat down once more.

"What's up, Susan?"

Susan bit her lip, looking down for a moment. "Has Sirius talked to you at all about this summer?" she asked.

Harry shook his head, confused. "Why, did he say something to you?"

Susan nodded. "Aunt Amelia has written me a lot about their relationship, and we spoke a few days ago about what would happen. I think Sirius is going to propose, but Aunt Amelia wanted to make sure it would be all right with us first."

Harry sat back and considered. He was happy for his godfather, and he liked Amelia. He thought they were good for each other. Amelia kept Sirius grounded, and Sirius helped Amelia to be more carefree. "So Sirius would be moving out," he said.

Susan nodded, looking concerned. "I know he's your godfather, Harry, and I don't want to take him away from you. I like him, and he could become my uncle, but if you have any concerns, you should tell him."

Harry shook his head. "I think they're great for each other. I'll miss Sirius, but I'm not going to stop him from living his life." Susan smiled and hugged him. "Besides," Harry continued, pulling back, "He'd just be a Floo call away. You practically lived at McGonagall Castle towards the end of last summer."

Susan nodded, smile widening, and the two hurried to catch up with their friends for lunch.

Harry was surprised to receive a standing ovation when he entered the Hall, but most people were cheering him as he walked to Gryffindor table. All of his housemates, all of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, and well over half of Slytherin were all clapping for him. He just ducked his head to hide a blush as he sat down.

Susan joined them for lunch, but refused to say what they had spoken about alone. Ginny of course knew, though the other's didn't know that, and gave Harry a hug; _for being you_, was the reply when he asked.

**XXX**

The_ Daily Prophet_ the next morning was filled with news of Crouch Junior's arrest, and Crouch Senior's death – apparently when the Aurors called upon his home to ask some questions about his son, they found him dead and decomposing in a hidden room under the floor. That led to Percy having to answer questions on whom he had been in communication with, since Crouch had been dead for months. Percy had suddenly found himself under close scrutiny, and temporarily relieved of his duties. The proud Weasley had no doubt made some mistakes in not questioning his boss' orders, but he felt it was a little extreme. This scandal could derail his plans to rise in the Ministry, if he didn't play his cards right.

There was also a large article on the co-champions of the Triwizard Tournament, but nothing on Voldemort's return, though Harry suspected the Minister was trying to suppress the information for as long as possible. He didn't think Fudge would be able to do so for long, since Amelia knew the truth, and would make sure people knew. He had received a note from her that morning, telling him that she had a lot to do with Crouch Junior, but as soon as the summer holidays began, she wanted to speak with him about what had happened.

The remaining week between the end of exams and the beginning of summer was always filled with anticipation and fear as people waited to see how they had done in their classes. While Harry didn't have to take the end of year exams, he was still curious to see how much he had improved this year.

When they got their results, Hermione was all for sharing their scores, but managed to control her reaction when she saw Harry's nervous expression. Instead, she just put her scores away, and smiled at seeing the relief all of her friends seemed to share at that gesture.

Ginny was ecstatic to see that she had placed in the top five for the third years, and for the first time, Neville couldn't wait to show his grandmother his grades. He had even received a high A in Potions, which was a miracle in itself.

Ron was also pleased to see he had been doing better, without really even thinking about it. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he and Hermione were officially dating now.

Harry's scores were a startling change from the year before. The O in Defense he had expected, but receiving an O in Transfiguration and Charms was a surprise. He had even received an E in Potions, and considering Snape's bias, he figured that with any other professor, that would have been an O. He had also received an O in Arithmancy, and an E in Herbology, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, and History of Magic. All in all, he was very happy with his scores, and knew that he was near the top of his class – most likely he had been beaten out by Hermione and most of the Ravenclaws.

**XXX**

Minerva and Sirius made a point to have a rather frank discussion with Dumbledore a few days after his discussion with Harry in the hospital wing. They unfortunately left with more questions than answers, as the headmaster refused to tell them much, but the one thing they wanted to know was why Voldemort had such an interest in Harry.

Dumbledore had said he didn't know, but both of Harry's guardians knew he was lying. They vowed to find the answer to that question so that they could protect their charge.

There was a definite feeling of guilt surrounding the headmaster, but he hid it well. He wanted to help the child, but he didn't know another other way. The only way for Voldemort to die, was for Harry to die. He wished it didn't have to be that way, but it did. So he held on to his secrets, and continued to play chess with people's lives. They would all understand after Voldemort was gone for good.

**XXX**

For the first time, Harry was actually looking forward to summer vacation. He was going back to a family that loved him, and he would get to see his friends as much as he wanted. They all planned on spending a great deal of time at McGonagall Castle, though Susan also invited them back to her home, her aunt permitting, and Neville offered up his manor as well. Harry was very pleased with the changes that had come about since the previous summer. Neville was a good friend, and Susan was much closer than she would have been.

Hermione and Ron were finally together, and he had a beautiful girl to call his own.

Soon enough, it was time to board the Express for the trip back to London.

Final farewells were passed between the Hogwarts students and the visiting schools. Fleur gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, smiling radiantly. "I very much enjoyed getting to know you this year, 'Arry."

Harry returned the smile. "Me too," he replied.

Fleur stepped back, turning her gaze to Ginny, who was standing right next to her boyfriend. "You take care of each other," she admonished. Both blushed and nodded, and Fleur's smile widened. "I think we will be seeing each other again. I 'ave applied for a job at Gringotts." She nodded to Ginny. "Your brozzer was most 'elpful, 'e told me 'e would speak to 'is bosses about openings in 'is department."

Ginny beamed. She knew that her oldest brother had developed a bit of a crush on the part Veela, and she was pleased to see that those feelings were returned. It was all in the way Fleur spoke about Bill.

Next to her, Harry gave a mental wink and a grin. _Come on, who did a good job?_ He asked.

Ginny rolled her eyes. _All right, so they could be good together._

Harry nodded, turning to look at his girlfriend as Fleur wandered back to her schoolmates. _I really think Bill sees right passed the Veela charm. He genuinely likes her, I could see that clearly last week. _

Ginny smiled. _I'm happy he's found someone. Or will… we shouldn't get involved any more, Harry. If they're meant to be, it'll work out._

She felt his agreement, as the two turned to face their next visitor.

Viktor held his hand out to Harry, and the two shook. Viktor smiled. "I was glad to get to know you, Harry. If you ever need anything, just ask."

Harry almost raised an eyebrow, but held in the gesture, and nodded. "Same goes for you, Viktor. I'm really glad we became friends."

Viktor let go of Harry's hand, and shook with Ron and Neville in turn, before giving the three girls light hugs. "You all take care of each other," he practically ordered them, stepping back from Hermione. His gaze swept across the group of six. All of them were somber now, knowing that their lives were about to get more complicated.

Viktor sighed, turning around as one of his classmates shouted for him to board the ship. He looked back at Harry. "I mean it, Harry. If you need anything…"

Harry smiled, and nodded again. Viktor shook his hand one last time, before he turned back and made for the Durmstrang ship.

Harry took one last look at the Castle that was the first place he had thought of as home, and sighed. Wherever he may live, Hogwarts would forever be home. He felt a little shiver inside of him, and smiled. Apparently, the Castle agreed with him. Smiling, feeling just a little bit calmer, he followed his friends down to the train.

Cedric joined them briefly on the train, asking Harry for a quick word, which the Gryffindor accepted somewhat nervously. The sixth year hadn't said a lot over the last week; indeed they hadn't even seen each other much since the awards ceremony, where both received a copy of the Triwizard cup – making Harry wonder if they had had more than one, or if someone had conjured a second – and five hundred galleons.

Cedric was just as nervous as Harry, as he led the younger boy into a nearby empty compartment. "I just wanted to thank you, Harry, for what you did." Harry looked surprised, and Cedric smiled lightly. "I was angry at first, but then I thought about it, and I know you were right. If they had found me, I'd be dead right now. You saved my life. And I know you know that I saw what happened. I told my parents everything; my dad says the Minister's trying to deny it all, but Madam Bones is on a warpath. She won't let him get away with it for long. He's offered her his support."

Harry nodded. "I'm going to meet with her soon, to tell her the whole story. I'll let you know when, so maybe you can come to and tell her your observations. Amelia will make sure people are informed."

Cedric smiled even more. "I heard she and your godfather are getting serious." Harry blushed and nodded. "Take care of yourself, Harry. I'll certainly help tell Madam Bones what happened, so I'll probably see you soon."

Harry nodded again. "Have a good break, Cedric."

He returned to his friends, and Cedric went back to Cho.

The group spent the rest of the trip discussing Dumbledore's end of the year speech - where he informed them of the dark lord's return and implored them to use caution over the summer - what Voldemort's return would mean for the wizarding world, and what they were going to do to help. Maintaining the DA next year was definitely something they could do; learning how to defend oneself would be more important than ever. Various members of the study group stopped by from time to time, to thank them for all their help, as they had done much better in their classes then they had expected, and to ask if they would continue next year.

Harry gave them all an affirmative answer, and each student left smiling.

Hermione watched her two friends over the course of the trip, thinking hard. Harry and Ginny were very close, but that was nothing new. She couldn't help but remember Ginny's scream when Harry disappeared from the maze. Something was up between those two, and she vowed to figure out what it was.

The train began to slow as they reached London, and Harry and his friends packed up their belongings, preparing to depart.

Harry stopped the Weasley twins just before they exited the train, pushing the bag of five hundred galleons into the left twin's hand.

Fred – or George – looked up, confused. "Harry, what –"

Harry shook his head. "I don't want this," he insisted. "You two take it. Use it to start your joke shop. I have a feeling we'll need all the laughs we can get in the near future."

The other twin also tried to object, but Harry wasn't backing down. "Take it," he repeated. "I don't need more money. Make me a silent partner if you want, but this is my decision. Just do me a favor, and buy Ron some better dress robes."

Both twins nodded, thanking him profusely. Harry had one last request. "Please don't tell your mum where you got the money if she asks. I'd just as soon not be killed by my girlfriend's mother."

Fred and George both laughed at that, and agreed, as the three of them caught up with the rest of the group.

Sirius and Remus were waiting with Bill and Mrs. Weasley on the platform. They both gave Harry a tight hug, before Mrs. Weasley grabbed him and hugged him as well. He was gasping slightly as he pulled back, trying to get air back into his lungs. All of the students were greeted by the adults, and the other parents and guardians eventually made their way over. Amelia immediately went to stand by Sirius, and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Augusta joined them as well, and the adults all agreed to share houses over the summer, so that their charges could spend some time together.

Hermione left with the Weasleys through the barrier to Kings Cross, so that she could find her parents on the muggle side, but not before giving Ron a kiss that had his mother beaming, and his brothers plotting on how to use it against him.

Harry also gave Ginny a goodbye kiss, holding her tightly, not wanting to let go. He didn't think their bond would work over the distance between The Burrow and McGonagall Castle, but they vowed to see each other every day, if they could. Their guardians looked on fondly, seeing the caring between the two, even if they didn't know about the bond.

When it was just Harry, Susan, Sirius, Remus, and Amelia, Sirius turned to the students. "We're all going to go back to McGonagall Castle for supper; Minerva will join us there shortly. You two ready to leave?"

Harry looked from his godfather, to his pseudo uncle, to his godfather's girlfriend, to his godfather's girlfriend's niece, and back again. He smiled. "Yeah. I'm ready to go home."

_And that's it for this story. The next one will take place during Harry's fifth year. I'm currently somewhere in the middle of chapter 9, so it may be a while, since I'm not planning on posting until I'm done writing, to avoid going months with no updates. I've got very little free time right now – taking 3 college classes over the summer session (that's three classes condensed into six weeks) was probably not one of my better ideas… it also means all my time is taken up by homework and real world work. And when I do manage to write, my muses seem stuck on this Star Trek story idea, but I'm trying to get back to the sequel for this one. It will happen, I promise._

_And as some of you will undoubtedly complain about the lack of resolution for some things: I wrote this story as one in a series, so some things will have to wait. I am planning on tying up any unresolved issues from this, but it might not happen until the next story, or even the one after. As it is, I have planned to write probably three sequels to this – for Harry's fifth, sixth, and seventh years._

_I hope you all enjoyed, and I hope to see you again in the next volume!_

_Please review! _


	29. AN

**Author's note**

As so many of you requested, I am posting this author's note here to let you know that the sequel is up! Please go check it out, and I hope you enjoy!


End file.
